


Sacrifice

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bigotry & Prejudice, Drama, Family, Gen, Hatred, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 123
Words: 134,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: When Alex is used as bait, Kara must decide if saving her sister is important than saving Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.
> 
> A/N: This is set in Season 4 shortly after Bunker Hill. Seeing how it is December and Christmas is fast approaching it will be full of angst.

"Brainy? What are you doing here?" Kara questioned when she opened her front door and found Brainy on the other side.

"You and Director Danvers have been stressed recently, which means you would seek comfort in the form of a sisters' night."

"You want to come to sisters' night?" Kara asked confused.

"And sit around watching movies that have more holes in their plots than the Swiss put in their cheese? I don't think so."

"Then why are you here?"

"I am looking for Director Danvers." He said.

"You could have just said that." Kara said stepping away from the door.

"I did." Brainy said confused. "Oh wait...this is for you." He said handing her a bag before saying. "Never show up empty handed." With that he walked past her to Alex.

"Brainy? What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Seeking you out." Kara said. "Which he can do anytime if he always brings potstickers." She added looking into the bag.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I discovered something that you should know...well both of you should know, but you more so." Brainy explained.

"What have you discovered?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was walking to the pizza shop when I was stopped, well not so much stopped, more spoken to, which made me stop-"

"Brainy, please get to the point." Alex said.

"Agent Jensen is not dead."

"Yes he is." Alex said.

"No he is not." Brainy countered.

"The parasite saved him?" Kara asked.

"Unclear."

"Then how do you know he is alive?" Alex asked.

"I tried explaining that earlier and you told me to stop." He said confused.

"Now I'm telling you to start." Alex said.

"Right, where was I?"

"Talking to someone when getting pizza." Kara jumped in.

"Right, yes. So this person handed me a thumb drive, which contained photos. Photos that were time stamped and are from last week. They show Agent Jenson, alive."

"How? Haley said he'd died." Alex said. "Are the timestamps correct?"

"Yes, they have not been modified. I am ninety three point two percent certain that the photos are real and taken last week." Brainy said.

"That doesn't make sense." Alex said. "How can he be alive? Haley said he died."

"What if he didn't, what if he got transferred to her version of Cadmus?" Kara asked.

"You think Haley is heading a new version of Cadmus?" Alex asked.

"Cadmus used to be a government organisation. It makes sense that a new organisation rose up to take it's place." Brainy agreed.

"Do you have the photos?" Alex asked.

"Of course." He said showing them to Alex.

"I'm going to talk to my contacts at the bar. If there is a new version of Cadmus someone there may have heard something." Alex said. "Brainy try to track the person who gave you the thumb drive. Make sure Haley doesn't find out."

"I'll come with you." Kara said to Alex just as her phone buzzed. Reading the message she said. "There's a bank robbery."

"Go, it will look suspicious if Supergirl doesn't do her thing." Alex said. "Just don't do anything that needs backup, or that will get you arrested."

"What about you?" Kara asked.

"I can handle the bar." Alex replied.

-00-

"That was a waste of time." Alex complained as she left the bar. As she reached her bike she saw the tires had been slashed and complained. "Well, that is just perfect." Pulling out her phone, she was about to call Kara when she heard footsteps. Turning she saw Agent Liberty and several of his masked followers.

"How are you out of jail?" Alex asked as she reached for her gun. Ignoring the question Agent Liberty said.

"Director Danvers, you have failed humanity. But we will help you redeem yourself."

Before Alex could respond she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Reaching up she touched a dart moments before she dropped to the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is Director Danvers?" Haley asked as she walked into the command room the next morning.

"According to her calendar she is scheduled to be in a meeting with you." Brainy said.

"I am well aware of that. I am also aware she did not turn up for the meeting. So where is she?" Haley asked.

"I don't know." Brainy replied, but when Haley stared at him he suggested. "I can try tracking her...strange there is no signal from her tracker. Let me try her phone...or Supergirl may know." He said seeing Supergirl walk towards them.

"Supergirl no longer works here." Haley pointed out.

"Yet she is behind you." Brainy said pointing, causing Haley to turn around.

"Supergirl? I'm surprised to see you. Does this mean you have had a change of heart?" The Colonel asked.

"I thought we should talk." Supergirl said. "And you clearly want to ask me something." She added pointing to Brainy.

"I can not talk to you about DEO matters." Haley said just before Brainy jumped in and explained.

"We need to know the whereabouts of Director Danvers."

"Isn't she here?" Supergirl asked frowning.

"If she were here why would I be asking about her location?" Haley asked, missing having well drilled soldiers for subordinates.

"Brainy?" Supergirl asked.

"I am tracking her phone...and I have found it. It is -" He started but before he could finish Supergirl had read the address and was flying to the location.

"Well?" Haley asked when Supergirl returned a few minutes later.

"She wasn't there." Supergirl said before dropping a metal box on the table. "But this was."

"Not all of us are indestructible. We have protocols in place to protect the men and women who work here. Men and women who do not want to be blown up by a suspect package that you chose to fly in here." Haley pointed out.

"There's no explosives. I checked." Supergirl said before adding. "If you prefer I can take the contents somewhere else and find Director Danvers without you."

"Open it." Haley said. Nodding Supergirl opened the box and pulled out Alex's smashed phone, a piece of metal covered in blood, which Brainy identified as her tracker. Finally she pulled out a piece of paper with numbers on.

"It is an IP address." Brainy said. "Should I load it up?"

"Do it." Haley ordered.

"The website will be displayed on the central screen." He explained as the screen flicked to life. As it did so it showed Alex strapped to a chair, her face bruised and bloodied. Her shirt ripped at the shoulder and her skin caked in blood from where her tracker had been removed.

"Alex?" Supergirl asked dismayed. But before anyone could take in all of Alex's wounds their access to the website alerted Alex's captors, including Agent Liberty who walked into view.

"Has Lockwood escaped?" Supergirl asked.

"No, this must be an imposter." Brainy said.

"Our cause is just, our cause is right, our cause is for humanity." The masked figure said. "Take one of us down another will rise. Agent Liberty and the Children of Liberty can not be stopped." He then stepped closer to Alex and yanked her head back, forcing her to face the camera.

"Alexandra Danvers, head of an organisation that was meant to protect humanity. But she was corrupted by the Martian and the Kryptonian and failed in her duty. But she is still human and we believe she can still be redeemed. So we offer a trade, Director Danvers for Supergirl."

"Supergirl, don't do it. You are too important." Alex said looking directly at the camera. "The world needs you now more than ever."

"The world needs to purge the aliens not worship them." The new Agent Liberty said. "I had such hopes for you." He added before releasing Alex's head and taking out a knife. "Some people believe there are those beyond help, but I will try to supportive." With that he stabbed Alex in the leg. Looking back at the camera he said. "We all have choices to make, for example, humanity or aliens. So Supergirl will you make the trade or do you believe you are better than humanity?"

He paused and looked down at Alex then back at the camera.

"If you would like to trade then I will send instructions that only you will hear. But every thirty minutes you don't show will result in a broken bone for Director Danvers." He said before picking up Alex's hand and snapping a finger.

As Alex's scream rung out in the background, the screen went black.

"I assume you still won't work with me even for Alex?" Supergirl asked.

"No, not unless you tell me who you are." Haley said, pausing before adding. "My hands are tied." She paused and then said. "Even if you tell me your identity I can't support you making the trade."

"Then I will do this by myself." Supergirl said turning.

"You heard Director Danvers she told you not to make the trade." Haley said.

"Alex is more important than I am."

"Seeing you beat Superman in fight, you are literally the most powerful creature on this planet. I am not handing over my primary asset." Haley said.

"Good thing I am not your asset any more." Supergirl countered.

"There is a reason we do not negotiate with terrorists." Haley tried. "Director Danvers knew the risks."

"I'm not leaving her out there." Supergirl threw back.

"Let me make this very clear. If you walk out of here we will not be sending a rescue party for you. You will be completely on your own." Haley threatened.

"Works fine for my cousin." Supergirl said storming out of the DEO.


	3. Chapter 3

"Supergirl? What brings you here?" Lena asked as Supergirl landed on her balcony.

"I need your help." Supergirl said.

"My help?" Lena asked bemused.

"May I come in?" Supergirl asked. When Lena hesitated she added. "It's important."

"Why do you think I would help you?" Lena asked stepping to one side to allow Supergirl into her office.

"Because you always do the right thing. I know we are not in the best place, but you are the only one I trust right now."

"You have a strange definition of trust." Lena said. "Besides what about Alex?"

"She's why I need help." Kara said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alex has been taken by the Children of Liberty."

"I'm sorry, but isn't that a DEO problem?" Lena asked wondering why Supergirl was there. "I mean last I saw they had a whole army ready to deploy in situations like these."

"They don't negotiate with terrorists. And I was fired." Supergirl said. Seeing the questions brimming in Lena's eyes she went on. "That isn't important right now. The thing that matters is that the Children of Liberty have Alex and Agent Liberty offered to trade her for me."

"Isn't Ben Lockwood in jail?"

"Someone else took his place." Supergirl explained. "The point is Alex needs help and she is running out of time."

"Where do I fit in?" Lena asked.

"I can't do this alone."

"You are going to renege on the trade and need me to give you weapons?" Lena asked still unclear where she fitted in.

"No. I can't risk Alex. I will do the trade, but I need you to make sure they keep their end of the deal and then take Alex to Midvale."

"Midvale? Why not the DEO?" Lena asked trying to keep up.

"There are reasons to believe that Colonel Haley can't be trusted." Supergirl said. "I know this isn't your fight, but Alex needs us and no matter what has happened I do trust you."

"Do you actually have a plan?" Lena asked.

"Turn up hope they weren't lying. Make sure they give you Alex then give myself up."

"That's the plan?" Lena asked unimpressed.

"Maybe I can help too?" Brainy suggested walking in.

"Brainy, what are you doing here?" Supergirl asked.

"I thought you would recognise that you needed help. You couldn't ask J'onn as bringing an alien to the trade was likely to make matters worse. That left a choice of James Olsen or Lena Luthor. Despite your current difficulties with Ms Luthor she was the logical choice."

"I was?" Lena asked.

"Well yes. Ignoring the complicated relationship Guardian has with the Children of Liberty, Supergirl trusts you. You will also bring intellect and weapons to the problem unlike James Olsen who would bring brute strength." Brainy said. "However, I fear you alone will not be enough. Which is why I'm here."

"Didn't you just say bringing an alien would cause problems?" Lena asked.

"I did." Brainy said. "But I can assist from the background. Swoop in, as it were, when needed to help stop Klytus."

"You've figured out who the new Agent Liberty is?" Supergirl asked.

"No. He just reminded me of Klytus in Flash Gordon….perhaps now is not the time for cultural references."

"Good guess." Lena said.

"Won't Haley notice you are missing?" Supergirl asked.

"I told her I was ill."

"Ill?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes." He said fake coughing.

"Very convincing." Lena said dryly.

"Thank you." Brainy replied missing the sarcasm. He then looked at Supergirl and said. "I feel like I need to warn you that they may, and by may I mean a seventy six percent probability, not keep their end of the deal. And regardless, if you give yourself to them it will not end well for you."

"I don't care about me." Supergirl said. "Right now we need to get to Alex and we are running out of time."

"How much time do we have?" Lena asked causing Brainy to say.

"Seeing there are two hundred and nine bones in a human body and one will be broken every half hour we can extrapolate-"

"I get the idea." Lena cut in before looking at Supergirl and saying. "Do you have any details to go with your plan?"

"I wasn't sure you'd actually say yes." Supergirl said.

"Well Alex needs help and I hate the Children of Liberty." Lena said. "So when do we go?"

"I am just waiting for them to send me a signal."

"Well let's use that time to turn this into something other than a suicide mission." Lena said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lena asked as she and Supergirl walked towards a warehouse.

"I am." She said.

"And we are still just going to walk in there?"

"Yes."

"And you are just going to hand yourself over?"

"I am."

"I think there is a better way." Lena said.

"Me doing what they want gives Alex the best chance….even Brainy agreed." Supergirl said.

"By like one percent." Lena argued.

"One point two." Brainy corrected over the radio.

"You don't even like me, why are you fighting me on this?" Supergirl asked.

"My differences with you doesn't mean I can't recognise that the world needs you."

"Right now Alex needs me." Supergirl said. "She has already lost too much because of me."

"And how will she feel knowing she is alive because you gave yourself up?"

"At least she'll be alive to feel." Supergirl said.

"If it was just about getting you they would have given you the location straight away. They didn't. That means they are up to something else." Lena tried.

"You're right." Supergirl said before coming to a stop and facing Lena. "After the first contact they waited nearly two hours which means Alex has at least 3 more broken bones and will soon have another. I know saving Alex is the right thing so please help me do this."

"For the record I think you are insane, but okay." Lena said as they resumed walking. "But you should know I have taken precautions."

"What does that mean?"

"That I have every intention of getting Alex out alive." Lena said as they reached the warehouse, which was surrounded by the alien power dampening technology.

"I will be almost powerless when we walk in there." Supergirl said.

"Which is why I like to know how to defend myself." Lena said.

As Supergirl crossed the threshold and went through the barriers her powers were depleted, making her easy prey. Hiding her fear she marched in and called.

"I came, like you asked. Where is Director Danvers?"

"You were meant to come alone." Agent Liberty said stepping out of the shadows.

"Someone has to carry Director Danvers out." Supergirl said.

"You believe Director Danvers will be leaving?" Agent Liberty asked.

"That was the deal." Supergirl said as Lena stepped forward and decided to take control.

"Supergirl, an alien, believes that you will keep your end of the deal. Me, a human, I don't see you as trustworthy. Which is why I have come prepared. Supergirl will hand herself over to you and I will not interfere, but just in case you intend on reneging I have taken action."

"What do you mean?" Agent Liberty asked.

"Well this," Lena said taking out a small box. "Is just to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain."

"What is that?" Supergirl asked before Agent Liberty had a chance.

"A small bomb." Lena said.

"That would kill you too." Agent Liberty pointed out.

"Except my bomb is a variation of your Kryptonite bomb, which was obviously a variant of my lead bomb...so I know what I'm doing. This version will release small but deadly, to human, amounts of a special compound I made. A compound I have taken the antidote to, you haven't." She said taking out a remote detonator. "The choice is yours. But I should tell you, if it were up to me I would kill all of you, but Supergirl has insisted that I don't kill anyone. However, should this deal not be completed all bets are off and I will show you that humans are far more deserving of your fear than aliens."

"You'll still get me." Supergirl said. "Just hand over Director Danvers."

"Get her." The new Agent Liberty ordered his men.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked Supergirl as they waited.

"A deal is a deal."

"They weren't going to hold up their end." Lena pointed out.

"That's why we are better than them." Supergirl said.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't what Alex would want." Lena said.

"Alex deserves to be safe." Supergirl countered as the men returned, dragging Alex's limp body into the room. Coming to a stop one of the men held a gun at Alex's head as Liberty said.

"Hand yourself over first."

Nodding Supergirl walked towards Liberty and his men. One of whom approached her and stabbed her in the neck with a syringe. As Supergirl's veins started glowing green she fell to the floor screaming.

"Take her." Agent Liberty said to his men who placed Kryptonite cuffs on Supergirl and dragged her away. Lena stood to one side, unable to do anything other than watch, making sure she kept her hand on the trigger.

"I should be thanking you. You have given us the ultimate weapon against these false gods of Krypton." He said to Lena before nodding at the man holding a gun at Alex's head. The action causing the man to drop Alex to the floor. "When you change your mind we will be waiting." Liberty said to Lena before following his men and Supergirl out.

"Brainy, I need you in here." Lena called over the radio.

"I am here." Brainy said appearing before kneeling next to Alex.

"Can you carry her to the van?"

"Of course." He said picking her up. "What about Supergirl."

"Right now Alex needs help." Lena said. "Let's get her home and then we can worry about Supergirl."


	5. Chapter 5

As Eliza sat in her study trying to finish her report she heard an engine. Confused she stood and moved to the front of the house only to see a van had parked on the driveway. Concerned she grabbed a baseball bat and moved towards the front door just as someone rapidly knocked on it. Carefully she opened the door, whilst keeping firm hold of the bat.

"Lena? What are you doing here?" Eliza asked when she saw Lena on the other side, keeping hold of the bat, just in case it wasn't really Lena.

"Long story, but Alex is hurt."

"Alex? Where is she?" Eliza asked paling.

"In the van. We need to get her inside." She said waving to Brainy who carefully lifted Alex from the vehicle.

"What happened?" Eliza asked as Brainy carried Alex's unconscious and battered body in. When Eliza saw how bad Alex looked she exclaimed. "Oh god, Alex."

"Despite appearances she is okay. Short version, she was captured by the Children of Liberty and used to bait Supergirl." Lena said. "We got her out and I have treated her as best as I could. And I know she looks like she needs a hospital, but Supergirl made me promise that wouldn't take her to hospital and instead bring her here."

"Why?"

"Trust issues with the DEO." Lena said.

Not understanding what was happening, but knowing she had to focus she looked at Brainy and asked.

"Can you take her upstairs?"

"Of course."

"Has she woken at all?" Eliza asked as she and Lena followed Brainy upstairs.

"Barely and not for long. But I have given her some pretty powerful painkillers so I wouldn't expect her to be lucid for awhile." Lena said.

"Why wouldn't Supergirl bring her here?" Eliza asked concerned about Kara's whereabouts.

"She couldn't. She traded herself for Alex." Lena explained as she walked to Alex, who was now lying on Eliza's bed, and checked her wounds. "We went via L-Corp and put Alex under some scanners. None of her injuries should be life threatening. However, we need to be careful with her treatment. We have a small pharmacy in the van, possibly not ethical or legal, but there are enough supplies to treat Alex here and keep her off the grid."

"I will bring in the supplies." Brainy said walking out of the bedroom as he did so he stopped by Eliza and said. "We will do everything possible."

-00-

"How is Director Danvers?" Brainy asked when Lena came downstairs an hour later.

"Stable. Her wounds are clean so as long as we can keep them that way there will be minimal risk of infection. But full recovery will be dependent on Alex taking it easy."

"Ahhh. That could be difficult especially after she finds out what Supergirl did." Brainy said.

"We will just have to do our best to hide that information. Any news on Supergirl?" Lena asked taking out her phone.

"None. If she had managed to escape I believe she would have come here, which leads me to conclude she is still captured." He said as Lena tried to make a call. Going straight to voicemail she asked Brainy. "Have you heard anything from Kara? Her phone is off. She should be here."

"I have not heard from Kara." Brainy said carefully as his phone buzzed. Reading the message he commented. "Interesting."

"What?" Lena asked.

"Nia Nal needs me." Brainy said. "And she maybe able to help Supergirl."

"Nia?" Lena asked confused.

"It is a long story and I have already said too much." Brainy said.

"You've not really sad anything." Lena countered.

"I must go." Brainy said.

"Brainy, will you find Kara and tell her what has happened?" Lena asked.

"I will do all I can." He promised.

-00-

"How are you holding up?" Lena asked as she returned to the bedroom where Eliza sat in silent vigil.

"She's always been so strong. It is hard seeing her like this." Eliza said squeezing Alex's good hand. "Thank you for getting her out."

"I was just the chauffeur." Lena shrugged down playing her part. "Besides I owe Alex, the first time we met she saved my life." After a moment she added. "Brainy has gone back to National City."

"Shouldn't you go to? I mean you have L-Corp to worry about."

"I think Alex needs more help than L-Corp right now." Lena said before taking out her phone. "But I will keep trying to contact Kara."

"She's still not answering?" Eliza guessed.

"No." Lena said. "I've asked Brainy to look for her."

"Thank you." Eliza said before noticing how tired Lena was looking.

"You look tired. Alex and Kara's bedroom is across the hall. There are two beds to choose from and plenty of clothes." Eliza offered.

"Thank you." Lena said. "Call if you need anything."

"I will. And Lena, help yourself to anything you need."

-00-

"Mom?" Alex whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Alex?" Eliza asked moving closer to her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurt."

"I know Sweetie." Eliza said checking the clock, knowing she couldn't give Alex any more medication. Instead she climbed onto the bed next to her and gently held her until she drifted back to sleep.

-00-

"Is Kara not with you?" Nia asked when she let Brainy into her apartment.

"No. She is... otherwise engaged." Brainy said. "But I can offer my assistance."

"Should we wait for Kara?" Nia asked.

"No. I think it would be best to proceed without her." Brainy said. "In your message you mentioned you were having dreams."

"Yes, of Supergirl. I mean I didn't know it was Supergirl at first. It was like everything was in darkness I couldn't see anything specific, but every time I fall to sleep now the dream gets clearer."

"Makes sense." Brainy said.

"It does? Why?"

"As time goes on, what you see is less likely to be changed so it becomes clearer in your dreams."

"You know a lot about dreams." Nia commented.

"What is important is we understand what is happening in your current dream." Brainy said. "What did you see?"

"Supergirl, she's in pain. She needs help." Nia said as she paced her apartment. "Can you do that thing so we can figure out where she is and save her?"

"I can try, but the power lies with you." Brainy reminded her.

"Well I've tried to slow the dream down, but I can't. It's like a series of flashes I can't piece them together, but I feel like something terrible is happening."

"Sit down." He instructed. "First tell me what you remember."

"Supergirl, she's in a room chained to ceiling. She's hurt."

"What are her injuries?"

"Her face is bruised. She's wheezing. There are people around her."

"Can you see who they are?"

"No. They are all in masks. They are all Children of Liberty….she must be so scared. I mean I am terrified and I am just watching, but she is being tortured and-"

"Nia, to help her you must stay calm."

"Calm right. How? She is being tortured and I'm not doing anything to stop it."

"Yes you are. Which is why am here. What about objects? Do you see any objects in the room she is in?" Brainy asked.

"I thought you said objects were symbolism?" Nia said.

"I may have been wrong."

"Everything is blurred." Nia said. "This is useless. I am useless."

"I would like you to come with me." Brainy said.

"Come where."

"To meet with a friend. They may be able to help understand the dream and rescue Supergirl."

"Anything." Nia said. "You really believe Supergirl is going to need help?"

"I know that Supergirl is already in trouble." Brainy said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom?" Alex asked as she saw her mother lying next to her.

"Sweetie, I've been so worried." Eliza said squeezing her daughter's good hand.

"What happened? Am I home?" Alex asked trying to sit up only to gasp in pain.

"Easy." Eliza said. "Don't move."

"This isn't my bed? How did I get here?" Alex asked trying to ignore the pain, dizziness and tiredness.

"Lena and Brainy."

"Lena and Brainy?" Alex asked confused, fighting to stay awake. "Why bring me here? Where's Kara?"

"Back in National City."

"No...tell me she didn't." Alex asked grogginess taking full hold.

"Alex, you need to rest." Eliza warned.

"Kara?" Alex said fighting her body and trying to stay awake.

"Rest sweetie." Eliza urged.

-00-

"This is useless." Nia said getting frustrated. "Why I can't I see anything useful?"

"You are trying to force it." J'onn said.

"Of course I am, Supergirl is in trouble."

"Which is why you need to calm down." J'onn said.

"Calm down? What if Supergirl dies because I am not strong enough? I should have talked to someone about my powers earlier then I could control them better and I could-"

"Nia Nal. You are strong enough to do this." Brainy said standing in front of Nia and taking hold of her arms. "You just need to remain calm."

"Easier said than done when someone's life is at stake." Nia said as she started pacing.

"I know, but I can help you focus through meditation." J'onn offered.

"Supergirl is out there being tortured and you want me to meditate?" Nia asked.

"It will help clear your mind of distractions. Once clear you can focus on what matters." J'onn said.

"Sitting staring a candle doesn't seem like a good way of helping." Nia said.

"Okay, try this." J'onn said. "Focus on something in the dream...anything that stands out, but doesn't make you scared. Is there anything that makes you feel safe?"

"The S." Nia said closing her eyes.

"The S?" J'onn asked.

"On her uniform."

"Technically that is not an S. It is a Kryptonese symbol for-" Brainy said.

"Brainy." J'onn growled.

"Right, that is not important right now."

"Keep focusing on the symbol." J'onn said and Brainy will ease you back into the dream.

"Okay." Nia said.

"Count backwards from three." Brainy instructed.

"Three, two, one."

"I'm here." Nia said.

"When things become unclear or you lose control focus on Supergirl's symbol." J'onn instructed.

"Okay." Nia said.

"What do you see?"

"They're attacking her...it's awful."

"Focus on the symbol and slow the dream down." J'onn said.

"Okay…it's slowing. It's stopped. But I don't know for how long."

"Look around, what do you see?"

"Florescent lights and hooks. But not like last time. Meat hooks. Lots of meat hooks."

-00-

"Hey." Eliza smiled as she saw Alex opening her eyes again.

"Mom?" Alex asked still feeling disorientated. "Where am I?"

"Midvale."

"Why am I in your bed?" She asked.

"That's where Brainy put you." Eliza explained.

"Brainy? Why did Brainy bring me here?"

"Supergirl asked him to."

"Supergirl?" Alex asked wondering why her mother hadn't just said Kara.

"Yes, she asked Brainy and Lena to bring you here." Eliza answered doing her best to avoid telling Alex about what had happened.

"Lena?" Alex asked confused before focusing on her sister. "Is Kara okay?"

"Alex, you are the one with god knows how many broken bones, worry about yourself." Eliza said as the bedroom door opened and Lena walked in with a coffee for Eliza. Seeing Alex was awake and talking she quickly said.

"Sorry, I'll give you some space."

"Wait." Alex said before asking. "Why bring me here?"

"Supergirl made me promise. She was adamant you weren't to go the DEO."

"Why?"

"She didn't really go into details, something to do with not trusting Haley." Lena replied as Alex shifted in the bed and gasped as another wave of pain hit.

"I'm okay." She quickly assured Eliza.

"No, you're not." Eliza countered.

"I don't understand, how did I end up with you?" Alex asked Lena.

"Supergirl needed backup. She asked me." Lena said.

"That's enough talking you need to rest." Eliza jumped in.

"I will when I've seen Kara." Alex said.

"She's not here." Lena said before explaining with a lie. "In case Haley was watching we couldn't risk bringing her at the same time as you."

"I need to speak to her. Where's your phone?" Alex asked Eliza.

"Kara needs to sleep, it's three in the morning." Lena said.

"You need to rest to." Eliza added.

"Okay. But can you make me a hot chocolate?" Alex asked trying to get rid of her mother.

"A hot chocolate?" Eliza asked.

"Like you used to when I hurt myself?" Alex asked wanting time alone with Lena.

"Um, sure." Eliza said.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Lena offered.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Eliza said kissing Alex's forehead before disappearing.

"How bad is the damage?" Alex asked.

"To you?" Lena questioned as she started to check on Alex's wounds. When Alex nodded she explained. "Two broken fingers, three broken ribs, a stab wound to the leg, which shouldn't cause long term damage, but it will take awhile to get full strength back. You were lucky, Agent Liberty was more concerned about making you look bad rather than actually trying to kill you. That said, your mother is right you do need to rest." She said reaching for something.

"How did you get me out?"

"Supergirl recruited me. Well Brainy and me." Lena said not really answering the questions. "But if you don't rest all the effort of getting you here will have been in vain."

"Your watch says six. What's going on?" Alex asked just as Lena injected something into her.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked before falling unconscious.

-00-

"What happened? Eliza asked when she returned to the bedroom and she saw Alex unconscious again.

"Alex was asking a lot of questions about Supergirl, so I decided it was a good time to give her her pain medication."

"You drugged her?" Eliza asked.

"Pretty much." Lena confessed. "We both know Alex will blame herself and try to go back. She's in no state to get out of bed at the moment let alone go back to National City."

"I know, but we can't hide the truth for ever." Eliza said.

"True, but the longer we can the better." Lena replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"Agent Vasquez?" J'onn asked surprised when he opened the door and found the DEO agent on the other side.

"Sir." She said. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. Come in." He said stepping to one side.

"I brought friends." Vasquez said as five other agents entered J'onn's place.

"Sir." They all said entering the apartment.

"You know you don't actually need to 'Sir' me any more." He pointed out.

"Every other greeting didn't sound right." Vasquez said.

"What brings you all here?"

"We are not allowed to search for Supergirl." Vasquez said. "Haley has made that order very clear. However, she can't police our spare time. So we want to join the search."

"The search?" J'onn asked.

"For Supergirl. I mean we are assuming the trade was carried out and Director Danvers is safe."

"Alex is somewhere safe." J'onn confirmed. "I have no idea where Supergirl is."

"But you are looking, I mean she's practically your daughter." Vasquez said. "The point is we want to help."

"Not just us, several other agents as well." Agent Garcia said before Agent Barrett added.

"We can run searches, I mean we already are, but we haven't found anything. Maybe by pooling resources we could be more productive. And when the time comes we can provide armed support."

"You could all get fired." J'onn warned.

"Supergirl is more important than our pay checks." Vasquez said.

"Good, because we need all the help we can get." J'onn said before hearing Nia cry.

"No!"

-00-

"Is that my sweatshirt?" Alex asked groggily when she opened her eyes and saw Lena hovering near by.

"Your mom said I could borrow some clothes." Lena explained before Alex said.

"You drugged me."

"I did. You are more compliant unconscious." Lena explained.

"Comments like that won't help your reputation." Alex said still groggy.

"Maybe, but you needed to rest. You still need to rest. This has been really hard on Eliza, the last thing she needs is for you to collapse." Lena went on.

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

"She insisted on making some food."

"She stress bakes." Alex explained.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I wish I had Supergirl's healing powers." Alex said before asking. "Where's Kara?" Before Lena could answer they heard a crashing from downstairs.

"Stay there." Lena said as she rushed downstairs. As she reached the lounge she saw Eliza standing looking at the TV with smashed china laying on the ground in front of her.

"What happened?" Lena asked as she approached Eliza.

"It's Supergirl." Eliza said watching the screen. Turning Lena saw a video of Supergirl chained in a building being tortured with Agent Liberty standing to one side. After a moment he waved his hand and his followers stepped back showing just how broken Supergirl was. The once indestructible hero barely managing to hold their head up. The camera then focused on Agent Liberty who said.

"She is no god, she is just an alien. We will show you that she is merely a false god who believes she is better than those around us. Agent Liberty is not a single man or woman. Agent Liberty is an ideal. Ben Lockwood was the first, but after he was unjustly incarcerated I rose to take his place. When I am gone another will rise. Agent Liberty is bigger than Ben Lockwood and bigger than me. Agent Liberty is about protecting humanity. Something this false god claimed to do. But whereas she hides who she is, I am proud of all I have done of what I have become." With that he removed his helmet. "My name is Tom Hendersen and I will stop the alien scourge." He then turned to Supergirl and grabbed her chin. "So who are you? Or are you not proud of what you do? Who did you conspire with to betray humanity? You will tell us." He said.

"Never." Supergirl said defiantly.

"In which case we will slay the false god." He said nodding to his army who once again approached Supergirl and started attacking her with what looked like Kryptonite weapons. Seeing how badly the images were effecting Eliza, Lena took the remote and turned off the TV.

"There is no point in watching. There is nothing we can do." Lena said.

"Alex can't see this." Eliza said her voice trembling slightly. "She'll blame herself."

"She won't hear it from me." Lena said. "But you should go up and see her, we were both worried when we heard the crash." She then pointed to the broken dish. "I'll tidy that up, see Alex."

-00-

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Alex asked as Eliza entered the bedroom.

"I dropped a dish." Eliza said.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked noticing how upset Eliza looked.

"I'm just worried." Eliza said sitting next to Alex on the bed. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I'll be okay." Alex said. "Can I have your phone now? I want to call Kara."

"She's working." Eliza said bending the truth as much as possible. "As soon as she is free she'll come to see you."


	8. Chapter 8

"I failed." Nia said miserably moving to an adjacent room, unable to watch the continual footage of Supergirl's torture any longer.

"No you didn't. You gave us something to work with." J'onn said.

"Something useless. We still haven't found her and she was tortured just like I dreamed." Nia said. "In fact I take that back, she was tortured far worse than I dreamed. How could anyone do that?"

"I don't know. But I do know that we will find her." J'onn said.

"How? When?" Nia asked.

"Soon." J'onn said.

"What if that isn't soon enough...I mean you saw the video, she is barely hanging on." Nia pointed out.

"Should we try to extract people associated with her identity?" Agent Barrett asked cryptically. "I mean if she does break they will go after them."

"She won't break. She won't do anything to endanger her family. That is why she is in this mess." J'onn pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Nia said still feeling guilty. "I should have done more and sooner. I shouldn't have hid who I was. I mean what if Kara was right and powers are like muscles? If I hadn't run away from mine I could have honed them and used them to find Supergirl."

"You did all you could." J'onn said.

"And the clue about the meat hooks narrowed down the search location to just seventy six locations." Brainy said.

"That's still seventy five too many. Wait, can you help me dream? I mean if I thought about Supergirl do you think I could have another dream? One where I can see something useful?"

"Currently your powers are not well tuned enough." Brainy said. "But they may not need to be."

"You've found something?" J'onn asked.

"Maybe...Interesting..." He said as he interfaced with J'onn's phone.

"What is it?" J'onn asked feeling his patience wane.

"I have been running pattern recognition between the possible locations and the images of Supergirl. One of the possible locations has a score of 9.72 on the image cross correlator."

"And that's good?" J'onn asked not knowing the scale Brainy was using.

"There were better scores. But I have reason to believe that this one is where Supergirl is being held."

"Why?" Vasquez asked.

"Because rather than resembling an abandoned meat factory it looks like The Citadel."

"What Citadel?" J'onn asked confused.

"Mad Max: Fury Road...Is this another time cultural references are not required?" Brainy asked.

"Yes." Vasquez said.

"What is The Citadel?" J'onn asked still not understanding the reference.

"A heavily armed stronghold." Vasquez explained.

"So you are saying the meat factory is heavily guarded?" J'onn asked.

"Disused meat factory." Brainy corrected. "And indeed, they outnumber us greatly and they seem well armed, very well armed." Brainy said. "Which raises the question of who is funding them...but that can wait until after we rescue Supergirl. Although with there armaments I believe we only have a nineteen point two percent chance of success."

"Well we are well trained." J'onn said. "And we have powers."

"I had factored that into my calculation."

"Sir, there's a problem, another problem." Vasquez said.

"What?"

"A very large group is heading towards the meat factory." Vasquez said.

"More people want to attack her?" Nia asked looking at the video feeds of what looked like a large mob walk through the streets towards the building.

"Wait. I know her." J'onn said recognising one of the women in the group.

"And him, was he...?" Vasquez asked.

"Yes...I think they all were." J'onn said.

-00-

"Can I get you anything?" Eliza asked as she walked into the lounge where Lena was staring at her phone.

"No, I'm fine. Is Alex okay?"

"She's sleeping which is for the best. It won't be long before she figures out we are hiding something. And when she does..."

"I can imagine her reaction." Lena said. "I hate to add to your worries, but I am worried about Kara. She still isn't answering her phone and Brainy said he hasn't found her yet."

"I know. I spoke to J'onn." Eliza said sitting down looking almost defeated.

"Kara's smart, she'll figure out a way to stay safe." Lena said trying to offer support.

"I hope so." Eliza said, with no trace of optimism in her voice.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lena asked hating feeling useless.

"You have done more than enough already." Eliza said. "And if you want to go before Alex finds out we have been lying to her, I completely understand."

"I get the feeling you'll need as much back up as possible when Alex figures it out." Lena said before adding. "You look exhausted. Go get some rest and I'll see if I can use some of my contacts to find Kara."

"Thank you." Eliza said before slowly standing and heading back to her bedroom where Alex lay asleep.

Lying next to her on the bed she tried to bury the images of Kara's torture and not think about what Alex had gone through.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's the mob now?" J'onn asked.

"Less than half a mile away." Vasquez said. "And the group is growing...I think there are over five hundred in the main pack. And a lot of traffic is heading that way."

"I am going to over there." J'onn said.

"Sir, if we're wrong about them they could kill you." Vasquez pointed out.

"Supergirl has faith in everyone, we all need some of that right now. I can't believe they would all turn against her. What worries me is what they may do when they get to the meat factory. Regardless of what side they are on I'm not sure it will end well."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Go back to the DEO and see if you can get back up. If you can't make sure Haley doesn't interfere. Also contact Detective Sawyer and see if she can send trusted backup to the location."

"Yes Sir." Vasquez said as J'onn looked at Brainy and said.

"With me."

-00-

"Wait." J'onn said as he and Brainy landed in front of the mob.

"Why are you trying to stop us. You're an alien." One of the men said.

"It will be dangerous in there." J'onn said.

"We know. But Supergirl did not give up on us so we are not giving up on her." Izzy Williams said. "It will be safer for us than you."

"Supergirl wouldn't want you to get hurt." J'onn pointed out. "The police are on the way."

"And can we trust them? We don't want Supergirl to get hurt or to feel alone." Izzy said. "Maybe by making a stand we can stop some of the hatred."

"I wish it were that easy." J''onn said before asking. "Do you have a plan?"

"Walk up to the meat factory and demand they release her." Izzy said, sounding more confident in the plan than the plan deserved.

"They are heavily armed." J'onn warned.

"And we're not." Izzy said. "We are unarmed, apart from cameras. If they shoot us it is murder and the whole world will see them for what they really are."

"We are humans and according to them not their enemy." One of the men next to her said. "They can't have it both ways."

"If you are wrong I won't be able to protect you." J'onn warned.

"We're not asking you to." Another of the group said.

"We all have better lives thanks to Supergirl. Now we're doing what she would do if the situations were reversed." Shouted another.

-00-

"Stay back." One of the guards said as he saw the mob approach.

"No." Izzy said walking towards him, causing the man to raise his gun and aim it at her.

"I am unarmed and mean you no harm." Izzy said holding her hands towards the sky. "But I will not let you hurt Supergirl."

"Stay back." He said. "You have been brainwashed."

"No I haven't. Supergirl came for me when I had been kidnapped. Even though she had no powers she stood up to my captors. And that is what we are all doing now."

"What you are doing is wrong." Another member of the mob said. "Who cares if Supergirl is an alien? She saved my kid from a car crash. I owe her everything, but she never asked for anything in return."

"I'm alive because of Supergirl." Another man shouted. "Everyone of us is prepared to do what it takes to save her."

"Are you willing to murder all of us?" Another person shouted.

"We are saving humanity." Agent Liberty said as appeared in a second floor window to face the mob.

"You are saving your twisted version of humanity." Another of the mob said.

"Give us Supergirl." Someone else shouted leading to a unified chant demanding her freedom.

"Go home." Agent Liberty demanded, although he was drowned out by the chanting for Supergirl's freedom. Getting no where he turned to his guards and ordered. "Get rid of them."

"But they're humans." One of the guards said.

"Brainwashed at best, traitors at worse." Agent Liberty said before grabbing a gun and firing it into the crowd. The man in the way of the bullet being saved by J'onn getting in the way.

"I rest my case, a stinking roach is among them." He said during the resulting silence, unaware some of his guards were fleeing.

"You can't stop all of us." The man who was nearly shot said as he walked past J'onn towards Agent Liberty, followed by the rest of the mob.

Looking around Liberty realised his supporters were leaving and he ran into the building.

"Brainy, help me get Supergirl." J'onn said trying to ignore the pain as his body started to heal. "He may be going after her." The realisation causing the mob to charge into the building as sirens sounded in the background.

-00-

"Kara." J'onn said as he reached her chained body.

"J'onn?" Kara mumbled as she heard the Martian.

"Hold on, we'll get you out."

"Too dangerous...go." Kara mumbled.

"Not without you." He said and he started to remove the Kryptonite blades from her body as Brainy broke the chains. "Hold on, you'll be okay." He said gently.

"Alex?" Kara asked moments before all the chains broke and she collapsed in J'onn's arms.

"She's fine." He said lifting her up.

"Tell her I'm sorry." She mumbled before passing out.

"Is she dead?" Izzy asked as J'onn carried Supergirl's limp body out of the building.

"No. But she's hurt. I need to get her somewhere safe, where she can't be found."

"Can we do anything?"

"Release the videos and the pictures. Let the world see just what the Children of Liberty are."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you expecting someone?" Lena asked as car headlights flooded the front of the house.

"No." Eliza said causing Lena to reach into her bag and remove a handgun.

"Why do you have a gun and wh-" Eliza started to ask.

"Do you want to take chances right now?" Lena asked.

"No." Eliza conceded as she and Lena peered through the window.

"It's J'onn." Eliza said running downstairs and opening the door before rushing out to meet him. Before she got to the car though she saw him helping Kara out of the passenger side. Changing her target she went straight to her daughter.

"Kara?" She asked as she pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine. Where's Alex?" She asked trying to pull away.

"She's inside, she's fine." Eliza said refusing to release her.

"I'm sorry." Kara said still trying to pull away.

"For what?" Eliza asked, pulling back so she could look at Kara, but still kept a hold on her.

"Alex, what happened-"

"Was not your fault. You got her out and paid a terrible price." Eliza said before pulling her in for another hug. Looking over Kara's shoulder at J'onn she mouthed her thanks for bringing her daughter home. Finally releasing Kara she said. "Let's get you inside. I'm sure Alex and Lena want to see you."

"Lena is here?" Kara asked.

"Didn't you send her here?"

"I didn't think she would stay." Kara said.

"Come on." Eliza said stepping away from Kara only to reach for her again when she saw her sway.

"I'm okay." Kara said.

"You need time to recover." J'onn said moving to her side. "You need the lamps."

"I'm fine." Kara said. "I just want to see Alex."

"Lets get you inside." He said supporting her on one side as Eliza supported her other side, before walking her into the house.

"Kara? What happened? Are you okay?" Lena asked concerned when she saw her friend being supported.

"I'm fine."

"She needs rest." J'onn said.

"I need to see Alex." Kara said forcefully. "Alone."

"I'll help you upstairs." Eliza said not wanting to leave Kara alone.

"What happened to her?" Lena asked frowning having watched Kara unsteadily go upstairs.

"She tried taking on the Children of Liberty." J'onn said. "They've been keeping her a prisoner."

"What about Supergirl?" Lena asked.

"It's not on the news?"

"I've not been watching, it was upsetting Eliza." Lena explained.

"Supergirl has been freed. But no one knows where she is now." He half lied.

-00-

"Alex?" Kara asked quietly as she entered the room.

"Kara." Alex greeted trying to sit up. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? What about you? I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

"You shouldn't have come at all." Alex said. "You are too important."

"No, I don't matter. The DEO needs you, Eliza needs you, I need you." Kara said squeezing Alex's good hand.

"And I need you too, but the world needs Supergirl." Alex said.

"Without you there is no Supergirl." Kara said.

"What happened?" Alex asked concerned by Kara's demeanour.

"Nothing that matters." Kara said before confessing. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Alex said. "What happened after you got me out? No one is telling me anything."

"Not much to tell." Kara lied. "I'm just happy you are okay."

"You don't look happy." Alex said.

"Can I have a hug?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Alex said pulling Kara in with her good arm, getting more and more concerned about her sister.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." Kara said her voice heavy with sadness.

"What happened is not on you." Alex said before she shifted slightly and gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked pulling back.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Especially now you are here." Alex assured her. "I'd be even better if you told me what happened and where you've been."

"It doesn't matter." Kara said pulling away.

"Kara-" Alex started.

"You need to rest." Kara said standing.

"I'll rest better if you are here." Alex said.

"Okay." Kara said sitting on the bed watching Alex drift off to sleep, not wanting to shut her eyes and unleash her own nightmares.

When she was sure Alex was asleep she silently left the room only to find herself being pulled into a firm hug from Eliza who whispered.

"You are safe now and you are going to be fine. You both are. I love you so much."


	11. Chapter 11

"Why aren't you with Alex?" Lena asked when she saw Kara sitting on the couch a few hours later.

"I didn't wan to disturb her. She needs to rest." Kara said.

"I'm sure she'll find that easier now you are here. We've all been worried about you." Lena said, hoping Kara would open up.

"Thank you for saving Alex. I know you and Supergirl have issues at the moment but-"

"Saving Alex was the right thing to do. My differences with Supergirl were irrelevant. For the record though I am happy she was rescued. No one deserves what happened to her." Lena replied before asking. "Do you want to talk about what happened to you when you were missing?"

"Nothing to say. I'm fine." Kara said. "Not a scratch on me."

"Not all scars are visible." Lena said.

"Alex's are."

"Alex is strong, she will heal." Lena said not able to understand why Kara was feeling so guilty. "You though….you, I'm not so sure about."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"I wish that were true, but lying is not your strong suit. Something is very wrong and when you are ready to talk, I'm here." Lena said. "Until you are ready to talk remember you can ask me for anything." She added as another car bathed the house in light.

"I'm assuming you've not ordered pizza?" Lena said to Kara. When Kara shook her head Lena grabbed her gun as Kara moved to the window. Peering through she saw a familiar face.

"It's Colonel Haley. How? She must be behind this." Kara said, her voice angry.

"Kara, go next door. I will deal with this." Eliza said rushing into the lounge.

"I'll wait with you. If Haley sees me it may make things worse." J'onn said as he ushered Kara away from the door.

Eliza then waited for the doorbell to ring before opening the door.

"Dr Danvers?" The woman at the door greeted.

"Yes." Eliza replied.

"I'm Colonel Lauren Haley."

"Should that mean something to me?" Eliza asked.

"I am Alex's commanding officer." Haley said.

"Alex doesn't talk about work." Eliza said. "Wait, if you're here does that mean you found her?"

"You know that she is missing?" Haley asked.

"Yes. And from your answer I'm assuming you still haven't found her. So why are you here?"

"We tracked the Martian here." Haley said not hiding her disdain for J'onn.

"J'onn has been like a father to my daughters." Eliza stated before explaining. "He drove Kara home, so we could be together as a family during this difficult time."

"Kara, as in your foster daughter?" Haley asked.

"Kara as in my daughter." Eliza said firmly.

"I understand that this is a difficult time but my concern is for Alex."

"Do you really think your concern for a subordinate even starts to compare to my concern as her mother?" Eliza asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Haley apologised only to be cut off.

"Why exactly are you here?"

"We have reason to believe she is here."

"Here? As in Midvale?"

"As in here. Your house." Haley clarified.

"You lose my daughter and now you are accusing me of what? Kidnapping her?" Eliza asked.

"I believe she may have sought refuge. Perhaps I can come in and-"

"I don't think that is a good idea." Lena said, walking up to Eliza's side.

"Ms Luthor? This is a surprise." Haley said.

"You have me a disadvantage." Lena replied. "Based on your clothes I'll go with spook or lawyer."

"I'm Colonel Lauren Haley, Alex's commanding officer."

"So spook?" Lena said.

"Army." Haley clarified. "Why are you here?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Kara is my best friend. She is understandably very upset at the moment and she needs my support. Which was limited to emotional support, but I am wondering if she needs legal support as well."

"Legal support?" Haley asked.

"It sounded like, and I admit I may have misheard as I only have human hearing. But it sounded like you were accusing Eliza of kidnapping Alex and you wanted to conduct an illegal search of her house."

"That's not what I said." Haley replied.

"Maybe, but I think it was strongly implied. I'm sure the readers of CatCo would love to hear about this. The article could cover how you sold out not only your Agent but also Supergirl, and then how you tried to cover it up by fabricating a kidnap."

"That is not what happened." Haley said.

"Will the people share that view?" Lena asked.

"Perhaps you should go and find my daughter." Eliza suggested.

"If you hear from Alex, please remind her I am not the enemy and have her call me." Haley said handing Eliza her business card. Eliza then watched Haley go, not shutting the door until the car was off the drive way. With the door finally shut she turned to Lena and said. "Thank you."

"Anytime."


	12. Chapter 12

"Have you seen Kara?" Eliza asked concerned as she came downstairs the next morning.

"She's outside on the bench." J'onn said. "I tried talking to her, but she said she wanted to be alone."

"She always sits there when she thinks she has done something wrong." Eliza said sadly. "I'll go and talk to her. Can one of you make sure that Alex doesn't do anything reckless?"

"You mean like going outside and getting spotted by one of Haley's people?" Lena asked.

"I meant like getting out of bed." Eliza clarified.

"Of course." J'onn nodded. "I'll look after Alex, you take care of Kara."

"Thank you." Eliza replied as she grabbed a blanket and went outside.

"You could come into the house." Eliza said as she wrapped the blanket around Kara.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said looking at Eliza.

"For what?" Eliza asked.

"What happened to Alex was my fault. They went after her to get to me and then I didn't go after her fast enough."

"She told you not to." Eliza said sitting next to Kara and pulling her in for a hug.

"Since when has that stopped me?" Kara asked.

"Alex doesn't hold you responsible for what happened and neither to I." Eliza said changing tactics.

"You should. I have ruined both your lives." Kara said.

"You listen to me Kara Zor-El Danvers. You have not ruined anyone's life, especially not mine and especially not Alex's."

"Then why is Alex in there beaten and bruised?" Kara asked.

"Alex was doing her job and as physically broken as she is right now you are in so much more pain." Eliza said as a red and blue object landed in front of them.

"Kal?" Kara asked looking up.

"Come here." He said pulling her to her feet and hugging her as rain started falling on the trio. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He apologised. When Kara remained silent he added. "Whatever you need I'm here."

"Come on, we need to get you inside." Eliza instructed, ushering the pair into the house as the rain got heavier.

"Superman." J'onn nodded when he saw the caped hero enter.

"J'onn." Superman replied before noting Lena. "Ms Luthor." He said with less warmth.

"If you worked on I'm sure you could inject a little more disdain into saying my name." Lena commented.

"Luthors always seem to be involved when Kryptonians get hurt." Superman said.

"Lena helped save Alex." Kara said.

"At the expense of Supergirl." He reminded her.

"She did what she was asked." Kara countered as Lena looked on wondering why Kara was defending her and why Superman was there in the first place.

"Alex? Why are you out of bed?" Eliza asked noticing Alex limp down the stairs.

"I heard Superman and was wondering what was happening." Alex said.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I wanted to check that Kara was okay." He said before fully taking in Alex's bruises and adding. "And you."

"What exactly happened to Supergirl?" Alex asked. Stopping herself at the last second from saying 'Kara'."

"You don't know?" Superman asked.

"Would I be asking if I did?" Alex asked getting angry.

"Let's save this for when you are better." Eliza said. "You need to rest."

"Not until someone tells me what happened." Alex said.

"They tortured her, including using Kryptonite." Superman said, sending an accusatory glance at Lena.

"What happened is not Lena's fault." Kara jumped in.

"She gave this planet the means of making Kryptonite." Superman reminded her.

"Your heat vision will do more damage to me than Kryptonite will to you." Lena countered.

"There is some good that has come from Supergirl's capture." J'onn jumped in.

"What's that?" Superman asked, still angry.

"What happened to Supergirl galvanized the city. It forced people to choose a side and they chose Supergirl over hate." J'onn said. "Not only did humans and aliens combine to rescue her, they remained unified and turned on the Children of Liberty."

"It didn't end the hate though." Kara said. "The Children of Liberty are still there. They will rise again."

"That's why the city needs Supergirl back." Superman said. "She can help the people remain unified against them."

"Supergirl is gone." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked confused.

"I mean I'm done. Coming out as Supergirl has brought nothing but pain to the people I love. I thought I could break free from the lies, but all I did was lie more and hurt my friends and family. The DEO doesn't want Supergirl and the world doesn't want aliens. And being Supergirl nearly got Alex killed. So I'm done." With that she stormed out of the house.

"I'll go." Eliza said hurrying after her.

"Kara is in a really bad place right now." Alex said to Lena. "I get that you are probably feeling hurt and betrayed right now and I am fully aware you have just saved my life. But my priority right now is Kara, so if you can't forgive and can't help her then you should go."

Before Lena could respond they all heard Eliza shout.

"Help!"

-00-

"What happened?" Superman asked as he arrived at Eliza's side, dismayed to see Kara lying on the ground as Eliza cradled her head in her lap.

"She collapsed." Eliza said.

"Here." Superman said lifting his cousin into his arms and carrying her back to the house.

"What happened?" Alex asked when she saw Kara being carried in.

"She collapsed. She wasn't healed." Superman said.

"Put her down on the couch." Alex instructed, ignoring her own pain as she limped over Kara. Once Superman had put her down Alex asked. "Can you use your x-ray vision to look for breaks?"

"Of course." He said. Before he had started though Lena added.

"And Kryptonite." When all eyes turned to her she explained. "Some could have become embedded."

Nodding Superman scanned his cousin reporting as he did so. "Her ribs are still broken. But no signs of Kryptonite. Should I take her to the lamps at the DEO?"

"No. We can't go there." Alex said.

"I could fly her towards the sun." Superman offered.

"No, if Haley is watching the house it will make her question Kara's identity." Lena pointed out. "And I assume you still want to keep that a secret?" She asked before adding. "I do have an idea."


	13. Chapter 13

"You really are the most stupid Kryptonian out there." Alex said when Kara opened her eyes.

"Alex?" Kara asked confused as she looked over at Alex who was sitting on her own bed watching her sister.

"I mean first you trade yourself for me. You ignore me and just hand yourself over to people who hate you. Then after we get you back you lie. Do you have any idea how worried mom has been about you? Why didn't you tell us you were still in pain?" Alex ranted.

"Alex, that's enough." Eliza said entering the room, pointing out. "You are no better." She then went to Kara's bed and asked. "How are you feeling? If you say fine I'll leave you alone with Alex so she can finish the lecture."

"What happened?" Kara asked, avoiding the question.

"You collapsed." Eliza explained as Kara recalled events.

"Lena?" She asked.

"Downstairs."

"Does she hate me?"

"If she does she has an odd way of showing it seeing she helped build these solar lamps." Eliza said pointing to the makeshift lamps. "Why didn't you say you were in pain?"

"I was healing, it didn't matter." Kara said avoiding eye contact. In response Eliza gently put her hands on Kara's face and forced her daughter to look at her.

"Kara, what happened to Alex was not your fault. You have to stop punishing yourself." Eliza said. "What you went through was terrible and you need time to recover. You can't do that by running away from what happened or blaming yourself. But first you need to physically recover so get some sleep. When you are recharged we'll talk further." She added before helping Kara lie back down and kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep." She then turned to Alex and said. "You too."

-00-

"Hey." Lena whispered entering the bedroom.

"Kara's asleep if you were wanting to speak to her." Alex whispered back.

"I do. But I am actually here to check on your injuries."

"I'm fine. I do have a medical degree." Alex protested as Lena inspected her leg wound.

"Well I hope you take better care of your patients than you do of yourself." Lena shot back.

"Seeing you drugged me you are one to talk." Alex countered before asking. "Did you really not know?"

"Know what?" Lena asked.

"About Kara."

"No. Did you think I did?"

"For awhile. I thought you were messing with her." Alex confessed. "Making her use the alien detector, asking for Supergirl and Kara to be in the same place at the same time."

"I guess it is true, people see what they want to see." Lena said. "As time went on Supergirl's behaviour became so different from Kara's it was hard to see them as anything other than different. The one thing that threw me was your relationship with her. But when you were so upset when we had to put her in the suit and she was so hell bent on finding you, no matter the cost, when you were taken I just assumed you two were dating."

"She hated lying to you." Alex said.

"For what it is worth I tried talking her out of her suicidal plan to free you. Brainy and I both did. But I guess if I had known she was Kara I wouldn't have let her go through with it." Lena said feeling guilty.

"That's one of the reasons she didn't tell you." Alex said as Kara started whimpering in her sleep. As Lena started to move towards Kara Alex said. "Wait."

"What?"

"Kara can't control her powers in her sleep, you are at risk of several broken bones." Alex explained.

"So what do we do?"

"Give her a minute, she normally stops." Alex said watching Kara who eventually stilled as the whimpering stopped.

"Does that happen often?" Lena asked.

"Too often." Alex said sadly. "And something tells me it's going to get worse."

"About that, your mother doesn't want you to see this. She hasn't seen all of it, just the first couple of minutes." Lena said handing Alex her phone. "And you won't want to see this, but I think you need to know what happened." Seeing Alex's confusion she explained. "They recorded everything and posted it online. There's hours of footage, but you should see some of it."

-00-

"Where's Kal?" Kara asked as she came downstairs the next morning.

"He's gone back to Metropolis." Eliza said.

"Is he angry with me?"

"No."

"Disappointed?"

"Why would he be angry or disappointed?" Eliza asked.

"Because I said I was giving up being Supergirl." Kara said.

"Clark left because he was needed back in Metropolis." Eliza said. "Even if he had gone for a different reason it doesn't matter as you need to do what is right for you. Only you can answer what that is. Whatever it is that you decide I am proud of you."

"How can you say that? Alex is hurt because of me."

"Alex is alive because of you." Eliza corrected as she pulled Kara in for a hug. "I will always be proud of you."

Not feeling worthy of the support Kara pulled away and said. "I'm going to sit outside in the sun for awhile."

"Kara, you don't have to go through this alone. When you are ready we are all here for you." Eliza said knowing better than to push Kara.

"I know." Kara said leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

As Kara sat on the beach watching the waves a shadow fell over her.

"Lena?" Kara asked, her voice hinting at fear and sadness.

"Kara. Should you be up?"

"I'm okay. Thanks to you. Eliza said you built the lamps."

"I didn't do much." Lena said. "I just followed Alex's design." She paused and said. "I'm sorry I left you. I should have forced you not to do the trade."

"You did what I asked. Alex is safe because of you." Kara reminded her. "Thank you for looking after her and staying. You didn't have to stay at all...I'm kind of surprised you are still here after finding out I'd lied."

"Well your cousin was right. They only had Kryptonite because I figured out how to make it so I was to blame for what happened. But more importantly you came to me when Alex needed help." Lena said. "You love Alex too much to risk her life with someone you don't trust. I don't understand why you didn't trust me with who you were, but it was your secret to keep. But you trusted me with Alex so you clearly still trusted me."

"I do trust you." Kara said. "Supergirl is meant to be brave and strong and fearless. Where as Kara is just Kara. You allowed me to be Kara."

"You think I wouldn't have done if you told me you were Supergirl?"

"Maybe not deliberately, but everyone treats me differently when they know."

"I'll will do my best to treat you the same as I always have." Lena assured her.

"I don't deserve that. I mean I used you."

"Used me?"

"Your friendship gave me strength and release. I needed our friendship."

"So did I. That's not using me." Lena pointed out.

"I wanted to tell you, but then you told me, Supergirl me, you weren't friends. And I know I betrayed you and I caused you to say that, but once you said that how could I tell you? I was so scared of losing you."

"Neither of us are blameless with what happened over that incident." Lena said. "But that is because we are not that different. We do what we need to do to protect those we love. Even if that does backfire."

"What now?"

"Well as good as the lamps are, they are not perfect. So seeing how the sun is out you lounge on the beach and recharge, that will also keep you away from Alex's next lecture."

"I meant with us." Kara said.

"I know." Lena said. "We'll be fine. But you need to recharge. Everything else we can figure out later."

-00-

"Alex? Why aren't you in bed?" Eliza asked dismayed as she walked upstairs and caught Alex limping out of her bedroom.

"Kara wasn't there, I was worried."

"She's sitting in the sun." Eliza explained. "She's with Lena."

"They okay?" She asked.

"They're talking." Eliza replied.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?" Eliza asked fearing Alex's reply.

"That Kara was being tortured." Alex said.

"Not straight away, but yes."

"The day you dropped the dish, that's when you found out?" Alex guessed.

"Yes."

"You kept it from me. You lied to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have ignored common sense and tried to go back to National City to save her. If you had done that I'm not sure you would have even survived the journey. J'onn and the others were searching for her, there was nothing you could do. I thought she was going to die, I couldn't lose you as well." Eliza confessed as her tears started to flow.

"You are not losing either of us." Alex said hugging her before apologising. "I'm sorry. It was my fault she was there. My fault she was being tortured."

"No it wasn't."

"She traded herself for me." Alex reminded her.

"As she would have done for anyone and as you would have done for her." Eliza countered. "The only people to blame for what happened are those involved in the Children of Liberty."

"I'm meant to protect her." Alex said.

"And you do, you did. You told her not to come for you." Eliza said. "Kara is responsible for her own decisions, just like you. If you could protect someone forever I would never have let either of you move out."

"Not sure that would have kept anyone safe." Alex said recalling the arguments.

"Maybe." Eliza replied smiling sadly. "I know I put a lot of pressure on you. Too much pressure on you. But you both need to realise neither of you are responsible. Kara is blaming herself, you are blaming yourself. It's not right or healthy."

"And you are blaming yourself?" Alex guessed.

"That comes with the mom thing." Eliza said.

"Seeing Kara like that, seeing me, I can't begin to imagine how hard that was for you."

"This is definitely a month I'd be happy to forget." Eliza said. "I'm just happy you are both here and both safe. But in order to keep you both that way you need to rest."

"And I will." Alex said.

"You both need time to recover, but to truly move on you need to stop blaming yourselves and focus on helping each other. You are better at getting through to Kara than anyone, but you can't help her until you have helped yourself. That includes forgiving yourself for something you weren't responsible for."

"If anyone is to blame it is me." J'onn said joining them. "If I hadn't run away maybe none of this would have happened."

"You didn't run away, you searched for a new path." Alex reminded him. "Besides, you were the one who rescued Kara."

"I was there, but it wasn't really me. If the people of National City hadn't taken a stand I don't think we would have had the same result."


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing out here?" Eliza asked late that night as she joined Kara on the porch. "You can't use the sun as an excuse."

"Just thinking." Kara said.

"About what?"

"How much you have all suffered because of me."

"We have not suffered because of you." Eliza said. "Do I need to give you the same lecture I gave Alex about not falling victim to guilt?"

"Why is Alex feeling guilty?" Kara asked.

"Because you got hurt saving her. Fortunately for you her guilt is making her forget how angry she is at you."

"Why is she angry?" Kara asked.

"Because you walked straight into a trap and handed yourself to self-proclaimed alien haters."

"To save Alex."

"Do you think that is what Alex wanted?" Eliza asked.

"It's what Alex needed."

"Is it what she wanted?" Eliza repeated.

"No."

"Well that is why Alex is mad."

"I was never going to leave her." Kara said.

"I know. Just like Alex would never leave you. But if both of you could avoid getting into trouble in the first place the argument could be avoided." Eliza pointed out as she pulled Kara in for a hug. After a minute Eliza said. "When I saw that video I was so scared."

"No matter what they did I was never going to tell them who I was." Kara said.

"I know that. But Sweetie that isn't why I was scared." Eliza said. "I thought they were going to kill you."

"That wouldn't have mattered if it kept you and Alex safe." Kara said.

"It would have mattered to me and to Alex." Eliza said. "Your desire to protect and use your powers for good is part of what makes you special, but that doesn't mean you should value your life any less than anyone elses."

-00-

"Here." Lena said the next morning as she passed Kara a paper bag, which she opened to reveal doughnuts. "Eliza said these were your favourite growing up."

"They were." Kara said looking at the sugary treat. "You didn't have to get this for me."

"I know. But I wanted to." Lena said before asking. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Nope." Kara replied.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No of course not...unless you want to. I mean I know I don't deserve your friendship right now, but I need a friend to help me forget."

"Kara the only thing you don't deserve is what happened to you." Lena said. "But if you keep telling me you don't think we should be friends I'm going to get a complex."

"That's not what I said." Kara said. "I really need a friend right now."

"In that case I'm not going anywhere." Lena said. "And Kara you are entitled to secrets." When Kara shrugged in a non committal way while picking at a doughnut Lena sat next to her and said. "Seeing you want to be distracted, can I ask you something else, something a little selfish but completely unrelated?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to answer, but if it helps you can take the doughnuts as a bribe."

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I assume James knows who you are?"

"Yes. My cousin told him before he moved from Metropolis." Kara said.

"Did he ever ask you to tell me who you were?"

"No."

"Has he ever asked you to tell someone?" Lena pressed.

"Once."

"Lucy?" Lena guessed.

"Yes."

"Well that answers the question of if he was every really committed to the relationship."

"He told you about being Guardian. And the fact I had asked him to break into your lab." Kara said feeling the need to defend her friend.

"James told the whole world he was Guardian." Lena pointed out. "But enough about me and my insecurities. How are you feeling?"

"Back to full strength." Kara said.

"Yet you are sitting down here. Why aren't you with Alex?"

"Eliza said she was mad at me. So I know if I sit with her she'll glare at me until I agree to talk and I don't want to talk."

"So how about a tour of small town America?" Lena suggested.

"You want a tour of Midvale?" Kara asked.

"Um, yeah. I mean the only thing I know about small town America comes from my brief trip to the bakery, TV and the inflated murder rate in tv movies. I want to know what really goes on."

"Hate to break it to you, but there was a murder here."

"You're lying."

"I wish I was. He was my friend and I couldn't protect him." Kara said sadly.

"I suck at trying to cheer you up." Lena commented.

"It's okay. I mean it brought Alex and me together so something good came from it I guess."

"Are there any non murder related sites to see?"

"You're serious?" Kara asked.

"Completely."

-00-

"Clark, you're back." Eliza said as he walked into the house.

"Yes, sorry for leaving before."

"You were needed in Metropolis." Eliza said.

"Yeah...is Kara up?"

"She is, but she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"Out with Lena."

"Is that wise?"

"Ignoring the fact that Kara is a grown woman and Lena is her best friend. Lena saved Alex." Eliza reminded him.

"I know, but at one stage I thought Lex was my friend." He countered. "And Kara is too trusting."

"Seeing the best in people is not the same as being trusting." Eliza pointed out as the front door opened.

"Kal? You're back." Kara smiled.

"I'm sorry for leaving." He said.

"I will go get some coffee made." Eliza said leaving the room. Lena, however, hung back and watched the exchange.

"I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye." Clark said. "But I didn't know how to help. But I think I have figured it out now. Come back to Kansas with me. It's time you spent time with your family."

"I can see why Lex hated you so much." Lena said. "Could you be any more arrogant?"

"Excuse me?" Clark asked.

"Kara is with her family." Lena said.

"I'm her family. We are cousins by blood, by species." Clark pointed out.

"That didn't matter to you when you found a scared twelve year old girl and you abandoned her with a different species. Don't get me wrong, it turned out to be the best thing to happen to her since arriving on this planet. The love that Eliza and Alex show her is amazing. They have helped shape her and ground her. That is why Supergirl inspires hope and Superman doesn't. But my point is blood doesn't matter. Family is being there no matter what. And Eliza and Alex have always been there for Kara. You haven't. You are right, what she needs now is family. But that is right here."

"Lena, could you give us a minute? Please." Kara said trying to play peacemaker.

"Sure." Lena said walking into the kitchen where Alex and Eliza were waiting.

"Well said." Alex said to Lena. Looking to Eliza she said. "What? Technically, he's your friend, not mine."

"And Kara's cousin, play nice, both of you." Eliza said sternly.


	16. Chapter 16

"I was starting to think you were avoiding me or had left for Kansas." Alex said as Kara walked into the lounge where Alex was sitting on the couch.

"I didn't want to disturb you. What are you doing up? You are meant to be in bed."

"I wanted to talk to you." Alex said patting the sofa next to her. "But first I could really use a hug." The request causing Kara to sit next to Alex and carefully hug her.

"So why didn't you leave with Clark?" Alex asked.

"Lena was right, my family is here. You're here."

"Yet you are avoiding me." Alex pointed out.

"Eliza said you were mad at me." Kara confessed.

"You have no idea." Alex said. "And you will figure out just how angry I am when we are both healed. But for mom's sake I am going to remain calm until we are back in National City."

"Is Lena still drugging you?" Kara asked, surprised by Alex's calm nature.

"You know about that?" Alex asked.

"She was wondering what retaliation you would take."

"As far as I know she is not still drugging me." Alex said ignoring the question about her planned retaliation. "So, do you want to talk about what happened to you?"

"No." Kara said tensing

"Okay then." Alex said not wanting to scare her away. "No talking, just hugging."

-00-

"How are you holding up?" J'onn asked as he approached Eliza in the kitchen.

"I hate seeing them like this." Eliza said.

"They'll be okay. They're both strong."

"I know they are and that is part of what scares me. Alex is being so calm about everything."

"You're worried she is planning revenge?" He guessed.

"The thought had crossed my mind. And I know when you were in charge of the DEO you went out of your way to keep her out of jail, I doubt Colonel Haley will do the same."

"She won't. But I'll keep an eye in Alex." J'onn assured her before stepping up to Eliza and asking. "How are you really doing?"

"I thought I was going to lose both of them." Eliza confessed her tears flowing. "I was so scared. I couldn't do anything. I didn't know what to do."

"Hey, it's okay." J'onn said pulling her into a hug. "They are safe now."

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose them." She sobbed into his chest.

"You are not losing anyone." He assured her as he held her close. He then silently held her until the tears stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Lena said as she walked in on them. "I just came to get a drink."

"You're not." J'onn said pulling away from Eliza. "I need to check in with Brainy anyway." He then squeezed Eliza's shoulder and reminded her. "They are both okay." With that he left the two women alone.

"Sorry." Lena apologised again.

"I was just being silly." Eliza said before offering. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee?"

"At this time?" Eliza asked.

"It's normal for me." Lena assured her as Eliza started to make the beverage.

"It's not healthy." Eliza pointed out.

"Most things are bad for you." Lena countered.

"That is very true." Eliza agreed as she finished making the drink before handing the mug to Lena.

"Can I ask you something?" Lena asked.

"Of course."

"Why does Kara call you Eliza?"

"When Kara came to live here she had just lost everyone she cared about including her parents. We never wanted to replace her parents, we wanted to provide her a place where she felt loved and had a chance of a new life. I assumed that calling me Eliza helped keep the memory of her mother alive inside her."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Kara calling me Eliza?"

"Yes."

"Why would it? The most important thing is what makes Kara happy." Eliza said. "Why do you ask?"

"I had a different upbringing." Lena said.

"How so?"

"When I was taken in I was punished for calling Lilian anything other than mother or sometimes, mom. I was punished for talking about my mother, my real mother."

"I'm so sorry." Eliza said.

"It's okay. I deserved it."

"No child deserves that." Eliza said.

"Well in my case your faith is as misplaced as Kara's." Lena said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"The last person I shared with died, so I'd prefer not to take that risk." Lena said. "Thanks for the coffee." With that she left.

-00-

"Is it really that hard for you to stay in bed and rest?" Eliza asked when she saw Alex limp down the stairs the following morning.

"I'm okay." Alex said.

"You are trembling." Eliza pointed out as she helped Alex to a chair.

"Yeah well it was a little harder than I thought. It's not like I have done much recently." Alex replied.

"You shouldn't be doing anything other than resting." Eliza chastised as she handed Alex an ice pack for her leg.

"I'm okay." Alex assured her. "So where's Kara?"

"She and Lena have gone to get breakfast. Did she talk to you last night?"

"No. She just wanted to hug."

"It's going to take time for her to get over what happened." Eliza said. "That goes for you too. You still haven't talked about what happened."

"I've seen the videos and what happened to me was nowhere near as bad as what Kara went through." Alex said.

"It's not a competition." Eliza reminded her.

"Really, I'm okay." Alex said. "Please stop going on."

"Okay." Eliza conceded before asking. "Do you think Lena okay?"

"If I answer no will you stop worrying about me and focus on her instead?"

"I will always worry about you." Eliza said.

"In that case I don't know if Lena is okay. You think she isn't?" Alex asked.

"We talked last night, the conversation got a little dark. There seemed to be a cloud hanging over her."

"A cloud called Lilian or Lex?" Alex asked.

"I got the impression that there was more to it than that."

"She hasn't said anything to me, but she's Kara's best friend." Alex pointed out. "I can talk to her though."

"That wasn't what I was asking. You don't always have to be the strong one. Especially when you are meant to be resting and recovering."

"Don't worry I plan on making a full recovery and when I do the Children of Liberty are going to regret putting on those masks."

"No." Kara said entering the room.

"No what?"

"No, you can't go after them. You are better than that."

"They are going to pay for what they did to you." Alex said darkly.

"Then they win." Kara pointed out. "If you give into hate and anger you are no better than them."

"I am not letting them get away with it." Alex protested.

"I'm not asking you to. But you have to work within the law." Kara said.

"Which is why I'm going to go back to the DEO."

"What? No. You can't." Kara protested.

"It's my job." Alex said.

"Haley could kill you." Kara argued.

"You are being overly dramatic. I need to get back and make sure the DEO is doing what we want it to do." Alex said. "Even if Haley is involved with Jenson, if I walk in through the front door she can't do anything. Besides you know where I am and I will have Brainy put in a new tracker...just not in the shoulder this time."

"I thought Jensen was dead?" J'onn said confused as he entered the kitchen.

"So did we, but someone gave Brainy some evidence which implied Jensen was still alive." Alex said. "And if he is we need to figure out how and where he is." She then looked at Kara and said. "I'm not going to do anything dangerous, I'm just going to go to work and help Brainy. I don't want you to do anything."


	17. Chapter 17

"Director Danvers." Haley greeted as she entered the infirmary.

"Ma'am." Alex replied as she rolled down her sleeve, having just had blood taken.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm a little fuzzy on details. I wasn't exactly in great shape after I was rescued." Alex said.

"You didn't think about calling in? You've had a lot of agents worried about you."

"That wasn't my intention. But to be honest I was pretty out of it for a while. As soon as I could move I came back here."

"And Supergirl?"

"What about her?"

"Do you know her whereabouts?"

"No. But seeing how you abandoned her that doesn't surprise me."

"Supergirl walked out of the DEO." Haley said. "She knew the consequences."

"Supergirl lost everyone when she lost her planet." Alex explained. "She doesn't want to lose anyone else. She will do anything she can to protect the people she cares about. And she has a big heart and cares for a lot of people."

"Yet you told her not to rescue you."

"I did because the world needs her more than it needs me and I had hoped she would listen. But at the end of the day she did what she believed was right. That's what makes her her. She will always protect the people she cares about, no matter the cost. But at the end of the day you not backing her up, you not rescuing her, that cost us a lot more than it's cost her. I've not seen Supergirl since she rescued me. Maybe she isn't coming back." Alex said. "Maybe the President got what he wanted."

"Maybe."

"So where are we on the Children of Liberty investigation?" Alex asked.

"What investigation? Their detainment of Supergirl does not fall under our jurisdiction."

"Torture." Alex corrected. "I've seen the videos it was detainment and torture. And whilst that may fall outside our remit, they also kidnapped me."

"Yes they did. But NCPD is handling it."

"Why?"

"The President wants this Agency to focus on what is important, which is to keep the country and the planet safe from alien threats."

"After what I've seen I don't think it is the aliens we need to worry about." Alex pointed out.

"Regardless, orders are orders Director Danvers." Haley said leaving.

-00-

"Ma'am." Vasquez said as she slipped into the infirmary.

"Vasquez."

"Good to see you back."

"Thanks."

"Is your sister okay?"

"No." Alex said sadly. "But thank you for everything you did."

"We should have done more."

"You did more than enough. But be careful, Haley is smart and knows more than she should. You might be marked."

"That's a price worth paying." Vasquez said. "You should know that Colonel Haley has asked us to report to her the second you ask us to search for any of the Children of Liberty."

"I thought she would." Alex said.

"I assume she explained we weren't allowed to pursue the Children of Liberty?" Vasquez asked.

"She did."

"So we're not. But any leads we are getting, accidentally of course, we are passing onto NCPD. So far they have made thirty arrests."

"And Agent Liberty? The one who tortured my sister?"

"Tom Hendersen. He's still missing." Vasquez said. "The former Director ordered us not to give you his location if we found it."

"Do I get to give any orders that will actually be followed?" Alex asked.

"Technically you are on sick leave, so no." Vasquez replied.

-00-

"Mr Hendersen." A man greeted as he walked into a wooden cabin.

"How did you find me?" Hendersen asked.

"I told you when I gave you everything you needed to save humanity that I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine. I raised an army out of nowhere, I control this country. Do you really think you could hide from me?"

"I'm not hiding from you."

"Then you are even more stupid than your recent failure suggests." The man said. "I gave you everything you needed. All you had to do was show the world what Supergirl actually was. Yet not only did you fail with that task, you helped generate pro-alien sentiment. You are worse then the scourge."

"Please, no. I'll make it up to you."

"Yes, you will. Your death...more the manor of your death will act as a message to everyone else not to screw up. Goodbye Mr Hendersen." He said backing out of the cabin, only to be replaced by five masked men.

-00-

As Alex limped into her apartment she was engulfed in a fierce hug.

"Careful." Alex said as her cracked ribs were crushed.

"Sorry." Kara said releasing her. "I was just worried about you."

"I've been at the DEO not on a battle field." Alex pointed out.

"The DEO, which has Haley who may be really shady." Kara reminded her.

"Even if Haley is involved with Jensen being alive she wasn't going to do anything at the DEO." Alex said calmly. "Besides she was more interested in Supergirl."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth, I've not seen her since I was rescued. As far as I'm concerned it's none of her business." Alex said as she sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to hers. She then waited for Kara to sit before asking. "So how are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'm not the one limping round."

"You can't avoid what happened to you forever." Alex tried.

"I'm not avoiding it. I'm trying to figure out what I want."

"Does that mean you ready to talk about what happened?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Kara-" Alex stared only for Kara to ask.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened to you?"

"The reason I'm not talking about what happened has nothing to do with running from my problems, if it did I would be drinking scotch not water right now." Alex reasoned.

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"Because you will blame yourself."

"Like you are for what happened to me." Kara said.

"I'm your big sister. It's my job to look after you." Alex countered.

"Against popcorn makers not hate organisations." Kara retorted.

"Against everything." Alex said. "I can't force you to talk, but you should know, I saw the videos I know what they did and when you are ready to talk I am here."


	18. Chapter 18

"Kara? Where have you've been? I've been worried about you." Nia said when she saw Kara approach her desk.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up with the wrong crowd." Kara said, seeing the questions forming on Nia's lips she quickly added. "But Brainy said you did great."

"Then he was drunk, again." Nia said quietly. "I did nothing. They didn't need me. The entire city figured it out before we did and without dreams."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides your article on what happened, that turned the tide of hatred."

"Pretty sure the Children of Liberty did that themselves when they tortured Supergirl." Nia said.

"Out of interest how did you find out Supergirl had been sacked?"

"Oh, James and Brainy told me. Do you think I shouldn't have mentioned it, I mean I know it wasn't entirely relevant, but I was trying to get across how unfairly she had been treated."

"It was a great article." Kara said.

"But not good enough." Nia said.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't write it to shine a light on what hate can do..I mean I did, but that wasn't the main goal. I wanted to highlight how strong we can be when we join forces and I wanted Supergirl to know that she is not alone and she was rescued in part due to the strength and hope she instilled in others."

"I know, that came across clearly."

"Not clearly enough. I mean no one has seen Supergirl since."

"I'm sure she has her reasons. But I know she would have taken a lot of heart from your article."

"I hope so." Nia said.

-00-

"Aren't you meant to be on sick leave?" Haley asked as entered the office where Alex was working.

"I've spent too much time away from here." Alex said. "And it is not like I am on active duty."

"I understand you have been looking into Agent Jensen. Care to tell me why?" Haley asked.

"When I was being held, they mentioned Jensen. It sounded like they thought he was alive." Alex lied wanting to see Haley's reaction.

"You think he's alive?"

"He was controlled by a parasite that allows the host to absorb powers. I think it is worthwhile checking." Alex explained.

"I agree." Haley said.

"You do?" Alex asked surprised.

"Of course. If he is alive he is a threat to the country." Haley said before walking to the door. "But Director Danvers next time you learn important intel like this, share it."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Out of interest, are you planning on being at work tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know POTUS is coming."

"He is? Why?"

"The crime rate has soared, or to put it another way his popularity has nose dived." Haley said with more cynicism than Alex was expecting. "He expressed a desire to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes. He didn't say why." Haley added before leaving.

-00-

"How was work?" Alex asked.

"Okay."

"Doesn't sound it. What happened?"

"I spoke to Nia."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"But?"

"She feels like she failed Supergirl."

"Why?"

"Because Supergirl has not come back." Kara said.

"So you are thinking of going back to make Nia happy?"

"Yes...no. I mean in part. By not going back I feel like I am betraying everyone who risked themselves to save me."

"You have given enough of yourself to this planet. If you choose to come back as Supergirl you need to do it on your own terms. Not because people want you to or because you feel you have to, but because you want to." Alex said. "Whatever you decide I'll support you."

"If I come back you could become a target again. But if I don't I can't keep you safe." Kara said as she started to pace.

"It's not like you can work for the DEO at the moment." Alex said. "Besides as much fun as it is working with you, I did a pretty good job of looking after myself before you joined."

"Not exactly the way J'onn tells it." Kara said before she sat down next to Alex.

"What's really bothering you?" Alex asked.

"I keep saying not coming back is because I want to protect you. And I do and it is." Kara said. "But I'm also lying. That's not the only reason."

"So what's the other reason?" Alex prompted when Kara fell silent.

"I'm scared." Kara confessed. "When I close my eyes I am back in that meat factory. I hear metal scraping and I get scared. How can I be what the city needs, how can I be a hero when I am so scared."

"Being scared doesn't make you weak. But overcoming your fears, that is what makes a hero." Alex as she hugged Kara.

"Were you reading Eliza's motivational books in Midvale?" Kara asked.

"I was bored. But that quote is pretty good and has a lot of truth in it." Alex replied.

-00-

"Agent Danvers, you are recovering?" The President greeted.

"I am Sir."

"Good." The President said. "I understand that Supergirl rescued you."

"She did. And paid the price for it. But she would have done the same for anyone."

"I agree with Agent Danvers, Supergirl is a valuable asset for the DEO." Haley said, surprising Alex.

"It appears the country agrees with you. The polls indicate I may have been rash." The President said.

"You want to work with Supergirl because the polls have changed?" Alex asked.

"I would like to invite Supergirl back." The President confirmed.

"That may be hard as no one has seen her recently." Alex replied.

"Something tells me you probably know how to find her and persuade her to come back."

"Supergirl nearly died saving my life and now you want me to find her and ask her for another favour?" Alex asked.

"For your country." The President said.

"It was you who made her feel like she wasn't wanted by the country." Alex said. "It doesn't matter what I say, if she doesn't feel like you have changed she won't come back."

"So I apologise? Is that what you are saying?"

"I doubt apologising to her will make any difference." Alex said. "Supergirl is more concerned about others than she is for herrself. If you want her back you need to make a gesture, a public gesture."

"As in a press conference asking her to come back?" He asked.

"Close. A press conference where you remind everyone of what America is meant to be, a place where hard working individuals can come and find a new life. A sanctuary for humans and aliens alike. It's your choice Mr President." Alex said. "I'm just telling you how you may get Supergirl back."

"I am the President of the United States, I don't make mistakes and I definitely don't admit to them." The President responded.

"You may want to see this." Brainy interrupted.

"What is it?" The President asked.

"Supergirl is giving a press conference."

"She is?" Alex asked eyes wide.

-00-

"This city, the city that I love became infected with hate. Hate against aliens and those who are different. The people spreading that message used fear and intimidation to help their cause and many have suffered as a consequence. You all know what happened to me. However, the real story is not about me. It is about the real heroes of National City. The heroes who rose up and took a stand for what they believed in. Who peacefully sought change and peacefully let their message spread. They are the true heroes and I am truly grateful for all that they did." Supergirl said, pausing briefly before adding. "The hatred runs deep. But it won't go by using violence an intimidation. It can only go through dialogue. We need the light of good to drive the darkness of hate from this City." Once again she paused before adding. "As many of you have commented on, I disappeared, I needed time to recover. But I am back now and I will continue to stand with those striving for peace, striving for good and striving for hope."

As she stopped speaking a reporter stood and asked.

"Supergirl, is it true the President fired you?"

"The President demanded that I told him who I was, who my family were. Just like Agent Liberty. Just like with Agent Liberty I could not endanger those who have already sacrificed so much for me. I refused to tell him and my help was no longer required."

"Seeing the President and Agent Liberty were after the same information are you concerned there is a ink between them?" Another reporter asked.

"The President didn't torture me." Supergirl answered.

"The Children of Liberty had Kryptonite, a substance that is deadly to you. Are you afraid other of your enemies can obtain it and use it against you?" Another reporter asked.

"Many things can kill the brave men and women who serve NCPD everyday. Like them I'll accept the danger and do what must be done."

-00-

"I thought you were considering your options?" Alex asked as she marched into Kara's apartment.

"I was and I did. Coming back was the right thing to do."

"And you didn't feel like giving me the heads up?"

"You were working. It's not like I can just go the DEO and talk to you any more."

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Being Supergirl completes me. And by being Supergirl I can keep you safe. Are you mad at me?"

"No. Not if this is what you want."

"It is." Kara said as there was a knock at the door.

"It's Lena." Kara said looking through the door before letting her friend in.

"Hey, I hear my personal bodyguard is back in business." Lena said entering the apartment. "Out of interest were you trying to get your job back at the DEO or just trying to upset the President?"

"You think I upset him?" Kara asked.

"No." Alex said. "I was standing next to him and I know you upset him."

-00-

"Mr President." A man in the shadows greeted.

"How did you get in here?" The President asked wondering how he got past the protection detail.

"I will not reveal my secrets."

"You shouldn't be here, especially after what your people did."

"What did they do?" The man asked.

"They tried killing unarmed civilians." The President said.

"War requires sacrifices."

"They were unarmed." The President repeated.

"You are President because of me. Just like Agent Liberty you are a figurehead. Just like Agent Liberty you are replaceable."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No Mr President, I am merely stating facts. If I were threatening you I would mention the dossier of all your indiscretions."

"What do you want?" The president asked.

"Director Danvers made a suggestion earlier. I think you should carry it out."

"You want me to publicly apologise to Supergirl and invite her back? You were the one who told me to get rid of her."

"Other events are unfolding. It will be important to keep her close."

"What if she refuses?"

"Then Director Danvers will once again find herself in danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End?  
> I hope to return to this at some point and develop the plot further, but in case I can't hopefully there is enough closure.


	19. Chapter 19

"You okay?" Alex asked as Supergirl paced round the lab.

"Fine."

"Then why are you pacing?"

"I'm just worried."

"About?"

"The Children of Liberty. I just feel like they are rebuilding and they are going to strike when we are least expecting it."

"Which is why Brainy is monitoring everything for signs of them." Alex reminded her.

"I know. But I still have a bad feeling." Kara said before lowering her voice. "And we still don't know who we can trust. I mean is Jensen still alive or not? And does Haley know? I just feel like there is a lot of bad stuff going on out there."

"You are sounding a lot like me." Alex said. "Where's your optimism?"

"Still locked in the meat factory." Kara said sadly.

"Hey. You beat them." Alex said grabbing her hand.

"And yet it doesn't feel like we won."

"I know. But I promise you we are not going to let them win." Alex said. "And you are fighting them on two fronts, here and at CatCo."

"Oh shoot!" Kara exclaimed.

"What?"

"The staff meeting started five minutes ago. I have to go. I'll see you tonight. Stay out of the field."

-00-

"Should you be moving round so much?" Lena asked as Alex limped round Kara's apartment that evening.

"I'm fine. I need to use my leg."

"I thought you were meant to be resting your leg." Lena said.

"Did Kara tell you to say that?" Alex countered.

"No, although she may have mentioned the fact you weren't following medical advice." Lena countered.

"I'm fine." Alex said. "Are you?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" Lena asked.

"You seem a little distracted." Alex said just as there was a knock on the door.

"Is Kara on some sort of premium rate with the pizza company to get it delivered so quickly?" Lena asked.

"She probably has a whole oven dedicated to her." Alex said as she opened the door. "Clark? Lois? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Alex." Clark greeted. "Is Kara around?"

"She's helping with a fire. She'll be back soon. Do you want to come in?"

"Yes. Thank you." Lois said. "How's the leg?"

"Getting better slowly." Alex replied stepping to one side.

"Hey." Lois said seeing Lena in the lounge.

"Hi." Lena said as confused by their presence as Alex was.

"Sorry to drop in, but we wanted to talk to Kara." Lois said. "But before we do that, do you have something to say?" She asked Clark.

"Um, yes. Right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or imply you weren't Kara's family. I just wanted to help her and I thought a complete break might help." Clark said to Alex.

"I know." Alex said.

"And Ms Luthor, I'm sorry for accusing you of being like Lex. It's just that Lex and I were friends and there was a time I would I never believed he could turn into the..."

"Psychopath he is today?" Lena finished for him. "That is definitely something we can agree on."

"Clark doesn't always express himself clearly, which is one of the reasons why I am the best reporter at the Planet." Lois said. "But he didn't mean to upset any of you."

"I know." Alex said. "Even if he did Kara wouldn't let me hold a grudge."

"So how is she?" Clark asked.

"Getting better." Alex said. "She's back at the DEO so I can keep an eye on her, but she still hasn't fully opened up about what happened."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. She just needs time."

"I told you, she's strong. She'll be okay." Lois said squeezing his hand.

"I know. But I still worry." Clark said as Supergirl flew through the window.

"Kal? Lois? What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Nothing." Clark said hugging her. "We just passing by and I wanted to check up on you."

"Passing by? On the way to where?" Kara asked confused.

"He meant he wanted to talk to you." Lois translated.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked frowning.

"Nothing. It's all good." Clark smiled at her. "But I have something I need to tell you."

"Do you want me to go?" Lena asked, feeling like she was intruding.

"No." Lois said. "You are clearly part of Kara's family."

"So what is it?" Kara asked Clark.

"I'm pretty sure you are stronger than me." Clark started.

"Technically she proved that when she beat you in that fight." Alex pointed out.

"Alex." Kara chastised.

"What? I'm helping."

"Well stop." Kara said.

"To be fair I was about to point that out too." Lois said.

"Thanks honey." Clark said before turning back to Kara.

"My point is, I protected this planet for years on my own. Seeing you are stronger than me I know you'll have no problem protecting the planet in my absence."

"Absence? You're going somewhere?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"Um, yes. The thing is, Lois and I, well Lois, needs to go back to Argo City for a while."

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Alex asked Lois joining the dots quicker than Kara was able to.

"Yes." Lois beamed.

"Congratulations!" Kara smiled pulling Lois and Clark in for a hug.

"Thanks." Clark said. "But the thing is when the baby starts kicking things could get interesting."

"That's an understatement." Alex said.

"So we are going to Argo City. And I know the timing isn't great after everything you went through, but I can come back any time." He said feeling guilty for abandoning her.

"Kal it's fine." Kara smiled before hugging him again.

-00-

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" David Brownhill asked as he entered his apartment and saw a stranger sitting in his lounge.

"Who I am specifically doesn't matter. Let's just say I am enabler and my employer has similar values to you."

"And what values are those?"

"Wanting the Earth for humans. We know why you are a member of the Children of Liberty. And we know what type of man you are. Which is why my employer wishes to make you and offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"Promotion. Become the new Agent Liberty."

"In case it has missed your attention the Children of Liberty are being rounded up."

"That will change soon. Soon the tide will turn and everyone will need to pick their side. Only this time there will be no doubt what side to pick. But we need someone strong, clear headed and ruthless, to lead." He said opening a briefcase and pulling out Agent Liberty's mask. "But I should warn you, my employer does not tolerate failure. Which is why there is a vacancy."

"What would you need me to do?" Brownhill asked.

"Use your contacts and rebuild in secret. Be ready to strike when the time comes. This time the alien threat will be removed once and for all and you can lead us to an alien free Earth."

"How can I refuse?" Brownhill smiled as he took the mask.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she and Kara lay on the couch later that evening.

"I guess."

"Clark will be back." Alex said.

"I know, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I guess I'm a little jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Kal."

"Starting a family?" Alex guessed.

"No, well yes. But that's not what I meant."

"Do you want to go back to Argo City?" Alex asked sitting up.

"No. That's why I'm jealous." Kara said. "When I went there, everything was off. Nothing was as I remembered it and I just didn't fit. But Kal, he loves it over there. He feels connected. I guess part of me wishes I could have that."

"I'm sorry." Alex said hugging her. "But if it is any consolation you'll always have me."

"I know." Kara said drawing comfort from the hug.


	20. Chapter 20

As Alex sat down and placed her beer bottle on the coffee table Kara picked it up and walked it back to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Alex protested.

"You are not meant to drink with your painkillers." Kara pointed out.

"Which you know how?" Alex asked.

"I read the information leaflet." Kara said giving Alex a bottle of water instead.

"Well I've stopped taking the pain meds."

"Which you shouldn't have done. You need to keep taking them. Hamilton told you so."

"You do remember medical consultations are meant to be confidential?" Alex asked.

"You're my sister it doesn't count."

"Um, yes it does."

"You know everything about me, medically speaking."

"Yeah, because I am the only one you actually let treat you." Alex countered.

"So you should trust my judgement and not drink." Kara argued.

"That makes no sense." Alex complained.

"Sure it does. Ask Lena."

"Don't ask me." Lena said as she sipped on her wine. "This is not an argument I want to get caught up in."

"This isn't an argument." Kara said.

"Kinda is." Alex countered.

"No it isn't." Kara argued.

"Then get me my beer."

"Nice try and no." Kara said.

"Fine, then no potstickers for you. Medical orders."

"That is just mean and groundless." Kara replied picking up a potsticker and eating it. "And you are still not drinking."

"Help me out here." Alex said to Lena.

"I'm not picking sides." Lena reiterated.

"Then chose a new topic of conversation." Alex said.

"Okay, is it weird?" Lena asked.

"Having potsticker addicted alien for a sister? Yes." Alex deadpanned before drinking some water.

"I meant your mom and J'onn dating." Lena clarified.

The comment causing Alex to choke on her water.

"They're not dating." Kara said as Alex tried to recover.

"Not dating." Alex finally managed to say. "What it is with you and assuming everyone is dating?"

"Who else does she think is dating?" Kara asked.

"Us."

"Ewww. Why?" Kara asked.

"Not you and Alex, Supergirl and Alex." Lena clarified.

"I am Supergirl." Kara said confused.

"I know that now, but I didn't at the time." Lena pointed out.

"Seriously stop reading soppy romance novels...or start reading soppy romance novels and stop projecting. I'm not dating, Kara's not dating and mom is not dating. J'onn is kind of maybe dating a white martian, but she's on Mars." Alex listed.

"Why would you think Eliza and J'onn were dating?" Kara asked.

"Because when we were in Midvale I kind of walked in on them."

"Walked in on them?" Kara asked. "What exactly were they doing?"

"Hugging or embracing."

"Hugging someone does not equate to dating." Alex pointed out before changing subjects. "But while we are talking about mom, she's worried about you."

"Your mother is worried about me?" Lena asked confused.

"Yes. She said you had a dark conversation and she thinks you are hiding something."

"I may have overshared. But it's fine." Lena said.

"Even I can tell you're lying." Kara commented. "I know you are used to doing everything by yourself, but you don't have to."

"Somethings are better not shared." Lena said.

"That's not true." Kara argued.

"If I tell you, you won't be able to forgive me."

"You forgave me for lying to you." Kara pointed out.

"Something you weren't expecting." Lena countered. "And if I am being honest, had I not personally handed you over to be tortured my forgiveness may not have been so quick to come."

"But it would have come?" Kara asked, looking fearful of the answer.

"Yes eventually. But it may have been a long time. My pride can be stubborn." Lena said. "And when I tell you what I've done I'm not even sure time will help."

"Lena, you are a good person." Kara said. "Whatever it is I know you will have had good reason."

"But will that be enough? I made Kryptonite for good reason and have you ever forgiven me for that?"

"Yes. And I know I didn't react well, but that was because I was scared and hurt you didn't trust me and yes I know that is hypocritical. But eventually it taught me was my way isn't the only way."

"What if Clark was right about me?" Lena asked. "What if Lex and I are destined for the same path?"

"You're not." Kara said.

"And yet everything I do ends up hurting someone."

"You are not responsible for other people's actions." Kara said.

"Maybe. But if I have given them the gun and the bullets I am partially responsible."

"Are you making weapons?" Alex asked sitting forward.

"No….but that doesn't mean the work can't be used to kill. Hell it already has."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"While we were trying to cure Sam I did a lot of research on the Harun-El."

"Something that led to you helping Argo City." Kara reminded her.

"Well I also discovered it had amazing properties. Properties that could help humans. I had hoped to shrink tumours and cure cancer."

"Why's that bad?" Kara asked.

"I started experimenting on human cells and hearts. Don't worry no one can get to my research...apart from Eve who is helping. It can't get into the wrong hands. Eventually I made a break through and made an application to start human trials. There were several applicants and I chose one and I gave him a compound. Only it didn't make him strong, it killed him."

"I'm sorry Lena." Kara said.

"Don't feel pity for me, I'm the one who killed him." Lena said bitterly.

"You didn't break the law. You followed FDA protocol, you explained the risks. He knew what was happening and he made a choice to be part of it." Alex said.

"That doesn't matter. He still died by my hand. All I ever try doing is the right thing. But no matter how hard I try, I ruin lives. I invited the Daxamite fleet here. My technology poisoned the air. It can't be coincidence."

"Rhea manipulated you and your technology saved this planet." Kara said. "Lena you are a good person, if you weren't you wouldn't be sitting her feeling guilty." She added as sirens sounded. "I have to go. I'll be back."

Once she has gone Alex turned to Lena and asked. "Are you sure the Harun-El is locked away?"

"Positive." Lena said. "My work has already been used to hurt Kara, I have no intention of letting that happen again."

"Good. But Lena next time you start experimenting with things that can hurt my sister, tell me."

-00-

"Well you look like crap." Nia's room mate commented when she saw Nia shakily drink a glass of water. "I thought you'd sorted your sleep issues."

"So did I." Nia said.

"You going to ask me to keep you awake again?"

"No...yes...I don't know." Nia said confused.

"You know I can't work out if your lack of sense is a result of lack of sleep or just you being you."

"Funny." Nia shot back as she put a pot of coffee on.

"So not going for more sleep?"

"Not tonight, I can't. It's too bad." Nia replied.

"You can't escape your dreams forever."

"Trust me I know. But maybe this is different….may be it is like PTSD from my last dream." Nia said hopefully.

"PTSD from a dream? Talk like that and you'll be a loony bin."

"I know, but that would be better than it being real." Nia said. "Why does it have to keep happening? And to her."

"Her who?"

"It doesn't matter." Nia replied.

"It clearly does if it has you up screaming every night. You have to talk to someone."

"Tomorrow I will."


	21. Chapter 21

"Kara. Thank god. Where have you been?" Nia asked seizing Kara the second she stepped out of the elevator.

"Um, an interview." Kara lied not able to say Supergirl duties. "Why what's wrong? Did we have a meeting?"

"No. I really need to talk to you." Nia said.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Kara asked concerned by Nia's appearance and behaviour.

"We need to talk somewhere else." Nia said looking round.

"Um okay, how about the roof?" Kara said putting the files down on her desk.

"Sure, that's private right?"

"Yeah, it's private." Kara said. "What's wrong? Have you had another dream?"

"Yes. And I really need to talk about it before it's too late."

"Okay, let's go." Kara said leading Nia to the stairwell. "Do you want me to call Brainy?"

"Yes, no. I don't know. I mean I'm not sure it is one of those dreams."

"Okay, well we'll start with me and call Brainy when you are ready." Kara suggested.

"Okay." Nia agreed as they stepped onto the roof.

"So what happened?" Kara asked.

"It was bad. Really bad. I mean I though the last one was bad, but this seemed so much worse."

"Nia, I need you to take a breath and start from the beginning." Kara said.

"Right. Sorry. It's Supergirl."

"Supergirl?" Kara asked trying not to let her fear show.

"Yes. It's like it is two dreams not one, but I don't know. I still don't know how to interpret or control it so it could be one, but maybe it is two. Maybe it is cause and effect. Or maybe it's nothing, just my subconscious over reacting to the last one."

"Nia, what happened in the dream?" Kara asked.

"Um right. Sorry." Nia said pacing. "In one Supergirl is in a cell. She's really pale, I mean she looks really sick and defeated. But in the other she looks strong, but she isn't wearing her normal suit. She is dressed in black and she definitely not acting like herself. I mean she destroying a power plant."

"A power plant?" Kara asked trying to keep up.

"Yes. I know crazy right? But it was happening. And she had this coldness about her. What if someone takes her and forces her to do it? Would that explain the first dream?"

"I don't know. But I think we need to talk to Brainy." Kara said. "How about we meet at your apartment after work?"

"Okay." Nia agreed.

-00-

"Sorry I'm late I ran into a problem." Kara said entering Lena's office, oblivious to the meeting that was taking place. Seeing the other occupant her eyes lit up and she exclaimed. "Cat! What are you doing here?" She asked before hugging her former mentor.

"Negotiating. Something that would be easier if you tried not to shatter my image of a ruthless business leader." Cat said returning the hug.

"Sorry." Kara said pulling away as Lena suppressed a smile. "Negotiating what?"

"When exactly did you start to believe that I answer to you?" Cat asked.

"Sorry." Kara apologised again.

"And what did I say about apologising?"

"That it was annoying and not to do it." Kara said.

"At least it is not a memory issue." Cat commented. "But in answer to your question, I am here to discuss CatCo."

"You're coming back?" Kara asked.

"That is what we are negotiating." Cat said.

"I should go then." Kara said.

"Can we have a minute?" Lena asked Cat noticing that Kara was looking agitated.

"It's fine I need to go anyway." Kara said. "I'll see you later."

"Kara wait." Lena called but Kara had already disappeared.

"Problem?" Cat asked picking up on Lena's concern.

"I hope not." Lena said.

"Would you like to pick this up later?" Cat offered.

"No. Having you back at the helm is what the city needs." Lena said turning her full attention back to Cat.

-00-

"So you had another dream?" Brainy asked as they sat in Nia's apartment.

"Yes, well maybe two, I'm not sure. But they involved Supergirl."

"Supergirl?" Brainy asked. "From your distress I assume she was in trouble?"

"Yes and no. In one yes, but in the other it was like she had turned to the dark side."

"You must be careful not to draw incorrect conclusions from small segments of what could be." Brainy said. "It would be like taking a quote out of context."

"Okay...I really hope you are right." Nia said.

"Sit down and we will begin." Brainy said. "Focus on one scene and we will work through it."

"Okay. Supergirl is in a cell. She looks really sick. She is pale and she looks scared and defeated." Nia said.

"Is anyone else there?"

"Yes, there is a figure in the cell."

"Can you see who?"

"No….they are a blur, like in my first dream. I'm trying to slow it down but it is not working."

"Okay, tell me what else you see?" Brainy instructed.

"Nothing."

"What about outside the cell?"

"It looks like a prison. There are lots of cells." Nia said.

"And are they full?"

"Not all of them, but many."

"Can you recognise any of the prisoners?"

"No, they are in shadows, but one of them maybe looks like President Marsden."

"But you are not sure?" Brainy asked.

"No...they are too distorted." Nia said.

"Okay, can you return to the figure in the cell with Supergirl."

"Okay."

"Can you see what he is doing?"

"It looks like he is standing there."

"He?"

"Yes, definitely a man. He's becoming clearer….wait I know him...that's Lex Luthor."


	22. Chapter 22

"Cat? What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Trying to repair my former empire." Cat replied. "Now I am no longer working for the White House I am allowed to take a controlling interest in the company again."

"Doesn't Lena own the majority stake now?" James asked.

"She does, for now. We have already spoken about changing that, but in the short term I will be returning to my former position."

"Wait, Lena is firing me?" He asked surprised.

"Returning you to a position you are better suited for. Are you really surprised?"

"Yes. I mean I know we are having personal issues, but I thought she was bigger than taking them out on me professionally."

"Oh James. This has nothing to do with a lovers tiff."

"It doesn't?"

"No. It is far bigger than that." Cat said.

"What does that mean and where exactly does it leave me?" James asked confused.

"It leaves you needing to make a decision." Cat said. "Running CatCo, controlling what information people see and read is a position of control and trust. Something you can no longer do. You have become the news."

"You are talking about Guardian?"

"Yes. And ignoring your recent misjudged alliance with the Children of Liberty. I heard all about how you told Snapper not to run with the story about Guardian being bad."

"Guardian was being falsely accused."

"Maybe, but your job is to be impartial."

"Our job is to report the truth."

"Yet you couldn't provide three independent named sources." Cat argued. "In a world of fake news we have to be certain. We can't take someone's word for it."

"You took Supergirl's word."

"As a single source. I always had collaborating sources. And when Supergirl got high on the red Kryptonite I turned my back on her and warned the city because it was the right thing to do. When the police went after Guardian you tried using CatCo to blow his horn and push through your own agenda."

"Guardian saves people." James argued.

"Guardian started a movement. A movement that said it was okay to wear a mask and go out and fight for what you believe in. Unfortunately the Children of Liberty fight for something that is unpalatable. Yet, you set the precedence that allows them to do what they want in the name of justice, or perceived justice."

"I am not responsible for the Children of Liberty."

"True, but you are not innocent either." Cat said. "But right now that isn't important. What is important is the decision you need to make. Do you want to be the news or report the news? Being Guardian, being a CEO of CatCo, both roles allow you to influence the city. But you can't be both. Take some time and decide which is more important to you."

-00-

"I wondered when you were going to show up." Cat said as she walked out onto the balcony where Supergirl was watching the city. "That was an impressive speech you gave a couple of weeks ago."

"Thank you."

"I mean it wasn't at my level, but it was still good." Cat added before asking. "So how are you really doing with everything that happened?"

"Better than I was."

"You weren't tempted to give it all up and go to Argo City?"

"You know about Argo City?"

"Of course I do, I was with President Marsden every day." Cat reminded her. "I was surprised when you came back."

"I was needed here."

"But you could have gone back. And after everything you went through no one would have blamed you if you had gone back."

"I was tempted, but the last time I went it didn't go as well as I wanted."

"How so?"

"They had lived for nearly thirty years without me. They'd moved on or perhaps they hadn't. Maybe it was me. But either way I didn't belong there."

"Do you feel like you belong on Earth?"

"Sometimes. I mean I guess I will never really fit in as I am different."

"We're all different and we're all exceptional in our own way." Cat reminded her. "But being different doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy."

"Every time I think I am happy something happens and it feels like I am destined to lose everything."

"You create your own destiny." Cat said. "What you need to do is focus on what is important to you." She paused and then said. "Have I lost my ability to give advice? Because you are not looking comforted."

"I have a friend who can see the future or possible futures."

"And they've seen a bad one?"

"Yes. But right now it doesn't make sense. There are too many moving parts so maybe we have time to change it. But I worry if I focus on it too much I'll miss the real danger right in front of me."

"It is important to stay focused on the present, whilst remembering what we hope for tomorrow." Cat said.

"Have you heard from President Marsden?" Supergirl asked.

"Not since she put herself under house arrest. Why?"

"Just wondering." She said as her phone buzzed. Looking at the message she frowned before saying. "Sorry, I have to go." With that she took off.

"Take care Supergirl." Cat said quietly as she watched her go.


	23. Chapter 23

"Have you seen Supergirl?" Alex asked Brainy as she walked up to his desk.

"Not since the meeting with Nia. She said she needed time to think."

"Think? About what?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Would I looking at you like this if she did? What didn't she tell me?"

"Nia had another dream where Supergirl was being tortured by Lex Luthor."

"Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am telling you." Brainy said.

"Is there a problem Director Danvers?" Haley asked approaching the pair.

"Just a communication issue, which we will deal with later." Alex said glaring at Brainy.

"Something I am sure Agent Dox is looking forward to. In the mean time it is late and you are still meant to be on light duties. So unless there is an alien invasion happening, you should go home and get some rest. That wasn't a suggestion."

"Yes Ma'am."

-00-

"Supergirl, thank you for coming." The President said. "I know things have been strained between us. But I would like to reset our relationship."

"Reset?" Supergirl asked.

"As a peace offering, how about joining me for dinner." He said before gesturing to the seat opposite him. "Please sit down, join me."

"Okay." She agreed.

"I'm used to getting my own way. No many people have stood up to me as a man, and even fewer as the President." He confessed. "It takes time to get used to not getting what I want. But I would like to think we are all capable of change." He said as a plate was put in front of him and Supergirl."

"I take it your relationship with Cat was strained then?" Supergirl asked as the President sipped at some wine.

"Ha, yes. That's a diplomatic way of putting it." He said as he cut into the steak. "But you and I are not so different. We both have power and we both need to look like we are in control. If people think we are not in control people lose confidence in us. And while I imagine you have lost confidence in me I didn't think that you would think that I had poisoned the food." He said added noticing Supergirl wasn't eating.

"That wasn't what I was thinking." Supergirl said as she cut into her own steak.

"Good." He smiled. "Do you know what the first rule of law school is?"

"Never, never, never, on cross-examination ask a witness a question you don't already know the answer to?" Supergirl guessed.

"You know the classics." The President commented. "Did you learn that in High School? Who taught you?"

"We'll get on better if you stop trying to get me to reveal my identity." Supergirl said.

"Fair enough." He smiled. "But yes, pretty much. The first rule of law school is never ask a question you don't already know the answer to. The same is true for politics. At least in public. I forgot that rule when I asked you to give your real identity. I won't make the same mistake….Well then again I keep promising my doctor I will give up red meat, but that is something I am unable to do." He said having another mouthful. "But my point is, I will do my utmost to ensure that I never put us in a position where we publicly disagree."

"Whilst I understand that and I want to help, I will not become a yes person for you." Supergirl said.

"I know and I am not asking that." He said. "I am confident we can reach an arrangement that works well for the benefit of this country." He smiled. "It's all about chemistry." He added smiling before handing her a glass. "A toast to chemistry."

"Chemistry." Supergirl said sipping the liquid.

"Good." The President said. "And that will start right away. You see I need you to not be around for awhile. And I am pretty sure this time I know your answer will be no. Which is why I had to come up with another solution. One, in case my subtle hints didn't give it away involved chemistry." He explained. A moment later Supergirl dropped to her knees clutching her stomach."

"What have you done?" She ground out feeling all her strength drain.

"Your food was laced with various different compounds. Each harmless. However if mixed with, well to be honest I don't know the details, I'm not a scientist. But the drink we just toasted with acted as a catalyst to combine all the compounds you have just eaten what are now in your stomach into Kryptonite. Don't worry it is not enough to kill you, so I've been told. Fortunately for you, I still need you. Unfortunately for you, your new host has a bit of a grudge with your cousin." He said waving to the door, which had just opened. "So good of you to join us Mr Luthor. Your experiment worked just as you said. I'm impressed."

"Trust me. That was nothing." Lex said as she moved towards Supergirl who was lying on the floor. "It's hard to imagine that you defeated your cousin. But that victory is in the past now." Lex said looking down at the fallen hero.

"As promised one former hero." The President said. "I want her locked away. Use her to create weapons capable of killing Kryptonians. I think we will need them."

"Won't people notice she's missing?"

"Not for long." The President said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the drinks reception at the National Theatre. I look forward to hearing from you." With that he left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

"Have you heard from Kara?" Alex asked entering Lena's office the next morning.

"I'm sorry she just barged past me." Lena's PA apologised racing into the office after Alex.

"It's fine." Lena said. "There's no point trying to stop anyone with the name Danvers." Lena said dismissing the PA before looking at Alex.

"No, I haven't seen her. Why?"

"She disappeared last night. Well she stopped answering calls and switched her phone off. I haven't heard from her this morning."

"I've not seen her since lunch, when she was a little distracted."

"Well that may have something to do with Nia's dream."

"Nia's dream?" Lena asked confused.

"She had a dream that Supergirl was being tortured by Lex."

"Lex as in my brother?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"But he's in prison." Lena pointed out.

"I know. But Kara is now missing so I'm a little worried. If you hear from her let me know."

"Of course." Lena said. "And Alex, you may want to speak to Cat."

"As in Grant?" Alex asked confused.

"Yes, she's back running CatCo."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday. From what Kara has said about their relationship she may have talked to her."

"Thanks." Alex said.

"I don't want to sound like a Luthor with my paranoia, but are we sure Lex is actually in prison?"

"We're already checking." Alex said.

"Do you want me to pay a visit to my mother?" Lena offered.

"Not yet. That might alert them that something is wrong or at least we know something is wrong." Alex said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lena asked.

"Invent a time machine so I can go back and install a tracker in Kara." Alex suggested.

-00-

"Ms Grant." Alex said entering her office.

"Agent Danvers, sorry Director Danvers." Cat said looking up. "How is the world of clandestine government organisations?"

"Still need to know." Alex replied.

"I'm assuming you have not come to illegally detain me. And I can also see you have not brought coffee. So why are you here?"

"Have you seen Supergirl?"

"Last night. Why?"

"Off the record?"

"If you insist."

"She's gone missing."

"And you think this has something to do with the dreams of the future?"

"You now about that?"

"She mentioned it." Cat explained. "She was here at eight last night. Then she got a message and left."

"Do you know who the message was from?"

"No. At the time I assumed it was you." Cat replied.

"It wasn't. I've not had any contact with her since yesterday morning." Alex said sounding guilty.

"I don't know if it is relevant, but she was asking about President Marsden's whereabouts. And before you ask, no I've not seen her since she went under house arrest."

"Thank you. Oh, one more thing, do you mind if I borrow Nia?"

"Why?"

"Clandestine government operations." Alex replied.

"Fine, but she better get an exclusive out of it." Cat said. "And I want her returned in one piece."

"Thank you." Alex said leaving her office. As she stepped outside she called Brainy.

"Director Danvers, what can I do for you?" He answered.

"Any luck tracing Kara's phone?"

"No. It went dark at eight o seven last night." Brainy reported.

"Dark?"

"Turned off and is currently untraceable." Brainy clarified. "It's last location was-"

"CatCo." Alex finished for him.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Can you see if she got a text just before that?" Alex asked.

"Yes she did, at eight o six...It was from a blocked number...but that is interesting."

"What?" Alex asked.

"The text included a very hidden but very interesting code, which implemented the phone shut down. That is very clever code. Disturbingly clever code."

"Figure out who sent it." Alex said as her concern grew for her sister. Ending the call she walked over to Nia's desk.

"Alex? Hi. What are you doing here?"

"We need your help." Alex said.

"Is it happening?" Nia asked paling. "Is the dream real? I should have said something the second I had it."

"Nia, calm down. We don't know if it is happening, but Supergirl has gone missing. So I need you to work with J'onn to try and figure out what has happened."

"Right, yes. Of course." She said standing. "Um what do I tell Ms Grant?"

"I've sorted that already." Alex assured her.

"You have?" Nia asked surprised.

"Yes." Alex confirmed.

"Does she know why?"

"No."

"How did you manage that? Did you threaten her?" Nia asked eyes wide as they walked past Cat's office.

"Cat Grant doesn't respond well to threats." Alex said pressing the button on the elevator.

"Do you really think I can help. Because I didn't last time. I mean last time I was useless." Nia said as they got into the elevator.

"I don't know how your powers work but J'onn, Brainy and Kara have faith in you." Alex said. "And right now, if something has happened, you are her best chance."

"Wow, that's a lot of pressure." Nia said.

"As I said they all have faith in you." Alex replied trying to sound encouraging.


	25. Chapter 25

"Madam President?" Supergirl asked as she opened her eyes and saw the former President look down at her from an adjacent cell.

"That title seems a little pretentious, especially in here."

"Where are we?" Supergirl asked looking round trying to ignore her nausea.

"The latest incarnation of Cadmus. Much like the first version it is supported by the government and they will do everything they can to kill aliens. What I haven't figured out is how you ended up here."

"President Baker poisoned me and handed me to Lex Luthor."

"That is a big risk for him to take. Your absence will be noticed." Marsden mused.

"He said he needed me out of the way." Kara said as she tried to move.

"Careful. You have been very sick." Marsden warned.

"How long have I been in here?"

"A coupe of days."

"A couple of days?" Supergirl asked surprised as she forced herself into a seated position.

"Being semi conscious and sick for two days might be the preferred option." Marsden warned.

"What have they done to you?" Supergirl asked.

"Lots of tests, but something tells me I'm still needed so the worse is some way off. Not everyone is so lucky. Some have been taken from their cells and not come back. Some have come back traumatised." She said nodding to another cell.

"Is that Jensen?" Kara asked, recognising the man sitting in the cell hugging his knees. "So that photo was real. He is alive."

"Something I am not sure he is happy about." Marsden said as they heard footsteps approach.

"Oh good, you are awake." Lex greeted as he stood outside Supergirl's cell.

"You won't get away with this?"

"Technically there is nothing to get away with. I have my orders, from the President himself and in writing. But fortunately for you I plan to follow those orders. You see I need to come up with ways of killing Kryptonians. But I only have one to test on. And I can't risk losing that test subject, so for now death will not save you."

-00-

"Director Danvers we have a problem." Vasquez said.

"What?" Alex asked turning and looking at the screens where someone who looked just like her sister was destroying a power plant.

"What the hell is Supergirl doing?" Haley asked.

"That is not Supergirl." Alex said. "People are getting hurt. She wouldn't do that."

"Why not? She did before, when she was under the influence of the other Kryptonite." Haley pointed out.

"She didn't hurt anyone then."

"She threw Cat Grant off a roof."

"And then caught her."

"She broke your arm." Haley argued. "But debate is pointless. Supergirl or not. We need to stop her. Team Alpha and Bravo get out there." She ordered before noticing Alex was typing at a console. "What are you doing?"

"If you are right and that is our Supergirl and she has been exposed to something we need to figure out what so we can reverse it." Alex said. "I am pulling up spectral imagery from her last know whereabouts."

"What if she was captured and given something?" Vasquez asked.

"Even more reason to figure out where she went." Alex replied.

"Ma'am." Agent Reese called out. "Supergirl has left the area."

"Where did she go?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, she flew off too low and fast for radar to track her."

"Find her. That is the priority." Haley ordered. "Agent Dox, finalise the anti-Kryptonian weapon. I expect it completed by tomorrow." With that she walked out of the command room. As she left Alex once again pulled out her phone and tried ringing Kara, sighing when it once again went straight to voicemail.

"Director Danvers can I talk to you?" Brainy asked.

"Sure." Alex said leading him to one side. "What's wrong?"

"Firstly there is an alert set up that will notify us the second Kara's phone is switched on. Endlessly ringing her is pointless."

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"Nia dreamed this as well."

"Dreamed what?"

"The destruction of the power plant, at Supergirl's hand."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"We were more focused on Supergirl's detention." Brainy said. "Although in hindsight that may have been a mistake."

"What else did Nia dream?"

"Nothing, as far as I know."

"Work with J'onn and Nia. Try to extract any information from those dreams that you can."

"And the weapon?"

"Make sure it is not lethal and won't do any permanent damage."

-00-

"Ma'am." Vasquez said knocking on the door a few hours later.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"The Children of Liberty are back." Vasquez said before turning on one of the screens and navigating to a webpage. "This went live a few minutes ago."

"Inhabitants of Earth, I am Agent Liberty and I am here to free us from the shackles that aliens have put on us. You have all seen the video. You have all seen how the self proclaimed alien saviour of Earth has turned on us, just like we warned you. If Supergirl can't be trusted no alien can. We must move to protect ourselves and free ourselves before it is too late. To any aliens out there you have forty eight hours to leave this planet peacefully. After that you will be detained until transport can be arranged. To all humans we have set up hotlines and message boards. Please report all alien activity there and the Children of Liberty will clean up our city, then our country, then our planet."

"Start monitoring those message boards and hotlines. We need to protect the-" Alex started only to be cut off by the Colonel.

"Director Danvers, it is the role of this organisation to protect the Earth from alien threats. This does not fall into that remit. Stopping Supergirl does." Haley warned. "Focus on your job, which has nothing to do with the Children of Liberty."


	26. Chapter 26

"I can't help but wonder what you traded this time." James said storming into Lena's office.

"James? What are you talking about?" Lena asked.

"Don't play innocent." James said throwing a file down on her desk, ignoring Cat.

"Lex is free?" Lena asked as she read the file.

"You expect me to believe that you didn't know?" James asked.

"Why would I know?"

"He's your brother and your probably organised it."

"You think I bought Lex his freedom?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you made a trade with the justice department."

"What I did for you was because I thought you didn't deserve to be punished and because I thought I loved you. Don't worry you showed me the error of my ways I will not make that mistake again." Lena said coldly. "For the record Lex deserved to be behind bars and I would never help him get out. Also seeing he has tried to kill me why would I want him out?"

"And yet he is free." James said. "And you look like you know something. What are you hiding?"

"He was freed on a Presidential pardon." Cat pointed out as she read the file, ignoring the spat in front of her. "Something that is outside of Lena's control. So the real question is what is Baker up to? Why release Lex?"

"According to the document it was part of a deal to stop Supergirl's rampage." Lena said.

"Only Lex was released three days before Supergirl turned to the dark side." Cat said.

"Three days? Then where has he been?" Lena asked. "He must be involved in Supergirl's disappearance."

"The good news is, President Baker is trying to look heroic and is coming to National City to help the crazy Supergirl situation. There's going to be a press conference. I think I might go along and ask some pointed questions." Cat said before looking at Lena and James. "Supergirl would benefit on you focusing your energy on finding her rather than point scoring against each other." With that she left the office.

"What are you hiding?" James asked as Cat left.

"I need to call Alex." Lena said, ignoring the question as she dialled Alex.

"It's me. Lex is free and he has been out for days." She reported when Alex picked up. "Not yet, but I'll let you know if he does." With that she hung up and looked at James who demanded.

"What is going on?"

"Nia had a dream where Supergirl was being tortured by Lex." Lena said.

"Why am I only finding out about this now?"

"Because you have been refusing to answer my calls and Alex has been a little preoccupied searching for Kara."

-00-

"Agent Dox, is the weapon ready?" Haley asked entering the lab.

"Yes. Here is the advanced relocatable mass planetary invasion terminator."

"Is Agent Dox trying to be amusing?" Haley asked spelling out the acronym in her head.

"I don't think so. For his sake I hope not." Alex said. "What does it do?"

"It is a portable Kryptonite infused positron cannon. It can be taken to a battle site and used once before needing to recharge."

"And it will stop Supergirl?" Haley asked.

"In the portable mode it will be enough to wound but not kill Supergirl." Brainy said.

"For now that will do. Train a strike team on how to use it." Haley said. "Make sure they are ready to go the next time Supergirl shows up."

"I'll go with them." Alex said.

"No you won't." Haley replied.

"My leg is fine."

"Inaccurate, but not the issue." Haley countered. "You are Director of the DEO. You are meant to be here commanding. Not out there hesitating. And we both know you will hesitate pulling the trigger."

-00-

"Yes Cat." The President reluctantly asked.

"You say that Lex Luthor was released to help contain the Supergirl problem. Yet you pardoned him three days before there was a problem. Are you a clairvoyant now as well?"

"I had intel that Supergirl was not who we thought." The President said.

"What intel would that be?"

"Intel you are no longer cleared to know." The President replied. "The important thing is that as people have been warning about for years, Kryptonians can not be trusted. And now we must band together to stop Supergirl."

"And to do this you trust a convicted criminal who has been professionally diagnosed as being psychotic?"

"Lex Luthor warned us all about Superman. We ignored his warnings and that lead to Myriad, an invasion and now Supergirl becoming power mad and trying to destroy this country. So yes, I am happy to lay to rest the mistakes of my predecessors and ask Lex Luthor for help."

-00-

"Nicely done." The man said as Baker walked into his hotel room. "You handled Cat well."

"I'd prefer to handle her in a more permanent manner." Baker complained.

"So would I, but her disappearance would raise too many questions. However, when the Children of Liberty have fully established themselves they will view Cat as an enemy of humanity and remove her. For now be patient and remain calm."

"Easier said than done." The President said.

"Cat Grant does not wield the power she used to and in a few days she won't be a problem." The man assured him as there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute." The President called.

"I'll be in contact." The man said heading to the window as there was another knock.

"I said just a minute." The President snapped looking at the door. When he turned back to the window the man was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

"Lena." Lex said as he walked into her office.

"Lex? How did you get in here?"

"Aren't I welcome? But in answer to your question, very few people are brave enough to stand up to me, especially when I am working for the President."

"I see, well congratulations on your freedom."

"Thank you. It would have meant more if you had sounded sincere, but baby steps." He smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Lena asked.

"I want to keep the Earth safe. To make it a better place. For years I said Superman could not be trusted and no one believed me. But now I am being proved right and I am determined to save the world. But I need your help."

"My help? You're the golden boy." Lena said. "I could never live up to you."

"That is mother talking, not you." Lex said. "I know you Lena, better than you know yourself. You have achieved so much with no support and you have so much potential. Join with me. Work with me, just like we always talked about."

"Touching. Now tell me what you really want."

"I am not mother." Lex said. "I have always been fond of. I have always accepted you as my sister, because you are my sister. That is why you could gain access to my facilities." Lex explained. "I have lived in the wilderness, cut off from everyone and that made me realise how important family was. So please Lena, rejoin our family."

"See, that was almost convincing, only it wasn't that long ago you tried to have me killed." Lena replied.

"For that I really am sorry." Lex said perching on the corner of her desk. "You have no idea what prison can do to someone. It sent me crazy and let me dwell on all my dark thoughts. Any you were a target."

"Why me?"

"Because I have always been jealous of you. You are so intelligent, you could do anything. No one expected you to though and that gave you a freedom I never had." Lex explained. "So please Lena, join with me."

-00-

"Any sightings of Supergirl?" Haley asked.

"Not since she took out the oil rigs off the coast." Vasquez reported.

"Any ideas what she is up to?"

"Crippling our infrastructure." Alex said still unbelieving that it was her sister causing the damage.

"How many more power plants need to be destroyed before National City will have no power?" Haley asked.

"Even if she took out another two, the city can still draw power from neighbouring cities and States." Brainy said. "But that solution will put tremendous strain on those systems and the transponders are likely to blow. There will then be a cascading effect like in the 2003 solar storms."

"So how long?" Haley asked.

"Assuming both plants are destroyed, seventy-two hours."

"Let's deploy units at the power plants that haven't been hit yet. General Lane's units are ready to support." Haley said. "But just incase she has a change of heart what will be the next target? Communications? Transport?" Haley said.

"Transport would make more sense, without power there are little communication options." Brainy reported.

"Make a list of most probable targets and ensure they are protected." Haley ordered. "I assume there are has still been no direct contact or list of demands?" Haley asked.

"No. The strikes have been swift." Brainy said.

"Almost tactical. Like she is being deployed as a weapon." Alex said.

"Go on." Haley prompted.

"What if she is being controlled? Made to act like a weapon. If that is the case the quickest way to stop her might me to figure out who is pulling the strings."

"And do you have an idea of who is controlling her?"

"Lex Luthor?"

"He was brought out of jail to stop her." Haley reminded her.

"Before she was a problem." Alex pointed out.

"If you are going where I think you are going, accusing your Commander-in-Chief of domestic terrorism is at best a sackable offence." Haley warned.

-00-

"Brainy? I was starting to think you weren't coming." Nia said as she opened her front door.

"Sorry, I was delayed at work. I have brought Alex and J'onn with me."

"Have you had any more dreams of the other Supergirl?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Nia said as she stood and started pacing. "And I'm sure the one attacking the city isn't Supergirl."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because she was in it as well."

"I'm not following." J'onn said.

"In the dream, the new dream, the Supergirl who destroyed the power plant and our Supergirl are flying with something that looks like a missile. But they are also fighting. Our Supergirl is kicked and she falls. And then I wake up. But the point is they were both in it….so they have to be different. So crazy bad Supergirl is not our Supergirl."

"I knew it wasn't Supergirl." Alex said.

"There is still no proof you are right." Brainy pointed out. "The Supergirl in the dream could have been J'onn."

"Nia, are you still having the dream about Supergirl and Lex?" Alex asked.

"No. Not for a few days. Which probably means it has happened."

"Can you still remember the dream?"

"It is etched in my mind." Nia said.

"Do you think there could be a clue that you missed about where it happened?" Alex asked desperately.

"I have replayed it so many times and there is nothing there. No clues at all. This is such a useless gift. I mean it's not a gift it's a curse." Nia said standing again and pacing round the apartment.

"Your powers are still developing. In time it will be a great gift." Brainy assured her.

"I don't see that happening."

"This new dream, if it is our Supergirl in it, then that means we rescue her." J'onn said. "But she will be in danger again so we can use the dream to figure out how to save her."

"That doesn't help her now though." Alex said frustrated.

"We do have two leads from Nia's dream though." Brainy said. "Lex Luthor and President Marsden."

"I'll work on trying to figure out what happened to Marsden." J'onn said.

"I'll try getting hold of Lena. Maybe she's heard something." Alex sighed.


	28. Chapter 28

"Where are we?" Lena asked.

"A hidden base and home of the new Cadmus." Lex said. "This facility is humanity's best hope for survival."

"I take it mother is here?"

"She is. One of my conditions was to have her released as well. We'll have lunch later. But first come and see my best test subject." He said leading her down a corridor.

"Wait is that President Marsden?" Lena asked seeing the former president sitting in a cell.

"Indeed, but she is unimportant." Lex said pulling her towards the next cell. "Don't get me wrong she will pay for what she did to this country. But currently I am more focused on my special guest." He said waving at the caped figure lying on the floor of the cell.

"That's Supergirl." Lena said feeling sick at seeing her friend lying unconscious.

"Indeed."

"What have you done to her?"

"I have been using her as a test subject for new weapons."

"How long have you had her?"

"Nearly a week."

"Then who is whoever it is that is destroying the city?"

"I have no idea. But I would guess the President knows."

"The President? Why?" Lena asked confused.

"He's the one who gave me Supergirl and told me to keep her hidden away. He's also the one who is demanding that I use her to create anti-Kryptonian weapons."

"What's wrong with Kryptonite?" Lena asked.

"It's slow and difficult to administer. Even your dispersal device could not kill Supergirl." He said. "Of course any solution will probably need Kryptonite, but it will need more as well. And that is where you come in. Together we can make the ultimate weapon."

-00-

"So far today there have been over fifty attacks on aliens." Vasquez reported to Alex. "And probably many more not reported. On top of that the crime rate has soared and NCPD are swamped. They can't do everything, they need help."

"Which I am sure they are reporting up the relevant chain." Haley said walking towards them. "But as I said before stopping Children of Liberty is outside of our remit."

"Except if they keep attacking aliens there will be a backlash and that will fall into our remit." Alex argued.

"We are not there yet." Haley said. "And we have a much more pressing alien issue. Supergirl. Find her and stop her." She paused before reminding them. "Do that and the Children of Liberty lose a key propaganda tool."

-00-

"Mr Luthor, how is your research going?" The President asked over the VTC link.

"We are making progress. Are we still working to your timeline?"

"Yes, let's let this other Supergirl do whatever she is doing for another week or so. By then the public will have lost faith in her and there will be almost complete support for the anti alien Bill." The President said. "Keep me posted."

"Of course Mr President." Lex said as the call ended.

"You look troubled." A man pointed out from the side of the Oval Office.

"I am. I don't trust this other Supergirl." Baker said.

"The more damage she does the better." The man reminded him.

"What if she moves for me?" Baker asked.

"That is why we have Lex Luthor doing what he does best." The man said before the phone rang.

"Yes." Baker said picking up the phone.

"The General is here." His secretary said.

"Give me two minutes then show in him in." The President instructed before placing the phone down and saying to the man. "You should go." Turning to where he had been Baker saw that the man had already disappeared.

-00-

"Ma'am, a video has just gone up you need to see." Vasquez said.

"Another Children of Liberty one?" Alex guessed.

"Um well there's one of those too, but this one is more important." She said putting the video up on the screen.

"That's Supergirl." Alex said paling when she saw her sister lying in a cell looking drained and defeated.

"President Marsden is in the cell next door." Vasquez added.

"Where did this come from?" Alex asked.

"Lena Luthor." Brainy said entering the control room.

"Which you know how?" Haley asked.

"She sent me the video, which I uploaded."

"Without bringing it to us first?" Haley asked.

"Lena Luthor was very specific in her instructions."

"Where's Lena now?" Alex asked before Haley could ask him anything further.

"Still at the facility."

"Which is where?" Alex questioned.

"I have coordinates. But it is hidden using stealth technology."

"Like Lex's mansion." Alex said.

"There is something else." Vasquez interrupted.

"What?" Alex asked not sure she wanted to know.

"Lex Luthor implicated President Baker in both Supergirl's detainment and the other Supergirl."

"Which means there is about to be an order issued not to rescue Supergirl." Alex guessed.

"Right now no such order has been given." Haley pointed out. "Our job is to stop Supergirl so go and get her."

"Alpha, Bravo and Cobra teams we move out now." Alex said rushing from the command room. As she left she called J'onn.

"We've found her, I'm sending you coordinates." She said before jumping in the helicopter.

-00-

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down." The President said as he paced his office. "This is a disaster."

"Why?" The man asked.

"What do you mean why? I have just been implicated in locking up the all American cheerleader. Not to mention being linked to the other Supergirl."

"So? Supergirl has broken at least one hundred laws. All you have done is detained her in a facility suitable for holding her until such time that a trial is possible. A trial that has been delayed due to the occurrence of this second Supergirl."

"And my link to the other one?"

"What link? Lex Luthor did not say anything that directly linked you to her. Just that you were trying to create weapons to stop her. Play this right and you will come across as America's saviour. The President brave enough to make decisions that will place America at the top of the food chain. But first you have to act."

"Act how?"

"Director Danvers will have ordered a rescue mission of Supergirl. You can not allow that to happen. You are the President, order her to stand down."

"And when she doesn't?"

"Have her arrested and she can be used against Supergirl."


	29. Chapter 29

"What's going on?" Lena asked as Lex grabbed her arm and pushed her into the helicopter.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you." He said climbing in after her and shutting the door.

As the helicopter started moving Lena found herself sitting opposite Lillian, who said.

"Your stunt won't stop us. At worse it will delay us."

"What stunt?" Lena asked.

"We've seen the video." Lex said.

"It's up?" Lena asked.

"It is. But as I said it won't stop us."

"Especially as I have what I need to destroy Superman." Lex added. "Your friend has ensured that. Thanks to her we can rid this planet of their kind. I just wish you could have joined us."

"We took you in. Made you part of the family. But all you do is betray us." Lilian took over. "To start with I thought it was just some sort of plea for attention. Then I thought you had been brainwashed. But now I think you are just an ingrate. You have insulted and disrespected us for the last time."

"What does that mean?" Lena asked.

"It means I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago and cut the cancer out of this family. But first, you are going to give us what we want." Lilian said coldly.

"Which is?" Lena asked.

"The Harun-El." Lillian said.

"I knew you didn't want me here for me." Lena said looking at Lex.

"You're wrong. I wanted to work with you. I wanted to help you feel wanted. To feel part of this family. But mother is right the damage has been done and it is too late. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the Kryptonians. But you are a lost cause now." Lex said.

"So where is the Harun-El and what are the access codes to the hidden server?" Lillian asked.

"I will never give them to you." Lena said defiantly.

"You will." Lillian said. "After all, no matter how much you deny it, you are a Luthor. And there is one thing all Luthors have in common. We know how to survive." She said nodding to one of her guards who opened the helicopter door before grabbing Lena and pushing her towards the entrance.

"Falling from up here will be deadly and your bff is locked away in a cell, so won't save you." Lillian said. "So start talking or start falling."

-00-

"Why have we just lost long range comms?" Alex asked as their helicopter flew towards the location of Supergirl.

"We were receiving an order and the radio blew." Hodges said.

"Blew?" Alex asked.

"Yes ma'am. Very mysteriously blew before Colonel Haley could pass on the President's orders."

"Nice work." Alex said. "Although he may be sending Lane's team to stop us, so stay alert."

"Yes Ma'am." Hodges nodded as Alex took to the radio.

"This is Director Danvers." Alex said over the radio. "Colonel Haley was probably just about to order us to return. Even though that order was technically never given, disobeying it will have consequences. So this mission is completely voluntary. But I am not leaving Supergirl in there."

"We're with you." A chorus of voices came over the radio as J'onn flew into the helicopter.

"Alex." J'onn said.

"J'onn. I'm glad you are here."

"There's no where else I'd be." He assured her. "Although it is probably best Haley never finds out."

"Actually, I don't think that matters anymore. I am pretty sure we have all just gone rogue."

"Anything else I should know?" J'onn asked.

"General Lane may be sending troops in to stop us." Alex confessed.

"We had better be quick then." J'onn said.

"Brainy, how is the anti-stealth transmitter getting on?" Alex asked.

"We should be within range in thirty seconds. When we are I will activate it and we should see the base."

"And if we don't?" Alex asked.

"Then I will reprogramme it." He assured her. "But I have every confidence it will work first time." He said activating it. When the base did not show though he typed at his laptop before hitting the switch again. "Every confidence it will work second time." He said as the base came into view.

"It's huge." One of the Agents said. "How many aliens do you think they're keeping here?"

"Too many." Alex said before taking to the radio once more. "We have no idea what hostile forces we will be facing, but I have no doubt they will shoot to kill. However, we don't have that luxury. We have to play this by the book and use where ever possible non-lethal force. To make life more difficult Lex will have probably set traps. There are likely to be a lot of dangerous aliens in there as well. Some that we would lock away at the DEO so be careful and make sure you don't do anything to endanger anyone. Our priority is Supergirl, but you all know how angry she'll be if we don't save every prisoner in there so each team will take a different area and rescue as many prisoners as possible. J'onn and I will go after Supergirl."

Having heard a series of 'yes ma'am's over the radio she checked her weapon, looked to J'onn who nodded and then grabbed her headset once more. "We are likely to be going in hot. Let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

"Where are the guards?" Hodges asked as they were met with no resistance.

"Let's hope they saw the video, knew we were coming and ran." Alex said. "But if that is the case I imagine they set a whole bunch of traps."

"Could they have taken the prisoners?" Hodges asked.

"No. At least not all of them. I am picking up over fifty lifeforms. Not including us." Brainy said.

"A last stand?" Alex asked.

"From their distribution prisoners are more likely." Brainy replied.

"Hodges, start going through the cells one by one. Do not release any hostile aliens yet." Alex ordered. "The last thing we need is aliens tearing up the city. Any non hostile ones get to safety."

"Yes Ma'am."

"And Hodges if you see Lena Luthor she is on our side."

"Yes Ma'am." He confirmed before disappearing with one of the teams.

"Brainy, can you send a video feed to Nia?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Do it. She may recognise something that can point us in the right direction, then hack into their systems and extract all the intel you can."

"Of course." He said as Alex and J'onn started their search.

-00-

As J'onn and Alex walked the corridors they eventually ran into some guards who Alex quickly dispatched.

"Let's hope that means we are on the right track." Alex said.

"My guess is they would guard their most valuable prisoner." J'onn said. "I know you want to find her, but we need to exercise caution."

"I know." Alex said as they entered a large chamber full of cells.

"President Marsden." J'onn said when he saw her sitting in a cell.

"J'onn J'onzz. Don't worry about me Supergirl needs help." She said pointing to an adjacent cell where Supergirl was lying on the ground. As J'onn tried to open the cell door she added. "You'll need a guard, the access is via a hand print."

"One step ahead of you." Alex said dragging one of the guards she had knocked out moments before towards the cells. As she raised his arm to the reader J'onn asked Marsden.

"Do you know what they did to her?"

"Not the details. Only that Lex was testing his latest technology on her." She explained as the cell door opened and Alex flung the unconscious guard at J'onn who worked on opening Marsden's cell.

"Supergirl?" Alex said as she approached her sister. As she touched Supergirl's shoulder her hero whimpered and fled towards the side of the cell.

"Supergirl." Alex said following her sister. "Supergirl, it's me Alex. You're safe now. I've got you."

"No….stay away...no more." Supergirl said one hand gripping a bar of the cell.

"Kara." Alex said trying to sound calm. "I've got you. It's over."

"Director Danvers." Brainy said over the radio.

"What?" Alex snapped.

"This place is rigged to self destruct. We have five minutes."

"Evacuate all the prisoners. Every one leave now." Alex ordered over her radio before turning her attention back to her sister.

"Kara I need you to listen to me. I can't imagine what has happened to you, but you are safe now. I'm here, I'm right with you. But we need to go. If we don't Lex wins. And he won't win because you are stronger then him, better than him." She said reaching out and squeezing Kara's hand.

Looking down at the hand Kara squeezed back before looking at Alex.

"Alex?" She asked, disbelieving.

"I'm right here. But we have to go." Alex said.

"Go?"

"Back home." Alex said trying to help Kara to her feet.

"Out there?" Kara asked looking out of the cell door.

"Yeah."

"No." Kara said pulling away from Alex and going back to the far side of the cell where she gripped the bars.

"Kara, listen to me, we have to go."

"No. It's a trick. I can't go out there. I can't do it anymore."

"Kara, I don't know what they did to you, but I'm here and I'll protect you. I'm not leaving you. But if we don't leave this cell we will both die. I know you're scared, but I'm here. I'll look after you." Alex said. "But we have to go now. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Okay." Kara said still sounding uncertain as she let Alex help her up.

"Why does she listen to the human?" An alien asked J'onn while watching the exchange as J'onn helped him from his cell.

"She's her hero." J'onn said. "Not all humans are bad."

"Maybe, but that is not the message they are giving at the moment." The alien complained as he limped from his cell.

"Together we can fix that, but only if we get out of hear alive. Let's move." He said glancing back to ensure Kara and Alex were behind him.

"Go, make sure the cells are empty." Alex called as she helped her sister limp through the corridors.

"One minute." Brainy warned over the radio.

"Where are our teams?" Alex asked.

"All evacuating. You and J'onn are the furthest in."

"Come on Kara, I need your help." Alex said half dragging her sister through the corridors towards safety.

"Tired, hurts."

"It will hurt a lot more if we don't get out of her." Alex responded finally seeing daylight. "We're almost there. Once we are out you can sleep. But first I need a few more steps from you." She said as a shadow crossed their path.

"I thought I told you to evacuate." Alex said seeing Hodges.

"You did, but unless you hurry you aren't getting out." He said hooking Kara's other arm over his shoulder and helping Alex carry Supergirl out of the facility. "Brainy thinks we'll be shielded over there." He said leading Alex a mound where everyone for the final helicopter was waiting. "Good news is we cleared the cells."

"Did you find Lena?" Alex asked.

"No ma'am." He said as J'onn flew over carrying another alien. Moments after he landed an explosion blew the building and rocked the ground, covering them all in dust.

"Interesting, we needed another 25 m for absolute safety." Brainy said.

"Well recalculate later." Hodges said. "Lane's troops are inbound we need to go."


	31. Chapter 31

"Alex?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." Alex smiled, trying to repress her anger towards Lex.

"Are you real?" Kara asked her eyes full of fear.

"I'm real. You are safe now." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand.

"How did you find me?"

"Lena managed to get a video and a message to Brainy."

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know. No one has seen Lena since the video." Alex confessed.

"We have to find her." Kara said trying to sit up.

"Easy." Alex said. "You are in no state to do anything. The lamps have helped, but it will be a while before you are fully fit. I promise you we are looking for her."

"What if you are too late? You don't understand. They're evil."

"I know they are." Alex said hopping on the bed and hugging Kara. "But they won't get away with it this time."

"Won't they? They are working for the President."

"They are all going to pay." Alex said darkly.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Kara asked looking round not recognising the makeshift lamp room.

"After we got you out you passed out and we brought you to Lena's less public L-Corp labs."

"L-Corp?" Kara asked confused.

"Well seeing we are kind of rogue Agents we couldn't take you to the DEO. L-Corp has some good defences and good equipment so we have kind of set up base here."

"We?" Kara asked.

"Three strike teams and twenty other Agents. If anyone comes for you they won't get you. You are safe." Alex promised her. "You feel up to telling me what happened?"

"It was horrible Alex." Kara said as tears ran down her face.

"You're safe now." Alex reminded her as she held her tightly.

"He wanted me out of the way." Kara said.

"Who?"

"The President. Why did he want me out of the way?" Hearing Alex's heart beat change she looked up to Alex and asked. "What's happened?"

"Right now you need to worry about recovering."

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"There's another you." Alex said.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked confused.

"There is literally another version of you out there."

"Like Bizarro?"

"Maybe. Right now we don't know anything about her, apart from the fact she has been destroying parts of the city."

"As me? Then I have to stop her." Kara said standing and swaying.

"You can't go out there." Alex said jumping up and trying to steady her sister.

"I have to."

"Kara, we still don't know what Lex did to you. You are not fit enough to go out there. If she has your powers she will beat you."

"Someone has to stop her and seeing she is pretending to be me, that someone has to be me."

"No it doesn't." Alex said.

"Yes it does." Kara argued. "The city needs to see I've not turned."

"And Lena's video went a long way to doing that." Alex said.

"But not all the way?" Kara guessed. "Either I am going to stop the other version or I will go and find Lena."

"Lex probably has her. Do you really think you can face him?" Alex asked. Not giving Kara time to answer she said. "We are doing everything we can to find her. J'onn is using all his contacts. Trust us."

"Fine." Kara said. "But in the mean time I will stop the other version of me."

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Alex asked.

"If you two are done we need to fix the city." Cat said walking into the room.

"Cat? How did you get here?" Alex asked.

"Olivia called me and filled me in." Cat shrugged before looking at Supergirl and saying. "You are not wrong. The other version of you is killing your reputation and feeding the fear that already exists. The city needs to see you fight her. Well actually they need to see you and the Martian fight her."

"Why J'onn?" Supergirl asked.

"So no one can accuse him of pretending to be you." Cat explained.

"Either way she is in no state to go out there and face the other version." Alex said.

"I have to." Supergirl argued.

"You can barely stand and you look like crap." Alex pointed out.

"So I'll stay under the lamps until she shows up." Supergirl argued.

"If you are planning on facing her, we need to ensure some things are in place." Cat said. "First things first you need to record a video."

-00-

When Alex returned to the lamp room a few hours later she saw Kara huddled in the corner, causing her to rush over to her.

"Kara? What's wrong?"

"Alex?" Kara asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm right here. What's wrong?" Alex repeated sliding down the wall and sitting next to her.

"I had a nightmare, I thought I was back there."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you." Alex said pulling Kara in for a hug. "I promise you that you are safe."

"And Lena?" Kara asked.

"Still nothing." Alex said. "Brainy is working his magic though. We'll find her."

"What if we are too late?" Kara asked.

"We are all looking for her. We will find her." Alex said as Kara pulled away and got to her feet.

"Going somewhere?" Alex asked.

"Is there a gym here? I should train."

"Train for what?"

"The fight with the other me."

"Kara, a moment ago you were trembling against the wall, you can't go out there." Alex argued, disturbed by Kara's sudden mood change.

"I have you."

"And who knows what she has. For now let words do the fighting. Give your video time to take hold."

"What if it doesn't? Cat implied it wasn't good."

"Well after what you've been through no one would expect an award worthy performance. I'm serious Kara, you need to stay here and recover."

"I can't. She is feeding the fear. I have to stand up to her and bring hope."

"And if you get your ass kicked how is that going to bring hope?" Alex asked.

"It is not like I will fight. But if I train at least I'm ready." Kara argued. "And it will take my mind off everything."

"I tell you what. You tell me what happened and I'll take you to a training room." Alex offered. Before Kara could respond though the door opened and Hodges entered.

"Ma'ams, she has shown up." He announced.

"Lena?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No. The other you." He said.

"Where?"

"Um." Hodges said looking to Alex.

"Tell her, she'll just fly round the city looking otherwise." Alex said defeated.

"She's at the hydroelectric plant."

"I'll see you there." Supergirl said to Alex rushing from the room.

"The strike teams are already prepped." Hodges said to Alex.

"Thanks, try to give us as much warning about attacks from Lane or Haley." Alex said leaving the room.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you sure you're up for this?" J'onn asked as he flew along side Supergirl.

"I have to be." Supergirl said before pointing. "There she is." Tapping her radio she asked Brainy. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." He said.

"Okay then, let's go." She said to J'onn before flying towards the other version.

"I was starting to believe we would never meet." The other Supergirl said as Kara and J'onn landed in front of her. "But now you are here, I offer you the hand of friendship."

"You are destroying parts of the city, how is that friendship?" Kara asked.

"My offer is not towards the people of this city, but to you. I can teach you the error of your ways and offer you a home." She then looked at J'onn and added. "You too."

"I will not betray these people." Kara said defiantly.

"Why not? They betrayed you. The leader of this country condoned your torture. He hates aliens, he hates you. These people don't deserve to be saved. The Americans are and always have been arrogant, believing themselves better than everyone else. They criticise other regimes for interfering with votes and attempted assassinations, yet have their CIA to do just that in other countries. Free yourself from the double standards. Come with me."

"You are here destroying buildings and hurting people." Supergirl said.

"I am thinking about the greater good. You waste your energy and time saving individuals, when you could serve the whole country. Your powers could be used to complete engineering projects to the benefit of all. Yet you focus on the few."

"That is because every life matters." Supergirl argued.

"No, your vanity matters. You aren't happy with being a cog in a machine you have to be the machine, complete with bells and whistles."

"What machine are you part of?" J'onn asked.

"One far better than can be seen here. One that puts the needs of the masses ahead of the needs of the one."

"Vulcan?" Supergirl asked.

"Join with me. Together we can make this world so much better, so much fairer." The alternate version said ignoring the jibe. "You don't owe these people anything. Especially after their leader betrayed and tortured you."

"The people are not responsible for his actions."

"Then you are as weak and as corrupted as they say and I have no more time to waste on you." The alternate version said.

"Well I can't let you hurt anyone else." Supergirl said as she and J'onn stepped towards the other version.

"And what? You plan to stop me?"

"Yes."

"You'll fail. I don't want to kill you, but if that is what it takes I will." The alternate version warned.

"We are stopping you before you can hurt anyone else." Supergirl said moments before she was hit by a blast of heat vision just before the other Supergirl super sped over to her and hit her so hard she went flying through a wall.

"You want to fight too?" She then asked J'onn.

"If you will not listen to reason." J'onn said raising his fist only to be punched hard enough that he fell to the ground.

"Leave him alone." Supergirl demanded as she landed in-between the alternate version and J'onn.

"I don't want to fight either of you. But if you plan on interfering I will destroy you." The alternate version said.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else." Supergirl said causing the alternate to throw a punch, one she managed to fend off before she was peppered with more blows. As J'onn came and stood near her they launched a joint attack on the alternate version and managed to get her to retreat a few steps and she defended the attacks.

"This is proving my point." The other Supergirl said. "We can be so much stronger together."

"We won't hurt innocent people." Supergirl said.

"That's not what I am doing. The only ones who are getting hurt are those who chose this decadent live style, living a gluttonous life whilst millions starve. Join me and we can save the world."

"You are sounding like Aunt Astra." Kara said. "And what is the point of saving the world at expense of humans?"

Angered by another refusal the other version used her heat vision on J'onn sending him flying backwards. As he hit the ground she used her heat vision to ignite the gas cannisters around him, keeping him hemmed in by fire. She then turned her attention to Kara who was already feeling weakened and lost ground with every punch she blocked until finally a fist made contact with her jaw knocking her to the ground dazed.

The other version then approached her and grabbed hold of her head before banging it into the ground until she blacked out.

"Now the people of this failed country must see their fallen hero so they can choose a new path." The alternate version said grabbing the unconscious Supergirl by the cape and dragging her to where the onlookers were waiting with morbid interest.

"Leave her alone." Alex demanded as she blocked her path.

"Or what? You are human. What can you do?"

"You'd be surprised." Alex said drawing a gun. However, faced with the mirror image of her sister Alex hesitated when pulling the trigger. The hesitation long enough to find the alternate version of her sister right in front of her disarming her and grabbing her by the throat.

"Like I said, what can you do?" She asked squeezing. "So arrogant, so American." The alternate version said as Alex gasped for breath. "It is time you learned your place."

"You first." An alien said approaching.

"Why are you siding with the humans? Side with me and I can give you freedom and power." The alternate Supergirl said.

"Supergirl gives us hope." Another alien said.

"Drop the human and leave our city." Another said.

As Alex dropped to the ground she grabbed her neck and gasped for air as several aliens walked towards the alternate Supergirl.

"We desire peace, but many of us have fought in wars and we will fight again." An alien announced.

"I'll be back and this country will burn." The alternate version said before flying back.

"Are you okay hero of Supergirl?" One of the aliens asked Alex.

"Hero of what?" Alex asked confused. "Wait, I recognise you. You were at the facility."

"You rescued us." The alien confirmed.

"Likewise. Thank you." Alex said getting to her feet before seeing Supergirl lying motionless. Glancing back at the aliens she said. "You should go before the Children of Liberty or the DEO get here."

"And Supergirl?"

"I've got her." Alex assured them. Not waiting for their response she ran to her sister's side and checked for a pulse, relieved when she found one. She then scanned for visible injuries, hoping that Kara would open her eyes.

"Director Danvers, you need to come with us." A voice Alex recognised as belonging to Agent Green said from behind. Turning she saw he and his squad were aiming guns at her.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I have my orders. You and Supergirl are under arrest." He said sounding uncertain.

"And who is going to stop the other Supergirl if you lock our one up?" Alex asked, making eye contact with every Agent.

"We have my orders." He said.

"I understand." Alex said. "But I am not going with you and there is no way in hell I am giving you Supergirl."

"We can't let you leave." He said, his voice full of uncertainty.

"Then shoot me." Alex said staring at him. "But you know your orders are wrong. You want to protect this planet. So do we. And right now Supergirl is the best hope, despite what the President and Lex Luthor did to her."

"Damn it." Green said ripping off his radio and silencing the berating voice in his ear.

"Sir?" One of the Agents said from behind him.

"I can't do this. Supergirl has saved my life countless time, I'm not going to send her back to that lab." Green said turning to face his squad. Nodding in agreement his squad lowered their weapons.

"You can come with us or stay with the DEO." Alex offered.

"Do you really think you can stop the other one?" One of the Agents asked.

"We'll do everything we can." She assured him as J'onn came over and picked Supergirl up.

-00-

"The DEO is now under my control. You are all relieved. Any one who feels they can still contribute wait in the mess hall. Everyone else leave the building." Lane ordered as he marched into the control room. He then looked at Haley and said. "Colonel Haley, The President and I are disappointed by your inability to keep your house in order. There better be a damn good explanation. There will be a debrief in ten minutes."

"Yes Sir." Haley replied as Lane's troops replaced the DEO Agents.

"Make sure you have a list of everyone whose loyalty you doubt." With that he marched off.


	33. Chapter 33

"Alex?" Kara asked opening her eyes.

"I'm right here." Alex said squeezing her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better." She confessed as Alex carefully looked at her.

Once Alex was convinced she was okay she snapped and asked.

"What were you thinking? I told you that you weren't ready to fight her. You need to recover."

"I'm alive." Kara said, although the statement sounded like a question.

"Barely." Alex said. "Seriously, what were you thinking? Debating politics was one thing, but taking her on in a fight? She could have killed you. I thought she was going to kill you." Alex said her voice trembling slightly. "What happened to the plan of just letting the world see you and her together so they knew you hadn't turned? When you were lying there I thought-"

"I'm okay." Kara said squeezing her hand.

"Are you? Because I don't know that. We have no idea what Lex actually did to you." Alex pointed out. "You need time to recover."

"What about you? Aren't you meant to be on desk duty?" Kara asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said trying to calm down.

"What happened? I mean I remember fighting her..."

"Not exactly accurate, it was a one way street." Alex pointed out.

"Fine, after I was used as a punch bag what happened?"

"I tried to stop her."

"Did she hurt you? Did she do that?" Kara asked noticing the bruising on Alex's neck despite the collar.

"I'm okay." Alex said. "I had help. Some of the aliens who we rescued joined the fight and then she left."

"Left for where?"

"We don't know. We're looking." Alex said.

"How long was I out for?"

"A day." Alex replied.

"A day?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"Like I said you weren't ready and you really need to rest."

"Director Danvers." Agent Vasquez called from the door.

"Vasquez? When did you get here?" Kara asked.

"Yesterday, after Lane took over the DEO. We had a choice and it was clear he didn't trust anyone who had been recruited by Director J'onzz or Danvers so I couldn't do any more good there."

"I'm glad you're here." Kara said.

"Did you need something?" Alex asked.

"The former Director just called in. He's found Lena Luthor."

"Is she alive?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but she is in bad shape. He'll be arriving in five minutes."

"Stay here, I'll help Lena." Alex said to Kara. "I mean it. Stay under the lamps."

-00-

"When I suggested recording the encounter and proving you were still on humanities side, I didn't mean for you to nearly kill yourself in the process." Cat said walking into Supergirl's room.

"That wasn't my intention. She was stronger than I was expecting."

"Or you were weaker. I don't know what Lex did to you, but from what Olivia said it was beyond bad. You need time to recover."

"Only every second I am hiding in here aliens are getting hurt out there."

"You can't fight every battle, well you can try, but you won't win, even if you are at full strength, which you are not. If you want to win this war you have to fight intelligently." Cat said. "Which means we have to figure out who is behind this and what they want. Fortunately, behind the brawn I know you have a great brain. So if you want to flex a muscle, flex that one."

"How bad is it out there?" Supergirl asked as she looked to the door.

"Since Lena's video of you being locked up at Lex's lab went viral there has been less hostility towards aliens. And despite the beating you took yesterday, you standing up for the people of this country, along with the other aliens, have caused the Children of Liberty to loose traction. But they are still dangerous. Unfortunately they are another problem that can't be dealt with by your fist."

"When did it all go so wrong?" Supergirl asked sadly, once again glancing at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Cat asked. "You keep looking at the door."

"Alex. They found Lena and Alex was treating her, she said she'd tell me when she was stable."

"It might take a long time." Cat said. "I saw your Martian friend carry her in and she was badly hurt."

"It's my fault." Supergirl said.

"Did you tell the other Luthors to torture her and try to kill her?" Cat asked.

"Of course not."

"Then you are in no way responsible and you have enough baggage to deal with right now without trying to assume guilt for something you are not to blame for." Cat said. She then paused and looked at Supergirl and asked. "Have you told anyone what actually happened to you?"

"No. There's not been time."

"That's an excuse and a poor one at that." Cat challenged.

"I can't do anything about what happened." Supergirl said.

"True, but unless you heal emotionally you will only be a shell of your true self and to win this war you need to be at your best. Another reason why you should be resting."

"I can't." Supergirl said. "Lying here doing nothing...I find myself back there and I can't face that right now."

"Well I have spent more on therapy than you will have earned in your lifetime and if it has taught me anything it is you can't run away from your problems. Unless they are related to my mother, in which case run with super speed." She said earning a small smile from Supergirl. "I have no doubt that the nightmares will plague you for a while, but I also know you will come out the other side stronger than ever. But not if you go through it alone. You are surrounded by people who love you. Let them help you."

-00-

"How's Lena?" Kara asked when Alex and Brainy finally entered her room.

"She's alive." Alex said.

"But?"

"She's in a very bad way. I've done what I can, but right now she is in a coma and I don't know when or even if she'll wake up."

"Can you go into her mind and help?" Kara asked Brainy.

"Currently her physical injuries are significant. Until she has recovered from those it is not advisable to force her to wake up." Brainy said.

"Speaking of recovering from physical injuries, you need to get under the lamps." Alex said to Kara.

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"Your current physical and mental state does not equate to fine." Brainy said earning a glare from Kara.

"Get under the lamps and we'll fill you in on Nia's latest dream." Alex said. Seeing Kara immediately pale she added. "It's okay, you're not being tortured in this one."

"But it's bad?"

"Probably." Brainy said.

"But we may be able to use it to prepare you." Alex added.


	34. Chapter 34

As Kara woke she found herself back in one of Lex's labs, strapped to a table. Looking round she saw both Lillian and Lex stare down at her.

"Are you sure you beat your cousin? Or was it the shape shifting Martian, I mean I was expecting far more stamina from you." Lex commented seeing she was awake.

"How? Why? What am I doing here?" Kara asked struggling.

"You are assisting me. Do we really need to go through this every time you wake up?" Lex asked.

"They got me out." Kara said confused.

"The mind is a powerful tool. It is capable of so much deception in order to sustain life." Lillian commented.

"No." Kara said struggling.

"But now you are awake we can start. Today we are going to try a new type of injection. Like the last one it contains Kryptonite. But this time the Kryptonite solution will bind with your cells much better. So it should last for at least sixteen hours." He said picking up a syringe.

"I really am proud of you." Lillian said as Lex stabbed Kara with the needle. As the green liquid flowed into her body she felt agonising pain and couldn't help but scream as the pain spread like a wild fire.

"Kara. Kara." Someone said as the pressure on her arms increased. But all she could focus on was the pain. Suddenly feeling her arm was loose she lashed out and hit one of the people by her side before realising she could escape and lunged off the bed.

Before she had taken two steps though she found two strong arms wrapping round her.

"Kara, it's okay." She heard a familiar but out of place voice say. "Kara it's a dream."

Realising her eyes were shut she forced them open and found herself back at L-Corp and started to relax. As she relaxed the arms round her loosened their grip as the voice kept saying.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

"J'onn?" She asked.

"I'm right here. You're okay." He said.

"It's over?" Kara asked sounding scared and uncertain.

"It's over." He assured her as she heard a groan coming from somewhere behind her. Forcing herself loose she turned and saw Alex in a heap on the floor.

"Alex? Did I do this?" Kara asked rushing to Alex's side.

"It was an accident." J'onn said as Kara took Alex's hand and said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Alex said looking dazed.

"I hurt you." Kara said.

"I'm okay." Alex replied, trying to smile. "You okay?"

"No." Kara admitted.

"Do you want to talk?" Alex asked.

"No, you need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"No you're not. See a doctor. Please. I need you so much." Kara said sounding upset.

"I'll stay with her." J'onn assured Alex.

"Fine, I'll be back soon." Alex said gingerly getting to her feet and leaving.

"Come here." J'onn said holding out his arms to Kara who accepted the hug.

-00-

"General Lane won't have access to the DEO systems for another three hours." Vasquez said.

"Why not?" Marsden asked.

"When he entered the DEO we activated the Eternal Sunshine protocol."

"Which is?" Marsden asked.

"It locks down and wipes the DEO servers. Deleting information stored on it, either specific parts or all of it."

"How much did you delete?" Marsden asked.

"Ninety percent. Don't worry there is a backup, but only Director Danvers and the former Director know where that is."

"So even when he regains access he'll only get access to ten percent?"

"Yes ma'am. It covers the dietary requirements and dangers of the prisoners currently held at the DEO as well as other basic information that you can get from Wikipedia."

"Wikipedia?" The former President asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Vasquez confirmed.

"Well that is going to make Lane more cranky than normal." Cat commented as Alex limped into the room holding an ice pack to her ribs.

"What happened to you?" Cat asked.

"It doesn't matter." Alex said before changing topics. "Any sign of the other Supergirl?"

"Not yet." Brainy said. "But I have fully networked up a sensor unit. We should know about her activities before the DEO, even after the DEO have access to their systems again."

"What worries me is why Baker hasn't launched a strike on L-Corp." Marsden said. "I mean he must know we are here."

"He also knows we have a lot of dangerous aliens locked up here. Perhaps he is hoping we screw up and let them out." Alex suggested.

"Maybe, I just worry he has a plan we are not seeing." Marsden confessed.

"Which would be strange as he is not famed for intelligence. Remind me why you picked him as a running mate?" Cat asked.

"He was meant to be a likeable idiot who polled well." Marsden explained. "How long before Supergirl is actually able to launch a challenge?"

"She'll go out the second she is needed." Alex said. "But the longer it is the better chance she has."

"Ma'am you have a visitor." Hodges said as he walked towards them.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Detective Sawyer."

"Maggie?" Alex asked confused.

"Hey Danvers." Maggie said sounding slight awkward.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked equally awkwardly.

"The President is putting pressure on the police commissioner to arrest Supergirl and everyone here." Maggie explained.

"Let me guess, Peter is fighting back and saying no?" Cat asked.

"Yes." Maggie said.

"Before you all get to excited I've known Peter for years and the only thing he is interested in is his career. Whilst he thinks the city are in favour of Supergirl he won't act, but if the Children of Liberty get their movement going then the situation may change." Cat explained before looking at Maggie. "He has sent you to offer Supergirl NCPD's protection?"

"How did you know?" Maggie asked.

"If he posts officers all round L-Corp under the guise of protection it looks like he is being proactive and protecting Supergirl, but if the tide turns his people are in place to swoop in and make the arrest before the military." Cat explained.

"What is the feeling in the force?" Marsden asked. "If the order to arrest Supergirl came would it be obeyed?"

"By some yes, others no. To be honest I think the order would split the force in half." Maggie said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Marsden said.

"So what do you want me to tell the Commissioner?" Maggie asked.

"Accept his offer." Alex said. "Ask him to post officers round L-Corp and we will keep him updated with the movements of the other Supergirl."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Marsden asked.

"No." Alex said. "But there are enough escape routes out of here that if he does turn we can get away. In the mean time it might make Lane think twice about attacking."

"You might want this." Maggie said handing Alex a radio.

"If he does change his mind the order will come over this radio."

"Thanks." Alex said.

"I better go. Call if you need anything." Maggie said nodding to Alex and leaving.

"Brainy, monitor all the police and military channels. I want to know the second an order is issued to move on Supergirl." Alex said leaving the room.


	35. Chapter 35

"Alex, I'm so sorry-" Kara started to say when Alex came back into her room.

"Kara, it's okay. It was an accident and I should have known better than to try waking you." Alex said sitting on the side of Kara's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Kara lied.

"I'll give you two some space." J'onn said leaving them alone.

"So how are you really feeling?" Alex asked.

"Fine." Kara repeated.

"Kara." Alex said in a mildly chastising tone.

"Fine, as long as I don't sleep." Kara confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked.

"I can't. Not right now." Kara replied before asking. "How's Lena?"

"The same." Alex said.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kara asked.

For a moment Alex said nothing.

"Please Alex, I need to know." Kara pleaded.

"The swelling on her brain isn't going down. That's a bad sign." Alex said. Seeing how despondent Kara looked she added. "But we both know Lena is strong and a fighter, so have a little hope."

"I'm scared Alex." Kara confessed. "Everything feels like it is out of my control. Even the battles I can fight I can't win."

"There is no fight that you can't win. You just need to fight intelligently." Alex said as she hugged Kara. "And you are not fighting alone and there is no way I'm letting you lose."

"Director Danvers, oh is this a bad time?" Brainy asked walking into the room.

"You think?" Alex asked.

"Um yes, I am a twelfth level intellect after all." Brainy said oblivious to the sarcasm.

"What do you want Brainy?" Alex asked.

"Nia just arrived."

"Here?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"This is the worse secret base ever." Alex commented. "What does she want?"

"She said she's seen more in the dream. Would you like me to bring her here or shall I speak to her alone?"

Turning, Alex looked at Kara who said.

"Bring her here. I need to know what she says."

-00-

"Ms Grant?" Nia asked confused when Cat walked into the office she was waiting in.

"Nia." Cat greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Leading a resistance or just annoying President Baker." Cat shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"Well, umm, you see… um."

"Nia, when I sent you here to learn from Kara, I didn't mean to pick up her poor vocabulary. You are perfectly capable of speaking English and stringing coherent sentences together. So why are you here?"

"Um...I'm sorry, I meant-"

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Brainy asked walking into the room.

"No. Perfect." Nia said looking relieved.

"Good. Well Supergirl would like to talk to you."

"I'm not just talking to you?" Nia asked suddenly looking stressed again.

"No. She would like to see you and hear first hand what you have to say."

"I should go then." Nia said glancing at Cat before hurrying out of the room.

-00-

"I am so sorry." Nia said when she walked into Supergirl's room.

"For what?" Supergirl asked confused.

"Not controlling this power better. Not giving any useful information."

"You're doing fine." Supergirl said encouragingly.

"Brainy said you had seen something else?" Alex prompted.

"Right, yes. It's the same dream. But I could make out an extra detail." Nia said.

"What?"

"The missile or rocket… I'm not good with weapons. Whatever it was had some markings on and I could slow the dream enough to read them." Nia said. "I drew as much as I could." She said handing Brainy a piece of paper.

"Oh." He said.

"Oh what?" Alex asked snatching the paper off Brainy. Seeing the markings she said. "That son of a-"

"What?" Supergirl asked taking the paper from Alex. "Is that the old Luthor Corp logo?"

"Technically no. It is a slightly spruced up version of the last Luthor Corp logo used by Lex Luthor." Brainy explained. "Which means whatever is inside the missile is likely to be designed to kill Kryptonians."

"Is there anything else you saw?" Alex asked.

"No. Sorry. But I'll keep trying." Nia said as Supergirl added encouragingly.

"You're doing great."

"Brainy, could you take Nia back to the main labs?" Alex asked. "I need to talk to Supergirl."

"Of course." He nodded before leading Nia out.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"I guess."

"I know this is hard, but chances are whatever is in that weapon is based on what he did to you."

"I know." Kara said.

"Do you recognise any of the other markings Nia drew? Maybe from when you were with Lex?"

"No. Most of the time I was in too much pain to concentrate." Kara said.

"Can you tell me what he did? If I know maybe I can figure out what the weapon is." Alex asked.

"He just used me as a pin cushion. It wasn't like he told me the details. Only that he was going to use me to make the prefect weapon for killing Kal." Kara said bringing her knees up to her chest. Before Alex could say anything Kara looked up and said. "She was flying the missile." Kara said.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"The other me. Nia said in the dream we were fighting and she, the other me, was flying it. Why would she be flying it if it contained something that could kill her? Maybe she is good?"

"Or maybe we are barking up the wrong tree and she is working with him. Or he is using her to deliver a weapon that kills lots of humans and make the survivors distrust aliens forever." Alex argued before reminding her. "I get that you want to see the good in everyone, but she nearly killed you. We have no idea about the context of Nia's dream."

"I know." Kara said before asking. "Aren't you needed out there?"

"Out where?"

"In the conference room where you and everyone else are trying to figure this out."

"How did you know we were in there?"

"Super hearing and x-ray vision." Kara said.

"They'll be fine without me for a little longer. You need me more than they do." Alex pointed out. "I'll sit with you until you sleep." She added as she pulled her in for a hug.


	36. Chapter 36

"How is Supergirl?" Cat asked when she saw Alex reading a tablet.

"Holding on, just. I'm sure she'd like to see you. Right now she needs you to do your thing."

"My thing?" Cat asked.

"The thing where you talk to her as if she is one of your minions but manage to make her see that no matter how bad things are there is a solution."

"Ma'am, we have a problem." Vasquez said cutting of Cat's response to Alex.

"What now?" Alex asked.

"Supergirl is out there." Vasquez explained.

"Out where?" Alex asked looking round.

"Out in the City stopping a bank robbery." Vasquez said handing Alex a tablet showing the latest news footage.

"Is that our Supergirl?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"She's in the uniform and being helpful." Vasquez pointed out.

"I will kill her." Alex said storming off to the lamp room as Cat followed. "What possessed her?" Alex asked seeing the room was empty.

"She has been through a traumatic experience." Cat said.

"I know. And that is why she shouldn't be out there. What if Lex gets her or Lane or the other version?"

"What if they don't?" Cat asked. "She needs to ground herself. Helping people will do that."

"And if she has a flashback when she is there? Or a panic attack? Or looses control?" Alex asked.

"I understand why you are concerned and this is not her brightest move, and well that is saying something. But it might be what she needs." Cat said. "It might be what the city needs as well."

"I will kill her." Alex muttered walking out.

-00-

"The prodigal hero returns." Cat commented when Kara entered the lamp room thirty minutes later.

"Cat? You're still here? I thought you'd be at CatCo." Supergirl asked surprised.

"Well it has been pointed out that I may be high on the hit list of the Children of Liberty and Olivia asked me to stay here. So here I am. Fortunately as L-Corp still owns CatCo I can legitimately run operations out of here." She paused before adding. "You are braver than I gave you credit for."

"How do you mean?"

"Going out there and resuming Supergirl duties."

"I can't hide here forever. Wait, how did you know about that?" Supergirl asked.

"It was on the news. Everyone knows." Cat said.

"Like everyone?" Supergirl asked looking worried.

"Indeed."

"Hence you are far braver than I have given you credit for. I just hope for your sake you can take the punishment that is about to be handed down." Cat said as they both heard footsteps stomp along the corridor moments before Alex stormed in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alex demanded.

"There was a bank robbery and if I hadn't gone Officer Lansbury would have been shot." Supergirl defended.

"Cat could you leave please?" Alex asked looking at the CEO and former press secretary.

"Of course. But remember what I said. Also remember the city still needs her." Cat said leaving.

After the door had shut Supergirl started to speak only for Alex to cut her off.

"Don't. Not a word." Alex said before closing her eyes and counting to ten, trying to bury some of her anger. Finally she opened her eyes and said. "We spent along time trying to find you, we went on a dangerous rescue mission, we all risked our lives to protect you from the other Supergirl. We did all of that to keep you safe and yet the moment our backs are turned you go out in the open, without back up and leave yourself open?"

"The police were there." Kara said meekly.

"And would they be able to stop Lane, or Lex or the other you?"

"No." Kara admitted.

"Yet you went out there anyway. Why? What were you thinking?"

"I had to." Kara said.

"No, you had to stay here and rest."

"You don't understand." Kara said, almost shouting.

"Then make me. Make me understand why my little sister thought it was a good idea to make herself a target for no reason."

"There was a reason. Lansbury would have died." Kara said.

"And yet you rushed out alone."

"I'm sitting here and all I can think about is what happened, what Lex did to me. And the more I think about it the more scared I get. I thought if I went out there and helped people I could find my inner strength again."

"Then why not tell me that?" Alex asked.

"Because you would have said no." Kara said her voice rising in anger and frustration. "Being here, it feels like the prison Lex had me in. I'm done being locked up and I'm done being afraid."

"I know and I wish it were that easy." Alex said wrapping her arms round Kara. "But things will get better. But you can't put yourself in danger. While I will not be happy with you going out there, I get why you have to. So next time you feel the need to spread your cape tell me, okay."

"Okay." Kara said.

-00-

"My employer is not happy with your progress." A suited man said to the latest Agent Liberty

"After that video it has been hard to get people to openly come out in support. Our numbers are growing though."

"Good. But it is time you made your move."

"On who?"

"Supergirl. Next time she is out, try using these." He said dropping a bag on the desk.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ma'am." Vasquez said approaching Alex.

"Yeah."

"She's done it again." Vasquez said.

"Who's done what?" Alex asked.

"Supergirl has gone to another bank robbery." Seeing the anger spread across Alex's face she said. "She did tell us this time."

"And you didn't stop her?" Alex asked.

"It wasn't that type of conversation." Vasquez explained wondering why she always drew the short straw. "She kinda flew past and said she was going before we could do anything."

"How can she be so stupid?" Alex asked despairingly.

"Ma'am, things have taken a turn for the worse." Hodges said loading up the live news feed, which showed Supergirl facing off against ten people wearing Children of Liberty masks.

-00-

"Leave our planet." One of the Children of Liberty demanded. "And take the other filthy aliens with you."

"We want her to stay." Maggie said as she came and stood next to Supergirl.

"Collaborators can go as well." Another masked man said before aiming a gun at Maggie and firing. In response Supergirl held out her hand to catch the bullet. However, rather than just catching it like normal it embedded into her hand.

"Ahh." She cried as she felt her energy drain.

"Now we no longer need to fear you." Another masked man said firing again, this time at her torso. As the Kryptonite bullet entered her stomach she dropped to the ground. As she fell to her knees Maggie tried to help her up and away from danger.

"Go." Supergirl said. "It's not you they are after."

"We're all in this together." She said dragging her behind her car as more sirens approached in the distance. As she tried to stem her bleeding Kara pleaded.

"Go."

"Aren't I more bullet proof than you right now?" She asked tapping her vest.

"They'll kill you." Kara warned.

"Better to die for something you believe in than sell your soul for something you don't." She said as Kara painfully removed the bullet from her hand. "Besides Alex will kill everyone if something happens to you."

"Sorry." Kara said as a bullet whizzed past. "Seriously go."

"Not happening." She said looking at the approaching gang. However before they reached the car another figure landed in front of them causing the Children of Liberty to open fire.

"Those toys won't work on me." The other Supergirl said. "I have take precautions." She added tapping a box on her suit. Not waiting for their response she used her freeze breath at them causing them to dive for cover. She then started to attack them with her heat vision.

"Stop." Supergirl said stumbling to her feet and trying to stand between her alternate self and the Children of Liberty.

"You are defending them?" Her alternate self asked.

"No. We have no right to be judge, jury and executioner. Let the police and the courts do their jobs." Supergirl argued trying to stand tall despite a Kryptonite bullet still being lodged in her.

"And when they are released and actually kill someone, who will be to blame? Them for acting or you for not stopping them when you had a chance?" The alternate version said. "What if they kill an alien child? Can you accept that responsibility?"

"And when your actions ignite the fear in others to rise up and kill aliens not just here, but all over the world, who is responsible then?" Supergirl argued.

"You are weak and pathetic." The alternate version said as five police cars screeched to a stop by them. "Let them kill you then." With that she flew away.

"You okay?" Maggie asked rushing over and taking Kara's weight.

"No." Kara said miserably.

"Come on, let's get you back to L-Corp before Alex has a stroke." She said helping Kara to her car.

"Maggie?" She said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for having my back."

"Anytime. But you really need to lay off the potstickers." Maggie said opening her car door and supporting Supergirl as she sat down. By the time Maggie had made it to the driver's side Kara was drifting out of consciousness.

Starting the engine Maggie started driving away, clearing the crowds before she got her phone out. Dialling a number that was still etched in her mind she wasn't surprised when the call was picked up before the first ring had finished.

"Do you have her?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm bringing her to you." Maggie said.

"How is she?"

"Not great. She's really pale and is struggling to keep her eyes open. She still has a bullet in her." Maggie said, not wanting to lie to Alex. "I'll get her to you as soon as I can."

"There's a side entrance on 6th street leading to an underground parking garage. I'll meet you there."

"See you in four." Maggie said glancing over at Supergirl who mumbled.

"Alex."

"You still there?" Maggie asked Alex as she pressed down harder on the accelerator.

"Yes."

"I'm putting you on speaker."

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"Alex?" Kara asked weakly.

"How you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Hurt, tired."

"You'll be fine. You'll be back here in no time." Alex said trying to sound calm.

"You mad at me?" Kara asked.

"Of course I'm mad at you." Alex said.

"You going to yell at me again?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"But I told you this time." Kara said, her voice slurring.

"No, you told Vasquez." Alex said.

"She told you." Kara said passing out.

"Not the same thing." Alex said. When Kara didn't respond she called. "Kara? Kara can you hear me?"

"She's passed out." Maggie explained taking a sharp turn and screeching into the parking garage.

As Maggie brought the car to a stop J'onn opened the door and pulled Supergirl from the car as Alex quickly checked on her.

"Let's get to the lamp room." Alex said briefly nodding her thanks to Maggie before hurrying after J'onn.

-00-

"How is she?" Marsden asked when Alex finally appeared an hour later.

"Asleep. Once the bullet was out she healed, but she needs to rest." Alex explained before looking at Brainy. "Any idea where they got those guns from?"

"No, not exactly. However the shell casing Detective Sawyer gave me had the same marking as the missile in the dream."

"Lex." Alex stated feeling her blood boil.

"I'm sorry to add to your troubles but you may have another problem." Maggie said.

"What?"

"I'm hearing chatter that someone is making a real play to discover Supergirl's identity."

"I concur with that assessment." Brainy said. "Several unusual searches have been run in recent days. They appear to be trying to identify Supergirl."

"Children of Liberty?" Alex asked.

"Some of the searches are originating inside the DEO." Brainy said.

"Haley." Alex guessed. "But why?"

"Career saving? Lane was not happy that Haley had no control of the DEO. Maybe she is hoping to win favour with the President by giving him the information he wanted." Vasquez suggested.

"Can we make a fake me?" Supergirl asked walking into the room.

"You are meant to be under the lamps." Alex said.

"This concerns me." Supergirl pointed out. "Can we make me a fake identity to keep everyone else safe?"

"It is not as simple as television implies." Brainy said. "I am doing everything I can to ensure there is no electronic trail that can lead back you, well the real you."

"While he does that you are going back to the lamp room." Alex said placing a hand on Supergirl's back. An action that made her flinch, surprising everyone in the room.

Trying to draw attention away from her behaviour Kara looked at Maggie and said.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Maggie smiled before Supergirl and Alex left the room.

"You okay?" Alex asked when they were out of earshot of everyone else.

"I guess."

"And that flinch?"

"Sorry. It's just..."

"What?" Alex asked gently.

"It brought some more memories to the surface." Kara said.

The confession causing Alex to step in front of her and turn to face her before pulling her in for a hug.

"It's okay." She said.

"What happens when Haley finds out?" Kara asked.

"She won't, we're careful."

"We aren't the only ones who knows. Lillian knows." Kara reminded her.

"She doesn't care about sharing your secret." Alex argued.

"Lillian didn't tell anyone because she wanted to see Lena hate me when she found out. But as Lena knows she's lost all motivation to keep it quiet." Kara said pulling back.

"We'll deal with whatever comes our way." Alex said hugging her once more.


	38. Chapter 38

"Any pain?" Alex asked as Kara kept hitting a modified punch bag.

"None." Kara said.

"And how do you feel?"

"Stronger than yesterday. That's good right?"

"Yes it's good. But it doesn't mean you are ready to take the other you on. Especially when we know so little about her." Alex warned.

"Well I can't do nothing." Kara reiterated.

"I'm not asking you to. But please work with me. There are so many threats out there at the moment. You don't have to fight them all."

"Don't I? Lex is aiming for me. The CoL are aiming for me. Haley is after me and there is another me who either wants to be my new bff or wants to kill me." Kara said throwing another punch, this one destroying the modified punch bag. Seeing Alex's frown she added. "Like I said, much stronger than yesterday."

"You do remember stubbornness is meant to be my thing not yours?" Alex asked.

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm being a realist." Kara argued.

"If you were being a realist you'd know that running out there without backup is the dumbest thing you can do." Alex countered as Vasquez entered the room.

"Ma'ams, you're needed."

"What's happened?" Alex asked.

"The other Supergirl has sent a message."

"To who and saying what?" Kara asked.

"To you. She wants to meet. Only she put it online so everyone knows about it." Vasquez explained.

-00-

As the trio entered the temporary command room Kara noticed everyone was looking at her strangely. Trying to ignore it she asked.

"Where's the message?"

In response Hodges looked at Alex and waited.

"Put it up." Alex ordered before turning to Kara. "But no matter what she says, do not fly off after seeing it." She paused then added. "Or super speed off. No leaving this room."

"I'm not going anywhere." Supergirl said defensively as Hodges put the video on the large screen on the wall. A moment later the mirror image of Kara filled the screen.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. You have lost more than anyone should. I am the only one who truly understands how much you have lost and how lonely you really feel. I understand the pain that surrounds your heart, that you try so hard to hide from the world. But we both know it will never go and with every life that matters to you that is lost that pain grips your heart tighter. You can try to surround yourself with friends, but they will never truly understand you or how much pain you are really in. But I do. I know how there are nights you cry yourself to sleep. I know that you have prayed countless times to Rao to let you go back and die with your people on Krypton. But you don't have to be so lonely. I can help. So for the last time I offer to the hand of friendship, not only can we stop others going through that pain, but I can help you heal the pain you feel. So meet me at the place the pod landed all those years ago. I'll wait for one hour." With that the screen went dark.

"When was that sent?" Kara asked trying to ignore all the eyes looking at her.

"Ten minutes ago." Vasquez said.

"Let me guess, you are planning on going?" Alex asked.

"I have to talk to her." Kara said.

"Do you have a plan?" Cat asked. "I mean other than charging in head first and losing?"

"Still working on it. But I am hoping to reason with her."

"Do you actually know who she is? Or what her plans are?" Cat asked.

"No?"

"So your plan is based on…. optimism?" Cat asked.

"No, you heard her just now." Supergirl said.

"I did. It could have been a trap." Cat said.

"When we were talking the first time I felt she didn't want to fight me." Supergirl argued.

"Perhaps because she didn't want to risk a fight with someone who is her equal?" Cat suggested.

"No there was more to it than that. What if she is me from an alternate universe? If she is I have to believe there is good in her." Kara said. "Plus she came to save me from the Children of Liberty."

"And if you are wrong about her?" Cat asked.

"Then I'll fight with everything that I have."

"Would you like to hear my thoughts?"

"Always." Supergirl said.

"Based on what she said on your previous encounter, I would bet she is working for a foreign power. One with different ideologies to the US. If she believes in those ideologies it will be hard to change her."

"Somethings transcend ideologies." Supergirl argued. "Like right and wrong."

"True, but she didn't care who got hurt when she destroyed the power plant, so she is not as good as you. But if you plan on arguing her round to your side you need to find common ground."

"Regardless of if she is setting a trap, after seeing that Lane and the CoL will be going to. So we going in as a team. Stronger together, remember?" Alex said.

"Stronger together." Kara agreed.

-00-

"What are our options?" Baker asked as he sat with his military advisors.

"Options Sir?" A General asked.

"Both these aliens are going to be in a known location. How do we get rid of them?"

"Both of them?" Another General asked.

"Yes, both of them."

"You want to kill Supergirl?" The General asked.

"She is a powerful alien who we have no control over. She is not interested in working for me. She is a threat to this country."

"Do the polls agree?" A Major asked earning several sharp looks.

"If they don't we'll describe as collateral damage." Baker said. "So how do we get rid of them?"

"We don't have anything powerful enough." The General said.

"Nothing? Superman has been roaming the planet for years and you have nothing powerful enough?"

"Well not since we lost our Kryptonite supply." General Lane said.

"You are seriously telling me you have nothing?" Baker asked angrily.

"Well nothing other than nukes." The original General said.

"How long until they are ready to launch?" Baker asked.

"Launch Sir?" The General asked confused.

"The nukes. How long to launch the god damn nukes?" Baker asked.

"At?"

"Supergirl. Both of them."

"Sir, ignoring the fact that a launch might cause a retaliation from the Russians, the Kryptonians are in America."

"I know that."

"You are suggesting launching a nuclear strike on the USA." The General said feeling that Baker had lost his mind.

"I am aware of that. They are are far enough away from populated regions to cause collateral damage." The President said.

"Only in the short term. In the longer term the water table will be polluted and radiation will be carried on the thermosphere currents across the US." A Colonel chipped in.

"I am the President damn it." The President snapped. "How long before we can hit the area where they are?"

"There is a bigger problem." Lex said walking into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lane asked.

"I asked him to come when I justifiably lost faith in your ability to defend this country." Baker said before turning to Lex and asking. "What problem?"

"The nuclear bombs you want to release are partially powered by hydrogen fusion. The same thing that powers the sun. The sun that powers Kryptonians. There is a chance that the boost in powers their cells get from the fusion reaction may counteract the destruction caused by the bomb."

"So nukes may not kill them they make them stronger?" Baker asked.

"It's possible." Lex said. "But there is an alternative."

"One that will work?" The President asked.

"Yes. Launch my weapon." Lex said.

"Are you insane?" Lane asked. "I saw the projections. That will do more damage than a nuke. If it detonates at the location of their meeting the fallout will still take out half of National City."

"Precisely. All we need do is tell Supergirl." Lex said.

"I'm not following." The President confessed.

"Supergirl will feel compelled to stop the weapon. She will fly it away from civilisation and be caught in the detonation. A detonation I guarantee will kill her. She will die."

"And the other one?" Baker asked.

"We can blame her." Lex said. "It will be the final nail in the alien coffin."


	39. Chapter 39

"I wondered if you were going to show up." The alternate version said as Supergirl landed in front of her. "Although I see you brought friends." She added looking at all the SUVs coming to a stop one hundred metres behind Kara.

"We assumed your message to me would attract the wrong kind of attention." Supergirl said. "They're here to make sure we are not interrupted."

"Well I have no objections to the Children of Liberty and the army turning up. I need a little stress relief."

"So what? You will kill them?"

"They are my, our, enemies." The alternate version said. "Whether or not you choose to believe it this world is at war. The hatred they spread will fuel the flames and cause more deaths."

"And the fear you spread will cause the hatred to spread further." Kara argued. "You were right, together we can be strong. We can bring peace to the world, but to use force won't bring stability. I have been to another Earth where force was used and it was not a good place. Even if you could justify the killings are you going to kill in your own country too or is it only Americans you'll kill?" Kara asked, hoping the other version would let slip where she was from.

"America is the country with the problem. And I don't enjoy killing, I do it because it needs to be done. The Children of Liberty are a scourge on this planet and have to be stopped."

"But not by killing. You never need to kill." Kara argued.

"That is the difference between us. I will do whatever it takes to save this planet."

"I have given everything for this planet." Kara argued.

"And got nothing in return. Despite your sacrifice this world is full of evil and selfishness. I can save this planet."

"Save? Sparking a human – alien war, how is that saving the planet?" Kara asked.

"That is not what I'm doing."

"Isn't it? The Children of Liberty were in retreat then you started attacking power plants and hurting people. Then their popularity soared." Kara argued. "Attacking the power plants didn't save lives and bring peace. It cost lives and brought fear. The woman who died had three children, three children who lost their father two years ago. Now they are orphans. She didn't deserve to die and they don't deserve to be alone. You claim to know what loneliness is yet you have condemned three children to it. So why did you do it?"

"It was a mistake. I believed them." The other version said finally looking unsure of herself.

"Them?" Kara asked.

"It doesn't matter. I believed that by taking away power the people would think about what mattered to them and unite to work together. I was used. I see that now. But I am free and I still believe in bringing peace. And I will do what needs to be done."

"Then work with me, not against me." Kara said. "Your actions haven't just fuelled the Children of Liberty here. Movements like them are starting up all over the world, Canada, Europe, Russia, China are all breaking out into violence."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. Check the news or go see for yourself. The world is being consumed by hatred and fear. Is that really the world you want?" Kara asked.

-00-

"Ma'am, both the DEO, although they are more army now, and the CoL are approaching." Hodges said looking at the satellite imagery that Brainy was feeding him.

"Everyone, set up a perimeter around Supergirl. Remember we are working outside of the government so we can not use lethal force unless in self defence." Alex ordered. "I need you to all to stay calm. Do not let fear win."

Nodding the group ran to positions surrounding the two Kryptonians waiting for the DEO and the CoL to arrive.

"How long do we need to hold them for?" Hodges asked Alex as he took up position next to her.

"Until Supergirl has done her thing. And it kinda looks like she is getting through to her."

"Unless it is an act and she's stalling." Hodges said.

"Brainy." Alex said over the radio.

"Yes Director Danvers." Brainy replied.

"Monitor absolutely everything, if the other Supergirl has a plan I won't to know before it happens."

"Of course." Brainy said as an army truck and two jeeps came to stop in front of Alex.

"Former Director Danvers, I am Captain Westin. I have been ordered to detain you and your people and bring you in for questioning."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Disobeying direct orders."

"What orders?" Alex asked.

"To call off the search for Supergirl." He said reading off a sheet of paper.

"We never got that order." Alex said.

"Not handing over Supergirl." The Captain went on.

"Again never got that order. And Supergirl is not a piece of property. Nor was she being legally held."

"You are also wanted for obstructing justice." He went on.

"Yet the NCPD haven't issued a warrant for our arrest." Alex said. "But if you want to take this up with my lawyer I will give you their details."

"Your lawyer?"

"Yes. Major Lucy Lane."

"Major Lane is your lawyer?" He asked as the dust being kicked up from the CoL convoy got larger and closer.

"She is. She is a family friend and a good friend of Supergirl." Alex said. "Look last week we were on the same side and when everyone calms down and the dust settles we will be again." Alex said.

"Right now you are all fugitives and we have our orders." The captain said keeping his gun trained on Alex.

"We are not the enemy, they are." Alex said pointing to the masked group from the CoL who were climbing out of their cars.

"Not according to General Lane." Westin said.

"Come on man, you came to my wedding." Hodges said to the Captain. "You know me. You know I would do anything for this country. And right now Supergirl is our best hope to end this madness. If you are going to support the Children of Liberty you may as well start wearing a white hood and gown."

"Says the terrorist." A Lieutenant said keeping his gun trained on Hodges.

"I'm not a terrorist." Hodges said stepping towards the Lieutenant. The step forward spooking the officer who fired a single round at Hodges's chest. With the shot still echoing Hodges dropped to the ground dead.


	40. Chapter 40

As the echo from the shot finally died out everyone silently stood and looked at the fallen body.

The silence was eventually broken by a message coming over Alex's radio.

"Director Danvers." Vasquez said.

"What is it?" Alex asked trying to sound calm.

"A message has just come through anonymously, although Brainy has traced it back to Lex Luthor."

"What does it say?"

"There is a missile heading your way. It is designed to kill Kryptonians, but if it detonates at your location it will do enough damage to take out half of National City." Vasquez said. "I'm sending it to your phone now."

"Captain Westin." Alex said looking at the Captain who was still staring at the lifeless body of his former friend.

"Yes." He said snapping his attention back to the present. He then looked round and ordered. "Everyone hold positions. Do not escalate. No one is to fire without a direct order from me."

"Captain." Alex repeated.

"Yes."

"We have bigger problems. There is about to be a missile strike that will take out half of National City."

"You're lying." He said as a Corporal ran over to him.

"Sir General Lane is on the radio." He said said. Nodding the Captain stepped back and talked to Lane as everyone watched. Finally he stepped towards Alex and said.

"You were right."

"So do you want work together to stop this or do you want Tim's death to be for nothing?" Alex asked.

"Listen up." The Captain barked as his squad. "Our priority is stopping that bomb. We are working with Danvers to achieve that."

"But-" The Lieutenant started.

"That's an order. If you can't follow it leave." The Captain snapped. He then looked at Alex and asked.

"You have a plan?"

"Not yet. But I have a hope." She added turning to run towards the two Kryptonians. As she left Westin ordered.

"Stop the CoL interfering."

-00-

"Supergirl, listen to me. There is a weapon heading our way. It has been designed by Lex and will kill you and take out most of the city." Alex said as she reached them.

"These are the people you want to save?" The alternate version asked.

"How do we stop it?" Kara asked Alex, ignoring the question.

"We don't know." Alex said. "Brainy is working on it."

"I'll intercept and fly it towards space." Kara said. "Let me know when you have an idea."

"You can't fly it into space." Alex said.

"I know I can't fly up there, but there is no choice."

"That's not what I meant. If you take it to space, it will take out every LEO out there. The debris will come down and hit the Earth in an unpredictable manner. The debris could kill as many people as the explosion would down here." Alex said.

"There is a solution." Brainy said over the radio.

"What?" Supergirl asked.

"You need to take it to an altitude of 400 km and be over the middle of the Pacific to minimise casualties. But you won't have time to get it there and get far enough away from it before it blows."

"I'll be as fast as I can." Supergirl said. But just as she was about to take off she was hit with a Kryptonite bullet from the CoL.

"You are stupid." The alternate version said to the CoL who tried firing at her only to see the bullets bounce off her. "Like I told the others I am immune to your toys." She said. "She isn't though and she was prepared to die to save everyone here. Now she will die and no one will be saved." She went on as Alex worked on removing the bullet from Kara. Once she had finally pulled it out, she threw it away and watched the wound heal.

"I love you." Kara said before she took to the skies.

Seeing another of the CoL was taking aim at Kara, the alternate Supergirl used her heat vision to burn the gun out of his hand as Westin's men finally arrived and helped with the suppression.

-00-

As Kara reached the missile she tried to turn it and was surprised with how hard it was to do. Straining every muscle she finally managed to point it in the right direction, though she found herself having to use all her strength to ensure it continued to fly towards the coordinates that Brainy had sent her.

"Anything?" Kara asked, the strain evident in her voice.

"Not yet, I'm sorry. We don't have enough information about the weapon." Brainy said. "But you need to fly it faster towards the coordinates."

"Leave it." Alex pleaded. "You've done all you can. If you don't turn back now you won't make it."

"If I leave it now thousands will die." Kara argued as she struggled with the missile cursing her weakened body. Feeling her muscles burn she wondered if she would get it to safety when suddenly it got lighter. Looking round she saw her alternate self flying to her side propelling the missile.

"I will not let innocent people die." She said. "But that doesn't mean I am adopting your approach."

"Supergirl you need to get clear or you will be caught in the blast." Alex said the worry evident.

"Can't. The second we let go it turns back." Kara said.

"You'll die." Alex said her voice cracking.

"There's no other way." Kara said struggling to talk and push the missile.

"Don't do this." Alex pleaded.

Seeing Supergirl was struggling the alternate version turned to her and shouted over the exhaust. "The world needs both of us."

"You want to debate yin and yang now?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Not what I meant. It needs one to get rid of the bomb, the other to stop the people that this. If I leave I will kill every last one of them, but maybe you are right and that will incite more hatred. If you stay you don't have the strength to fly this to where it needs to go. Many will die and aliens will rise up to avenge you. So go."

"I'm not leaving you." Kara said. "We stand a better chance together."

"No we don't. In less than a minute we'll both be dead." She said kicking Supergirl in the ribs so hard that they cracked. The pain combined with the exhaustion to make Kara pass out and tumble towards the ground.

"Kara?" Alex called over the radio, desperation in her voice. "Kara, you have to get clear." She repeated. "Kara, please."

"It's detonated." Brainy said over the radio.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Brainy confessed. "But it is unlikely that she survived."


	41. Chapter 41

As Alex fell to the ground feeling all the hope sucked from her she barely heard the voice over the radio.

"Alex!" J'onn said a little louder.

"J'onn?" Alex asked unable to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"I have Kara." He said.

"You do? Is she okay?" Alex asked scrambling to her feet.

"I caught her just before she hit the water. She was caught up in the blast, but she is alive." He said, avoiding using the word 'barely'. "I'm taking her back to L-Corp."

"I'll see you there." Alex said scrambling over to the SUVs.

"Sort out this mess." She barked at Westin as she signalled her team to follow her.

"Wait, you are still under arrest." He shouted just as one of the CoL threw a punch at him. "Screw it." He muttered. "Detain all the Children of Liberty." He barked at his team.

-00-

"How could he be so stupid?" Baker asked as he paced the Oval Office. "How can a genius make such a mistake."

"He wouldn't. Either it was deliberate or he let his arrogance get the better of him. Based on past performance the latter is plausible."

"His arrogance has allowed those reprobates to link the video to him. We were meant to link it to the other Supergirl. This will not look good on me."

"Neither will ordering the launch of nuclear weapons on US soil." The man said.

"That was your idea." Baker reminded him.

"No, I said you needed to deal with the problem decisively. I never told you to launch nuclear weapons at America."

"Now you are turning on me too?"

"No, but your Generals might. Anyone in that room could talk to the press."

"They won't. They're loyal and won't divulge national secrets."

"Are you sure? Because you said they weren't all happy with your decision. If any of them talk the people will turn against you."

"What do you suggest?" Baker asked looking at him.

"You have your friend. So far he has done everything that has been asked of him."

"You want me to order the assassination of my own Generals?" Baker asked.

"I am suggesting they need to be silenced. Lane will be easy as the CoL can go after him. In fact they can all be painted as alien sympathisers."

"Lane is not an alien sympathiser. He hates aliens." Baker pointed out.

"The CoL don't know that." The man said. "Lane was put in charge of stopping alien threats. He failed. Was that because he didn't really want to stop them?"

"Yes, we can use that." The President said going over to the safe in his desk and taking out a phone. Turning round he looked at where the man had been and noticed he had already gone.

"I hate it when he does that." He muttered before dialling the one number on the phone.

"Hello Sir." The voice on the other end said.

"Hello, I have another task for you. I need you to help Agent Liberty set his sights on some new targets." The President said.

"Of course Sir. Who?"

"Generals Lane, Hancock, Adams and Spieth."

"You want the Children of Liberty to take on the army?" The man asked surprised.

"You object?"

"No Sir. But they will require more resources and time."

"Resources won't be a problem, but you need to act quickly." The President said.

"This type of operation requires planning. They's need two weeks."

"You have five days." Baker said.

-00-

"Where is she?" Alex asked as she ran into L-Corp.

"Through there. Brainy is with her." J'onn said.

"Has she woken?"

"No. And Alex, she isn't healing." J'onn warned.

Nodding Alex walked past J'onn into the lamp room where Brainy was running various scans on Kara, who was bruised and battered and looked almost lifeless.

"How is she?" Alex asked.

"Not good. She is not healing, which may be a result of being caught in the explosion." Brainy said. "I have been analysing the fall out and it appears that the radiation that was released was designed to deactivate the parts of the cells that gain energy from the sun."

"So the lamps are useless?"

"For now." He said. "She also appeared to have solar flared around the time of the explosion, so it is unclear what is causing her inability to heal. I will analyse her cells as quickly as I can."

"Don't suppose you have another healing tank you haven't told us about?" Alex asked as she assessed her sister's injuries.

"No." Brainy said. "This is all on her."

"How did she survive at all." Alex asked squeezing Kara's hand.

"I don't know. She shouldn't have. Her alternative self knocked her out about twenty seconds before detonation. She fell far enough that she did not take the full brunt of the explosion, but even then she should be dead. You should prepare yourself for the fact that she may not recover." Brainy warned.

"She'll make it. She always does." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand. However, despite her words, Alex felt raw fear that she might lose her sister.


	42. Chapter 42

As time went on Alex lost track of everything that was happening and just focused on Kara who lay motionless. Every so often Alex would look at her and be convinced that her bruises were healing, but as she ran further scans she assumed it was just optimism.

As Kara continued to not recover Alex found herself going through every mistake that she had made that had led them to this point in time. And with every passing second her guilt grew as did the weight she felt from the burden of leadership. As she started to think about Hodges the door opened.

"Alex?" Eliza called as she entered Kara's room.

"Mom!" Alex exclaimed with relief before rushing over to her mother and hugging her.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked.

"No, Kara, she's bad. She won't wake up and I don't know how to help her. I never should have let her go. Especially after everything that happened with Lex. And now she is in a coma and I should have stopped it and-"

"Alex, listen to me. None of this is your fault." Eliza said pulling away and cupping her daughter's face. "This is not on you."

"Hodges is dead and Kara is in a coma." Alex said.

"I know. J'onn told me everything. But Alex this is not your fault." Eliza said hugging her again.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Alex asked.

"Your sister is a fighter. She will fight her way back to us." Eliza assured her before pulling back again and saying. "I know how hard it is for you, but out there you have a team who is scared and need direction. They need you."

"How can I help them? I've let them down. Hodges is dead because of me."

"No he's not. He was doing what he believed in." Eliza said. "They all were. But they need you."

"They get their hope from Kara." Alex pointed out.

"And their strength from you." Eliza said. "They are scared and they need direction. Only you can give that. Kara isn't going anywhere and I will stay with her."

"Okay." Alex said drying her tears.

-00-

"What's happening out there?" Alex asked as she approached Vasquez.

"An uneasy standoff. No one is doing anything, but accusations are flying over who was behind the missile. Rumours are spreading that Baker was behind it not Lex."

"Any contact from the DEO?" Alex asked.

"No ma'am. However, several military units have been seen around the detonation site."

"Have they found a body?"

"Based on the ongoing searches I'd say not, but there is no way to know for sure."

"Any good news?" Alex asked.

"The Police Commissioner gave an interview throwing his support behind Supergirl and her followers. The media has turned on Baker as well."

"That probably won't do much good. Baker seems to have lost his reliance on polls to dictate policy." Marsden said walking in.

"Do you think they'll start an impeachment process?" Alex asked.

"To start an impeachment process is difficult and that is when the government is united." Marsden said. "Right now the houses are split, even the parties are split. I doubt they will move unless there is irrefutable evidence pointing at abuse of office."

"Even if he was impeached and found guilty, as he has not named a VP, power would fall to the speaker. Who you are no doubt aware is an alien hater." Cat pointed out.

"You are basing that on a speech he gave a long time ago." Marsden said.

"True, but leopards don't change their spots, especially after they have obtained power." Cat countered.

"Do you have a plan Director Danvers?" Marsden asked.

"Supergirl has proven before she can unite the people with hope." Alex said.

"Whilst true, isn't Supergirl out of commission?" Cat asked.

"She is, but she'll wake. We just need to buy her time." Alex said trying to sound optimistic. "Which for now involves doing nothing. If we go out there we may clash with Lane's men again, we don't want that."

"I wouldn't mind clashing with that upstart Lieutenant." Tennant said.

"Whilst I understand and agree with your desire, we can't." Alex said. "No one wants a war and right now it is up to us to be the voice of reason."

"So we do nothing?" Burns asked.

"No. We keep Supergirl safe and we prepare for what is about to happen."

"But we don't know what is about to happen." Burns pointed out.

"So we prepare for everything. Starting with extra combat training." Alex said.

-00-

"Dr Danvers." Brainy said entering the room.

"I told you, it's Eliza." She reminded him.

"Eliza." He said as he approached Kara. "Excellent." He commented.

"What?" Eliza asked.

"She is starting to heal."

"Her powers are back?" Eliza asked as Alex entered the room.

"It appears so." Brainy said as Eliza reached out and took Alex's hand.

"How?" Alex asked. "You said the radiation from the bomb was designed to stop her cells having the ability to act as they did before."

"I have been running various simulations and I believe that the most probable sequence events were that she solar flared after her fight with her other self. Having solar flared her cells stopped behaving in the usual Kryptonian manner so when the radiation from the bomb hit her she was not affected as Lex would have predicted."

"So the bomb didn't hurt her?" Eliza asked.

"Oh no. It hurt her a lot. The concussive blast alone was enough to break bones and knock her brain into her skull in a near fatal manner -"

"Brainy." Alex snapped.

"Too detailed?" He asked. "What I meant to say was the bomb caused considerable damage, but now she is physically healing I believe that it did not have the effect it was meant to and she will be fine. Physically anyway."

"And mentally?" Eliza asked.

"Still to be determined." Brainy said.


	43. Chapter 43

"General Lane, any sign of any of the Supergirls?" Baker asked as he sat in front of a screen.

"Negative Sir. However, there was a sighting of the Martian carrying something heading into L-Corp. The pictures were poor quality but it could have been a body."

"It will be nothing but a corpse." Lex said from a different location.

"So you've found nothing useful?" Baker asked Lane.

"I wouldn't say that. We've confirmed that you both took a huge gamble. Supergirl wasn't strong enough to fly the missile by herself. If the other one hadn't joined in there would have been an unacceptable loss of life." Lane said still displeased with the decision to use the weapon.

"It had an override, we could have delayed the explosion." Baker said, wondering why he had given such a generous deadline for the removal of Lane. But as he spoke he noticed Lex twitch. "Something you need to add?"

"Technically there was no override." Lex said. "It was too risky, it could have been hacked."

"General, continue the search. Let me know when you have proof of death." The President said ending the link to Lane before looking at Lex.

"I am the President, not you. I gave you an order."

"An order that would have jeopardised the mission." Lex shrugged.

"You could have killed thousands." Baker said. "You are relieved of your duties and this time there will be no escape from prison."

"I would reconsider." Lex said.

"I'm sure you would. But like I said, I am the President."

"When the world turned on me and sent me to prison the first time I realised that I needed to take precautions." Lex said.

"Precautions?" The President asked.

"Yes, people thought I was a lunatic because my so called friends and colleagues betrayed me and denied involvement. So when you offered me a chance to work with you I took precautions. Everything you have ever said to me has been recorded and if I am arrested I will reveal it to the world. And if something happens to me or my mother it will also be revealed. So rather than threatening me, I think it is time to realise that your best, well your only option, is to accept that you work for me."

"You're insane." Baker said angrily.

"Something that is no longer a hinderance." Lex smiled.

"What do you want?" Baker asked.

"The same as you, the eradication of all aliens."

-00-

"Eliza." Brainy greeted. "Has there been any change?"

"Nothing good. She is still not waking and her brain activity is getting more erratic." Eliza said sadly squeezing Kara's hand as Brainy put something on Kara's forehead. "What's that?" Eliza asked.

"It is a device that will allow me to communicate with her."

"Communicate?" Eliza asked.

"I will appear in her dream world and I should be able to interact with her."

"Tell her I love her, we love her." Eliza asked.

"Of course." Brainy nodded. "If I may though, you should get some rest."

"You are probably right." Eliza said not moving.

"If Alex saw you resting and eating, she might do the same." Brainy pointed out.

"I thought she was resting." Eliza said.

"If by resting you mean pacing up and down in the command room, then yes she is resting. But if you meant testing in the conventional sense, then no she's not."

"I'll go talk to her." Eliza said, bending down to kiss Kara's cheek before leaving.

-00-

"Alex." Eliza said walking into the makeshift command room.

"Mom? Has something happened?" Alex asked frowning.

"No, Brainy was about to communicate with her so I thought I'd join you for your lunch."

"Lunch?" Alex asked.

"The meal you promised me you were going to have." Eliza said.

"Pizza has just been delivered. It is in office 203." Vasquez said.

"Thank you Susan." Eliza said leading Alex out of the room.

"When did you start calling my Agents by their first names?" Alex asked.

"You'd be happier not knowing." Eliza said, making Alex's frown deepen. "How are you holding up?"

"I hate doing nothing. I feel helpless." Alex confessed.

"You're not doing nothing and you're not helpless. You are holding your team together and preparing for whatever comes next." Eliza said. "And I'm proud of you. Although maybe you could work on getting nutritional food delivered here rather than pizza."

"Pizza wasn't my idea. Some of the guys thought the smell of pizza might wake Kara up." Alex said.

-00-

"We meet again." Brainy said letting himself into Kara's apartment.

"Brainy?" Kara asked from her couch where she lay wrapped in blankets, a cat snuggling into her. "What are you doing here. I'm really not up for company right now."

"I've come to help."

"Can you help tomorrow? I meant it when I said I am not up for visitors."

"If I don't help now, there may not be a tomorrow." Brainy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know where you are?" Brainy asked.

"My apartment."

"Not exactly."

"Wait, I'm in my mind prison again?" Kara asked sitting up as the cat meowed.

"You are." Brainy confirmed.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"You were caught in the blast and became injured." Brainy said. "Although physically you are making progress, your brain may have suffered some damage that is preventing you waking up." He explained as the room shook.

"What's happening?" Kara asked.

"Your mind may not be stable." Brainy said. "You may not have the luxury of time."

"What does that mean?" Kara asked.

"We should work on freeing you."


	44. Chapter 44

As Alex quietly sat in Kara's room while Brainy continued to help Kara, the door opened. Turning she saw a trio of Kryptonians.

"Alura, Clark." Alex greeted when Kara's mother entered the room, accompanied by Superman and a man Alex didn't recognise. "I'm glad you are here."

"How is she?" Alura asked entering the room.

"Physically she seems to have recovered, but she is in a coma. Brainy is communicating with her and trying to coax her out of it."

"Can we do that to?" Alura asked. "Communicate with her I mean."

"No. It goes through my AI core." Brainy said before offering. "But I can pass on messages."

"He can talk to both us and her at the same time." Alex explained. "I'll give you some space." She said standing. As she got to the door she said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her."

"Why does Alex feel responsible?" Alura asked confused as the door shut.

"She is Kara's big sister." Brainy said. "I know it sucks but getting angry won't help." He added, seeing Alura's confusion he said. "Sorry, I was talking to Kara, not you."

"Kara is angry?" She asked frowning.

"Yes, well more frustrated. She is trapped in a mind prison. But frustration is good, it means she is trying to seek a way out."

"She wasn't before?" Superman asked concerned.

"No. Not exactly." Brainy said.

-00-

"Alex?" The Kryptonian who had travelled with Alura asked as he approached her in the command room.

"Yes."

"I am Kan-Ji, a healer from Argo City."

"Hi." Alex said.

"I came to help Kara if needed, but as you know physically there is nothing more that can be done. However, I believe I might be able to help her friend."

"Her friend?" Alex asked confused.

"J'onn J'onzz mentioned that Lena Luthor had been injured."

"Yes, she's also in a coma. But her issues are definitely physical." Alex confirmed.

"I can not promise anything, but she helped stabilise Argo City, I would be honoured to return the favour."

"I'll take you to her room." Alex said.

"Thank you."

-00-

"You are being unusually quiet on the ideas front." Baker said to the man in the office.

"The options are few." He said. "Especially with Lex Luthor holding the cards."

"We need to get rid of Lex." Baker said.

"It won't be easy and one false move and he will take you down."

"So what? I do nothing?"

"Right now you have bigger problems. Everyone who was in the situation room could talk at anytime."

"The CoL are acting tonight." Baker said. "There will be a series of car bombs taking out everyone who was there."

"That is unusually coordinated."

"Well, you were right Brownhill is a thinker and makes a good Agent Liberty. My man on the ground also managed to obtain some bombs from one of Lex's facilities. We can link him with these assassinations." Baker said before seeing the frown on the man's face. "You don't like the idea?"

"I think it is risky. If Lex finds out he will turn on you."

"Which is why I have distracted him with a brand new project. He is restarting Project Medusa."

-00-

"Perhaps you don't want to leave." Brainy said.

"Please stop saying that it doesn't help." Kara said frustrated.

"Maybe there is another level, a deeper level that does not want to leave." Brainy said.

"You are still saying it." Kara pointed out. "Why wouldn't I want to leave?"

"You have faced a lot and lost a lot. Maybe your mind has reached breaking point. In the message the other you sent you, she talked about loneness and wanting to have died on Krypton. Was that true?"

"No." Kara said as the room shook.

"I can not help if you lie." Brainy pointed out.

"Fine. It wasn't true, but it wasn't untrue either." Kara conceded. "There are times I wish I never made it off Krypton. Does that make me weak and ungrateful?"

"No. Based on my interactions with this planet I believe it makes you human."

"Only I'm not human." Kara said.

"Only physically." Brainy said. "Emotionally you have been shaped by both humans and Kryptonians. You are linked to both species. Maybe when the world started to turn on aliens, turn on you, you somehow lost your emotional connection."

"Alex is my connection." Kara pointed out as she stroked Streaky.

"Yes, she is. Perhaps you should focus on her? Perhaps you need to focus on your dream with the Black Mercy."

"I'm lost." She confessed.

"It was Alex who freed you, who made you want to return. Perhaps if you focus on that interaction you may be able to get out."

-00-

"Do you think this will work?" Alex asked the Kryptonian as he injected something into Lena.

"I have no reason to assume it wouldn't." He said as the door flew open.

"Ma'am, you're needed." Vasquez said.

"What's happened?" Alex asked frowning.

"There have just been a series of car bombings. The owners of the cars are some of the most senior Generals in the country."

"Any idea who carried out the attacks?" Alex asked.

"Based on two grainy photos, it looks like it was the Children of Liberty. Or at least someone is trying to pin it on them."

"Are you okay here?" Alex as the Kryptonian healer.

"I am fine. You have more urgent matters to deal with."


	45. Chapter 45

"Any more intel?" Alex asked as she approached Vasquez.

"Based on media reports there were thirteen confirmed blasts. The children of Liberty are the only suspects at the moment. But if they are responsible that means they have spread nationwide and changed their MO." Vasquez reported. "And I don't just mean going after the military. Some of the officers were anti aliens. Including General Lane."

"General Lane?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"That's kind of unofficial but yes."

"Who else?" Alex asked.

"Right now we don't have a complete list, but all the targets were military. However, not all of them were high ranking officers." Vasquez said.

"There has to be a connection." Alex said.

"I may be able to help with that." A familiar voice said walking into the room. His presence putting everyone on edge.

"Captain Westin." Alex greeted.

"Danvers." He nodded. "I understand that I am not going to be popular round here, but I need your help."

"Does Haley know you are here?" Alex asked.

"No. I take my orders from General Lane."

"He's alive?" Alex asked.

"Yes. The bomb went off before he had reached the SUV. He has a concussion and a few stitches, but he will recover. He is unsurprisingly a little angry and ordered me to figure out who was behind the attack using all assets at my disposal. I took that to mean you."

"But he doesn't know you are here either?" Alex guessed.

"The doctor was adamant we didn't do anything to raise his blood pressure." Westin explained.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"In total there were fifteen car bombs." Westin said. "The targets all attended a meeting with the President just after the other Supergirl sent that message to the real Supergirl. I don't know the details of the meeting. All I know is Lane came out muttering that the President was a lunatic. And now everyone at that meeting, except Lex Luthor and the President has been targeted by car bombs. Also the bomb in Lane's car came from Lex's stockpile."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Positive." He said handing Alex an evidence bag. "We found this at the scene. He even put his logo on the casing."

"Or someone else did to frame him." Alex pointed out giving him back the evidence. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want to get the evidence to someone who is willing to look at all possibilities. Seeing the Police Commissioner has already sided against Baker, I was thinking the NCPD might be a good place to start. Only they won't talk to me."

"Why?"

"There is a video online of the altercation and I am viewed as an enemy of Supergirl and therefore the city."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Alex asked.

"I would like you to set up a meeting between me and the police so I can hand over evidence."

"That's it?" Alex asked.

"For now anyway. Right now any direct involvement from you isn't going to help anyone. In the future that might change."

Nodding Alex pulled out her phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey Danvers." Maggie answered.

"Sawyer. I need a favour."

"What?" Maggie asked.

"I'm standing with a Captain Westin who has some evidence you need to see only no one at NCPD wants to talk to him."

"You trust him?"

"Not especially. But you'll want to see the evidence."

"Tell him to meet me at NooNan's in ten minutes."

"Thanks." Alex said hanging up. She then turned to Westin and said.

"You had better not be screwing with us."

"I'm not." He said.

"Then go to NooNan's Detective Sawyer will meet you there."

"Thank you. And Danvers, I know it doesn't help, but I really am sorry about Tim."

The second he had gone Alex turned to Vasquez and said.

"Verify everything he just told us."

"Yes Ma'am." Vasquez nodded. "And Ma'am you asked me to tell you when it was two. It's two."

"Thanks. You know where I am."

"Yes Ma'am." Vasquez said as Alex walked out. As she headed to Lena's room she saw Clark pace the hall ways.

"Hey Clark. How's Kara?"

"Still in a coma." He said. "How are you holding up?"

"Been better." Alex admitted. "I need your help."

"What is it?"

"There have been a series of car bombings. One of the targets was General Lane." She said. Seeing Clark's frown she added. "He's okay, just a little banged up. But something tells me he's still in danger."

"I'll go visit him." He said rushing out.

Content that Lane was safe in the short term Alex continued to Lena's room. As she walked in she saw Kan-Ji hovering and asked.

"How is she?" Alex asked.

"Making excellent progress." The Kryptonian healer said. "She should wake soon, but a full recovery is probably several, I don't know the word, rotations? Off."

"Days." Alex filled in for him. "Days off is still far better than what she was looking at."

"I will leave you in peace. If you require assistance let me know."

"Thank you." Alex said before she took a seat next to Lena's bed.

-00-

"You were meant to take them all out, not half them." Baker snapped down the phone.

"The Children of Liberty are not a trained army. I told you they needed time. But they haven't given up. The five who survived will not survive the next few days."

"Make sure they don't. And make sure nothing links this to me." Baker said ending the call before angrily putting the phone back in the safe.

"You need to stay calm." The man in his office said.

"Calm? Everyone keeps screwing up." Baker said standing and pacing. "What if someone sees the link?"

"You had the Children of Liberty plant evidence linking the bombs to Lex Luthor. Perhaps you need to fabricate an assassination attempt on you too. Make sure the evidence points to Luthor and you could solve all your problems." The man pointed out.


	46. Chapter 46

"Alex?" Lena croaked as she opened her eyes and saw Kara's sister sitting a few feet away.

"Lena?" Alex questioned standing. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. What happened? Where am I?" She asked looking round feeling nauseous.

"You are at L-Corp in a special medical room."

"Why L-Corp?" Lena asked confused.

"It was too dangerous to take you to a hospital. We couldn't protect you there."

"Protect me? From who?" Lena asked.

"Your family, who we were guessing did this to you?"

For a moment Lena didn't say anything. Finally she asked.

"Why are you here? In my room."

"You shouldn't be alone. Kara wouldn't want you to be alone."

"Kara?" Lena asked still feeling groggy. But in saying her friends name her mind started to clear and she said with urgency in her voice. "She needs help. Lex-"

"It's okay. Thanks to your video we got her out."

"But?" Lena asked sensing something was wrong.

"But...that is a very long story and involves the alternate version of her and the President. But she's currently in a coma."

"Then why aren't you with her?"

"Her mother is sitting with her. I didn't want to crowd her." Alex said before asking. "Can you remember what happened to you?"

"Everything is a fuzzy….they were angry about the video, but there was something else. But I can't remember."

"I'm not surprised. When we found you I didn't think you would make it. But you held on. You were in a coma for awhile. And then Alura, Superman and another Kryptonian came. He was part of the medical guild. He bought toys. Some of them he used on you and since then you have healed really quickly, although you have some way to go."

"So I was saved by Kryptonians using Kryptonian technology?" Lena asked.

"Technically a mix of Kryptonian technology and your nanites."

"My family will love that." Lena said dryly as she struggled to stay awake.

"Get some rest." Alex said. "We can talk more when you are feeling better."

"Ma'am." Vasquez said bursting into the room.

"What now?" Alex asked standing and leaving the room to ensure Lena was not disturbed.

"There's been an attempt on the President's life."

"As in Baker?" Alex asked.

"Yes Ma'am. He is okay, but is under lockdown at the White House."

"Did they catch who was responsible?" Alex asked.

"Yes Ma'am. He was wearing a Children of Liberty mask, but when they took it off, he was an alien."

"So aliens are pretending to be the CoL to discredit them?" Alex asked confused. "But why would anyone believe the CoL would go after the President? This doesn't make any sense." She then paused and asked. "Do you know anything about the alien?"

"Not yet, but we should have access to that system shortly."

"Let me know when you have an identity." Alex replied.

"Yes Ma'am." Vasquez nodded before walking off.

-00-

"Clark? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked when she opened the door.

"Alex is worried there will be another attempt on your father's life." Clark said. "I'm here to stop it."

"Dad isn't going to like you hanging out here. He's not taking me turning up very well and he actually likes me, mo offence."

"I know. But I'm not going to let him get hurt." Clark said.

"Thank you." Lucy said. "How's Kara? Is she even alive?"

"Lucy? Everything okay?" Lane shouted.

"It's fine." Lucy shouted back.

"I'll tell you everything later. First I should probably say hello." Clark said.

"Sure." Lucy nodded leading him towards her father's room.

"Look who it is." Lucy smiled.

"Clark." Lane greeted somewhat cooly.

"Sir."

"Is Lois with you?"

"No." Clark said as a glimmer of disappointment crossed over Lane. "She's out of town."

"Well, before you waste your breath I'll remind you I'm not telling you anything about what happened."

"I know that Sir. I'm just here to make sure you're okay."

"How did you even find out about it."

"I have my sources. I mean I am a reporter." Clark said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Uh-huh. Well as you can see I'm fine, so you can go."

"Or, I could stay." He smiled as he sat down.

-00-

"What's happening out there." Kara asked as she tried and failed to open her front door.

"I do not believe it is wise to concern yourself with events." Brainy said.

"That bad then?" Kara asked. "Is Alex okay?"

"She misses you."

"I miss her too." Kara said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Brainy asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Kara snapped.

"I just thought that by thinking of Alex you may have found the way out." Brainy said. "But you haven't, which means something is keeping you here while Alex tries to, wait forget I spoke, that doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter? What is Alex doing?" Kara asked.

"You must not concern yourself with others at the moment. You need to concentrate on yourself and decide if you want to be free." He said as the room rocked again. This time some of the ceiling fell to the ground. But rather than seeing sky Kara saw a black abyss.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Your mind prison is unstable." Brainy said. "It is falling apart."

"I can see that. But what does it mean?" Kara asked.

"Your mind is shutting down."

"I'm dying?"

"It appears so." Brainy confessed.

"What happens to you if you are in here when my mind stops?"

"Either my link to your mind prison is severed and I will leave your mind prison and go back to being completely in your room. Or I become trapped here and eventually die."

"Then go."

"I can not do that. You need me. Also if I leave you Alex may not allow me to live anyway."

"What do I do?" Kara asked.

"Decide what you really want." Brainy said as the room kept shaking with more of the room disappearing.

"I want to leave." Kara said.

"It is not me you need to convince. It is you." Brainy pointed out.

"Please go." Kara pleaded as the shaking got more violent.

"I can not do that." He said. "Not without you."

Reaching for the door Kara grasped the handle just as the floor gave out.


	47. Chapter 47

"Mom?" Kara asked opening her eyes.

"Kara?" Alura asked squeezing her hand. "I've been so worried."

"Am I still dreaming?" Kara asked confused looking at her hand wondering where the door handle was.

"No."

"But you are here?" Kara asked looking back to her mother.

"Of course."

"Shouldn't you be on Argo?" Kara asked still confused looking round and confirming she was at L-Corp.

"J'onn told me what happened, how much danger you were in. I could not stay on Argo City."

"What happened?" Kara asked trying to sit up. "Wait did it work? Did she live? Why didn't I ask Brainy that in the mind prison?"

"Kara, calm down. I do not have the answers. But I'm sure Alex will be back soon."

"Is Alex okay?" Kara asked worried.

"She seems fine, well concerned about you and tired. But physically unharmed." Alura assured her as the door opened and the topic of their conversation walked in.

"Kara? You're awake!" Alex said before running to her side and hugging her. "I've been so worried about you."

"Alex." Kara said clinging to her sister before pulling away and asking. "What happened? Did the bomb go off?"

"Sit back and I will tell you." Alex said. "We don't have all the details, but after you started falling back to Earth the other version of you kept flying the bomb towards the location Brainy gave you. We think she was still pushing it when it detonated. We haven't found a body, but the chances of her surviving are minimal."

For a while Kara sat in silence digesting the information before finally asking.

"How did I survive?"

"J'onn caught you before you hit the ground, but you had already solar flared and were in a bad shape. You've been in a coma since then."

"How long?"

"A week."

"A week? What's happening out there?"

"That's a long story." Alex said. "And when I am convinced you are not going to run or fly off I will tell you. But for now you need rest."

"That is literally the only thing I have done for a week." Kara pointed out.

"And if I had my way something you would be doing for a lot longer." Alex said.

"But-"

"No buts. You nearly died. Again." Alex reminded her. "But I do have good news."

-00-

"You used an alien? Why?" The man asked Baker who sat at a desk looking relaxed.

"It was perfect. Don't you see? The people will think an alien tried to kill me. The Children of Liberty will get more supporters and we can quash aliens once and for all."

"And Lex Luthor?"

"What about him?"

"Why would Lex Luthor help aliens? The evidence also points to him."

"And that is the real genius of this plan." Baker said proudly. "Lex wants to discredit aliens more than anyone. And the alien who just tried to kill me was one of his pets that he had been working on controlling. It was his technology that planted the idea in the alien to kill me. When that comes out the world will assume he has been behind everything. There will of course be some fall out from the fact that I freed him from prison, but I can play the humble President who just tried to save our country."

"There is a flaw in your plan." The man said.

"What?"

"Whilst the world might buy into this, Lex Luthor will know the truth and he will act against you."

"I know." Baker said. "But as soon as the story breaks a team will go in and kill him. The world will think that Lex is no manipulative and so controlling that when any evidence he holds comes to the surface we will just say he fabricated it."

"This is a dangerous game you are playing." The man warned. "Lex Luthor should not be underestimated."

-00-

"Eliza?" Lena asked opening her eyes.

"Hello Lena." Eliza smiled.

"Has your entire family adopted a rota for babysitting?" Lena asked.

"It's not babysitting." Eliza said. "We're worried about you. You are Kara's best friend and that practically makes you family."

"How is Kara?" Lena asked.

"I don't know." Eliza said. "Alura is with her. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was thrown out of a helicopter."

"Were you?" Eliza asked frowning.

"No, although they did threaten that. In the end they preferred more ground based methods."

"I'm sorry." Eliza said.

"It just proved what I always knew, my mother never loved me."

"Lillian Luthor is not your mother." Eliza said. "A mother loves unconditionally. I'm just sorry you didn't find a loving home to grow up in."

"Well it was probably karma." Lena said but before Eliza to ask anything further the door opened and Kara walked in.

"Lena? Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Kara? You're awake?" Eliza said jumping up and hugging her tightly. When she finally pulled away she asked Alex. "Why isn't she under the lamps?"

"As soon as I told her Lena was up she bolted. And apparently Alura disciplines her as much as you do."

"How are you?" Kara asked Lena, ignoring the exchange.

"Okay." Lena said. "What about you?"

"I'm great. Thanks to you."

"Don't thank me, I left you in that cell. I should have figured out a way to free you sooner."

"I'm free because of you. But what you did was reckless. You shouldn't have stayed." Kara said.

"It wasn't exactly your brightest move." Alex agreed. "You must have known they'd know it was you."

"I did." Lena said. "But if it failed to get out at least if I was inside I could still help. Also I thought they wanted something else from me and the only way I would figure out what was to stay."

"And did they?" Alex asked.

"Yes. But I can't remember what." Lena said frustrated.

"Don't push yourself." Eliza said. "You still need to rest. You all need to rest."

"So do you." Alex pointed out.

"Which is what I'm going to do." Eliza said hoping to lead by example. She then hugged Alex and Kara before leaving.

-00-

"Here." Eliza said handing Alura a cup of steaming liquid. "It's a type of tea, it'll help relax you."

"Thank you." Alura said before commenting. "I recognise you. You were in several of the images Kara showed me. You're Eliza."

"I am."

"I don't know how to thank you for all you did for Kara."

"Kara has been a beacon of hope for us." Eliza said.

"You must think I'm a terrible mother."

"Why? For wanting your daughter to survive?" Eliza asked.

"Putting her in that pod was the hardest thing I have ever done. But I thought it was her best chance for survival. Then when I saw she had gone in the Phantom Zone I thought I had condemned her to a fate worse than death. I regretted my decision every day. I lived with the guilt of my actions, trying to atone any way I could. But then I discovered she was alive. Not only alive, but she had made it to Earth and had been loved. She had become so much more than I had hoped, but although I had found her I had also lost her. She had found her own path, something I am proud of. But..."

"Part of you felt sad that you had lost her. And that made you feel even more guilty?" Eliza guessed.

"Yes. But that sadness, that guilt I could live with that knowing she was happy and had a home. And I am truly grateful for all you have done. But having learned everything she had been through, being hated for being an alien. Having her own leader try to kill her. I can't forgive myself for that."

"You aren't responsible for what happened. We should have done more to stop her. Every day I tried to stop her living up to her full potential because I was scared of what people would do to her. But she made her own choice. And she is happy as Supergirl."

"She always wanted to help people." Alura said.

"And she does, every day." Eliza assured her.


	48. Chapter 48

"Why does everyone betray me?" Lex asked as he watched the news that was naming him as a prime suspect in the car bombings and assassination attempt.

"They are afraid and intimidated by your intellect and vision." Lillian said. "But I am surprised that Baker would make such a bold move."

"He will pay for what he did." Lex said angrily.

"I know he will and I have something to help with that." Lillian smiled.

"What?"

"The identity of the current Agent Liberty. My guess is he is also being set up so the President can come out of this looking innocent. He may be a good ally. Failing that he should have some good intel for us."

"How did you find out who he was?" Lex asked.

"I told you, I have spent the years you have been locked away building up a network of contacts. Contacts who find themselves in a position of needing to do what they are asked." Lillian smiled. "And right now that involves helping you. But you must stay calm. If you lose your temper you may start making mistakes."

"You are right, as usual." Lex nodded.

"I do have some good news." Lillian said.

"What?"

"The person you most want to destroy, more than anyone else on this planet, has just resurfaced."

-00-

"You're alive then?" Cat said entering Kara's room.

"Cat." She nodded.

"I was beginning to doubt it."

"Alex thinks that the President will order another attack on me or arrest me if he finds out I'm alive."

"She is probably right. And he does have the law on his side. You have always been careless with the legal system. If he wanted to I'm sure Baker could press enough charges that if you were convicted of all them you would be locked up for a few lifetimes."

"So I should give up?" Supergirl asked sadly.

"No. If it comes down to it you'll just need to channel your inner William Hone."

"Who?" Supergirl asked.

"Really? Do they not teach you anything in college anymore?" Cat asked. "He was an Englishman who was a satirist from around the 1800s."

"So I should draw funnies?" Supergirl asked earning a glare from Cat.

"He wrote many books which mocked the establishment, in particular the Prince Regent took exception to the work. So the government of the day abused the law somewhat to bring charges against him. However, like our legal system it was trial by jury and he managed to persuade his peers after arguing for several hours, to find him not guilty. Unhappy with the result the Crown brought new charges and the following day he was back in court fighting his case in front of a new jury. Who once again found him not guilty. So then more charges were brought and the next day he once again went to court and once again was found not guilty. Three days, three trials and three verdicts in his favour despite the judges being biased against him. The Crown and government became a laughing stock and Hone became one of the most important figures in freedom of the press." She paused before adding. "The law is not completely black and white and can be abused. But sometimes that grey can be used to make things better. Baker may well come after you, but you inspire hope and the people of this city, of this country loves you. And they will defend you." Cat argued. "Of course it would be much easier if Baker was impeached before it gets that far."

"Do you think he'll be impeached?" Supergirl asked.

"That would require the political body to be decisive. Something that goes against what they stand for." Cat said as the door opened and Lena stumbled in.

"Lena? What's wrong?" Supergirl asked jumping up and catching Lena before she collapsed.

"Where's Alex?" Lena asked. "I need to talk to her."

"I'll get her." Cat said leaving the room as Kara helped Lena sit on the bed.

"You shouldn't be up." Kara said.

"I'm fine." Lena said.

"No, you're not." Kara argued as Alex ran in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I remembered." Lena said. "They are after the Harun-El."

"Why?" Alex asked frowning.

"Seeing Lex was involved I assume it has something to do with killing Superman." Lena said.

"What did you tell them?" Alex asked.

"I don't think I told them anything. But my memory is still fuzzy. I don't even know if they have access to it. I'm sorry."

"Where's Kal?" Kara asked.

"Keeping an eye on Lane." Alex said.

"I have to go."

"No. Absolutely not." Alex said. "Ignoring the fact you shouldn't be out of bed, Lane wants to arrest you. Even if he didn't the Harun-El is toxic to you. You can not go."

"I'm meant to protect Kal, that's why was sent here in the first place."

"That's not why I sent you to Earth." Alura said walking into the room. "I sent you to Earth so you could live. I told you to look after Kal to help you find purpose."

"Kal is family, I'm not leaving him unprotected." Kara argued.

"I'll send Brainy and J'onn to replace your cousin with Lane." Alex said. "But Kara, until the situation out there stabilises you can't leave."

"I'll make sure she doesn't." Alura said to the annoyance of Kara.


	49. Chapter 49

"J'onn." Clark greeted as he opened the door. "Is Kara-"

"She's okay." J'onn assured him. "But right now she is worried about you."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Lex Luthor." J'onn stated. "It would be best if you went back to the DEO. I'll look after Lane."

"He doesn't want me here, I'm not sure how he'll take to you." Clark pointed out.

"I have that covered, I'll be you." J'onn said shapeshifting.

"Kara was right, that is weird." Clark said looking at himself.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked seeing two Clarks and someone she didn't recognise.

"Lex might make a move on Clark, so I am taking his place." One of the Clarks said.

"J'onn?" Lucy guessed.

"Yes. I thought your father would object less to Clark than me." He said.

"I'm not so sure." Lucy said. "I thought he gave James a hard time, but actually he had it pretty easy compared to Clark." She commented before asking the other man. "Who are you?"

"He's extra help." J'onn answered before turning back to Clark. "Please go back to L-Corp before Kara does something that sends Alex over the edge. I promise I'll keep Lane safe."

"Okay, but call if you need anything." He said leaving.

-00-

"Alex." Alura greeted as she approached Alex in what had become a break room.

"Alura, is Kara okay?" Alex asked looking up at the Kryptonian, worried her presence was an indication that Kara had gone.

"She's fine. She's sleeping." Alura assured her. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Alex said looking awkward. Noticing Alex had not eaten the food on her plate Alura commented.

"When Kara was on Argo, she spoke highly of the food here, yet you do not seem to be taken with it."

"I'm just not hungry." Alex said before offering. "Can I get you something?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Alura replied. After a moment of uneasy silence she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess." Alex replied.

"Why did you blame yourself for what happened to Kara?"

"I'm her big sister, I'm meant to protect her. I failed." Alex said.

"From what I have understood Kara kept ignoring your instructions." Alura replied.

"She did, but I should have known she'd do that and been prepared."

"On Krypton, Kara always followed her heart. Something that had a tendency of getting her into trouble. In that respect she was very similar to Astra." Alura said, noticing Alex tense at the mention of the twin.

"Kara still follows her heart." Alex said. "It's what makes her her."

"Yes it is." Alura agreed as another silence descended. Eventually Alura commented. "You always seem uneasy round me."

"Sorry, you just remind me of Astra." Alex confessed.

"The resemblance is only physical. We were very different. Astra always had this inner strength and an inner independence. We may have been genetically almost identical, but we were never close. Not like you and Kara."

"We weren't always close." Alex confessed. "I wasn't a good sister when she first came to Earth."

"I imagine being stuck with an alien sister you never wanted was not easy."

"No, but I'm grateful she came." Alex said. "She has saved me in ways you couldn't imagine."

"As you have her." Alura said. "I am so grateful for everything you have done for Kara. Knowing that you have been her protector all these years is of great comfort to me. But Alex, you can not be held responsible for the actions of others."

-00-

"You have a problem." Lex said as he walked into David Brownhill's office.

"Who are yo- you're Lex Luthor."

"I am. And as I said you have a problem. Fortunately for you I can help." Lex said taking a seat.

"Don't you have enough problems of you own?" Brownhill asked.

"My problems are not that different from yours."

"You tried to assassinate the President."

"No. I was framed for that. If I had planned to kill the President he would already be dead." Lex corrected.

"Look, I don't know why you are here, but I'm a busy man."

"Indeed you are, but soon you will be a dead man."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I am warning you. I was framed for the same reason that you are about to be removed. We both know too much."

"Too much about what?"

"Who was behind the assassination of the Generals for one." Lex said.

"I hate to tell you this, but that is in the news already. It was you and the Children of Liberty. Or you, while trying to frame the Children of Liberty." Brownhill replied.

"Mr Brownhill, I'm also a busy man so let me get straight to the point. I know you are Agent Liberty."

"You are accusing me of being a terrorist?" Brownhill asked.

"I'm praising you for standing up for what you believe in." Lex corrected. "Although it is clear that you are not a mastermind, but a mere puppet. So your orders to assassinate Generals, where did that come from?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Mr Brownhill, the man who wanted the Generals dead also wants to clear his tracks. That will result in you being removed. So it is in your best interests to cooperate. And if it makes it easier you may want to watch this." Lex said handing Brownhill a tablet playing a video of Brownhill putting on the Agent Liberty mask.

"Where did you get this?" Brownhill asked.

"That is unimportant. What matters is I have it and I know exactly who you are. And unlike you I know how much danger you are in."

"Why would I be in danger?"

"Because the President ordered the attacks." Lex said.

"The President?" He asked sceptically.

"The men your people tried to kill, in a very slap hazard way I may add, were in a meeting where the President suggested launching a nuclear attack on US soil. If that got out it would be embarrassing. So he used you to take them out, selling you some story about how they were alien sympathisers."

"They are alien sympathisers."

"General Lane has been one of the biggest supporters of the anti alien movement." Lex said. "He has been working on making weapons to protect this planet. He has almost done as much for the defence of this planet as my mother. You are fortunate that your men are incompetent." He added. "You have a choice." Lex said. "Although if you have any intelligence you will soon realise it is not really a choice. You can keep being a puppet for the President and be dead by the end of the week, or you can do what you claim to want to do the most and get rid of the alien scourge."

"By that you mean partner with you?"

"Partner? No." Lex said staring coldly at the man. "You will work for me."

"Mr Luthor, before I joined the Children of Liberty and before I became Agent Liberty I was a business man. And a good one. And if I may be honest, a man who is about to be arrested for trying to assassinate the President does not seem like a good horse to back."

"You may want to look at your chest before you make any rash decisions." Lex said causing Brownhill to look down and see a laser mark on his heart.

"One order and they fire. However, I don't want that and neither do you. So tell me who has been giving you your orders."

"You just said that was the President." Brownhill pointed out.

"I meant the middle man. The one getting his hands dirty and talking to you."

"Even if I wanted to help you I have no way of contacting him. He just turns up, kind of like you did."

"Well next time he turns up I suggest you press this." Lex said sliding something that looked like a key fob across the desk.

"What is it?"

"Just a beacon." Lex said standing. "Press it when he arrives and I or one of my associates will do the rest. And Mr Brownhill, do not fail me."

"Is General Lane really an alien hater?" Brownhill asked as Lex reached the door.

"He is." Lex said turning. "Why?"

"I joined the Children of Liberty because I hate aliens and I want to see the Earth free from them. I understand there will always be politics, but when politics interferes with the cause, well that just makes me uneasy." He explained, pausing slightly before saying. "You should know I've been instructed to arrange another attempt on Lane's life tonight."


	50. Chapter 50

"You are as bad as Kara." Alex commented when she found Lena in one of the hidden labs in the basement. "You are meant to be resting."

"This seemed more important." Lena said not looking up from her screen.

"What is it?"

"I'm trying to figure out if Lex got access to any of my work."

"I thought you had Brainy look at all the systems?" Alex asked.

"I did. But I wanted to double check. Even if I didn't tell them anything, they still knew about the Harun-El."

"That leak could have come from the DEO." Alex pointed out.

"I know and I'm hoping it did. But I wanted to make sure. Also I was hoping to work out what they might want to use it for. I mean they know how to make Kryptonite, so what is it that makes the Harun-El so important?"

"And?" Alex asked.

"And, I've drawn a blank. I mean it could be super soldiers, but the only way they would know about the potential of Harun-El was if they had seen my work, but there is no evidence of that." Lena said finally looking up at Alex before asking. "Have I missed something?"

"If you have we'll figure it out." Alex said.

"I didn't mean about the Harun-El." Lena said confusing Alex. "You look terrible."

"It's been a long few weeks." Alex said. "And right now there doesn't seem to be an easy solution."

"Maybe." Lena said. "But from what I have seen Baker has just screwed Lex. He's not going to take that well and he will be out for blood."

"That's not normally a good thing." Alex said. "And basing our entire plan round Lex is not making me feel better."

"I wasn't suggesting basing the entire plan round him, just bare in mind he might give us an unexpected edge."

"I will." Alex said before noticing something on the desk. "If you are trying to figure out what Lex knows, why are there vials of blood on the desk?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping my blood would offer a clue to how the Kryptonians cured me. I mean think of the potential good we could do."

-00-

"How long do I have to put up with this?" Lane complained as he sat opposite 'Clark' and Lucy.

"You are always complaining you don't see enough of me." Lucy pointed out.

"If I'm in danger I don't want you anywhere near me." Lane argued.

"Well I'm not leaving you." Lucy argued. "You have protected me my entire life, now it is my turn. And you know better than to argue with me on this."

"I still don't know why you are here." He said looking at Clark. "You couldn't even fight your way out of a paper bag."

"Well Sir, family stick together." 'Clark' responded.

"We're not family." Lane commented.

"Dad!" Lucy chastised.

"When was the last time Lois bothered to come home for Thanksgiving?" Lane asked.

"It's not like you know if you are going to be around until the last minute." Lucy argued wondering if she would always have to play peace maker. "Besides when Lois does come round it is not exactly harmonious."

"Precisely. She has no respect for me or our work. She spends the entire time criticising the establishment. The establishment that put a roof over her head growing up and the same establishment that funded her college education."

"And you tell Lois how she is wasting her life and criticising her work." Lucy said. "You know what I think the problem is? You two are too similar. That is why you always clash. Now please take your pain meds and get some sleep. This wounded bear persona is not going to help anyone."

"Fine." He said limping to his bedroom. Before he left the room though he looked at 'Clark' and said. "You don't need to stay."

"Sorry." Lucy said to J'onn once they were alone.

"Technically none of the complaints were aimed at me." J'onn shrugged. "How are you doing with everything?"

"I was terrified when I heard what happened." Lucy confessed. "I really am glad you are here. I know he rubs a lot of people up the wrong way and I know professionally you have your differences, but he's still my father."

"I know. And don't worry, we'll keep him safe."

"Thank you."

-00-

"You are meant to be resting." Eliza said when she saw Kara sitting in an empty office staring out of a window.

"I am resting." Kara argued. "I'm just not sleeping."

"Nightmares?" Eliza guessed pulling up a chair and sitting next to Kara.

"No. I'd actually need to sleep to have those." Kara said.

"Scared of not waking up?"

"Yeah." Kara confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eliza offered.

"I'm not sure where I'd start." Kara said. "When I was trapped as much as I wanted to wake up I couldn't. Brainy thought it was because I didn't really want to. Am I really that weak? If so, what is stopping me sleeping and going back there?"

"Kara, you are not weak. And while you have been through more than anyone should you have never given up and you did wake up."

"I was close to that not happening." Kara confessed.

"But you did. You battled through like you always do." Eliza said. "And no matter what happens I know you will continue to fight and you will continue to win." She paused before saying. "I also know that if Alex finds out you are not in the lamp room she is going to have an aneurysm, so let's get you back. I'll sit with you there if you want." Eliza said standing and offering Kara her hand.

-00-

"Please tell me she has not done something stupid." Alex said when she entered Kara's room and saw that Kara wasn't there.

"She's okay." Clark said. "She's with Eliza."

"Mom should have known better than taking her out of the lamp room." Alex frowned.

"She didn't." Alura said. "Kara went for walk and Eliza found her."

"Oh, okay. Wait how do you know that?" Alex asked.

"When we saw Kara wasn't here we may have used our super hearing to find her." Clark confessed.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked.

"We didn't listen to their conversation." Alura said. Seeing Alex give a wry smile she asked. "What?"

"It's just you have the same facial tell that Kara does when she lies." Alex commented.

"We didn't listen to the entire conversation." Alura clarified. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay." She explained as the door opened and Kara and Eliza walked in.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"We were just discussing you inability to do as you are told." Alex said.

Knowing Kara and Alex needed time to talk Eliza said.

"Clark, Alura, why don't we get some food."

"Sure." Clark said squeezing Kara's shoulder as he walked past her.

"Make sure you get some rest." Alura said hugging Kara before leaving.

Once Alex and Kara were alone Kara said.

"What? I didn't leave the building."

"I know." Alex said. "So what's wrong apart from being too scared to sleep."

"How did you know I was scared to sleep?"

"Because I know you." Alex said hopping to Kara's bed and patting the mattress so Kara sat next to her. "I also know that with time you'll sleep fine again. But there is something else bothering you and that worries me more."

"The other me she said some things."

"The other you tried killing you, so I'm not sure she is the best source of wisdom."

"She also saved me and most of the people in National City." Kara said. "Do you really think she is dead?"

"I honestly don't see how she could have survived. But then again I thought you were dead, so what would I know?" Alex said. "But if things ever go back to normal I promise you I will figure out who she was, where she came from and what happened to her."

"Thank you." Kara said.

"But while we are talking about her, she said somethings to you in that video message that we need to talk about."

"What, now?"

"You'll always come up with an excuse to put it off." Alex countered. "Besides we may all be in jail next week and not get the chance."

"Fair enough. But there is nothing to talk about. You know more about me than anybody." Kara said.

"But you still shut part of yourself off from me. And I get the need to have some things kept to yourself, but you know I am always there for you and when you want to talk, it doesn't matter where or when I'm there for you."

"Of course I know that." Kara said hugging her.

"Really? Because over the last two years you have only called me in the middle of the night a handful of times. I'd hoped that that was because your nightmares weren't as bad and you weren't as lost since you came out as Supergirl. But now I'm thinking it was because you tried dealing with things yourself."

"I have to fight my own battles." Kara said.

"Doesn't mean you can't have help."

"You have already done so much and you needed to concentrate on yourself and Maggie and then your job."

"Kara, we will always be sisters and it doesn't matter what is happening in life I will always be there for you so please talk to me."

"Okay." Kara said hugging Alex tighter.


	51. Chapter 51

"Mr Brownhill I am extremely disappointed." A man said entering his office. "We had an agreement. An agreement that paid you very well. Yet General Lane and the others are still alive. And there was not a single attempt made on their lives last night."

"Indeed." Brownhill said.

"This is where if you have an excuse it would be wise to give it." The man said.

"No excuses." Brownnhill said. "The Children of Liberty priorities changed."

"No they didn't." The man said. "Your last orders were to finish killing the Generals."

"From you."

"Excuse me?"

"My last orders from you were to finish killing the Generals. The thing is though I don't work for you anymore."

"Don't let being Agent Liberty go to your head. I removed the last one, I have no issues getting rid of you."

"That may not be in your best interests." Brownhill said. "My new employer is protective of his assets."

"What new employer?"

"That would be me." Lex said stepping out of the shadows.

"Mr Luthor." The man said quickly playing out options in his head.

"While I understand where you fit in with the Children of Liberty, what I don't know yet is whether you were directly responsible for framing me. Someone had to steal the explosives from me and we both know it wasn't Baker. And that makes me think it was you. And that would make me very angry."

"Before you doing anything regrettable, I have something you may want." The man said.

"What's that?" Lex asked.

"I recorded every conversation I had with the President. Including the ones where he ordered the assassination of his Generals as well as the former and present Agent Liberty."

"And you expect me to believe that the President's faithful servant will just hand this to me?" Lex asked.

"Of course not as I won't just be handing it to you. I'll trade it."

"You'll sell out Baker just like that?" Lex asked amused.

"I never had allegiance to the President or your anti alien cause. I had and always will have allegiance to money. He was very generous. Especially in the last few weeks. But money is no good in the next world, so I would like to make a deal."

-00-

"Why are they all alive? How hard is it to kill someone? I got more hurt in a fabricated assassination than any of them did last night." Baker complained as he paced the oval office.

"I warned you not to upset Lex Luthor." The man said.

"You think he is behind the incompetence I'm faced with?"

"I think he may have tried taking control of the Children of Liberty."

"Why would they work with him? He's a fugitive. He tried to kill me."

"Only he didn't and he knows that. My guess is he is forming alliances to protect himself and implicate you."

"You told me to arrange the fake assassination." Baker reminded him angrily.

"Yes I did, but you were the one who used an alien."

"You told me to ensure the evidence pointed to Lex."

"Yes, but in a subtle way that wouldn't let Lex know it was you who framed him." The man argued. "Now Lex Luthor is out there feeling betrayed. He is like a wounded animal and it isn't long before he strikes."

"So what should I do? I don't even know where Lex is."

"You have a choice Mr President, you either stand your ground and fight, hoping that the politics will keep you in office. Or you run."

"I'm not running, I am the President for god's sake."

"Then you turn this into a war you understand."

"What do you mean?"

"It will come down to a popularity contest. If the houses believe that you are popular with the people they won't want to risk their political careers to act against you."

"You're right." Baker said. "But Lex has evidence against me."

"No direct evidence of you breaking the law. All he has is unwise words and plans and a few phrases spoken by you, but all without context." The man reminded him.

-00-

As Maggie walked to her car she became aware of a presence. Putting her hand on her gun she quickened her pace only to feel something hit her back moments before she fell to the ground spasming. As the pain stopped she found herself lying, unable to move.

"My apologies Detective Sawyer. I didn't think you would talk to me if I just approached you." A familiar voice said. But a voice Maggie was unable to place. "And I do need to talk to you."

Maggie then felt two pairs of hands grab her and haul her to feet before she was thrown in the back of a van. As the van sped off she finally got a look at the woman who had spoken to her.

"Don't look so worried, I have no desire to kill you. Even if you are a deviant who prefers the company of aliens over humans." Lillian said as she pointed a gun at Maggie. "Right now you are useful to me."

"Go to hell." Maggie ground out.

"Such spirit I see why Alexandra liked you." Lillian said. "But there is no need for insults, I am here as a concerned citizen who wants to help the police. You see I have evidence of a crime, several actually. Many of which poor Lex is unjustly being accused of. As much as you may think you hate Lex I know you will do the right thing. So I offer you a present." Lillian said holding out a thumb drive. "This is all the evidence you need." She added as Maggie struggled to lift her arm and grab hold of it. "Please give my regards to Alexandra." Lillian added before the van came to a stop and Maggie was thrown out, just outside L-Corp.


	52. Chapter 52

As Eliza entered Kara's room she saw that both Alex and Kara were sound asleep. Putting aside her feelings of guilt about waking them she called.

"Alex."

"Mom?" Alex asked stirring almost immediately.

"Alex, you're needed." Eliza said.

"What's happened?" Alex asked sitting up, waking Kara as she did so.

"What's going on?" Kara asked groggily.

"It's Maggie." Eliza explained. "She's had an encounter with Lillian Luthor."

"Is she okay?" Alex asked quickly getting to her feet.

"A little shaken, but she says she needs to talk to you."

"I'll be right there." Alex said.

-00-

"Maggie are you okay?" Alex asked as she entered a conference room where Maggie, Marsden and Clark were waiting. As she asked she scanned her for injuries.

"I'm fine." Maggie said before looking at Kara and saying. "Good to see you up."

"Thanks." Kara smiled as Alex sat opposite Maggie and asked.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Lillian Luthor kidnapped me for a little chat then threw me out on the L-Corp doorstep."

"Chat about what?"

"She said she had evidence of a crime." Maggie said showing them a USB drive.

"What's on it?" Marsden asked.

"No idea. I've not had time to plug it in anywhere. But then again I don't think I should plug it in, I mean Kara made me sit through Mr Robot and plugging USB drives in never ends well. Lillian did imply it was evidence that would prove Lex's innocence. Which would be impressive as the evidence against him is pretty damning. But then again maybe it is a little too damning."

"What do you mean?" Marsden asked.

"The bombs used in the attacks on the military can be traced to Lex Luthor." Maggie started. "The alien who tried to assassinate the President can also be traced to Lex Luthor. But it makes no sense for him to be involved. I feel like we are being played, and from everyone's expressions I assume you believe that too."

"We have no proof." Alex said. "But we don't believe Lex was behind any of the recent attacks."

"You want to tell me who you think was involved?" Maggie asked.

"The President."

"The President?" Maggie asked sceptically. "Aren't you forgetting that there was an attempt on his life too?"

"A failed attempt though. It could have been staged." Alex argued.

"You are really saying the President ordered the assassination of his own people?" Maggie asked.

"Yes and my guess is that thumb drive holds the proof." Alex said.

"So I'm holding something that could take down the government?" Maggie asked looking at the device.

"It's possible. But why you?" Marsden asked. "I mean no disrespect, I am sure you are an excellent detective. But jurisdictionally it makes no sense. And why not give it to the media?"

"Maybe she has." Maggie said. "All I know is she said I would do the right thing."

"So what will you do?" Alex asked.

"Until I see what is on the disk I can't really answer that."

"Maybe you are right and the USB is the trap." Alex said. "If they are after info on the Harun-El maybe they are hoping we plug that in to the L-Corp network and give them access. That would explain why they dropped you here."

"No offence but I wasn't planning on giving you the disk." Maggie said. "Technically you are all fugitives. If it is legit I can't risk people saying you tampered with it. So I'll the it to the precinct first and go from there."

"If it is evidence that the President was involved in assassination attempts can I have a copy?" Clark asked.

"I thought it was Lois who was meant to the one who chased a story at all costs." Maggie replied.

"It is not for a scoop." Clark assured her. "If it does have evidence I want Lane to see it before the story breaks."

-00-

As Kara entered the lamp room she saw her mother sitting on the bed holding a tablet. Immediately sensing an anger coming from her mother she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I have been using what the humans call the Web."

"Ahh, yes there are dark things on it. Maybe you should have put on the child filter. What exactly have you been looking at?"

"Kal-El suggested I goggled you."

"Googled me." Kara corrected. "Why?"

"So I could see some of the wonderful things you have done."

"Yet you look angry. Have I done something wrong?" Kara asked.

"No, my sweet daughter. You have done nothing wrong. But the people of this planet will pay for what they have done to you."

"What exactly have you seen?" Kara asked.

"The Children of Liberty and your torture. I promise you I will punish them for what they did."

"No." Kara said quickly. "You can't. Many people on this planet fear aliens because of their powers. J'onn once told me people feared my cousin not for his god like powers but for what would happen if he lost his temper. And he was right. If you unleash your powers in anger the fear will spread and that is the last thing this planet needs."

"So you let them get away with what they did?"

"No, I trust the legal system. Like you taught me."

"That was the Krypton legal system." Alura said. "It was efficient, accountable and just, unlike the corrupt system here."

"Some would argue Fort Rozz was barbaric." Kara said.

"It was a punishment proportional to the crimes." Alura said. "Unlike here where criminals roam free. I never should have sent you here. The people of this planet do not deserve you."

"Not a day went by when I didn't wish you crawled into that pod with me." Kara confessed. "I missed you so much, but I don't regret coming here. This planet has given me so much including a home and a sister."

"And it has taken much from you too." Alura argued.

"So did Krypton. But I won't give up on this planet or the people." Kara said.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I believe there is good in everyone. You taught me that. And if we can make those who are part of the Children of Liberty see aliens that are not a threat and if we can make them change their minds we can bring peace." The argument causing Alura to step forward and hug Kara.

"You always had such a big heart. I am so proud of you and I know your father would have been too." Finally she pulled away. "I will not act, but if they hurt you again I will break that promise."


	53. Chapter 53

"Have you heard from Maggie?" Kara asked as Alex entered the lamp room.

"Yes."

"And?"

"The USB drive contained evidence of the President funding the Children of Liberty, ordering the murder of the last Agent of Liberty, ordering the hit on all the Generals and ordering Lex to launch the missile." Alex listed.

"How did Lex get all of that?" Kara asked. "I can't believe the President would be so careless."

"I have no idea how he got the evidence, but I would assume the President didn't know Lex was working against him."

"What is Maggie going to do with the evidence?"

"That is being debated now." Alex said. "But when it breaks all hell is going to break loose. And that may put you in a lot more danger."

"How do you mean?"

"Ignoring the fact he ordered Lex to experiment on you he has already tried to kill you. When this breaks he may go completely off the deep end and who knows what will happen then."

"But he doesn't know I'm alive." Kara argued. "No one does."

"True, but he hates aliens and he may launch a weapon that targets non-humans. Although you won't be specifically targeted you may still be affected."

"That seems unlikely even for him." Kara said causing Alex to say.

"The USB drive also had a recording of him ordering Lex to create a modified version of the Medusa virus that would kill any alien. We don't know how far they got with it, but there could be a version out there already. If there is, you aren't safe."

"I'm not going in the suit again." Kara said.

"I'm not asking you to."

"You're about to ask me to do something bad. I can tell from the look on your face."

"Mom is working with Kan-Ji to try to come up with an antidote and Lena is working on the dispersal mechanism. But seeing they don't know the exact make up of the virus there are no guarantees it will work. So until we know for sure I want you and your mom to stay downstairs in Lena's labs. The labs can be fully sealed so of something does happen you'll be safe."

"What about Kal and J'onn and Brainy and Nia?"

"Kal has gone to talk to General Lane. He wanted to show him the evidence before the story broke. Once he's told him they'll take him to the DEO and then all come here."

"And Nia?"

"Cat has summoned her here. Once here, she is going to work on a story with you."

"What story?"

"The President losing his mind. Cat said you could chose the slant, but screw it up and the President will be the least of your worries. And to help, Maggie sent this over." Alex said handing Kara a USB drive. Seeing Kara's frown she added. "It's a copy of all the evidence."

"Maggie gave you that?"

"For you. Yes. She wants to make sure the story isn't buried, so if there is a cover up you can let the public know. But she has asked you not to publish until tomorrow."

"Of course." Kara said.

"So you'll go to the lab and stay there?" Alex asked.

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"Thank you. I promise it won't be for long and I'll be down there too." Alex said hugging her.

-00-

"Clark? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I need to see your father. It's important."

"J'onn is with him now, as you." She reminded him.

"I know, but I have to see him."

"Okay." Lucy said leading him through to the other room.

"What the hell is going on?" Lane asked seeing the two Clarks.

"I'm sorry." Clark said adjusting his glasses as J'onn shapeshifted back to his Henshaw form.

"J'onzz." Lane commented before glancing at Clark and saying. "That explains why you have been more agreeable over the last day." Lane said.

"Dad!" Lucy chastised.

"I am the one who has been wronged here." Lane pointed out. "Everyone in this room lied to me."

"I thought you'd prefer Clark to be here than me." J'onn said.

"I didn't need either of you here. But for the record, professionally we will always have differences and I can't trust you after you deceived us for all those years." Lane said to J'onn. "But you and Supergirl did help save the planet, for that I do respect you."

"Thank you." J'onn said.

"So why are you here?" Lane asked looking at Clark.

"Some new evidence has come to light. The story will break soon, but I wanted you to see it first." Clark said.

"Evidence about what?" Lane asked.

"The attack on you."

"Why isn't Westin bringing it to me?"

"He may not know yet." Clark said.

"What's the evidence?" Lane asked causing Clark to take a laptop out of the bag. Passing it to Lane he pressed play and let the General see all the evidence. As the videos played Lane sat in silence his posture getting more and more rigid. Once the last video finished the others in the room watched as he sat silently starting at the now blank screen.

"That son of a bitch." Lane eventually commented as he stood.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"When this breaks we risk this county falling into anarchy. I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to the DEO."

"That could place you in danger." Lucy said.

"It may be the safest place." J'onn said. "Lex has no reason to kill your father and at the moment he's the one with power."

"Lucy I need you with me." Lane said pulling on his jacket. "You will need to review every order and determine if it is a legal order or not."

"Of course." She said.

"Call if you need anything." Clark said to Lucy as she walked past him.

As the door shut J'onn tapped his radio. "Brainy, Lane is heading to the DEO, make sure he gets there safely then go to L-Corp."

-00-

"Why haven't they broken the story?" Lex asked as he paced in a lab.

"The evidence will take down the President, they will want to be cautious." Lillian commented, less worried than Lex.

"What if they don't?" Lex asked.

"If they side with Baker, we will have proof that they buried the evidence. We'll take them down as well." Lillian said. "In the mean time we can worry about the ultimate goal of freeing this planet from aliens."

"There is only alien I want to destroy." He reminded his mother.

"And I promise you that I will not stop until I help you take him down." Lillian said.


	54. Chapter 54

"Kara, you're okay? I was getting worried." Nia said as Kara entered the lab as Kara.

"Hi Nia, sorry I've been working on a story." She half lied.

"I know, I can't believe this has all happened." Nia commented. "Or that I didn't dream any of this."

"You've not had any dreams?" Kara asked.

"None. And I don't know what to make of that. I asked Brainy and he didn't exactly make me feel better with his explanation." She said.

"Kara, nice of you to finally make an appearance." Cat commented as she walked into the room. "Did James allow you to disappear for prolonged periods?"

"Well, the thing is, that I um, I -"

"Stop babbling." Cat said. "When you two have finished gossiping perhaps you want to actually do your job." With that she walked off.

"I had forgotten how terrifying she could be." Nia commented.

"I actually really missed that." Kara confessed.

-00-

"I've not seen this before." Lex said looking at the device on the workbench.

"It's Lena's design." Lillian said.

"Losing her was such a waste." Lex commented as he looked over the specifications. "This is an ingenious design."

"She could never compete with you." Lillian said. "You are the real genius."

"We both know you are biased." Lex said.

"Of course I am, you are my son. Lena was never my daughter." Lillian reminded him. "And I am sorry if you were held back by your father's indiscretion."

"The only person who ever held me back was Superman." Lex said coldly.

"Well soon he won't be a problem." Lillian said bringing a smile to Lex's face.

-00-

"I don't like it." Baker said as he put down the cell phone, having once again been unable to establish contact with his enabler."

"It is possible Lex got to him." The man said.

"He wouldn't sell out." Baker said. "Even if he would Lex couldn't afford him."

"There are other things that can be used, like blackmail."

"Hammond was a loner. He has no family. There is nothing to use against him." Baker said. "But Lex could have captured him. That would explain why he is not responding to my calls."

"If Lex has him he may betray you. Lex has many devices that can be used to force someone to tell the truth."

"You're right. Perhaps I should order the detainment of Lex. Except if he hasn't moved against me he will see it as an act of war. I need more information." He said running frustrated hand over his face.

"There's no reason you can't order the FBI to search for him, after all he is a missing person." The man pointed out.

"You're right." Baker said sitting forward. "They can find him and protect him and while they do I'll make sure he can't harm us."

-00-

"How's it going?" Alex asked approaching Eliza and Kan-Ji.

"If they are using any variant of the Medusa virus this will neutralise it." Kan-Ji said. "However, if they are using something else there is little we can do without having a sample. Either way until they use the weapon we won't know. I'm sorry I can't do more."

"You have done plenty. Thank you. But this isn't your fight and you are in danger, if you want to go back to Argo City I can arrange for J'onn to take you."

"Thank you. But I promised the council I would protect Alura and she will not leave while Kara is in danger."

"Speaking of Kara, how is she doing?" Eliza asked.

"Almost finished with the story which means she won't be distracted for long." Alex said.

"Don't worry, we'll stop her doing anything." Eliza said. "We'll look after her, you focus on what you need to do."

-00-

Kara and Nia watched as Cat read their joint article, feeling their dread grow every time Cat marked the paper or shook her head. Eventually she removed her glasses and looked at them. After seconds of just being stared at Nia broke and asked.

"What did you think?"

"Clearly the American education system no longer covers English and grammar. Maybe I should change my editorial to discussing that." She paused before adding. "But, I suppose you manage to get the point across using the facts without making it sound like an editorial."

"So you like it." Kara said happily.

"That sounded dangerously like a statement not a question." Cat commented. "But it is passible. Nia go make the corrections. Have it ready in twenty minutes. Kara sit."

Giving Kara a sympathetic glance Nia grabbed the article off Cat and ran off to make the changes.

"So, how is Supergirl?" Cat asked.

"Supergirl? Why would I know?" Kara asked trying to look innocent.

"Seeing how many times she has been your source I would assume you were practically inseparable." Cat said enjoying watching Kara squirm.

"She's frustrated." Kara eventually said.

"And?" Cat prompted.

"Sad."

"If all your conversations involve one word replies, it must take a long time to gather evidence for your articles." Cat commented. "But despite your sudden inability to articulate you have a great responsibility on your shoulders."

"I do?" Kara asked.

"You clearly have Supergirl's ear and you must use that position of trust to stop her doing anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Interfering with current events. When the story breaks the people of this country will have a decision to make. As much as we would like to pretend that justice is fair and impartial, it will be influenced by public opinion. If Supergirl rises from the presumed dead and makes statements it will sway people. But in both directions. The haters will continue to hate, only they will hate more."

"So what should I do?" Kara asked before quickly adding. "I mean what should I tell Supergirl?"

"Stay hidden, at least until this country has proven it is worthy. Unless of course she wants to kill Agent Scully."

"Scully?" Kara asked. "Wait you mean Alex? Why would Supergirl want to kill Alex?"

"I have no idea, but the amount of stress she has added to your sister's life in the last couple of weeks implies she wants her dead."


	55. Chapter 55

"It's ready." Lillian said looking up at Lex.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am positive." Lillian assured him.

"Then we should launch."

"My dear Lex, you are letting your hatred of Superman cloud your judgement." Lillian said. "You know now is not the right time."

"I'm sorry. He has cost me so much." Lex said his voice laced with anger. "But you are right, timing is everything and I will not give him the satisfaction of corrupting my thinking into getting the timing wrong."

"I am so proud of you." Lillian smiled as her phone buzzed. As she read the message her smile became even more sickly.

"What is it?" Lex asked.

"The Speaker is heading to the White House with several Secret Service Agents." Lillian said. "It looks like they are making a move on Baker. Which means you are so close to removing Superman. But you must show patience, we must gauge the reaction of the public carefully so you are protected."

"What's your plan?" Lex asked.

"If the public support the Speaker and are outraged by Baker's actions we ensure that the weapon is credited to Baker. If the public side with Baker you swoop in and take the credit you deserve. Either way Baker will be a nobody and Superman will be dead." Lillian smiled.

-00-

"What's going on?" Baker asked when six secret service agents walked into the oval office accompanied by the Speaker.

"Mr President, I am here to remove you from office."

"On what grounds?" Baker asked angrily.

"High crimes and misdemeanours including but not limited to abuse of office, murder and terrorism."

"You can't do that. Even if you persuade the lower house to impeach me the upper house won't. They are too concerned with their own careers."

"Even when they see what you did?" The Speaker asked.

"What I did? I protected this country."

"You wanted to launch a nuclear strike on US soil."

"I never gave the order I was examining options."

"True, instead you instructed Lex Luthor to launch a far more deadly weapon in the hope that Supergirl would stop it at the cost of her own life."

"It was a calculated risk that solved the Supergirl problem."

"And the order to assassinate the brave men and women of our armed forces who were in the room when you talked about nuclear strikes."

"You have no proof I ordered that."

"Only we do, thanks to Lex Luthor."

"You are taking Lex Luthor's word? You are more crazy than him." Baker pointed out.

"No not his word. The evidence he provided. He found your enabler and bought him. Apparently he recorded every conversation he ever had with you."

"He wouldn't." Baker said starting to look unnerved.

"He would. You are welcome to review it from your room, where you must stay until the Senate hearing."

"You can not remove me from office. I am the President." Baker reminded him.

"True and I have known you a very long time and I know how out of character your behaviour is."

"Out of character?" Baker asked.

"Indeed and everyone has seen it, which is why three doctors have signed orders for you to be assessed. Until you have been medically cleared you can not hold the office of President."

"Can't you see what he is doing?" Baker asked the agents. "He is making a play for power. He is abusing the constitution."

"We have our orders. Please come with us." One of the Agents said, clearly uneasy with the situation. Sensing his unease the President said.

"This is a coup. What next? Tanks surrounding the White House?"

"Mr President, this is not a coup and if you are innocent the Senate will find you as such and, once cleared by the doctors, you will return to office."

"I will." Baker said. "And when I do I will crush you."

"If you return to office I will submit my resignation." The Speaker said.

"When I return to office there won't be enough left of you to resign." Baker shot back.

"Due to statements like that, from now on you will be monitored very carefully." The Speaker warned as Baker was escorted to his room.

-00-

As the door shut behind Baker he felt his world begin to collapse, only he then noticed a familiar figure standing by the wall.

"How did you get in here?" Baker asked.

"I told you I have my ways."

"If you got in, you can get me out." Baker said.

"You can't run away. If you do that this ends. You must fight."

"Fight with what?" Baker asked.

"You know what."

"You mean those?"

"You set up the contingency for situations like this." He reminded Baker.

"That's not true, I didn't see this situation happening. But you're right everything has changed so much now." He said as he started to pace.

"Can you activate it from here?"

"Of course I can, I always carry the switch with me." Baker said taking something out of his pocket. "But if I do this the country will never be the same again."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"No….no I guess not." Baker said. "But the timing is critical, there is no point activating it now." He reminded the man as he put the device away.

"But when the time comes you'll use it?"

"What other choice do I have?" Baker asked as there was a knock on the door.

"Give me a minute." He barked towards the door before turning back to the man and saying. "You should -" Before he had finished he noticed the man was already gone.


	56. Chapter 56

"What's going on out there?" Kara asked as Alex entered the lab she was sitting in.

"President Marsden has just been contacted by the Speaker. President Baker has been impeached by the lower house. But he has also been deemed medically unfit so has been temporarily removed from office until he recovers. By which time the Senate are expected to have voted."

"Can they do that without him there?" Kara asked.

"No idea." Alex said. "But from the sound of it they are going to try. In the meantime though, in exchange for not making the information public earlier the National City Police Commissioner is about to hold a press conference taking credit for the investigation."

"What do you think will happen then?"

"I have no idea. There will probably be a whole lot of protests, but it is too early to tell."

"And Lex and Lillian?"

"No sign of them, which makes me worried." Alex said. "My guess is they'll do something soon."

"And if they don't? How long do I stay hidden for? I mean they know who I am so it is not like I can be Kara either."

"I know. I promise you we are trying to find them." Alex said.

"I know you are. I just hate feeling useless."

"You're not useless." Alex said as she hugged Kara. When she finally pulled away she asked. "Where's mom? I thought she was coming to sit with you?"

"She's in the next lab along with mom." Kara said.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I don't know it was kind of ..."

"Weird?" Alex guessed.

"A little." Kara admitted.

"So you are hiding out here?"

"Not hiding, just thinking." Kara said.

"About?"

"Kind of everything. Mom found out what happened with the Children of Liberty and got really mad."

"I don't blame her." Alex said. "I was beyond mad."

"I know. But she was talking about making people pay and a vengeful Kryptonian is the last thing we need right now."

"What does that have to do with you hiding out here?" Alex asked.

"I need her to believe I'm okay so she doesn't get mad again."

"But you're not okay?" Alex asked.

"No." Kara confessed. In response Alex silently waited for Kara to eventually add. "Since I moved down to the labs... it's just that they are making me remember what happened with Lex."

"I'm sorry, I should have thought about that." Alex said looking guilty.

"This isn't your fault." Kara argued. "I'm the one being weak."

"You are not weak." Alex assured her.

"I can't even make myself enter lab five." Kara confessed. "Every time I open the door I relive my time with Lex."

"You're safe now." Alex said hugging her again.

"Apart from the potential alien killing virus." Kara countered.

"We've faced worse." Alex reminded her as Eliza entered the room.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Kara said pulling away from Alex.

"Then why are you hiding in here, rather than waiting with everyone else?"

"We were just talking." Alex said.

"You were and you had clearly forgotten than Kryptonians have super hearing." Eliza said.

"Wait, everyone has been listening to our private conversation?" Kara asked.

"Not everyone, but some may have accidentally heard." Eliza confirmed.

"Accidentally?" Kara asked sceptically before noticing Alex smiling. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just kind of refreshing seeing you have super hearing used against you. Perhaps now you'll realise why it upsets us so much when you do it."

"I do it to help look after you." Kara said.

"Uh-huh. Well I'm sure that is what they are saying too." Alex replied.

"You're enjoying this a little too much." Kara protested.

"Damn right I am." Alex agreed.

"When you have finished teasing your sister, perhaps you both want to come through? The food is getting cold." Eliza said.

"Food?" Kara asked.

"The team ordered pizza again, but they also got in some potstickers." Eliza said although she had barely finished her sentence when Kara had disappeared.

"At least her appetite is coming back." Alex commented.

"How is she doing?" Eliza asked.

"She's admitting she isn't okay, so that's a start." Alex said.

"And you?" Eliza asked.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Right now I have to be fine." Alex pointed out.

"Alex-" Eliza stared.

"We should go get some food, when this kicks off there may not be time for food." Alex said not wanting to talk further.

-00-

"Do you think I should try to sleep?" Nia asked Brainy as they sat in a corner eating pizza.

"Sleep is good for organic tissue." Brainy confirmed.

"I meant I could try and dream." Nia said.

"You told me you weren't dreaming." Brainy reminded her.

"I know. And you told me that was because I didn't want to, that I was scared. What if you and Kara are right and I can use my powers for good? Shouldn't I try?"

"I also said you may not be able to dream as several scenarios are equally probable." Brainy pointed out.

"This power is useless." Nia complained.

"With time you will learn to control it and use it for many great things." He said before noticing the look he was getting and adding. "Probably that is. I mean I couldn't possibly know what is to come."

"Well yeah, that's kind of my power." Nia reminded him.

-00-

"Well?" Lex asked as he paced in front of his mother who was watching the various news feeds.

"Baker's betrayal is being reported everywhere." Lilian said.

"How are people reacting?" He asked.

"The public seem to be turning against Baker." Lillian said. "But it is still too early to tell."

"You think we should wait?" He asked.

"The public is fickle." Lillian reminded him.

"If we act now we can put the final nail in his coffin." He pointed out. For a moment Lillian just looked at him silently as she considered the idea.

Finally she smiled and said. "I'll release the video. Get the weapon ready."


	57. Chapter 57

"You couldn't have left one?" Alex asked noticing the potstickers had gone.

"I was hungry and it's been weeks since I had potsticker." Kara replied unapologetically.

"You had one yesterday." Alex protested.

"They were from Thai Rama, they don't count." Kara argued only to be saved be Alex's radio bursting to life.

"Ma'am we need you up here now." Vasquez said over the radio.

"On my way." Alex said before looking at Kara. "I'll be back soon. Stay here."

-00-

"What's going on?" Alex running into the makeshift command room.

"A video has just gone live." Vasquez said.

"Video from who?"

"Baker apparently. At least he's in it ranting about aliens." Vasquez said pointing to one of the monitors.

"It may be Baker's face but his words sound distinctly like those of my mother." Lena said. "My guess is they are about to launch the weapon and pin it on Baker."

"Seal the labs." Alex ordered Vasquez. "Is our counter measure ready to go?"

"Yes." Lena said as she continued to monitor the video.

"Vasquez, contact Captain Westin and tell him we think there is about to be a launch. Tell him to find out where from."

"Yes Ma'am." Vasquez said as Alex fully turned her attention to the video.

"And that is why, citizens of not just America, but the world, I act on your behalf to bring safety and peace. God Bless you all." He said before the screen went black.

"Any sign of a launch?" Alex asked.

"Nothing I can see using our resources." Vasquez reported as someone spoke over the phone.

"Ma'am, it's for you." Vasquez said holding out a phone to Alex. Confused she took it and said.

"Hello?"

"Alex, it's me Lucy. We've seen a launch and we are dispatching a strike team, but we weren't able to intercept. It detonated in the atmosphere and released some sort of gas, but we don't know what was in it."

"What were the coordinates of release?" Alex asked putting her on speaker.

"40.4089, -118.5922, height 60 km." Lucy said asLena typed them into a computer.

"Launch." Alex said to Lena who pressed a button.

"Do you know what the gas was?" Lucy asked.

"We believe it is a more deadly version of the Medusa virus, which could kill every alien on the planet."

"But you have a counter measure?" Lucy questioned.

"We're about to find out." Alex said as they heard shouting coming from Lucy's end of the line.

"I've got to go, let me know if you need anything." Lucy said before the line went dead.

"My nanite probes are detecting anomalies in the air." Lena said looking at the results on her laptop. Coming to stand over her Alex sighed in relief.

"That's a modified version of the Medusa virus."

"You sure?" Lena asked.

"Positive." Alex said. "Let's just hope the counter measure works."

"We'll find out soon. It will be released in three seconds within ten kilometres of the other release, which should make the counter measure more effective." Lena said looking at another screen. "It's done."

"Vasquez, monitor all news feeds I want to know if any aliens are being effected." Alex ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Vasquez said.

"Alex assuming the counter measure works, if Lex was behind this he will lose it when he realises if failed."

"Any ideas what he'll do?" Alex asked.

"Nothing good, that's for sure."

"Let's just hope Lane's team catches them." Alex said.

"The good news is the atmospheric anomalies are disappearing. It looks like it worked." Lena said.

-00-

"Still nothing." Lillian commented as she and Lex watched the news feeds.

"That could be because the world is more focused on the fact that the greatest power in the world is missing a leader." Lex said. "But I don't like it. Reports should be filtering in now. Are you sure the payload wasn't tampered with?"

"I'm positive, after your sister's double cross a few years ago I made sure I checked it personally"

"And we know the release happened." Lex said. "Yet there has been no reported effect."

Lillian then looked at one of the guards and ordered. "Take the alien outside."

"Yes ma'am." He said disappearing.

"Our canary will tell us soon enough if it worked." Lillian said to Lex.

"If it didn't, why would it fail?" Lex asked as he started to pace.

"I don't know, but I will find out and we will make those responsible pay." Lillian assured him. "But for you, we'll take out Superman first."

-00-

As Alex entered the lab everyone looked at her.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"A weapon was launched. It released a version of the Medusa virus, but we launched the counter measure and that seems to have worked. So fo-" she started only to lose track of her thoughts. Pausing she regrouped and said. "It looks like for now everyone is safe. Although Lane sent a team to the launch location it was deserted. So if Lex...if Lex was behind the um the launch, he still um-"

"Alex?" Eliza called, concerned with how unfocused her daughter was looking.

"Poses a risk." Alex finished. "I need to go." She said turning, only as she turned she fell to the ground, saved from hitting her head by Kara's reflexes.

"Alex?" Kara called. "Alex? Can you hear me?" She repeated getting no response.


	58. Chapter 58

"This is my fault." Kara said as she paced outside the room she had put Alex in.

"How are you responsible?" Alura asked confused.

"She is been running round like crazy for the last few weeks because of me, and everything I did just added to her stress."

"Alex has always pushed herself too hard." Eliza reminded Kara.

"I always do this. I ignore how hard Alex is working and how much she is doing for me. I always make things about me." Kara argued as the guilt grew.

"Kara, you and Alex are the most selfless people I know." Eliza countered. "You both push yourselves too hard, especially when it comes to helping each other. But that's who you both are."

"I should have seen something was wrong."

"Kara, we all missed it." Alura tried wrapping an arm round Kara's shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. Any further argument from Kara died when the door opened.

"Well?" Eliza asked as Kan-Ji and Brainy emerged from Alex's room.

"She is suffering from exhaustion. With rest and the right nutrition she'll be fine." The Kryptonian healer said.

"I understand your concern at achieving both those feats." Brainy said. "But I prepared some instructions for Alex. However, she did not seem to be in the mood for listening to them, or me... with Alex it is hard to tell. So perhaps you would like to pass the instructions on?" He suggested handing Eliza a tablet.

"I suggest you keep your visits short and allow her to rest." Kan-Ji said.

"Thank you." Eliza smiled before looking at Kara and asking. "Are you coming?"

"You see her first." Kara said.

"You sure?" Eliza asked. When Kara nodded she stepped into the room alone.

"I'm fine." Alex said as Eliza entered the room.

"You collapsed." Eliza said as she pulled Alex into a hug.

"I just need to rest." Alex said as Eliza continued to cling to her. "Really, I'm okay." She said trying to reassure her mother.

When she finally released Alex she said. "You have to take better care of yourself."

"I will try." Alex replied.

"Good, because other wise I'll have to read through the instructions Brainy gave me."

"For Brainy's sake I wouldn't." Alex warned.

"Can I get you anything?" Eliza asked.

"No, I'm okay. They've given me a mild sedative so I'll be asleep soon anyway."

"I'll be outside if you need me." Eliza said kissing Alex's head before standing. "I'll get your sister before you fall to sleep."

"Thanks." Alex said squeezing her mother's hand before watching Eliza leave the room. A moment later the door reopened and Kara walked in.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." Kara said as she approached the bed.

"For what?"

"Everything I've put you through. You are ill because of me aren't you?"

"If I say yes, will you not do anything stupid for a week?" Alex asked.

"Okay." Kara agreed quickly.

"Then it's all your fault." Alex said. "Do you feel better now?"

"No." Kara said miserably.

"Come here." Alex said shifting over so Kara could lie next to her on the bed.

"I'm not meant to disturb you." Kara replied as she stood still.

"Right now a hug will help me relax." Alex countered causing Kara to lie the bed and hug Alex.

"I was so scared when you collapsed." Kara said.

"I'm okay." Alex assured her again.

"I'm sorry I took the last potsticker. If you'd eaten it maybe you wouldn't have collapsed."

"I think you are putting too much faith in potstickers." Alex said.

"And I'm sorry for not listening to you and putting myself in danger."

"I know you are." Alex said. "I promise you I'll be okay. I just need to rest."

-00-

"Alex? Are you feeling better?" Alura asked when she saw Alex walk down a corridor several hours later.

"I am, thanks." Alex replied. "Have you seen my mother?"

"She is in the conference room with Lena, Clark and some others."

"Thanks." Alex nodded. "Kara's still asleep, but I'm sure she'll be up soon." She added before jogging up to the conference room.

As she entered the room went worryingly silent before Lena said.

"Alex, good to see you looking better."

"Thanks." Alex replied as Eliza looked at her and said, her tone mildly chastising.

"You are meant to be resting."

"I have rested." Alex said. "And I'll take it easy." She then looked at Lena and asked. "What's happening?"

"Not much to be honest. There were a few protests in D.C. mainly protesting against Baker." Clark explained.

"Then why the silence when I walked in?" Alex asked.

"Because you may be about to have a problem." Marsden said. "The NCPD have increased their presence round the building, under the guise of protection."

"But realistically they are getting ready to arrest us the second the warrants are issued." Alex concluded.

"Yes. I have tried to contact the White House, but they are in disarray right now. And even those that were loyal to me won't say what the plan is, mainly because they don't know." Marsden said.

"I know I am not one of the ones about to possibly be arrested but I am more worried about Lex than the NCPD." Lena said.

"What's he done?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. That's what worries me. He has gone very quiet." Lena said.

"He's going to be angry that his plan failed." Clark said.

"Yes he will." Lena agreed before pausing then adding. "But we can use that anger." Lena said.

"How do you mean?" Alex asked.

"The more angry Lex gets the less in control he becomes." Clark said.

"At the moment I have no doubt that my mother is reigning him in, but if we could make him more angry even she'll lose control and he'll start making mistakes."

"You want to make a psychopath angry?" Cat asked. "It's a bold move, I'll give you that. And it will make for a good story."

"How exactly do you plan on making him angry?" Alex asked ignoring Cat.

"The obvious way is to have Superman fly round National City. The sight of him will be enough to make Lex's blood boil. And then, I'll come out of hiding."

"That will place you in a lot of danger." Alex pointed out.

"They are going to find out I'm alive anyway. We may as well release that information on our terms." Lena pointed out.

Before Alex could respond the door opened once more and Vasquez walked in.

"Ma'am, Captain Westin is here."

"What does he want now?" Alex asked.

"To see you. Only, he isn't alone." The Agent said. "We've put them in Room 256 and are making sure Supergirl stays hidden."

"Thanks." Alex said standing. Looking at the other occupants of the room she said. "I'll be back soon...probably." With that she followed Vasquez to the other room.


	59. Chapter 59

"Westin." Alex greeted as she walked in to the room he was waiting in, taking note of his armed escort.

"Danvers." He nodded.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked.

"The President, the new one, would like to see you. He thought you might take the request better coming from me."

"Why?"

"In his words, we faced off and I lived to tell the tale." Westin replied. "I thought Major Lane would have been a better choice, but he insisted it was me, so maybe he has a sense of humour. So will you come with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Alex asked looking at the armed guards by Westin's side.

"The President does not want any more fighting." He said. "If it helps the President is at the DEO and the first thing he did was send Colonel Haley to another posting."

"You know, that does help a little." Alex said. "Stay here, I'll be back in ten minutes." She added walking out, much to the Captain's surprise.

"Well?" Supergirl asked when Alex walked into the command room, where Kara, Eliza and Marsden were among those waiting."

"Like you didn't use your super hearing." Alex responded.

"Are we going?" Supergirl pressed.

"We are not going anywhere. Right now everyone thinks you're dead. Let's keep it that way for now. But, I will go and meet him."

"You can't go in alone." Supergirl protested.

"I'll be okay." Alex said. "And if I'm not I know you'll come and get me. I'll be back soon." She added before walking out of the room. She had only made it a few steps before she heard someone jogging towards her.

"Alex wait." Eliza said causing her to turn and face her mother.

"I have to do this." Alex said.

"I know." Eliza said. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." She added hugging her eldest.

-00-

"Thank you for coming." The latest President greeted as she entered a conference room at the DEO.

"The armed soldiers implied it wasn't optional. But you're welcome." Alex replied.

"Your tone implies you don't like me." He pointed out. "Or is it the office? My predecessors may have tarnished the reputation."

"What Baker did was unforgivable. However, you are also a self-proclaimed alien hater." Alex pointed out.

"Ah yes, my infamous speech." He said. "A speech that was interrupted by a school shooting in the next town. No one ever heard the full speech. But everyone remembers the soundbite, 'the day I realised I hated aliens'. But there was more to that speech than the soundbite. Perhaps you'll listen to it now?"

"Sure." Alex said, pretty sure she didn't have much choice.

"When I was a teenager, a boy was being bullied by the local high school thugs. I could have stepped in and stopped them, but I didn't. I was too scared of what would happen to me. So I, like everyone else, stood by and watched. And then a voice spoke up. A small kid, one who normally kept to himself. But this time he took a stand. He stood up to the bullies. Of course all that did was divert their attention onto him and he ended up taking the beating. The problem was it turned out he was an alien shapeshifter and when you are being beaten it is hard to control your appearance. So his true form was revealed. That scared the crap out of the bullies who ran off, just like the rest of us." He paused and looked directly at Alex. "That day was my first encounter with an alien and the day I realised I hated aliens. Not because they are different, or because they could have powers that could hurt or deceive. But because he displayed more humanity than the rest of us in the crowd put together. He put us to shame. He made me hold a mirror up to myself and I did not like what I saw. That was when I decided I wanted to change the world." He paused again before saying. "So I don't want to lock up aliens or start a war with them. I want to work with them, learn from them, so we can all be better." He finished. "But from your unhidden scowl I assume you don't believe me. And I don't blame you. But I hope with time that will change. But for that to happen we need trust, which won't happen over night, but it'll start with honesty."

He then paused and sipped his coffee before going on.

"Most of the military advisers view you and the DEO as a giant pain in the ass and want you all to be locked away. The thing about the DEO though is it isn't a military organisation. And for good reason. That has been forgotten recently. So if the military don't like the DEO that implies it is working." He then sipped his coffee again before saying.

"You spoke up for what you believed in and you were dismissed for it. Despite that you kept fighting for what you believed in and you inspired most of the DEO to go with you. Then you managed to get a good portion of aliens to side with you. Your methods may be unconventional, but they are clearly inspiring. And right now we need that more than ever. So I'm asking you to come back. Help the DEO become what you and J'onn J'onzz wanted it to be. No more oversight. You'd be free to recruit who you want, humans and aliens." He paused once more and looked directly at Alex before adding.

"And if Supergirl is still alive, I would like her working with us, but I imagine it will be a long time before she trusts anyone from the government. If she is in fact alive."

"Even if she is alive, President Baker wanted her arrested, even if you pardon her what is stopping you changing your mind next week?" Alex asked.

"Well, assuming she is in fact alive, and assuming if she were alive she would continue to destroy buildings and infrastructure as she helps people I do have a solution."

"You do?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Let's pretend there is no secret identity. Let's pretend that Supergirl is only Supergirl. There is no record of Supergirl on any register and she is not actually a US citizen." He said.

"So you are going to deport her?"

"No. Both our allies and our enemies would love that. They would offer sanctuary and we'd loose a key asset." The President explained. "As I was saying she is not a citizen of the US. She is in fact a citizen of Krypton and Argo City, which still lives. Argo City, although I understand is struggling, is full of aliens who if they came to Earth in anger could take over the Earth." Seeing Alex was about to argue he said. "Please let me finish, I think you will like my solution." Shutting her mouth Alex waited for him to finish. "So I don't want to upset the people of Argo City, in fact I want to enhance our relationship. So why doesn't Supergirl become the Argo City Ambassador to Earth? In such a role she would have diplomatic immunity and would be safe from prosecution."

"You want Supergirl to be an Ambassador."

"Technically I can't ask that. Argo City would need to ask that. But I would welcome her as Ambassador, if she was in fact still alive." He said. "It also has the advantage that as a non-US citizen, constitutionally she could never hold the office of President so peoples' fears that she was trying to take over the country would lessen." He paused again.

"Having the first Ambassador from another planet could give the US a huge advantage or increase global tensions." Alex said.

"I have a huge team of experts working on the positive story."

"I'm sure you do." Alex said. "I mean it would secure you place in the history books."

"That is not why I am doing it. I understand your reluctance, but while you think it over, perhaps you can help us with something."

"What?" Alex asked.

"It would be easier to show you." He said pulling up a video. "This is President Baker. It was recorded just after his detainment."

As Alex watched the video she saw Baker pacing round the room talking.

"Who's he talking to?" Alex asked.

"We have no idea. As far as we can work out he is convinced there is someone in the room with him. During this, well monologue, he mentioned having a powerful weapon for which he carried the trigger. As soon as we saw that the security team removed the device from him and put him in a room where he can't cause problems."

"What was the weapon?"

"We don't know. He's refusing to talk. But seeing he was working with Lex Luthor I can't see it being anything good."

"Do you think he's playing the insanity card?" Alex asked as she looked back at the video where Baker continued to talk to an empty room.

"No. We don't think so." The President said handing Alex some scans. "I have no idea what they are, but my people say they show his brain is working differently."

"That's an understatement." Alex said looking at the scans. "What are they suggesting? Mind control?"

"Unknown, but if he is being controlled, what is he being controlled by? If it is an alien and that gets into the public domain the Children of Liberty will go from strength to strength. But if it were an alien why would it drive an anti-alien policy?"

"To make us weak and isolated." Alex said. "When the Daxamites invaded we all, humans and aliens alike, banded together and beat them."

"Supergirl had a major role in that." The President said.

"Supergirl who President Baker tried to destroy." Alex added. "Or it could be a human using alien tech. Or it could be something terrestrial in origin."

"You are right, there are many possibilities. And I for one want to know what and who is behind this so we can stop it happening again. I would like you to help figure that out. In your capacity as Director of the DEO. Regardless of your choice I assure you that none of your Agents will face charges for anything that has transpired over the last few weeks." He then stood. "I'm sure you need time to think about this, so please do so. I am in National City for another three days, I'd like your answer before I leave."


	60. Chapter 60

"Alex!" Kara said hugging her when she entered the room.

"Easy." Alex said hugging her back.

"Sorry, I thought you'd been thrown in jail." Kara said easing up but not letting go.

"No." Alex said.

"What did he want?" Kara asked as she finally released Alex.

"To offer me my job back and a new job for you."

"Me?"

"Well Supergirl you."

"I'm not working for him." Kara said.

"That wasn't his offer." Alex said.

"Then what?"

"He wants you to be the Argo City Ambassador to the US."

"Wait. What?" Kara asked.

"Don't let it go to your head." Alex warned walking off.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to your mother." Alex explained. "Join us in an hour."

-00-

"What's going on?" Supergirl asked an hour later as she entered the room where Alex and her mother were in, confused to see Marsden in there as well.

"We are discussing the President's offer of you becoming an Ambassador." Alex explained.

"You were serious with that? I thought you were just messing with me." Supergirl confessed.

"No." Alex said.

"I was explaining that as far as I understand it, but I am not a constitutional lawyer, there is no reason you couldn't become an Ambassador and be afforded the same privilege and protections as any other Ambassador. Being from Krypton makes little difference." Marsden explained. "You three have much to discuss. I will be next door if you need anything else." Marsden said before leaving.

"Why are you frowning?" Kara asked.

"I don't know if we can trust him. It could just be a ruse to get you to reveal that you are still alive." Alex pointed out.

"I can't stay hidden forever."

"I know. But you could give up being Supergirl. Right now the world thinks you are dead. You could give up being Supergirl and be safe." Alex said before adding with a note of weariness. "But we both know you are not going to do that which is why I asked your mother and Marsden to review the President's proposal."

"And?" Kara asked looking at her mother.

"Being an Ambassador would seem to offer you protection. But Alex is right he could just be trying to lure you out into the open. There is no proof that he is not working with the Luthors."

"Or he could be trying to make the world a better place." Kara countered.

"We thought you would argue that." Alura said. "So I have been discussing it with Olivia-"

"Olivia? When did you get on first name terms with a former President?" Kara asked.

"When you were hiding in another lab." Alura replied. "If you want to return as Supergirl becoming an Ambassador would be the closest to a guarantee that you would not be arrested. However, the order of events is important. Until both I and the current President have signed an agreement you have no protection."

"So I have to stay hidden?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Alura said.

"Isn't the President a little senior to be signing things?"

"He wants the publicity." Alex shrugged. "Alura won't say it is you who will be the ambassador until he has signed everything."

"If he refuses we take it as a sign that he is trying to trap you. If he agrees you can chose if you want the role."

"Will I have to go to all those fancy parties with the free food?" Kara asked.

"You are being trusted with building a relationship between two cities and you are worried about the food?" Alura asked.

"Food is important, I burn through a lot of calories." Kara argued.

"Before you get your hopes up they won't serve potstickers. It will be fancy stuff like frog eggs and snails." Alex pointed out.

"Eww." Kara agreed. "So if I get diplomatic immunity does that mean I don't have to follow orders?" Kara asked.

"Firstly, you don't anyway. Secondly, it means that when you disobey orders I can write a letter of complaint to your mom." Alex answered.

"You'd snitch on me?" Kara asked.

"Of course. Call it revenge for all the times you got me into trouble with mom." Alex said.

"Alex, I'd like to assure you that if needed Kara would be rebuked to the fullest degree of Kryptonian law." Alura stated.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?" Kara asked.

"To keep you safe." Alex answered.

-00-

"Even I have to admit it is a clever idea to make you an Ambassador." Cat said walking into the office where Supergirl was sitting.

"So you think I should accept?"

"The role comes with a huge responsibility, but also protection for you. And it would definitely be beneficial for the US and help stabilise the stock markets. But only you can make that decision. And you clearly have doubts."

"All I've ever wanted to do is help people." Supergirl said.

"And you don't think you could in this role?"

"I don't know. I mean I thought the only way was to fly around and use my powers for good."

"Maybe your cousin's overuse of his muscles encouraged you down a route that wasn't right for you. Don't get me wrong the world still needs you to fly in and save the day. But you are your own woman and it is important that you remember that. There will always be times that brute strength is needed, but there will also be times that require a dialogue, you have demonstrated that too. Being an Ambassador may not be the right thing but it may allow you ways to explore non violent solutions. Also I don't think the President wants you to be an active Ambassador more of a token Ambassador, which will leave you with plenty of time to fly round helping people."

"I guess." Kara said.

"So what is holding you back?"

"What if I'm not ready? What if I screw up?"

"Then you will be demonstrating that you have a political career in your future." Cat said.

"I'm serious, I could let everyone down."

"So you're scared?"

"A little."

"That's a good thing. It might encourage you to think before acting."

"Wow, it really is gang up on K- uh Supergirl day." Kara commented. Trying to move the conversation on she added. "You know I could do with a good spokesperson? Someone who could interact with the press while I do my thing."

"And you'd like me?"

"Yes."

"That's flattering, but you couldn't afford me." Cat pointed out. "But I will always be around to offer advice."


	61. Chapter 61

"Thank you for coming." The President said as Alura was shown into the conference room.

"I felt this discussion was better handled in person." Alura said.

"I couldn't agree more." He said waving to a chair. "I would offer you a beverage, but after what my predecessor did to Supergirl I will hold back." He paused before saying. "I hope that this will be the start of several, productive meetings."

"Earth law is not my speciality, however, I have tried to get up to speed as quickly as possible and drafted a formal request for Argo City to deploy an Ambassador to National City, which was submitted to your judicial department."

"Yes, they read it and were extremely impressed. They have made a few minor adjustments which are marked on this copy. And one more major one." He said handing it to Alura who speed read it and said.

"The minor ones are acceptable."

"And the bigger one?" He asked. "Let me be clear we won't, well we can't, dictate your policy. However, having being attacked by Kryptonians before, such as Zod and Non and the Worldkillers we have to have the right to veto."

"While that is reasonable, after what happened with Supergirl it is not acceptable." Alura said. "I must insist that you accept the individual I have in mind without knowing their identity. If you do have reservations we can withdraw them. However, all protection must be in place for them before the unveiling."

"I assumed you would say something like that so I had my team draw up this version." He said passing her another document. "Is that more to your liking?" He asked as she speed read it.

"It is." She finally confirmed.

"Then all we need do is sign." He said offering Alura a pen.

Once the pair had signed he handed Alura one copy and then said. "Your choice of Ambassador is fully protected."

"Thank you."

"Don't suppose you want to share the identity of the Ambassador now?" He asked.

"No, I don't." Alura said. "But they have no such qualms."

"I hope that means it is Supergirl." He said leaning forward.

"It is." Alura confirmed.

"Thank god she's alive." He said looking relieved.

"Mr President, in case you are not aware, Supergirl is my daughter. While I taught her to have faith and always see the good in people, I'm afraid to admit I have failed to live by those values, unlike my daughter. So I need to warn you that I will hold you personally responsible for any harm that befalls my daughter and unlike my daughter my response is unlikely to be measured."

"I will do all I can to protect her, including having the DEO assigned extra funds to mitigate any risks. The last thing I want is to risk war." He assured her. "I want this to be the start of a prosperous relationship for both of us. And, if we can regain your trust I would like you consider a human Ambassador to Argo City."

"I will discuss it with the council, but we would need to see significant steps towards peace." Alura said.

"The majority of us also want to see that." He assured her.

"I hope you are telling the truth."

-00-

"Lena." Kara greeted when she saw her friend approach. "Where have you been?"

"Working on something in the lab." Lena commented. "But I wasn't gone that long and yet I hear you are now an Ambassador."

"The unveiling is tomorrow." Kara confirmed.

"And where is your residence?"

"Residence?" Kara asked.

"Or office?" Lena said. Seeing Kara's blank look she explained. "Any ambassador requires an office or land where the rules of their country hold, rather than the host country."

"See I don't really have a budget." Kara said. "It's not like I hold any authority."

"Well I think I can help." Lena said.

"Help how?"

"I have a modest building in the city, close to the DEO, which would be ideal for an embassy." Lena said.

"You are giving me a building?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"No, I am giving Argo City a building. Technically not giving, more like trading."

"I'm lost."

"I will give you a building where you can run operations free from the long arm of US law. But in return I would like a plaque on it recognising the donation of the L-Corp. Actually scratch that, recognising the donation of the Luthor family."

"Are you trying to make Lex and Lillian really angry?" Kara asked.

"I am." Lena confirmed. "But that is just a side story. What I really want in return is an office on Argo City. I don't mean tomorrow, but at some point in the future."

"You know I really don't hold any power." Kara warned.

"Yet. I am sure with time you can negotiate something." Lena said.

-00-

"All she ever does is betray us." Lillian said as she read an email.

"Who?" Lex asked.

"Lena, not only did she not die, she is now using our wealth and our name to gift a building to the Kryptonians." Lillian explained, passing the tablet to Lex so he could read it.

"I tried so hard to accept her, why would she do this?" He asked.

"Because she is ungrateful and jealous. She always despised your intellect." Lillian said. "But there is some good news."

"What?"

"The new Kryptonian Ambassador will be unveiled tomorrow."

"How is proof of the decline of this country good news?" Lex asked.

"There will be a ceremony in National City, unveiling the Ambassador." Lillian explained.

"You think it will be him?" Lex asked, his eyes gleaming.

"I don't know, but I am sure both he and Lena will be there. And like fish in a barrel they will be asking to be shot." Lillian said smiling. "And now we have the perfect weapon at our disposal."


	62. Chapter 62

"Everything about this is a bad idea." Alex complained as she looked over the plans at the DEO with Lane.

"For once we are in complete agreement." General Lane said. "However, we have our orders. And while you may have got away with insubordination once, it won't happen again."

"I'm not planning on disobeying, but I am going to minimise the risk as much as possible." Alex said.

"How?" Lane asked.

"Thanks to the power of the internet we can make it a small event but still give the President the impact he desires. However, we can not completely remove the crowds."

"Even so there is still a big risk, which is why we are changing location. Rather than announcing it outside City Hall we will move it to the City Library. It will still give nice photos for the press, but it is more defendable and as no one will know until the last minute the Luthors won't have time to set any traps." Lane explained. "Bramley." Lane barked causing a Major to scurry over.

"Yes Sir."

"Work with Director Danvers to ensure the Library is secure, but make sure no one knows what you are doing. I'll stay with POTUS so not to draw attention to the fact we are switching venues."

"Yes Sir." Bramley said looking confused.

"You look concerned Danvers." Lane pointed out.

"Will the President go for this? I mean changing venues at the last minute will cost him crowds."

"You said it yourself we don't need big crowds, we just need cameras, make sure plenty are set up."

"Will do." Alex said before looking at Bramley. "Meet me at the Library in thirty minutes."

-00-

"Interesting." Lillian smiled as she read the message.

"What?" Lex asked.

"It seems that General Lane fears you. He is going to change the location of the unveiling at the last minute to keep you away. What he doesn't realise is his unit all sympathise with our cause and are passing the information on. To make it even better to keep up the pretence of the unveiling happening at the original location they can't send a big security team in."

"So his plans to keep the President safe have made the President more vulnerable?" Lex asked smiling.

"It would seem that way." Lillian said. "We should start our preparations."

-00-

As the President stood behind the lectern, Alura to his side and cheering crowds in front, he spoke of hope and friendship and special relationships. He then talked about how much the Earth owed Krypton. And how he hoped for a special bond between the two planets and as a start of that process he was proud to announce the Krypton Ambassador. It was that moment that Superman landed on the stage next to Alura.

"Special bond indeed." Lex said from his position on a balcony where he was holding a sniper riffle. "Your death will unleash the anger in the other Kryptonian and the danger they pose will be seen by everyone. The world will finally wake up." He smiled before lining up the shot and gently squeezing the trigger.

As Lex fired the round at Superman, he smiled at his nemesis, grinning like a madman as the bullet ripped into the Kryptonian's chest. However, when Superman put a hand to his chest before pulling out the bullet and looking at it, apparently not suffering, confusion fell over Lex. Firing another green bullet, Lex once again saw his nemesis get hit. Once again Superman removed the bullet without showing any ill effects. No one else on the stage reacted in any way to the shots.

"It's a trap. Get out of there." Lillian instructed over the radio.

"No. It's not possible." Lex said angrily as he fired another shot, this time at the President. This time the bullet went through the President who went on talking, oblivious to the bullet.

"They've played us. Leave now." Lillian demanded as Superman looked straight at the balcony that Lex was on. He then took to the sky and flew towards Lex. Seeing the caped hero approach Lex emptied the magazine into Superman, but once again Superman seemed unaffected.

"Kryptonite bullets won't harm me." Superman said as he landed in front of Lex and took the gun from him.

"How?" Lex asked backing away.

"I'm not Kryptonian." Superman said before reverting to J'onn in Martian form. "And the President is not here. Everyone else on the stage is just a holographic projection. And the crowd are all military and DEO."

"While Kryptonite might not affect you, you are a Martian with a fear of fire." Lillian said entering the room and using a flame thrower on J'onn. As J'onn took cover Lex scrambled to his feet and left the room as Lillian ignited the furniture. Content the fire was raging Lillian followed Lex from the room.

"How could I be so blind?" Lex asked as he and Lillian took an elevator to the ground floor.

"We both were. I will not make that mistake again. They will all pay for this." Lillian said as the door opened. "But first we need to get away from here." She said as they ran towards an exit.

"Stop." Alex said as she rounded a corner and saw them before they reached the exit.

"You can't arrest me, I was following the President's orders."

"I might not be able to arrest you for what you did to Supergirl, but I am pretty sure the current President will want you arrested for his attempted murder." Alex said. "All the camera crews that were assembled worked for us. They caught you trying to shoot the President and seeing you had no idea he was a hologram, your defence seems pretty weak."

"If you are so clever, why haven't you figured out where your father is?" Lillian asked causing Alex to tense in anger. "But before we wait for the world to turn enough times for you to come up with a witty retort I think you should know that I have used the same insurance you did." Lillian smiled at Alex before holding out her hand, which was holding what looked like a key fob.

"Bombs!" Alex shouted into her radio just as Lillian pressed a button on the fob. Moments later the ground shook as blasts went off everywhere.


	63. Chapter 63

_-Five minutes earlier across the city at City Hall..._

"People of not only this great country, but this great planet, it is my honour today to announce the first alien Ambassador to Earth. The Kryptonians are entrusting one of their own with us to help strengthen ties, not just with America, but everywhere. I know there are many out there who are scared of aliens, who resent aliens, but after what has recently happened please remember that the feeling is most likely mutual. But despite some individuals of this country demonstrating the worse that this planet has to offer, the council of Argo City has requested a permanent Ambassador be placed on Earth, here in National City. A request I gladly accept. The choice of Ambassador I am sure will be popular, especially here in National City, which she already calls her home." He said holding up his hand signalling Supergirl who flew down to the stage, to be met with shock at first then cheers.

The cheers soon turned to screams and panic when a group donned Children of Liberty masks and one aimed a gun at the President.

As the shot fired Supergirl turned and covered the President only for the bullet to rip into her shoulder. As the Secret Service dragged the President, Supergirl and Alura back inside City Hall, Lane's men descended on the masked group and detained them.

"I'm okay." Kara said to Alura as she saw the anger burn in her mother's eyes.

"Ma'am, may I?" A man said approaching Supergirl with a bag. "I'm a doctor, I can remove the bullet."

"Sure." Kara said turning her back to the man as she held her mother's hand, trying not to wince in pain as the bullet was removed.

"Wow, that's weird." He commented as Kara's wound healed when the bullet was gone. Noticing the look Alura was giving him he apologised. "I'm sorry, all my patients until this point have be human. Does it hurt?"

"No, it's fine." Supergirl said as the President broke free of his protection detail and approached.

"Firstly, thank you." He said to Supergirl who was getting to her feet. "Secondly, I am so sorry. I had been assured everyone had been scanned for weapons."

"This isn't your fault." Supergirl said as much for her mother's benefit as the President's.

"I would like to make a suggestion." He said. "But if I make it the men over there are going to get angry, irritable and stressed, so I will need a little support from you."

"What is the suggestion?" Alura asked.

"Let's go back out there."

"Excuse me?" Alura asked.

"He's right. If we hide in here they win." Kara agreed.

"And if you go out there they could kill you." Alura argued.

"Right now it is probably safer out there than anywhere else." Kara argued. "We have to make a statement."

"Which brings me to the next person on my list to upset." The President said. "Time to ignore the official speech and wing it. So shall we?" He asked.

Not giving her mother a chance to argue Supergirl stood next to the President and nodded, causing them to both walk outside.

As they emerged the panicked but contained crowd started to quieten before cheering the return. Stepping up to the microphone the President waved at the crowd encouraging Supergirl to do the same.

"Please, do not let the ignorance of others ruin today." The President started. "There are those out there who wish to use terror to further their cause, but I will not stand for it on my watch. Today we draw a line in the sand. Together, as humans and aliens, we join forces to stamp out the evil that is growing. And we will not do it alone, we have the help of Supergirl, who has once again just risked her life to help this country. To help me. There will always be those who fear change, who fear differences, who fear the new. However, to grow, to become strong and to evolve we must unite and embrace our differences and draw strength from each other. While Supergirl may be the first Ambassador from another world I promise she won't be the last."

-00-

"Alex?" J'onn called as he freed her from some debris.

"J'onn?" Alex asked dazed before remembering what had happened and asked looking round. "Lillian?"

"Gone." He said. "I'm sorry."

"We need to find them." Alex said trying to stand.

"You are not doing anything until you get your injuries checked." J'onn said.

"I'm fine." Alex said dismissively.

"You're bleeding and we both know Kara will freak out."

"Fine." Alex said as she let J'onn help her out of the building.

"I'll fly us to the DEO and you can get treated there." J'onn said.

"Wait, what about the main unveiling? Is Kara okay?"

"She's fine." J'onn said omitting the part where Kara had been shot. Not giving Alex a chance to ask further questions he grabbed hold of her and flew her to the DEO.

-00-

"All done." Hamilton said as she finished the stitching Alex's wound.

"Thanks." Alex said before noticing people running up and down the corridors outside the infirmary and asking. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"Everyone is a little twitchy since the assassination attempt." Hamilton said. "Especially with the President coming back here and well it is not as if we have not had a CoL sympathiser issue here."

"What do the Children of Liberty have to do with this?"

"They were the ones who tried to assassinate the President." She explained.

"No, that was Lex." Alex countered.

"No, he did the fake attempt, well the real attempt of the fake President. The CoL were responsible for the actual one on the President. He was lucky Supergirl took the bullet." Seeing Alex's frown she guessed. "You didn't know?"

"No."

"Supergirl is fine." Hamilton said as Alex stood up just as the door flew open and Supergirl rushed in.

"Alex, are you okay?" Supergirl asked as Hamilton left the room.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said as Kara approached her.

"For what? What's happened?" Kara asked concerned.

"You were shot." Alex reminded her.

"How is that your fault?"

"I got so focused on Lex and Lillian I ignored the threat that the Children of Liberty posed." Alex reminded her.

"Your job was to stop Lex killing the President. General Lane was responsible for keeping the unveiling safe. Technically the Children of Liberty don't even fall under your remit."

"But you do. I am responsible for keeping you safe and I lost focus and you got hurt."

"Alex, I'm fine. Unlike you." Kara said looking at Alex's bandaged arm.

"It's just a scratch." Alex replied. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara said hugging her.


	64. Chapter 64

"The good news is we have visual proof that Lex tried to kill Superman and the President, so when he is found he will spend a long time in jail." Alex said as she briefed the occupants of the conference room. "The bad news is we have no idea where he is."

"He won't stay hidden forever." Lena said. "He'll be after revenge, as will my mother."

"That is not comforting." Alura pointed out.

"If it makes you feel better Kara won't be his target. Superman will be." Lena countered.

"And you." Kara said frowning.

"I doubt Lex will go out of his way to kill me. He'll leave that to my mother." Lena argued.

"Also not comforting." Kara pointed out using her mother's words.

"It may give us an opportunity." Lena argued.

"Well your last plan to antagonise and catch them just resulted in them being antagonised." Kara argued. "And Alex getting hurt."

"Well, we do know one thing they are after. If we assume they are in it for the long game we can use that."

"The Harun-El?" Alex guessed.

"We can leave a few breadcrumbs and tempt them into a trap. After everything that happened it will need to be a subtle trap but if we think it through carefully we should be able to make it work." She said. "And to be absolutely clear there will be no chance of them getting the Harun-El."

"No chance?" Alex asked sceptically.

"All of my supplies and my research will be taken back to Argo City."

"You're giving it up?" Alex asked just as sceptically.

"No. I am moving my lab specialising in the research to Argo City."

"You're moving to Argo City?" Kara asked looking upset.

"No. Your mother has allowed me to have a lab there. When I need a break I can go over and continue my research."

"I am happy to help with that." Alex offered wanting to keep an eye on things.

"You two have a weird version of vacations." Kara said.

-00-

"I can stay longer." Alura offered as she stood in front of the portal with Clark and Kara.

"We both can." Clark added.

"No. You are both needed back on Argo City." Kara said. "You should go. But I'll miss both of you."

"And I'll miss you." Alura said bringing her in for a hug. "I am so proud of you."

"Me too." Clark said as he hugged her goodbye.

"Say hello to Lois for me." Kara said pulling away.

"Of course." He smiled.

"You do not have to fight alone." Alura said stepping up to Kara once more. "If you ever need help, ask. And please listen to Alex."

"I will." Kara said hugging her mother once more before the visiting trio stepped through the portal.

"You okay?" Alex asked wrapping an arm round Kara's shoulders as the portal deactivated.

"I guess. I just hate goodbyes."

"I know, but your mom can visit anytime and I hope she does. I really like her." Alex commented.

"Because she tells me off and thinks you can do no wrong?" Kara asked.

"Yes. I am really starting to relate to how you felt in Midvale." Alex smiled.

-00-

"It feels like forever since we did this." Kara said as she sat next to Alex facing Lena, Nia, Lucy, J'onn and Eliza.

"Probably because it has been." Alex pointed out.

"Especially for me." Lucy added as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kara said jumping up and opening the front door. "Hey Brainy!" She greeted.

"Kara." He said entering the apartment carrying a box. Seeing Kara's confused expression he said. "Oh yes. Never come empty handed."

"The box is too big for pizza." Kara pointed out Brainy handed her a box.

"Yes and the occupant does not want to be eaten. Or at least I assume that is the case. There is a language barrier, but wanting to be eaten would go against evolution."

"What?" Kara asked confused as she opened the box.

"You got me a cat?" Kara asked looking in at the feline who resembled the photo of streaky.

"I thought that if you had a real Streaky in your life you may spend less time in your mind prison."

"Thank you." Kara said lifting the cat from the box and hugging it as it meowed.

"He looks like that cat you befriended back in Midvale." Alex pointed out as she joined them. "Why do you have a cat?"

"It's from Brainy." Kara said.

"Streaky the original was in both her mind prisons, so I hoped if she had one in her actual apartment she might avoid mind prisons."

"That almost makes up for your complete lack of bedside manner." Alex commented.

-00-

"That is going to be the fattest Cat in the city if you keep feeding it." Alex said after everyone had gone.

"Don't you listen to her." Kara said to the cat. She then turned to Alex and said. "Don't be mean and force me to something you'll regret."

"You can't do anything."

"I can literally do anything I want knowing I am protected."

"Except right now you are Kara Danvers, US citizen and not protected by anything."

"Apart from you." Kara pointed out.

"Apart from me." Alex confirmed pulling Kara in for a hug. "But now everyone is gone and it is just us, how are you really doing?"

"I don't know." Kara said. "Lex and Lillian are still out, we don't know what happened to the other me and there may or may not be an alien who can control Presidents." Kara said sadly.

"They are all problems we can start on solving tomorrow. Today, well tonight, is about you." Alex said. "You have been through too much to deal with by yourself."

"You've been through a lot too." Kara pointed out.

"Most of that was your fault." Alex teased. "And don't deflect."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." Alex stated.

"I'm scared."

"Realising you are not invincible is a good thing." Alex said.

"Says the human who jumps off buildings." Kara countered.

"I'm serious." Alex said. "Knowing you have limits is important and being scared is normal." Sensing Kara wasn't believing her she confessed. "Every time we go on a mission I'm scared. Scared of failing, scared of getting hurt and scared of losing someone, especially you. And I know how important it is to not let people see that you are scared, but you never have to pretend in front of me. You can tell me anything."

"I know." Kara said. "And I will. Just not yet."

"Okay." Alex said agreeing not to push her further. "But when you are ready, it doesn't matter when, I'm here."

"I know. You always have my back and that is why I can sleep at night."

-00-

"How is she?" The General asked coming to stand next to the bed on which the alternate Supergirl was lying unconcious.

"She still won't wake." The doctor replied.

"Maybe he can help." The General said nodding to his guards who escorted a prisoner in. As the prisoner reached them the General took the sack of the man's head.

"Welcome Dr Danvers." He said. "I apologise for the travel conditions, but we had to be careful."

"Why am I here?" Jeremiah asked blinking as his eyes tried to adjust to the light.

"We need you to save her." The General said standing to one side so Jeremiah could see the patient.

-The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it. Work is going to keep me busy for awhile so I won't be able to spend much time writing. When it dies down I might come back and continue this. If not, hopefully there is enough closure.


	65. Chapter 65

\- A few weeks later...

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when her sister entered the apartment.

"Nice to see you too." Alex shot back.

"I mean, I thought you had a date."

"She cancelled." Alex said.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides seeing how the last few have gone it is probably a blessing." Alex said sitting down next to Kara who was stroking Streaky. "And this way I get to spend time with you." She added as the door opened again and Lena walked in.

"Hey Alex." The CEO greeted looking surprised.

"Sorry, did you guys have plans?" Alex asked.

"If food and drink count as plans." Lena said.

"Want me to go?" Alex asked.

"Of course not." Kara said. "We can all feel miserable together."

"Why are you miserable?" Lena asked Alex.

"I'm not exactly miserable, but my date cancelled." Alex said. "You?"

"Ignoring the fact my family is made up of revenge seeking psychopaths? This week is full of board meetings with self serving, egotistical, hindrances." Lena said pouring some wine.

"Fun." Alex said before looking at Kara. "What's wrong with you? Life as an Ambassador not as fun as you thought?"

"It sucks." Kara said as she stroked Streaky.

"Do they make you eat salad at the diplomatic lunches?" Lena teased handing Alex a glass of wine.

"I wish. If there was food at those things I could just pretend to eat and avoid the questions that way."

"What questions?" Lena asked.

"When is Argo City sending an Ambassador to x and when can x open a mission on Argo City? Would the universities of Argo City be willing to participate in student exchange? Seriously, how am I meant to know the answers to any of those questions? I spend my life writing them down and sending them back to Argo City in the hope someone reads them. Then there is the mail. I mean who actually sends letters anymore?" Kara listed. "I barely see the inside of CatCo anymore."

"Not sure that is really that different from the last few months." Alex commented causing Kara to hit her with a cushion.

"I know I have super powers, but three jobs is too much. And the Ambassador job is way more than a normal job. I think I am going to give it up."

"And lose your immunity?" Lena asked.

"No, I will still be part of the diplomatic envoy. Just not the Ambassador." Kara said.

"Or you get a Kryptonian minion." Lena suggested.

"Or an Earth minion." Alex pointed out.

"Except I can't pay them." Kara reminded her.

"So have some unpaid interns." Lena suggested.

"That just feels wrong." Kara said.

"Are you kidding? It would look great on their CVs." Lena argued.

"Money aside I'm not sure how safe it would be for them." Kara said, immediately realising the mistake she had made.

"Why?" Alex asked concerned.

"No reason." Kara said clearly lying.

"Kara, what's going on?" Alex asked.

"I may have been getting hate mail and death threats." Kara confessed.

"Why didn't you say something?" Alex asked tensing.

"Because I knew you would act like this."

"Kara this isn't a joke." Alex said despairingly. "The Children of Liberty are still out there. So is Lillian and Lex. And now the Elite movement is starting up, who knows what they want."

"I know."

"They have weapons that can hurt you." Alex went on.

"I know that." Kara said, her tone frustrated.

"Then why are you being so reckless?" Alex asked, equally frustrated.

"I'm not." Kara said. "I scan everything before I open it. And Lena installed the Kryptonite detectors on the door so if it is dangerous I'll know before it has made it through the postbox."

"And if they choose to attack when you are not there?"

"I can look after myself." Kara countered.

"Really? How's that been working out recently?" Alex shot back.

"Do you want me to go?" Lena offered, not wanting to get in the middle of the argument. "I can take Streaky before he develops anxiety issues."

"No, it's fine." Kara said. "I've got to go anyway. Supergirl thing." She said before flying out of the window.

"Did you know about the hate mail and death threats?" Alex asked Lena.

"Of course not. I am surprised Kara hid it from you though."

"She's doing that a lot at the moment." Alex said sadly.

"Has she talked to you about everything that happened?" Lena asked.

"No. Every time I bring it up she withdraws a little. I'm worried."

"We'll get through to her." Lena said.

"I hope you're right." Alex replied before looking at Streaky. "Maybe she tells him."


	66. Chapter 66

As Kara lay in bed, Streaky at her side, she started to whimper as the nightmares started.

Finding herself back inside Lillian's lab she found herself subject to many painful experiments. Just when she thought the pain was ending Agent Liberty entered the room and stabbed her with a Kryptonite blade.

Sitting up, drenched in sweat she found herself unable to breathe. Reaching for her phone she hit the speed dial and heard Alex's voice on the other end.

"Kara?" Alex asked, her voice tired. Barely able to breathe, Kara couldn't vocalised a reply and instead just held the phone tightly.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Alex asked getting worried. Only hearing deep, shaky breathing she said. "I'll be there in less than ten minutes. Hold on."

-00-

"Kara? What's wrong?" Alex asked bursting into the apartment. Seeing Kara sitting in the corner of her bedroom legs pulled to her chest Alex sprinted over and crouched down in front of her.

"Kara?" She asked, trying to sound calm. "Kara? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lex?" Kara asked still unable to control her breathing.

"I'm right here." Alex said. "Can you listen to my heartbeat?" When she saw Kara nod she added. "That's it, now try to breathe with me. In and out. Nice and simple." She said trying to calm her sister. "Keep listening to my heart."

After a few minutes Kara's breathing became more regular and her body started to relax. Moving so she was sitting on the floor next to Kara, Alex pulled her into her arms and held her until she fell to sleep.

-00-

When Kara opened her eyes her body felt stiff all over, but she also felt a comforting warmth. Trying to move she realised that warmth came from another body. Confused she sat up and looked round only to see Alex looking at her, her eyes full of concern.

"Alex?" Kara asked confused.

"Right here." Alex said keeping her arm on her sister. Shutting her eyes Kara recalled events before looking at Alex and saying.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"I had a nightmare. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise and I think it was way more than a nightmare." Alex said. When Kara didn't respond she said. "Why don't we move to the couch?"

Nodding Kara got to her feet before helping Alex up and silently moved to the lounge. As they sat down Alex asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

In response Kara silently shook her head before wrapping her arms round Alex who conceded.

"Okay, tonight we'll just hug."

-00-

The next time Kara woke she found herself on her couch, her head on Alex's lap as her sister looked down at her.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Stupid." Kara said sitting up.

"Why stupid?" Alex asked.

"I'm meant to be better than this."

"Better than what?" Alex asked.

"Having nightmares and panic attacks. I'm sorry for making you come over."

"Kara, I will always come over for you. I'm always here for you, even when you do lie and hide things from me." She added pulling Kara in for a hug. "You feeling better?"

"Yes."

"How long have they been going on for?" Alex asked.

"A while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Why are you cutting me out of your life?" Alex asked.

"I'm not."

"You didn't tell me about the hate mail or the threats or the nightmares." Alex reminded her. "What's going on? Have I done something?"

"No."

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. You were starting to date again and I didn't want to get in the way. I want you to be happy and have a life. You won't if you are worried about me."

"I'm always going to worry about you." Alex pointed out. "Especially if you hide things from me."

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"I don't want you to apologise, I just want you to be okay."

"So do I." Kara replied meekly.

"So talk to me." Alex said. "What are they about?"

"They're different every night. But they normally involve Lillian Luthor." Kara said. "I'm back in her lab and she's testing things on me. Sometimes Lex is there, sometimes Agent Liberty. But there's always pain and Kryptonite."

"I'm sorry it took us so long to get you out."

"It wasn't your fault." Kara said. "And Brainy told me you never lost faith in me."

"Of course I didn't." Alex said.

"And you kind of lost your job and became a fugitive trying to rescue me." Kara said.

"I will always come for you, no matter what." Alex said.

"I know, that's why I can get to sleep." Kara replied.

"Maybe if you talked to me, rather than shut me out you might be able to stay asleep." Alex suggested.

"Maybe."

"And I'm going to worry about you regardless of whether or not you talk to me so you may as well talk."

"I love you." Kara said.

"I love you too." Alex said as Kara's stomach rumbled.

"Enough to buy me breakfast?" Kara asked hopefully.

"You are unbelievable." Alex said hugging Kara tighter.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes."

-00-

Somewhere off the coast of the USA...

"Come on. You need to hold on. We'll be there soon." A hooded man said to a woman lying on a bunk in a ship.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"We're family."

"No we're not." She replied struggling to keep her eyes open. "I'm not her."

"I hope you'll change your mind. But no matter how you see me, I see you as family." He said.

"Is that why you betrayed her?" She asked.

"That was a mistake." He said.


	67. Chapter 67

As Eliza started to fall to sleep in front of the television she heard a knock at the door. Confused she shook her head wondering if she had dreamed it. When the knocking continued she got up and walked to the front door. As she peered through the peep hole she couldn't believe who she saw.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded as she opened the door.

"I need your help." Jeremiah said. "She needs your help." He said looking at the figure he was helping to stand.

"Kara?" Eliza asked eyes wide as she backed away from the door.

"Not exactly." Jeremiah said as she led the barely conscious doppelgänger into the house and helped her lie on the couch.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Eliza asked as she looked her over for injuries.

"She's the double." Jeremiah said.

"I thought she was dead." Eliza commented as she tried to get the alternate Kara comfortable.

"Not yet." Jeremiah said. "But she needs help." He explained as Eliza took out her phone and sent a message, concerned with how hot the alternate version was. "Who are you texting?"

"Alex and Kara." Eliza explained before warning. "But if you do anything to hurt either of them, federal prison will seem like a luxury resort."

"I won't hurt them Lizzie." Jeremiah said looking hurt at the lack of trust. "They're my girls."

"You did last time." Eliza reminded him before asking. "How did you find her?"

"I didn't. I was kidnapped and taken to her." Jeremiah said. "They wanted my help. I did my best, but I could only do so much there. When we got the chance we escaped."

"Kidnapped by who?" Eliza asked.

"Mom?" Alex asked running into the house. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Alex." Eliza replied moving towards the front door.

"Are you okay?" Alex repeated looking at her mother for signs of injury.

"I'm fine." Eliza said.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked from where she stood next to Alex.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Eliza apologised.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked calming slightly until Kara heard the extra heart beats in the house and asked.

"Who else is here?"

"That's why I asked you to come." Eliza said.

"Hi Sweetie." Jeremiah greeted walking into the hallway.

"Dad?" Alex asked confused before running to him and hugging him.

"I've missed you so much." Jeremiah said as he hugged her back. As they hugged Kara hung back remembering her last interaction with her foster father. Seeing her reluctance he said.

"Kara, I'm sorry for lying to you and I know how hard it was for you to tell Alex what I was doing. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"Who else is here?" Kara asked aware of the other heartbeat.

"You better go through." Eliza answered.

"How?" Kara asked seeing the figure on the couch.

"I was kidnapped and taken to a ship, I don't know where. When they finally took the blindfold off I was standing in front of some Russian military and she was on a bed unconscious. They wanted me to help her. I don't know all the details, but after the explosion they retrieved her body." Jeremiah explained.

"How did she survive the blast?" Alex asked approaching the doppelgänger and looking for signs of injury.

"Again, I don't know. By the time I was taken to her she was physically recovered, well superficially anyway. She has little energy and her strength is basically gone, her heart beat is irregular."

"How did you get here?" Alex asked taking the pulse of the barely conscious woman.

"After a few weeks of me trying things but failing to make a difference they relaxed. I guess they thought she couldn't put up much of a fight. But they underestimated us and we managed to get out."

"You escaped?" Alex asked.

"Or they let us escape." Jeremiah said.

"Why would they do that?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. But it felt too easy." Jeremiah said.

"So you came here and endangered mom?" Alex asked.

"I had no where else to go." Jeremiah said. "I am still a fugitive. And she needs help."

"We need to get her back to National City." Kara said. "We, well you, can help her there." Sensing Alex might argue she added. "She saved the city, she saved me."

"We have no idea if that is her. For all we know the Russians have figured out a way to clone you and there are multiple yous flying around." Alex argued.

"Either way, she is hurt and needs help." Kara countered.

"You're right. And better there than here." Alex replied.

"How much do you trust the President?" Kara asked.

"Ignoring the fact he is a politician, he hasn't given us any reason not to trust him." Alex said.

"So the DEO?" Kara asked.

"The DEO." Alex agreed. "Can you take her?"

"Sure."

"I'll get Lena to meet you there and then I'll ask J'onn to come and get me." Alex said.

Nodding Kara scooped her doppelgänger up and flew back to National City. When she was gone Alex turned to Jeremiah and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jeremiah assured her.

"You said you were being held prisoner." Alex reminded him.

"It was nothing compared to my time at Cadmus." He assured her. "I'm fine. Better for seeing you and Kara."

"You are still a fugitive." Eliza said knowing what a difficult position Alex was in.

"I know. And that's why I have to go." He responded.

"But-" Alex started.

"There's no choice." He said. "I love you." He said hugging her before walking out of the front door. Once he was gone Eliza approached Alex and pulled her in for a hug.


	68. Chapter 68

"How is she?" Alex asked when she and Eliza entered the lab where Lena was already reviewing scan results.

"Not good. Something is wrong, it is like her cells are misfiring. This is more your territory than mine, but it is like they can't absorb solar energy correctly."

"Where's Kara?" Eliza asked.

"Sitting with the other Kara." Lena explained. "She didn't want her to be alone and pointed out if it was contagious she had already been exposed."

"Did you take blood samples or just run scans?" Alex asked.

"I collected samples from both her and Kara so we have comparisons." Lena replied.

"Sorry, I guess I've got used to working alone." Alex said realising she was treating Lena like a grad student.

"It's fine." Lena smiled.

"Ma'am, the President wants to talk to you." Vasquez said entering the lab.

"Can you schedule something for tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"He's on the line now." Vasquez said. "I'm pretty sure he knows about our visitor."

"So we still have leaks. Great." Alex said walking out of the lab.

-00-

"Director Danvers, I understand you have a new asset." The President greeted over the video link.

"I wouldn't say asset. She is pretty sick." Alex said.

"Any idea where she came from?"

"Not exactly. It appears that after the explosion she was retrieved by the Russians until she escaped." Alex said flexing the truth as much as possible to hide her father's involvement.

"So far the Russians have not made contact with me, so either they don't want her link to them to be known or they don't know we have her." The President said. "Before she saved National City she was committing acts of terrorism, how sure are you that she won't repeat those acts?"

"I'm not. But we are watching her." Alex said. "Like I said right now she is sick, she isn't going anywhere."

"Good. What is happening with the Children of Liberty?"

"The attacks aren't getting any more frequent, but their numbers appear to be growing." Alex said. "We are monitoring the dark web and currently are able to contain them. But it won't be long before they reach critical mass again."

"What is happening with your investigation into President Baker?"

"So far we have found no evidence of an alien parasite that can control the host like that. But the council of Argo City are examining their records."

"I don't want to pressure you, but the hearing can't be postponed forever. I would prefer to have an answer before we get there."

"Yes Sir." Alex replied.

"If there is anything you need from me that will help let me know."

-00-

"Have you found something?" Kara asked when Alex, Lena and Eliza entered the infirmary.

"She has Anaemia." Alex said.

"Like an iron deficiency?"

"Not exactly, it is aplastic anaemia to be precise, probably caused when she was caught in the blast."

"What does that mean?" Kara asked.

"Her body isn't producing enough red blood cells." Eliza explained.

"Well, how do we treat her?"

"Normally blood transfusions can be used to relieve symptoms."

"Okay." Kara said.

"But that isn't a cure." Lena warned.

"So what is?"

"A stem cell transplant." Alex said.

"I can do that right? And as I am her it won't be rejected?" Kara pressed.

"Probably, but we don't know." Alex said.

"It will still be dangerous for her and we will have to destroy her existing bone marrow." Lena pointed out. "But you are right the chance of rejection should be low."

"And there is no other way to help her?"

"Not that we can think of." Eliza said.

"Then do it." Kara stated.

"It won't be easy. We will have to put you under the red lamps so we can extract the bone marrow. Plus we will need you to donate blood. You will be severely weakened." Alex warned.

"The lamps will recharge me." Kara said.

"Kara, I get that you want to help her-" Alex started.

"She is like this because she sacrificed herself to save me and he city." Kara reminded her. "I have to help her."

"It won't be easy on you." Alex argued. "Ignoring all the blood I will have to take over the coming days, I'm going to have to insert a needle into your hip. I may have to do it in several places." Alex said.

"How bad can it be?"

"I'd recommend putting you to sleep for it." Lena said.

"Why?"

"Because it will hurt, especially if I have to use multiple sites." Alex explained. "So we will use the red lamps to drain your powers then I'll anaesthetise you. As soon as I am done we'll put you under the solar lamps and you should wake up not feeling any pain."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"It's risky, too risky." Alex countered.

"No it's not. The sun will recharge me." Kara argued.

"We'll find a different way." Alex continued.

"This way is fine."

"No it's not."

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"I'm trying to protect you." Alex argued.

"What's really going on?" Kara asked.

"I don't trust her."

"I'm not asking you to." Kara reminded her. "But she needs help."

"What if it is a trap?" Alex asked.

"Either way she's needs help. She doesn't deserve this." Kara said.

"Fine." Alex said, clearly unhappy and reluctant. "But if the transplant is successful we will need to give her regular transfusions until she can start making her own blood cells. That means taking blood from you on a regular basis. Which means you can't be out there being Supergirl. J'onn can cover for you but you have to promise to rest afterwards. You will be in not condition to go out there and help people."

"Fine." Kara agreed.


	69. Chapter 69

"You okay?" Alex asked when she saw Kara flinch at the sight of the needle.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Alex pressed.

"Yes."

"Do you want to try answering that one again?" Alex pressed, noticing Kara was sitting rigidly, watching the needle.

"Sorry, it just brought back a few memories."

"Your time with Lillian?" Alex asked. When Kara nodded she put the needle down and said. "You don't have to do this. I mean if we go down this route I'll need to take blood every day."

"I know but I do need to do this." Kara said. "I owe her. We all do." She paused and then asked. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked picking the needle up again.

"You aren't keen on helping her." Kara pointed out, choosing to look away from the needle.

"I am trying to protect you and I don't trust her." Alex repeated.

"Is that the only thing wrong?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"You sure? Because Jeremiah is alive and well and yet you don't seem happy. Talk to me." Kara said, turning back to look at Alex.

"I really want to trust him." Alex said. "But why hasn't he made contact with me before?"

"Maybe he was trying to protect you." Kara suggested, trying to ignore the needle.

"Lillian and Lex are out there somewhere and now dad is back, is that really coincidence?" Alex asked clearly hating the idea her father might still be working with them.

"Jeremiah turned his back on Lillian." Kara reminded Alex.

"Yet you weren't exactly welcoming when you saw him." Alex reminded her.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm not blaming you. Especially after what happened."

"You trust him and that's enough for me." Kara said squeezing Alex's hand.

"Okay then. You ready?" Alex asked.

"I guess." Kara said trying not to tense as Alex plunged the needle into her arm.

-00-

"I bring food." Lena said entering Kara's room.

"You are a life saver." Kara said taking the bag from Lena. "How is she?"

"She is reacting as well as we can hope from the bone marrow conditioning. We should be ready to start the transplant in a day or so."

"What if it doesn't work?" Kara asked.

"Then we'll figure out something else." Lena assured her.

"How's Alex doing?"

"She is focused and demanding." Lena said after a short pause.

"You mean grumpy?" Kara guessed.

"A little short tempered maybe." Lena said. "But she is worried about you."

"I've not done any Super stuff since the other me showed up." Kara pointed out.

"True, but that doesn't mean you won't." Lena countered.

-00-

"Here." Eliza said handing Alex a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Alex smiled taking the drink from her mother.

"How are you getting on?"

"Well it looks like we should be ready for the transplant soon. Although I am worried about the effect this is having on Kara."

"Why?"

"She says she's okay, but it has to be hard on her. On the bright side she is actually following orders and staying here." Alex said.

"With you and Lena around I am sure she'll be okay. I actually meant how are you holding up?" Eliza asked.

"Me?" Alex asked looking up.

"Yes you."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked. In response her mother silently stared at her until Alex finally asked. "Do you think he is okay?"

"He's a survivor, just like you." Eliza said.

"Do you believe his story?"

"Honestly I don't know." Eliza said. "But what I do know is he loves you. You are his world. He wouldn't do anything to endanger you."

For a moment Alex said nothing but then she looked at the monitor.

"So much for obeying orders." Alex muttered noticing Kara had entered the red lamp room. Not waiting for her mother's response she left the lab.

-00-

"You are meant to be under the solar lamps." Alex said as she entered the doppelgänger room which was lit by lamps mimicking the red sun.

"I know." Kara said. "I'll go back there soon. I just wanted to say hello and let her know she isn't alone."

"If it works I will need more blood off you. You have to go back to your lamp room to regain your strength." Alex said.

"She shouldn't be alone." Kara argued.

"I know." Alex agreed. "I tell you what, you go back to the lamp room and I will stay here."

"You need to sleep." Kara pointed out.

"I can do that here. It wouldn't be the first time. Go recharge and I will look after the other you." Alex promised.

"Okay." Kara said before taking the hand of her double and saying.

"You are going to be okay because you are not fighting this alone." With that she stood, only to wobble.

"Easy." Alex said immediately by her side supporting her.

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy." Kara said. "I promise I am going to the lamp room."

"Okay." Alex said. "Call if you need anything."

"I will." Kara said hugging Alex before leaving.

Once she was alone with the double Alex said.

"This had better not be a trap. If it is you aren't walking out of here."


	70. Chapter 70

"Is it working?" Kara asked as Alex approached her.

"It is looking positive, but it is too early to tell if it is a long term solution." Alex said. "How are you feeling?"

"Stronger."

"Strong enough to donate some more blood?" Alex asked. In response Kara held out her arm.

Having switched on the red lamps Alex tied a tourniquet round Kara's arm and searched for a vein.

"How are you doing with this?" Alex asked noticing Kara was still tensing when she saw a needle.

"I'm okay." Kara said.

"So you are not having any nightmares?"

"Did Streaky squeal?" Kara asked.

"He didn't need to. I know you." Alex pointed out.

"They're not as bad as they were."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you are busy trying to save the other me."

"I'm never too busy for you." Alex said having collected the blood and removed the needle. "Would it help if I stayed over?"

"No, I'll be okay. I promise." Kara said grateful for the red lamps being switched off. Sensing Alex was about to argue she said. "I also promise that I will call if I can't sleep."

"Okay." Alex said. "Just remember you don't have to deal with all of this alone."

"I know." Kara sad hugging Alex.

"Okay. Well you know the drill, stay under the lamps for at least two hours and no using your powers for anything."

"Seeing you are using the normal solar lamps on the other me, is it okay to sit with her and recharge in there?"

"Sure." Alex said. But as Kara took a step to the door she visibly wobbled. "Easy." Alex said rushing to support her. "You okay?"

"Just a little dizzy." Kara confessed.

"Sit back down." Alex instructed. "Do you have your powers?" She asked.

"I think so." Kara said before using her freeze breath.

"Okay, it is probably just all the blood you have given taking its toll. I'll get you some food. You need to stay under the lamps for a while though. Once you have eaten you can sit with the other you."

-00-

"As requested the three ps." Lena greeted carrying food. "Pizza, potstickers and pecan pie."

"Great, I'm starving." Kara smiled.

"You know if you get bored you could help with Seasme Street. Today's letter is the letter P." Lena suggested. "Although I am not sure parents would appreciate you encouraging the eating of junk food. And in fact you may not want competition for the junk food."

"They wouldn't be able to keep up." Kara said having already eaten two slices of pizza. "How's the other me?"

"The good news is she seems to be producing red blood cells again and the solar lamps seem to be charging her cells." Lena said.

"So she's going to be okay?" Kara asked.

"It's looking good." Lena confirmed. "What about you? How is the dizziness?"

"It seems to have passed. The food is helping." Kara said as Lena's phone buzzed.

"Problem?" Kara asked seeing Lena tense as she read the message.

"Not really, but I have to get back to L-Corp. I'll be back later. And I know I'll bring more potstickers."

"You're the best." Kara smiled.

-00-

"Is there a problem?" Eliza asked as she entered the lab where Alex was intently staring at some samples.

"I don't know. Kara started feel dizzy again."

"It's not that surprising, she has given a lot of blood over the last couple of weeks."

"I know." Alex said.

"Yet you are frowning. Are the scans showing something?"

"No. Everything looks good. For both them." Alex said.

"Then why do you look so concerned?"

"I don't know." Alex sighed.

"Normally I would say trust your instincts, but maybe this time you are being a little paranoid." Eliza said.

"You're probably right. The other version makes me feel a little uneasy." Alex confessed as Vasquez hurried into the lab.

"Ma'am, there's a problem. The Children of Liberty have launched an attack on L-Corp."

"Where's Lena?" Alex asked.

"L-Corp. And ... so is your sister."

"What? She is meant to be in the lamp room. When did she leave?"

"A minute ago right after the news report came on." Vasquez said. "And she looked kind of pale."

"I will kill her." Alex muttered as she ran out of the lab.

-00-

"Leave her alone." Supergirl demanded as she stood between Lena and the Children of Liberty.

"You don't scare us." One of the masked men said. "We have seen you bleed. You are not the god you claim to be."

"I have never claimed to be a god." Supergirl said.

"We wouldn't trust your claims anyway." Another man in a mask said before swinging his baseball bat at her.

"Really?" Supergirl asked as the bat hit her and split in two.

"Really." The first man said a hint of smugness in his voice as Supergirl started to feel weak.

"There's Kryptonite in there." Lena pointed out seeing a green tinge from the broken core of the bat.

"Very good Ms Luthor. I do wonder how you can both be so smart and so dumb."

"Likewise." Lena said grabbing Supergirl's wrist and pressing a button on the wall behind her before disappearing into the safe room.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked Kara as they waited in the safe room.

"Okay. Sorry I botched the rescue."

"I'm alive, so are you." Lena pointed out before looking at her TV monitors and saying. "The good news is they have gone."

"What's the bad news?"

"Alex is on the other side of the wall and she looks really mad."

"She can't get in here can she?" Kara asked.

"No. But the longer you leave it the worse it will be. Come on." Lena said helping Kara to her feet before pressing a button. As the door revealed itself she and Kara stepped through.

"What were you thinking?" Alex shouted.

"That Lena was in trouble."

"You had just donated a lot of blood. You weren't recovered. You were in the lamp room for a reason." Alex ranted.

"Alex is right, you were stupid." Lena said. "But thank you."

"Any time." Kara smiled.

"Probably not the right thing to say in front of Alex right now." Lena pointed out.

"At least one of you is thinking straight." Alex said before looking at Kara. "You need to get back to the DEO."


	71. Chapter 71

"Mr Luthor." Brownhill said when he noticed a familiar figure sitting in his office. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I felt it was time we re-established our relationship." Lex said. "The world seems to be getting worse. The Kryptonians are gaining power and influence. And the group tasked with stopping them is doing nothing."

"That's unfair. We are doing plenty-"

"Yes yes yes. I've seen the chat rooms and yes your numbers are growing, but not fast enough. You need to take action or else you will fade into oblivion."

"We did."

"The botched attempt on my sister." Lex said. "Hardly inspiring and not appropriate."

"She picked her side." Brownhill reminded him. "She has taken it upon herself to champion aliens. Kryptonians in particular. That type of behaviour deserves a very public and very humiliating punishment."

"I agree. However, first she has something I need. So you are not to kill her until I have it. After that you can deal with her however you want."

"You don't want to deal with her yourself?" Brownhill asked.

"I trust you." Lex said.

"Or is it you don't want to get your hands dirty?" Brownhill asked.

"I like you, you're smart." Lex said. "Which is why I'm sure this can be a productive relationship."

"A relationship where you call the shots?" Brownhill guessed.

"Again, I love working with smart people. There are so few of them around." Lex smiled.

"I assume you have a course of action in mind?" Brownhill asked.

"Plenty. I also have an arsenal I am prepared to hand over to you."

"And what do you get in return?"

"Superman. I want him dead."

"That may not be that easy. He seems to have disappeared again."

"Yes he has. His cousin is still here though and she will provide the easiest route to him." Lex said. "But I am getting ahead of myself. First we need her isolated. So we need to destroy her allies."

"Which ones?"

"The DEO. She seems to have made them lose their way. It is no longer the shield it is meant to be. They need to learn the errors of their ways."

"You want us to take on a government agency?" Brownhill asked sitting forward.

"Yes."

"We are not a trained army." He reminded him.

"I know. But eventually you will have better weapons than them and in the mean time I am not suggesting head on encounters."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Picking them off one by one. Even you can handle that."

-00-

"Are you still mad with me?" Kara asked when Alex entered the lamp room that evening.

"Yes." Alex confirmed.

"Lena needed help."

"I know. And I know you have this inner desire to help people, but you dying won't help anyone." Alex replied as Kara sat up. "How do you think your mother would feel knowing you were throwing yourself into danger again?"

"Are you going to tell my mom?"

"And make her suffer as well?" Alex asked. "No. Not this time."

"Thanks."

"It's not for you." Alex pointed out.

"How's the other me?"

"Still unconscious. But she seems more stable. Her red blood count is increasing rapidly."

"You should go and get some sleep." Kara said.

"And what are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"Go and sit with the other me."

"I'll sit with you." Alex said.

"You don't have to babysit me." Kara protested.

"That's highly debatable." Alex countered as she led Kara through to the next room where Eliza was running scans.

"How is she?" Kara asked.

"Much better. Her blood count is high and stable." Eliza smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kara said. "Alex needs to sleep though."

"You do look tired." Eliza agreed.

"I wonder why." Alex said looking back at Kara before noticing movement from the bed.

"Where am I?" The other Kara asked as she opened her eyes and found herself in a strange place.

"The DEO." Kara said walking to her side.

"How?"

"You and Jeremiah escaped and he brought you to us." Kara half explained.

"Do you remember anything?" Eliza asked.

"No, not really."

"You were ill, but you are better now." Kara said.

"We think." Alex added. "We don't know for sure, but the signs are good."

"Thank you." She said, not really following.

"Do you have name?" Eliza asked.

"A name?" She asked, still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Right now we just call you the other me." Kara pointed out.

"They gave me one. Catherine Starr." She answered.

"Catherine Star?" Kara questioned.

"No, more Russian, Starr." The alternate version said putting more emphasis on the 'rs'

"Why that name?" Kara asked curious.

"Catherine, as in the Russian Empress and Starr as they said I fell from the sky. But the doctor, well one of them, he wasn't from Russia. He said he didn't want me too Russian so he shortened it to Karen."

"Do you know where you came from?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly. I remember waking in Siberia, but I don't know how I got there. But I do have memories of before then. Memories of your life." She added looking at Kara.

"Did they hurt you?" Kara asked.

"They trained me. Made me stronger."

"Right now you are weak." Alex said. "You have been very ill and it will take time to get all your strength back. And until we fully understand what happened we can't be sure you won't relapse so you have to take things easy."

"Why are you explaining that like I am stupid?" Karen asked.

"So you don't try to leave." Alex replied.

"I am injured and need rest. To leave would be dangerous." Karen pointed out. "This is obvious, why would I leave?"

"You should spend more time together. You may learn something." Alex said to Kara.


	72. Chapter 72

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Alex asked when she returned to her apartment and found him sitting on the couch.

"We've spent too much time apart already." Jeremiah said. "And I thought I might be able to help."

"With what?" Alex asked.

"Anything you need. How's Karen?"

"You know her name?"

"Well yeah, I was with her for weeks." Jeremiah pointed out. "How is she?"

"Better, we think." Alex replied. "She's awake and seems stable."

"I knew you could help her." Jeremiah smiled. He then stood and approached Alex. Placing a hand on either shoulder he said. "I am so proud of you. But now let me help you."

"With what?" Alex asked confused.

"I was with Cadmus for a long time. I know what Lillian was working on. You could use that."

"It's not that simple." Alex said. "I'm in charge of the DEO and you are a fugitive."

"Then arrest me. Take me into custody. I can help you from in there." He suggested.

"If I take you in you will be locked up. I won't be able to get you out."

"Alex, if I am locked up at the DEO I will be able to see you." He argued. "And I will be able to help you. Either way I am turning myself in. It will look better for you if you take me."

-00-

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Alex asked when Kara entered the lab she was pacing in an hour later.

"Making sure you are okay." Kara said hugging Alex.

"Why wouldn't I be okay. I mean arresting your father is completely normal right?" Alex asked looking upset.

"At least he is safe here." Kara pointed out.

"Is he?" Alex asked. "I don't know that."

"No one here is stupid enough to take on Jeremiah." Kara said.

"Maybe." Alex said as she started pacing again.

"Is something else bothering you?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Alex said coming to a stop.

"What?"

"I want to trust him, but the timing is off."

"What do you mean?"

"Karen wakes up and he suddenly turns up on my doorstep." Alex said.

"Could be a coincidence." Kara pointed out.

"Has Karen said anything about her time with dad?" Alex asked.

"No, but I've not asked. Do you want me to ask?"

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked entering Karen's room with Alex.

"I am alive." Karen said before asking. "What is it you want?"

"To talk." Kara said as she sat down opposite the other version.

"About what?"

"Do you remember what happened after the explosion?" Kara asked.

"I woke up in a lab. Something was wrong, I felt weak. No one knew what was wrong with me. They tried fixing me, giving me things. But nothing worked."

"When did Jeremiah get there?"

"He was already there when I woke up."

"Was he a prisoner?" Kara questioned.

"That's what he said."

"You didn't believe him?" Alex asked, fearing the answer.

"I am not as gullible as her." Karen replied looking at Kara.

Not saying anything Alex got to her feet and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"I need to go and make a report to the President. I'll see you later."

-00-

"Director Danvers." The President greeted.

"Sir." Alex replied.

"I hear you have good news." The President said.

"I would really like to know who your source is." Alex commented.

"Some secrets are good." The President pointed out. "And I will confess all I know is your guest has woken and you've made an arrest."

"Yes." Alex said "The other Supergirl is healing. She is resting at the moment but she did wake."

"That's good to hear. Assuming she is not a threat."

"We are guarding her." Alex said.

"Good. And the arrest? Is this to do with President Baker or the Children of Liberty?"

"Neither. It is Jeremiah Danvers."

"Jeremiah Danvers? As in your father?" He asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Who arrested him?"

"I did."

"Something you clearly feel uneasy about."

"He's my father." Alex reminded him.

"How exactly did the arrest come about?"

"He turned up at my apartment and asked to be arrested. He said he wanted to help, that he had information on Cadmus that we could use."

"And do you believe the information can be trusted?"

"He risked his life to help me stop the Exodus ship." Alex reminded him.

"He also betrayed you and everyone at the DEO." He countered.

-00-

"You are smiling." Lex said as he entered the room his mother was sitting in.

"Yes I am."

"Good news?" He guessed.

"Jeremiah Danvers has come out of the shadows."

"Why is that good?" Lex asked.

"He is the way we get to Alexandra. And once we have her, Supergirl will follow and you will have the bait you need." Lillian said bringing a smile from her son.


	73. Chapter 73

"Hey Sweetie." Jeremiah smiled when Alex entered his cell.

"Dad." She replied hugging him.

"I've missed you so much." Jeremiah said holding Alex tightly.

"Me too." Alex said before finally pulling away.

"I am so sorry for what happened before, but I promise I will make it up to you. So however you want to use me, I'm yours."

"I appreciate that. So does the President. Which is why he cancelled the warrant for your arrest."

"Cancelled?" Jeremiah asked confused.

"I explained what you had done and said you could be useful. In exchange for your help you are a free man." Alex said.

"Thank you." He said. "I promise you I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Alex said. "But there are some caveats that you have to abide by."

"Anything." He said.

"You can work here, but you will be supervised and you will not have unrestricted access to the DEO."

"I understand." He said.

"There are two Agents who will come in, you are not allowed to go anywhere in the DEO without them."

"I won't let you down." He said.

"Foster and McCarthy will get you set up in a lab, I'll join you shortly." Alex said leaving the cell. Moments later two Agents walked in followed by Eliza.

"Alex has put a lot on the line for you." Eliza warned. "Do not let her down."

"I promise you, I won't."

-00-

"Kara? What are you and Streaky doing here?" Lena asked when she opened her front door and saw Kara and her cat waiting on the doorstep.

"Moving in." Kara explained.

"Is there a problem with your apartment?" Lena asked confused.

"Well, yeah, it's not big enough for the three of us."

"Three of us?" Lena asked confused.

"You, me and Streaky." Kara clarified.

"And why are me moving in together?"

"Because the Children of Liberty are targeting you."

"And you. So putting us together makes their lives easier." Lena pointed out.

"Stop using logic against me." Kara protested as she entered Lena's apartment.

"Isn't your foster father back?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"So shouldn't you be spending time with him?"

"Alex needs to spend time with him." Kara said.

"And the real reason?" Lena pressed.

"Last time he was back in our lives properly, he was still working for Lillian. He betrayed us."

"And you can't forgive him?"

"It's not that. He thought he was protecting us."

"Then what's wrong?"

"When I told Alex he was betraying us, she didn't take it well. She told me I wasn't part of the family."

"And you're worried if you spend time with Jeremiah you might find out he is still betraying you and when you tell Alex you'll lose her?"

"Something like that." Kara confessed.

"You're not losing Alex." Lena assured her. "And you can't avoid Jeremiah forever."

"I know, but a night won't hurt will it?"

"I guess not."

"So I can stay?" Kara asked.

"You can stay." Lena agreed. "But don't think we are spending the evening watching old Judy Garland movies."

-00-

"You called." Brainy stated as Nia opened her door.

"Yes. Thank you for coming." Nia said before noticing Brainy was lingering on her doorstep causing her to ask. "Aren't you coming in."

"Is your room mate here?"

"No, she is at a party. I'm not sure if she'll be back."

"In which case I can come in." Brainy said walking past Nia. "I assume you have had another dream?"

"Yes."

"You seem less disturbed than normal." He pointed out.

"Well it wasn't scary and nothing bad was happening to Supergirl."

"But it worried you?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Lillian Luthor was in it. She was meeting a man."

"A man?"

"Yes. I don't know him, but I kind of recognised him."

"But you don't know from where?" Brainy guessed.

"Exactly. But I feel like I know him."

"The man could be symbolic." Brainy reminded her.

"I know. It's just that I feel like his identity is important."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked when she entered Karen's room.

"Better. Thank you."

"Good." Kara smiled. "And it is me who should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"Flying the missile away and saving National City." Kara said.

"It was the right thing to do and you were in no condition to do it." Karen said, a slight note of disapproval in her voice. "Are the Children of Liberty are still out there?"

"Yes."

"And you continue to let them live?"

"I won't kill." Kara said.

"Even if it is to save someone? To save Alex?"

"I believe there is always an alternative."

"And when there isn't? Would you really let someone you love die to let a monster live?"

"There's always an alternative." Kara said standing firm.

"One day you will learn that statement is not true. For your sake I hope it does not cost you someone important."

-00-

"Kara, can we talk?" Jeremiah asked when he crossed her path in the corridor at the DEO.

"Um, sure. Do you want me to get Alex?"

"Do I scare you that much?"

"You don't scare me." Kara assured him.

"But I make you uncomfortable? That's why you are avoiding me?"

"Can you give us a minute?" Kara asked Jeremiah's two escorts.

"We can't ma'am. We have our orders." One of them said apologetically.

"Well can you back up a few steps?"

"Sure." He said nodding to his colleague who moved with him to the end of the corridor.

"If you aren't who Alex hopes you are I don't want to be the one to figure it out." Kara said.

"Kara, I know you won't believe me, but what I did was to protect you and Alex. Everything I have done has been about keeping you two safe. I will not betray either of you again. I have made so many mistakes, I should have trusted my instincts like with Mon-El."

"What do you mean?"

"I should have told you he wasn't who he claimed."

"You knew Mon-El was the prince of Daxam?"

"Yes, didn't he tell you?" Jeremiah questioned.

"He knew you knew?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"The night of my homecoming I may have threatened to tell you." He confessed.

"He knew back then?" Kara asked feeling like she had been kicked. "And you knew and didn't tell me?" She went on, unsure of what betrayal was worse.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said as Alex rounded the corridor.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked seeing how upset Kara was looking.

"It's fine." Kara said. "I have to go."

"Kara, wait." Jeremiah called, but she had already super sped her way out of the corridor.


	74. Chapter 74

"Have you seen Kara?" Alex asked entering Karen's room.

"She is thirty metres that way." Karen said pointing. "She is upset."

"Did she talk to you?"

"No. I heard." Karen said.

"Thank you." Alex said turning.

"Director." Karen called.

"Yes." Alex said turning back.

"Right now she needs you to be honest with her."

"About what?"

"Everything. Alura lied about Astra, you lied about killing Astra J'onn lied about being a Martian, Jeremiah lied about being part of Cadmus and Mon-El lied about his true heritage."

"And the Russians lied to you." Alex pointed out.

"And now I do not trust. Do you want that for your sister?"

"No."

"Then no matter what happens do not lie and do not betray her." Karen warned.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she joined Kara on the balcony. "Sorry, that was a stupid question. Do you want to talk?"

"Not really. It's all in the past. I mean he was working for Cadmus at the time." Kara said. "And then he turned back. I always see the best in people and I owe it to Jeremiah to give him another chance."

"But you don't want to get hurt again?" Alex guessed.

"In part. But mainly, I don't want you to get hurt again."

"No matter what happens I know you are going to be there for me." Alex said.

"Always." Kara confirmed.

"So what do you want to do?" Alex asked.

"About what?"

"Dad. I mean are you going to avoid him forever?"

"No." Kara said. "But I need to know there aren't any other secrets."

"Let's go and ask." Alex said.

"Together?"

"Together." Alex confirmed.

-00-

"Wait outside." Alex ordered the two guards when she and Kara entered the room.

"Yes ma'am." They said leaving the room.

"Kara, I really am sorry." Jeremiah apologised.

"Any other secrets?" Kara asked. "No matter how small."

"None." Jeremiah said. "I know it is not worth much, but you have my word."

"I have forgiven plenty of people for worse things than lying to me." Kara said. "But I need to know you are not going to hurt Alex."

"I'm not going to hurt either of you." Jeremiah said. "I know this will sound hollow, but what I did back then was to protect you. Both of you. Being at Cadmus changed me. I saw the worst side of humanity and it scared me. I became so worried about shielding you from it, I forgot the cost of my decisions. Alex set straight and I won't make that mistake again." He paused before asking. "So what do you want to do? I don't have to stay here."

In response Kara stepped towards him and hugged him.

-00-

"Hey Kara." Nia said as Kara let her into her apartment later that evening.

"Nia. How's it going?"

"Okay I guess. Although Ms Grant was a little angry you missed the staff meeting."

"Oh shoot. I forgot about that." Kara said.

"I tried to cover for you, but now she wants a story from you by tomorrow."

"Another one?"

"She said she hadn't got anything from you." Nia said.

"I must have forgotten to send it." Kara said checking her emails. "I'll send it now."

"Is everything okay?" Nia asked concerned.

"It's fine."

"You sure? You seem a little distracted." Nia pressed.

"My foster father is back." Kara said. "We thought he was dead so it's kind of crazy."

"That's great news." Nia smiled.

"It is." Kara agreed as she hit send. "Everything okay with you?"

"I guess. Still trying to figure out the whole dreaming thing, but I'm getting there I think. Anyway I'll go, see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Kara smiled as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Sweetie." Jeremiah smiled as he entered the apartment.

"Jeremiah, this is my friend Nia, Nia this is my foster father." Kara introduced.

"Nice meeting you Nia." He smiled.

"Likewise, but um, sorry. I have to go. I need to get a message to Supergirl." Nia said practically running out of the apartment. The comment about Supergirl concerning Kara.

"Is she okay?" Jeremiah asked.

"Um, yeah, I hope so. I'm going to check on her. I'll be back soon." Kara said.

"Anything I can do?"

"I forgot to buy wine." Kara said.

"I'm on it." Jeremiah assured her as Kara left her apartment.

-00-

"Nia? What's wrong?" Brainy asked.

"I need to talk to you and Supergirl. You can call her right?"

"I can." He confirmed.

"Then, can you do it? I really have to talk to her."

"Nia Nal." Supergirl said entering the apartment.

"Supergirl? How did you know I needed to talk to you?" Nia asked confused.

"Kara Danvers called me." Supergirl explained. "What's wrong?"

"I had another dream." Nia started. "Don't worry, you weren't in it. And nothing bad happened. But I think it means something bad has happened or will happen and a friend is going to get hurt and I don't know how to tell them. And they are your friend too, I think, so I was hoping you could help me figure out how to tell them, because when they hear it they will also get hurt."

"I'm going to need you to slow down." Supergirl said.

"Sorry." Nia replied.

"Wouldn't you prefer to talk to Kara Danvers?" Supergirl suggested.

"No. Absolutely not. Not until I've talked to you. I mean I don't want to hurt her."

"Is this about your dream from the other night?" Brainy asked.

"Yes. I figured out who he was."

"Who who was?" Supergirl asked confused.

"I had a dream where Lillian Luthor was meeting a man. Nothing bad happened but I got a sense that something bad was happening if that makes sense. Does it make sense? Of course it doesn't. I'm sorry, I'm still new at this."

"It's okay." Supergirl said. "Take your time?"

"Okay. So I dreamed there was this meeting, but I didn't recognise the other man. Well I did, but I didn't know from where."

"But now you do?" Brainy asked.

"Yes. I must have seen a photo of him at some point. But today I met him."

"Who is he?" Brainy asked as Supergirl started to drown in a sense of foreboding.

"Jeremiah Danvers, Kara's foster father. That's why I can't tell her. I mean what if I got it wrong? But what if I didn't? She needs to know right? But how do I tell her?"

"You don't. I'll tell her." Supergirl said turning and flying off.


	75. Chapter 75

"Hello Jeremiah." A familiar voice said from behind as he walked down an alleyway.

"Lillian. I wondered when you would crawl out of the woodwork." Jeremiah replied turning.

"I'll let that slide, seeing you were one of my best employees." Lillian said.

"What do you want?" Jeremiah asked.

"Can't I catch up with an old friend?" She asked approaching him.

"We were never friends." Jeremiah said.

"True, I was your saviour. I showed you the truth. I liberated you."

"You imprisoned me and fed me lies."

"I never lied to you Jeremiah." Lillian replied. "And like before I'll show you the truth." She added passing him a thumb drive.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Like I said, the truth."

"I can live without your version of the truth." He said pushing it back into her hand.

"Just remember I tried warning you." She said.

-00-

"Kara? What's wrong?" Lena asked as Kara entered her office in an agitated state.

"It's happening again."

"What is?"

"Jeremiah. He's going to betray us again. And again it's me who knows."

"Kara, slow down. What exactly has happened?"

"Nia had a dream where Jeremiah meets with Lillian and gives her something."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"So Jeremiah meets Lillian and there is an exchange?" Lena asked. "Could you be over interpreting the dream?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I wish I was, but what if I'm not? What do I do?"

"Tell Alex."

"How?"

"Do you want me to do it?" Lena offered.

"That won't make it any better."

"What about Eliza? You could tell her and break the news together."

"No. Alex and her are so close at the moment, I don't want to ruin that. I have to do it, but I'm scared of losing her."

"You are not going to lose her." Lena said.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Alex loves you."

"And Jeremiah. It is going to break her if he's turned." She paused and added. "But you're right. I have to tell her."

-00-

"Alex, can we ta-" Kara said as she walked into the lab only to see all the other Danvers were assembled. "What's going on?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Alex said. "Lillian approached dad."

"Why?" Kara asked awkwardly.

"To make a deal or to mess with us. She gave me a thumb drive that she said would change things."

"Where is it?" Kara asked.

"I handed it straight back." Jeremiah said.

"You handed it back."

"Yes."

"You gave her the disk she'd given you?"

"Yes." Jeremiah said as Alex looked on.

"What's going on?" Alex asked. "Do you know something?"

"No. I have to go." Kara said leaving.

"Kara, wait." Alex said running after her.

"I have to go." Kara repeated.

"Not so fast. You knew about the meeting already didn't you?" Alex said.

"No. Yes. Nia had a dream." Kara confessed.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Last time you questioned if I was part of the family." Kara reminded her.

"I know and I really am sorry." Alex said. "I was angry and upset, but what I said was unforgivable. I didn't mean it. Please don't hide things from me."

"I have to go." Kara said walking off.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she entered Karen's room.

"Stronger." Karen said.

"You have Kara's memories right?" Alex asked as she looked at some readings.

"Yes."

"And you understand how she feels?"

"In a way."

"So how do I make amends for what I said back then?"

"When you told her she wasn't part of the family?"

"How did you know that's what I was referring to?"

"Super hearing. I heard your conversation just now."

"You are as bad as she is." Alex complained.

"I am her. Kind of. But I'm gathering intelligence so I can evaluate my options."

"Options?" Alex asked.

"To leave, to stay. Or are you saying I am a prisoner?"

"You're not a prisoner."

"But you don't trust me."

"Nope." Alex said.

"I don't trust you either." Karen said.

"What did they do to you?" Alex asked.

"Who?"

"The Russians. I mean you are Kara, but you're not. You're darker, more cynical."

"Or less naive." Karen corrected.

"So what happened?" Alex pressed.

"I learned to be a realist. You and Eliza sheltered Kara, it makes her too optimistic about the world, too trusting."

"You trusted the Russians when they told you to destroy the power plant." Alex said.

"Precisely. I reacted how Kara would have done and innocent people died. But I have learned. I will not be fooled again. You I am not so sure about."

"What so you mean?"

"Kara draws her strength from you. Lillian Luthor knows this so she wants to break you two. She knows you are her weakness." Karen explained before saying. "I think you are needed."

"Needed?" Alex said before noticing the commotion behind her.

-00-

"What happened?" Alex asked rushing out of Karen's room into the main infirmary where two Agents had been led in holding bandages to their heads.

"A gang in Children of Liberty masks ambushed us." Robinson said.

"They say anything?"

"Just that we were failing humanity."

"How many were there?" Alex asked.

"Ten."

"And you let them get the jump on you?"

"They had baseball bats." Ramsey said.

"And you are meant to have completed your training." Alex countered. "As soon as you are medically cleared for duty you will restart basic training until you can defend yourself."

-00-

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she entered Karen's room.

"The Children of Liberty just attacked two Agents."

"Are they okay?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"They are talking. But Alex is not happy."

"No one is happy with the Children of Liberty." Kara pointed out.

"You misunderstand, she is angry at the Agents." Karen said still listening into events next door.

"Why?"

"They failed to protect themselves." She said as the door opened and Alex walked in.

"I like your methods." Karen commented.

"Seemed a little harsh." Kara argued.

"You both need to stop eavesdropping." Alex said. "I wasn't being harsh. I am trying to keep them alive."

"They were outnumbered." Kara reminded her.

"By untrained amateurs." Karen countered.

"Karen is right, the Children of Liberty is a mob. Made up of civilians. What happens when we take on an organised disciplined unit? I've let things get too relaxed round here. Including for you. Now Karen is here you have a good sparring partner."

"You want me to train her?" Karen asked.

"You have something better to do?" Alex countered.

"No."

"Well I do." Kara said looking at her phone. "I have to get to CatCo."


	76. Chapter 76

"Hey Sweetie." Eliza said as Alex entered the lab.

"Mom? What are you still doing here?"

"You said we'd go for dinner."

"I'm so sorry. I forgot." Alex grimaced. "There was an attack an-"

"I know I heard." Eliza said. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine."

"So all the grumbling that is happening over all the extra training sessions you ordered-"

"They are to keep people safe." Alex said.

"I know."

"I'm going to be tied up here for a while going over the paperwork." Alex apologised.

"You need rest too." Eliza reminded her.

"I will rest. I promise. Just not tonight."

"I can stay and help?"

"I'll be fine. But can you check in on Kara?"

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't know. Before dad turned up she was having pretty bad nightmares. And now she says she is happy dad is back, but I'm not sure she is."

"I'll make sure she is okay." Eliza said. "But make sure you get some rest."

"I will." Alex said hugging her mother goodbye.

As Eliza walked to the door Alex called. "Mom, wait."

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked.

"I'll have some one take you. After the attack tonight I'm not sure how safe it is."

-00-

"Ma'am." Reeves said entering the lab a few minutes later.

"Hello Simon. You drew the short straw?" Eliza smiled.

"Short straw?" He asked.

"Babysitting. You look a little pale."

"The Director gave a very graphic description of what would happen to me if anything happened to you."

"Well I promise I won't run off." Eliza said as she followed him out of the lab.

"I've met your daughters, your family has a reputation for running off and causing trouble." He pointed out.

"Do they?" She asked amused by his answer.

Realising he might be digging himself into a hole he said. "The car is this way."

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said opening another door for Eliza.

"Do you normally get this many sympathetic looks or are they because of me?" Eliza asked noticing the expressions on the other Agents they passed.

"You Ma'am. As I said the Director gave very graphic threats." He explained finally reaching the car park. Rushing to his car he opened a door for Eliza before climbing into the driver's seat and relaxing slightly. Checking she was wearing a seatbelt he started to drive off. As they pulled onto the main street another SUV crashed into them.

Dazed, but still awake Reeves jumped out of the car and ran round to Eliza's side helping her out before ordering.

"Run."

Not needing any further instructions Eliza sprinted with Reeves back towads the DEO, followed closely by some masked men.

As Reeves looked back over his should he was hit with a baseball and crumpled to the floor. As Eliza turned to look for him she tripped and fell awkwardly on her wrist yelping in pain.

Recovering quickly Reeves tried to fight off the attackers. However, severely outnumbered, he was powerless to stop a group breaking away and approaching Eliza.

As the Children of Liberty circled in, Eliza she looked for a weapon, but found nothing. As she looked up again one of the them lifted the bat and swung it down only for it to be stopped mid flight.

"I don't think so." Karen said ripping the bat out of his hand before lifting the man up and throwing him at some of the others. As the others realised they couldn't win they ran off.

For a moment Karen considered stopping them but then she saw Eliza on her knees and instead scooped her up and flew her back into the DEO.

-00-

"Mom?" Alex said rushing towards her as Karen placed her on a bed in the infirmary.

"I'm okay." Eliza said as Alex hugged her. "How's Simon?"

"Better than he will be when I've finished with him. I'm sorry I should have sent more Agents with you or taken you myself."

"Alex it's not your fault and it's not Simon's fault." Eliza said as Alex. "I'm okay."

"Apart from your wrist. It's broken." Karen said causing Alex to start examining the joint.

"Any other breaks?" Alex asked Karen, not trusting Eliza to be honest.

"No." Karen said after she used her x-ray vision again.

"Okay." Alex said relaxing slightly before Kara rushed into the room.

"Eliza? Are you okay?" Kara questioned.

"I'm fine, thanks to Karen." Eliza assured her.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"The Children of Liberty." Karen answered before saying. "I will leave you." With that she turned and walked out of the infirmary.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked frowning.

"I'm fine." Eliza assured them.

"Apart from your wrist?" Kara said having scanned Eliza herself.

"Both of you, I'm okay." Eliza tried to reassure them.

"No you're not. You need a cast." Alex said.

-00-

"Thank you for your help." Kara said as she entered Karen's room.

"I was repaying a debt. I still, maybe not remember, but can see, them raising me, well you."

"They are your memories too." Kara said.

"Not really. It doesn't feel that way. More like I was an observer rather than a participant." Karen said.

"I don't believe that. In that video message you sent me you spoke about pain and loneliness."

"Your pain and loneliness. I remember but don't feel it."

"I don't believe that." Kara said.

"Then maybe you are not as naive as they said." Karen said.

"You don't have to do things alone." Kara said.

"You are suggesting we team up?"

"Yes." Kara said.

"But on your terms?" Karen guessed.

"How do you mean?" Kara asked.

"You want to work together, but only if I do things your way." Karen clarified.

"You mean will I support you hurting or killing members of the Children of Liberty?" Kara asked.

"I know the answer to that. The question is will you stop me?"

"Of course I will. Killing is wrong."

"Then maybe we shouldn't work together." Kara said. "But that doesn't mean we can't help each other in different ways."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Jeremiah asked as he approached Eliza's bedside.

"A little bored."

"Well you never were one to like lying down and taking it easy. I still remember when you broke your leg skiing, you drove your mother and me crazy with your inability to stay in bed." He smiled as he recalled the event.

"At least then there was a reason to be confined to bed." Eliza pointed out.

"Stopping Alex worry is a good reason." Jeremiah pointed out. "But seeing you are stuck here, perhaps we can catch up."

"Catch up?" Eliza asked.

"I missed out on over a decade of you and the girls." Jeremiah said.


	77. Chapter 77

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Alex asked as she walked into Eliza's room an hour later and saw her parents laughing.

"No. We were just reminiscing." Jeremiah said holding out his arm to invite Alex towards them. "Where's Kara?"

"Gone to see Lena." Alex explained walking over to them before looking at her mother. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Eliza said. "So fine I don't need to be here."

"My Agency my rules." Alex countered.

"It's a sprained wrist."

"Broken wrist." Alex corrected. "You're not leaving.

"I remember when these arguments went the other way." Jeremiah commented earning a glare from both women.

"I'm not staying here forever." Eliza pointed out.

"I'm not asking you to. But right now you are hurt and need medical supervision." Alex countered.

"And you clearly need sleep." Eliza said.

"I'm fine." Alex replied.

"No you're not. I don't want you to collapse from exhaustion again."

"I won't."

"How about this." Jeremiah interrupted. "If you get some sleep I will ensure your mother does not leave the infirmary."

"Fine." Alex said.

-00-

As Lena climbed out of her car she immediately sensed something was wrong. Turning she saw a familiar figure aiming a gun at her.

"Mother." Lena said.

"Lena." Lillian

"Shouldn't you have pulled the trigger by now?" Lena asked.

"I'm not heartless." Lillian said. "You may have disappointed me more times than I can count. You may have betrayed our family and tried to destroy your brother, but I am still your mother."

"Yet you are pointing a gun at me. And that's ignoring the fact that you tortured me and left me for dead."

"We needed information." Lillian said.

"Which is the real reason you haven't killed me. You still want my help."

"Want? No. I don't want anything from you." Lillian said.

"Fine, you need something from me."

"Humanity needs a way to defend itself from the alien scourge." Lillian said. "And you hold the key."

"Held the key." Lena said. "I gave it back to the Kryptonians."

"The naive Kryptonian may believe that, but we both know you would never do that." Lillian said.

"You are making assumptions even though you don't really know me."

"Oh Lena, I know you better than anyone. It was me who had to deal with your screams in the middle of the night. Me who had to listen to you crying hysterically as you confessed to murdering your mother. You can try claiming the moral high ground but I know that out of all of us you have the darkest, most selfish heart." She said, smiling at Lena's flinch. "So lets do away with the pretence that you are anything other than self serving and move on to business."

"Get away from her." Supergirl said suddenly appearing.

"You really are most tiresome." Lillian said. "And stupid. I really thought by now you'd know better than to walk into a trap." She added before pressing a button causing several small explosions. Using her Superspeed Kara moved to Lena and sheltered her from the falling debris. Once the explosions had stopped and the dust settled Kara looked down at Lena and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You?" Lena replied coughing.

"I'm good." Supergirl said looking round. "But Lillian got away again."

"She'll be back." Lena said.

"What did she want?"

"The Harun-El."

"Come on, I am taking you to the DEO." Kara said.

"Kara I'm fine. I just want to go home and shower." Lena said clearly shaken.

"I'll come with you."

"You need to go to the DEO, when Alex hears about this she is going to stress." Lena pointed out.

"I can call her. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm fine." Lena snapped before immediately apologising. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But I think you should be checked over."

"I'm fine Kara, not a scratch on me, just lots of dust that I want to wash off."

-00-

"Kara, are you okay?" Alex asked approaching her sister as she walked through the DEO.

"I'm fine." Kara promised her. "Lena was the target not me."

"Is Lena okay?"

"She said she is." Kara said.

"You don't believe her?"

"No. Something is wrong." Kara replied. "I don't know what was said but I think Lillian really got to her. She seemed really unsure of herself."

"Go look after her." Alex said.

"What about Eliza?"

"I've got it, so does dad." Alex assured her. "In the mean time I will have Brainy try to figure out where Lillian disappeared to."

-00-

"The plan is not working as I had hoped." Lex said. "The DEO is not turning on Supergirl. So we must move to stage 2."

"Stage 2?" Brownhill asked.

"Stage 2. Let's destroy Supergirl."

"You spent years trying to destroy Superman and failed." Brownhill reminded him causing Lex to stiffen and stare at him. Pleased at the reaction he got from Lex he added. "And Supergirl is stronger than he is."

"My dear sister, despite all her flaws, did something I couldn't. She made Kryptonite and now we mass produce it. Whereas before we could only give you a handful of guns and bullets now all your weapons will be Kryptonite based. After all, bullets kill humans and aliens regardless of what they are made of."


	78. Chapter 78

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Lena asked when she woke the next morning and found her friend at her apartment.

"Looking after you. You had already passed out when I got here last night." Kara explained before handing Lena a glass.

"That looks worse that I feel." Lena said looking at the contents.

"It'll help. Trust me." Kara said.

Taking the glass Lena downed the contents and said. "It also tastes worse than I feel."

"You okay?" Kara said taking the glass from Lena.

"Peachy."

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"For what?"

"Not getting there sooner. Not stopping her getting to you."

"None of that is your fault." Lena said. "My mother always gets what she wants."

"No she doesn't." Kara said. "And we will stop her." When Lena didn't respond Kara asked. "How are you really doing?"

"My hangover is subsiding. For someone who can't get drunk you know how to treat a hangover." Lena commented.

"Well I had lots of practice with Alex." Kara reminded her before pressing. "So do you want to talk about what happened?"

"When?"

"Yesterday with Lillian." Kara said.

"She reminded me that I am not a good person."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kara, there are things about me that you don't know. Things that will make you lose faith in me."

"I don't believe that." Kara said. "And you are right, there is lots I don't know about you. But what I know is that you are a good person."

"No I'm not." Lena said.

"There is nothing you can say that would make me believe that." Kara argued.

"Really? Well try this. I murdered my mother." Lena said.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused.

"My mother. My real one. I murdered her."

"I thought she died when you were four?" Kara said still confused.

"Well evil starts early." Lena said bitterly.

"You weren't responsible."

"You can't say that. You weren't there."

"You're right. I wasn't. But you were and I know you."

"Apparently not. You see while you have this desire to help people I stood and watched as my mother drowned. I didn't go in, I didn't call for help. I didn't even cry. I just stood frozen, as heartless as a statue."

"You were a child. In shock. Lena, I have been to plenty of accidents where people, adults, have frozen. It's a natural reaction. The fact you think you are a bad person because you didn't help shows you are good." Kara argued. "But if you want to claim you are evil because you went in to shock, what does that say about me? I left my parents, my people, my planet to burn."

"That was different. Your mother put you in that pod."

"I could have stopped her. But I didn't." Kara pointed out. "We can always second guess ourselves and pick apart our history. But at the end of the day what matters is the here and now. And right now, right here you are a good person and I will always believe that." As she finished her argument her phone rang. Reluctantly she answered the call.

"Hey Alex...Where?...I'm going now."

Hanging up she looked at Lena and said.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

-00-

"The false god arrives." A masked man said as Supergirl landed in-between a gang of Children of Liberty members and a group of both aliens and humans.

"I never claimed to be a god." Supergirl said. "All I want to do is help people. So why don't you let these people go."

"Can't do that. You see those freaks are unwanted invaders," he said pointing to some aliens before pointing to he humans and adding, "and they chose aliens over humans. They are traitors and they have to die."

"No they don't. Not one has to die." Supergirl argued moving so she stood between the Children of Liberty and the hostages.

"Yes they do. But they are not our priority." One of the masked men said before raising a weapon at Supergirl and blasting her with a green beam, which sent her back into the wall.

"Now the playing field is level and we will kill you. We will show these traitors that you do not deserve their worship."

"They don't worship me." Supergirl said stumbling to her feet. "Nor would I want their worship."

"How noble." The man said blasting Supergirl again. Despite feeling drained she looked at the group she had come to save and said.

"Run. Now!"

Scared and confused the group ran off leaving Supergirl with the Children of Liberty members.

"Now for some fun." The man said shooting Supergirl again. These time he held the beam on her so she writhed in pain.

"Will you never learn your lesson?" Karen said landing behind the man and taking the weapon off him and throwing it to one side. Seeing another man moving a gun to point at her she used her heat vision on him, killing him.

Stunned that one of their own had been killed the gang ran off.

Walking towards Supergirl Karen held out her hand to help her up.

"You killed him." Supergirl said in disbelief.

"They were trying to kill you and would have killed me." Karen argued.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. If I hadn't have stopped him, you would be dead. Do you think Alex wants that?"

"No, but you didn't have to kill."

"Yes I did." Karen said before turning and walking off.

-00-

As Karen walked down an empty street she became aware she was being followed. Turning she asked.

"Why are you following me?"

"Can't help but notice you have some team issues." A man with an accent said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"And you are?"

"Manchester Black." He said. "I am trying to stop the Children of Liberty. But I will use more efficient methods than Supergirl. I think we could work well together."

"You want me to work with you?" Karen asked.

"Yes. We both want to stop the Children of Liberty. And something tells me you are willing to do whatever it takes. Unlike Supergirl who doesn't seem to have the stomach for it. So what do you say?"


	79. Chapter 79

"You okay?" Alex asked as she looked at Kara.

"No."

"Dizziness? Nausea?" Alex asked frowning.

"What? No. I'm fine with that. It's me. Well Karen. She is so ..."

"Stubborn?" Alex suggested.

"Yes."

"Kind of like you." Alex pointed out.

"I'm not stubborn." Kara said. Seeing the look Alex was giving her she protested. "I'm not."

"Why do you think Karen is stubborn?" Alex asked.

"She won't see reason. She won't accept that there is always an alternative to killing." Kara said before noticing Alex's expression and asking. "What?"

"I agree with her. Not wanting to kill is a great code to live by. But there are times when there is no choice." Alex argued. "Killing should never be the first option, but it may sometimes be the only option. If I thought it would save you I would kill." She paused and said. "You believe what you believe because of both your values and your experiences. You don't know what happened to Karen in Russia, she may have learned the hard way there isn't always a choice." She paused once more before finally saying. "You choose to work with the DEO. Like it or not we are trained to kill." Alex pointed out before leaving.

-00-

"Lena? What are you doing here?" Alex asked when she saw the Luthor walking through the DEO.

"I saw the news. I wanted to check on Kara."

"She's okay." Alex said. "Although she is learning what it is like to argue with her."

"Things not going well with Karen?"

"There have been a few differences of opinion." Alex said.

"Does Karen pout when she argues?"

"No, that would be weird." Alex said.

"Have you got any closer to figuring out who is she is or where she came from?"

"No." Alex said. "She says she doesn't know. She and Kara are meant to be working out their last common memory, but they get distracted talking about their methods on fighting crime." She then paused before looking at Lena and asking. "How are you doing?"

"Me?"

"Kara said you were a little rattled after your exchange with Lillian."

"Well she has a way to get under my skin." Lena confirmed. "But Kara tried to put me straight."

"Tried? She didn't succeed?" Alex asked.

"Some opinions are not easy to change." Lena said.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here." Alex offered.

-00-

"You came back?" Kara greeted surprised when she saw Karen in the gym at the DEO.

"Am I no longer welcome?"

"Of course you are welcome." Kara said before asking. "Can we talk?"

"By talk you mean you preach?"

"No. I mean talk." Kara said. "I guess I saw you as another version of me. Someone who would share my values."

"We are not the same. We may look identical and remember the same events but we are not the same." Karen said.

"I know. It has taken a little time to figure that out. I have to believe there is always a non lethal option. But Alex came up with some pretty good counter arguments and while I don't agree with your methods, to push my beliefs on you, well that makes me no better than the Children of Liberty. So I am sorry."

"I accept your apology." Karen said. "But now I must go."

"Go? Where?"

"I was approached by Manchester Black." Karen said. "He wants me to join him."

"Are you?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"While I agree the Children of Liberty must end. I do not trust him or his motives. Whereas you I trust your motives, but not your methods. The Russians who found me and nurtured me I trust neither their motives or their methods. I need time to think. I wish to go to the Fortress of Solitude."

"Okay." Kara said.

"Okay?" Karen asked.

"Yeah."

"I just told you I had been approached by Manchester Black and you are happy for me to go to the Fortress?"

"You told me you don't trust him or his motives." Kara pointed out.

"You are far too trusting." Karen said. "You are lucky you have Alex."

-00-

"Alex, I'm leaving." Eliza said walking into the lab where Alex was working.

"Fine, but I'm driving you." Alex said.

"Um okay." Eliza said expecting more resistance.

"What?" Alex asked noticing her mother's expression.

"I just thought you would be a little more difficult."

"Well I admit I may have been a little over protective." Alex confessed. "I'm just worried."

"I know you are." Eliza said. "But it is not your job to worry about me. But it is my job to worry about you and you need to get some rest."

"I know." Alex conceded. "And I will. But for now, let's get out of here while it is still quiet."

-00-

"How are you doing with everything?" Eliza asked as Alex drove her across the city.

"Everything?" Alex asked.

"Your father, Kara, Karen, the Children of Liberty." Eliza listed.

"I'm worried about Kara." Alex confessed. "Before dad turned up she was struggling with nightmares and I think she still is, but I've not had time to ask." She said as a tyre suddenly blew out moments before a car crashed into it pushing it off the road.

As the car came to a jarring stop Alex tried to fight the ringing sensation in her ears and get out of the car. A task she was helped with by four large hands grabbing her and pulling her out.

Inside the car Eliza tried to focus. When she saw Alex being dragged away Eliza tried to free herself, struggling to undo the seatbelt. When she had finally got it undone she forced the door open and searched for a weapon. But when she saw Alex being pinned face down to the ground with a knife brandishing man ripping her shirt she forgot her search for a weapon and headed straight for her daughter.

"Leave her alone." She shouted stumbling towards the group.

"Deal with her." The man with the knife said to one of the others.

Moments later Eliza was punched to the ground before being kicked in the ribs. As pain shot through her body she looked at Alex and saw the knife coming down on her daughter. Before she could react though she was hit over the head and passed out.


	80. Chapter 80

"Easy." Alex warned when she saw her mother opening her eyes.

"Alex? Are you okay?" She asked trying to sit up.

"Careful." Alex warned as Eliza gasped in pain. As she helped her mother into a different position she added. "You have at least a couple of broken ribs."

"I'm fine." Eliza said trying to ignore her pain as she looked at Alex and recalled events. As she did so she said. "They were holding you down and-"

"They removed my tracker." Alex explained.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked looking at Alex for signs of injury.

"I'm fine." Alex assured her. But as her mother kept frowning she said. "All they did was remove my tracker. They even went to the effort of stitching the wound."

"You seem far too calm." Eliza pointed out.

"Well this isn't exactly new for me. But the bright side is there are no water tanks."

"Water tanks?" Eliza asked.

"You'd be happier not knowing." Alex said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm thinking I need to stay away from cars."

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"For what?"

"Not stopping them. Not following my own stupid security protocols. Why did I reassign the protection detail?"

"Because you wanted to stop the Children of Liberty attacking innocent aliens."

"And as a result you are hurt. But I will get us out of this."

-00-

"What happened?" Supergirl asked landing at the scene of the car wreck.

"We don't know." One of the Agents said. "It looks like they set some spikes across the road. When the tyre blew it looks like the car was rammed and crashed here."

"Where's Alex and Eliza?"

"We don't know. We think they were taken. But there are tyre tacks." He said trying to sound optimistic.

"Have you searched for her tracker?"

"Yes and we found it." He said holding up an evidence bag.

"Call me if you find anything." She said before taking to the skies and listening for their heart beats.

-00-

"What are you looking for?" Eliza asked as Alex ran her hands along the walls.

"Anything that looks like a way out." Alex said.

"Up there?" Eliza asked skeptically just as Alex said.

"Here we go."

"You found a door up there?" Eliza asked confused.

"No, a weapon." Alex explained as she showed Eliza a metal rod.

"That doesn't look like a weapon."

"Used in the right way anything is a weapon." Alex said as they heard movement outside the door. Quickly moving towards Eliza, Alex hid the weapon and waited for the door to open. When it finally opened two men wearing Children of Liberty masks walked in.

"You, with us." One of them said pointing to Alex.

"No-" Eliza started only for Alex to cut her off.

"It's fine." She then walked towards the two men.

"Hands where we can see them." One of the men said.

"Why you think I have a gun?" Alex asked continuing to walk towards them.

"No. We know you don't. But that don't mean we trust you. Hands, now." He ordered.

"Okay." Alex said quickly bringing her hands round, grabbing one man by the wrist before plunging the metal rod into him before moving quickly and putting the other man in a head lock, continue to squeeze until he passed out. Dropping him to the floor she looked at the first man who had been writhing on the floor in agony, only to notice he had stopped moving and Eliza was standing over him.

"I knocked him out." Eliza said as she clung to her ribs.

"I can see." Alex said. "Come on."

"Go without me." Eliza said.

"Not a chance."

"Alex I can barely move. If I go with you we are going to get caught." Eliza said.

"I'm not leaving you." Alex said.

"You could go get help." Eliza tried.

"I'm not leaving you." Alex repeated. "Wasting time debating that is going to get us caught. So let's go." Alex said.

-00-

"Any news?" Lena asked as she entered the DEO.

"Nothing." Brainy said as Supergirl flew in.

"I can't find them anywhere." She said upset.

"Any idea who is behind it?" Lena asked.

"No. The Children of Liberty?" Kara guessed.

"It is too early to draw conclusions. The Director has many many enemies." Brainy pointed out.

"I hate to bring it up, but is there any chance Karen could be involved?" Jeremiah asked.

"No." Kara said.

"You said Manchester Black had tried to recruit her." Lena reminded Kara.

"She turned them down and she wouldn't hurt Alex."

"She tried to kill her in their first meeting." Lena said.

"She's changed. She wouldn't hurt Alex." Kara repeated.

"What about Lillian?" Jeremiah asked.

"Seems like a good assumption. But if it is her she will make contact." Lena pointed out.

"There are too many variables to make accurate conclusions." Brainy warned. "However, I am scanning the dark web for any signs of them. I have also set up facial recognition algorithms. If they are seen by CCTV we will find them."

"I'm going to go and search for them again." Kara said.

"Kara, flying round tiring yourself out may not help in the long run." Lena warned.

"I can't sit here and do nothing." Kara pointed out.

"You detected no trace of them?" Brainy asked.

"Nothing."

"So either they are dead or they are in a building or room that prevents you finding them. Perhaps we can use that to narrow the search." Brainy pointed out.

-00-

"Alex, please just leave me." Eliza said struggling to breathe as they walked down a corridor.

"I'm not doing that." Alex said. "I'll slow down."

"Alex, please." Eliza pleaded. "I'll hide here, you can go get help."

"I'm not leaving you alone. They could kill you." Alex stated.

"Only if they find me."

"I'm not risking it. I'm not leaving you." Alex said.

"Something we agree on." A male voice said from behind moments before Alex's body started to convulse.

"Alex!" Eliza cried.


	81. Chapter 81

"Mom?" Alex asked cracking her eyes open and seeing her mother look down at her.

"Right here." She assured her.

"What happened?"

"You were tasered."

"I hate those things." Alex complained as she sat up. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Eliza said.

"No you're not." Alex replied before noticing more bruising on her mother's face and asking. "What did they do?"

"I'm okay." Eliza said not really answering the question.

"Good, you are awake." A masked man said walking into the room, flanked by five others.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"We want Supergirl. We already know she is willing to sacrifice herself for you." He then paused and said. "I know you are strong and you can take on and beat several of my people. However, time is short and I have my orders." He then pulled a gun and put it against Eliza's head. "So for the sake of your mother I suggest you start being obedient."

"Leave her alone." Eliza said, trying to ignore the gun pressed against her forehead. "Use me instead."

"Don't worry, you have an important job to do too." He said.

-00-

"Kara, I know you want to find them. I do too. But we have to be careful." Jeremiah warned as Kara paced the briefing room.

"If Lillian is behind this can you think of anywhere she might take them?" J'onn questioned.

"After I betrayed her they closed down all the bases I knew about." Jeremiah said.

"What about L-Corp buildings?" J'onn asked Lena.

"I've already checked everything on our books and everything is legitimate." Lena said. "But Lex had many properties paid for with slightly less than legal means, it will be impossible to trace them. Believe me, I've tried."

"What about Kryptonite?" Kara asked. "The Children of Liberty are getting their weapons from somewhere right? If they are making Kryptonite won't there be some sort of trace?"

"You are correct. I will scan the city looking for radiation signatures. Although if they in a building with lead coated walls it won't be so easy… although that would block other radiation signatures. That absence of radiation could be used." Brainy mused.

"Lillian Luthor has made contact." Vasquez said entering the briefing room before looking at Jeremiah and saying. "She is asking for you."

"Can you patch her through to here?" J'onn asked.

"Yes Sir." Vasquez said pressing a button causing a screen to turn on.

"Hello Jeremiah." Lillian said over the video link.

Seeing Eliza bound, gagged and unconscious to Lillian's side he demanded.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"She welcomed an alien into her home at the expense of her own daughter. She has everything to do with this. Don't scowl Jeremiah, it doesn't suit you. It is your fault she is here. I warned you what would happen if you ever betrayed me, but you betrayed me anyway. And now I will destroy your family."

"Let her go, it's me you want." Kara said.

"No. I want you dead. There is a difference." Lillian said. "This is bigger than you. But you will pay the price for Jeremiah's betrayal. Originally I was going to make you chose between Jeremiah and Eliza, knowing full well you would be drawn to Eliza who has spoilt you from the day you invaded Jeremiah's family. But we all know if you did that Alex would never forgive you. But I did think watching you decide would be amusing. But then I realised you would just do what Alex wanted, especially as I am sure Eliza would encourage you to make that choice. But then I thought there was a much more amusing alternative." Lillian said before looking at Jeremiah and adding. "One you will play a full part in."

"I won't play your games anymore." Jeremiah said.

"Then Alex will die." Lillian said. "But if you do want to save her come to this location." She said as an address flashed on the screen before the image of Lillian and the address disappeared.

"It's a trap." J'onn said.

"Without doubt. But she wants me we can use that." Jeremiah said.

"Whatever you are thinking, my mother has probably already thought of it." Lena pointed out. "For all we know she is listening to everything you are discussing through a small transmitter in your arm."

"I have been monitoring him since his arrival, there have been no transmissions." Brainy said.

"It is still a trap." Lena said.

"But the only lead we have on Alex and Eliza." Kara said. "We're going."

-00-

"Hello Eliza." Lillian smiled down at her when she came to. "You woke a little late and I'm afraid you missed the reunion."

Looking round for Alex and not seeing her Eliza tried to free herself.

"You are not going anywhere." Lillian said as Eliza tried to speak into the tape over her mouth. For a moment Lillian looked at Eliza before finally stepping forward and ripping off the tape.

"Where's Alex?" Eliza immediately asked.

"Please don't pretend to care now." Lillian said.

"Where is Alex?" Eliza repeated.

"You don't care about poor Alex. You replaced her with an alien."

"Is that what you did to Lex, replaced him with Lena? Is that why he is a psychopath?" Eliza asked earning a slap to her face.

"Your spirit will be gone soon, so will your family. It turns out Jeremiah does still have feelings for you, so you dying will fit his punishment. Don't worry, I won't be killing you. That is why we have the Children of Liberty."

"Where's Alex?" Eliza repeated.

"She is about to find out where everyone's loyalties lie. Sadly for poor Alexandra, they don't lie with her."


	82. Chapter 82

"Anything?" J'onn asked as he, Jeremiah and Kara stood at the coordinates Lillian had given them, which had turned out to be an abandoned mine and processing facility. As they stood Kara used her x-ray vision looking into the nearby buildings and structures.

"Not really. Those buildings are empty." She said pointing. "But that building has an area in the middle of it I can't see into and that mine shaft I can't see into at all."

"It's an old lead mine." J'onn said.

"My money is on them being in that building." Jeremiah said pointing to the building with the lead core.

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"Look at the security. It is surrounded by cameras." Jeremiah explained.

"There are more cameras inside. At least the part I can see into to." Kara said.

"My guess is they want to make a statement. They will want to discredit you." J'onn said looking at Kara. "They will want to show that you are a killer, someone to fear. Especially after Karen's encounter with them. You can't give into that anger."

"I won't." Kara assured him.

"So what's the plan?" Jeremiah asked. "Are we waiting for the DEO or going in?"

"Going in." Kara said stepping towards the building.

"Kara." J'onn said grabbing her hand. "Remember we have to stick together."

"I know." Kara said before continuing to the building with the others.

"It's too quiet." J'onn said as they walked down a corridor.

"They are probably waiting behind the lead wall." Jeremiah pointed out.

"They are." Kara said. "I may not be able to see through it, but now I am closer I can hear over twenty heart beats."

"Alex? Eliza?" Jeremiah asked.

"They are still too muffled to tell." Kara explained as she tried to concentrate on the sounds. "Wait, yes. I can hear Eliza's heartbeat."

"Not Alex's?" Jeremiah asked.

"No." Kara said shaking her head.

"Can you tell whereabouts the heartbeats are coming from?" J'onn asked.

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"At least we won't go in completely blind." Jeremiah commented before looking at J'onn and asking. "Can you phase us through the wall?"

"I can, but I have a better idea." J'onn said.

-00-

"If only looks could kill." Lillian said over a speaker system as she looked at Alex who was in a clear cage over hanging a very long drop. At the bottom of the drop was a lake of chemicals. "Something that will kill however, is the fall into that lake. Well, if the fall doesn't kill you the lake will. You see this old mine served as a factory for us, where we could create the latest in Kryptonite weaponry. A process that has many toxic byproducts that had to be deposited somewhere. Obviously we couldn't just release them outside, they would have been detected. So we filled up the deepest mineshaft we could find. The fumes themselves are toxic if you inhale them too long, which is why you are in a sealed cage. You will be protected. I don't want you dying on me before everyone is here. Obviously that means the cage is also sound proof. The only way to communicate is through this microphone which will shortly be deactivated. so you can't call for help or warn people." She then paused and looked at Alex before explaining. "I don't blame you, how can I? You are a victim. Unfortunately you are too brainwashed to be saved. We could have been great allies, but the damage is too great. But as you are a victim in all of this, I will give you what you desire most. One last chance to see your father. It won't be a happy reunion and I honestly don't know who will survive. I do know that at least one of you will die." Lillian said smiling "The second this sensor detects an alien your cage will be released and it will plummet towards the lake below. As I said if the impact doesn't kill you, the chemicals will. Obviously your sister will have a chance to save you, but we can't make it too easy. So your cage, thanks to, and I hate to admit this, some alien technology, weighs over five hundred tons. That of course is not the only hinderance she will face, but I don't want to ruin the surprise." She then started to turn only to say. "Oh, if you are worried about your mother, she is probably already dead."

-00-

"You sure Eliza is fifty feet away?" J'onn asked as the trio stood on one side of the lead wall.

"Yes." Kara said listening for her heartbeat.

"Okay then. Here we go." J'onn said pulling out a stun grenade before phasing it through the wall and dropping it. Pulling his arm back he looked at Kara who after a few seconds said.

"It worked. Their heart rates spiked then dropped. There are still five in there who aren't effected."

"Let's go." J'onn said grabbing Jeremiah and Kara before phasing them all through the wall.

Once on the other side the trio worked on subduing the Children of Liberty members who hadn't been taken out with the stun grenade, a task made easier through using Kara's superspeed. When Kara thought the job was done she hurried to a chair on the far side. A chair where Eliza was sat, bound to the seat with a hood over her head.

"Eliza?" Kara called as she removed the hood, before carefully removing the tape from Eliza's mouth. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"They took Alex. You need to find her." Eliza said upset.

"We will." Kara assured her.

"Do you know where they took her?" Jeremiah asked.

"No." Eliza said.

"We'll find her." Kara said.

"I'll take her back to the DEO." J'onn said carefully lifting Eliza up. He then looked at Kara and warned. "Be careful."

"I will." She said before squeezing Eliza's good hand and saying. "I promise you I'll get her back." Once J'onn had left Kara looked at Jeremiah and said.

"The mine?"

"That would be my guess." Jeremiah agreed. "But it will also be a trap. We could wait for the DEO Agents to arrive."

"No. Alex needs us now."

"Let's go." Jeremiah agreed.


	83. Chapter 83

"You okay?" Jeremiah asked as he and Kara walked through the mine.

"No." Kara said. "Alex is in danger and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault." Jeremiah said. "Lillian is doing this because of what I did, not you. But I meant are you feeling anything unusual?"

"Like what?"

"Dizziness? Nausea? Any sign of Kryptonite?"

"You think there is Kryptonite here?" Kara asked.

"Well Lillian is involved." Jeremiah said. "Based on what we have seen I wouldn't be surprised if they were using this as a factory to create their weapons."

"No, I'm fine."

"Let me know if that changes." He said as they came to a fork in the tunnel. "Any ideas?"

"No. I can't hear any heart beats. Maybe we should split up." Kara suggested.

"I'm not sure how wise that is." Jeremiah said.

"It will be the fastest way to find Alex." Kara pointed out.

"Okay, but remember Lillian wants revenge for Lex. Expect traps."

"I know. But she is after you too." Kara pointed out.

"Just be careful." Jeremiah said.

"You too." Kara replied before heading down the right fork.

Ignoring his feeling of unease Jeremiah started down the left tunnel, making his way through the darkness until the tunnel widened and he found himself in a cavern, dimly lit by various lamps. Looking round he saw a small clear box on the far side, suspended from the ceiling. In it was Alex.

"Alex?" Jeremiah called before running towards the box that Alex was in.

Seeing her father Alex started to bang on the cell and shout.

"It's a trap! Go."

However her clear prison was sound proof and Jeremiah could not hear the warning.

"It's a trap. Go." Alex repeated hoping he would read her lips.

"Not leaving you." He mouthed back as he reached the cage. He then looked for the door before realising that the hatch was on the top and inaccessible due to the large claw that was preventing it falling down the seemingly bottomless pit below. Only seeing one option he put his hand on the cage and mouthed. "Stand back."

Alex placed her hand against the side, over her father's, before nodding and moving to the far side of the cage.

Content Alex was safe Jeremiah looked up at the device holding the cage and prayed it held as he started to use his cyborg arm to punch the side of the cage. But all the punch did was scuff the surface, it barely even caused the prison cell to sway. Frustrated he punched harder and harder until a small crack appeared. Any joy he felt was short lived though as Kara entered the cavern, unwittingly causing Alex's cage to be dropped, being released just as Jeremiah unleashed another punch causing his momentum to take him forward and fall off the edge after the cell.

Seeing both the cage and Jeremiah fall Kara immediately flew down the shaft after them. Reaching Jeremiah first she grabbed hold of him with her left arm before continuing to the cage and grabbing the top of it. But rather than arresting it's fall, she found herself being pulled down after it as dizziness and nausea took hold. Mustering what strength she could she tried to pull them all up and although she slowed the fall she didn't stop it.

"What's wrong?" Jeremiah called.

"It's heavy. Too heavy." Kara shouted, her voice strained.

As Supergirl struggled to hold both Alex and Jeremiah, her foster father looked up and shouted.

"Let me go. Save Alex."

"No." Supergirl said trying to fight the pull.

"You have to." Jeremiah said.

"I can't."

"Then, I'm sorry." He said bring his cybernetic arm up as a small green blade appeared from it. He then stabbed Supergirl's left arm with it, causing her to scream in pain and her hand to open. As it did she lost her grip on Jeremiah who plummeted downwards, taking the Kryptonite blade with him. Free from his weight Kara put her grief to one side and focused all her effort on lifting the cage. Straining every muscle she finally managed to get some lift but still she couldn't fly it to the top of the shaft. But with her other arm free she reached down and ripped open the hatch before shouting. "Grab my hand."

When she felt Alex's hand on hers she pulled her sister free from the cage before releasing the cage. Free from the weight, although not the dizziness and nausea she wrapped both arms round Alex's waist and flew them upwards until they reached the cavern. Kara then gently placed Alex on the ground. Not looking at her, already knowing how much resentment would be on Alex's face, she immediately flew down the shaft hoping to find Jeremiah.

As Alex sank to her knees she was jolted back to the present by feeling a hand on her shoulder. Spinning round, her fist raised she heard J'onn said.

"It's just me. Are you okay?"

"Dad and Kara are down there." Alex said pointing down the shaft. "There's a toxic lake down there."

"I'll find them." J'onn said flying downwards. As he did so he found it harder and harder to breath as the fumes invaded his lungs. Finally seeing Kara he flew to her side.

"I can't find him." She said upset.

"He wouldn't have survived that." J'onn said. "Come on we have to get you and Alex out of here." He said grabbing hold of her waist and flying her upwards."

As they landed in front of Alex the elder of the two sisters looked at them and asked.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry." Supergirl said looking defeated, a wave of nausea passing over her.


	84. Chapter 84

"Any news?" Eliza asked as Lena joined her in the DEO infirmary.

"Not really" Lena said. "The DEO strike teams have arrived and J'onn has also made it back there. I'm sure Kara will find Alex." She added just as the door opened.

"Alex! Thank god. I was so worried." Eliza said as Alex limped in, followed by J'onn and Kara.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked hugging her mother as Kara hung back.

"I'll be fine." Eliza said pulling away and carefully looking at Alex. She then looked over to Kara. Seeing the sadness on both daughters' faces she asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's dad. He didn't make it." Alex said.

"Alex-" Eliza started as she pulled Alex in for another hug. For awhile Alex didn't say anything, then finally she pulled away and asked.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Eliza said.

"Good." Alex said before squeezing her mother's good hand and saying. "I need some time." With that she turned and walked out of the infirmary.

"Alex-" Kara called but the door was already shutting.

"Kara." Eliza called causing her youngest to look back at her before saying.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"I couldn't hold on. I tried, but I couldn't. I should have been more prepared. I should have realised Lillian would have given him a Kryptonite weapon. But I didn't and when it went through me I couldn't hold on."

"Jeremiah had a Kryptonite weapon?" Lena asked.

"In his arm." Kara said.

"And he stabbed you?" Eliza asked angrily.

"To make me let go of him so I could save Alex." Kara explained.

"Where?" Lena asked causing Kara to show her her arm, which no longer had a mark on it.

"It looks okay." Lena commented.

"Kara this is not your fault." Eliza said.

"What's the point of powers if I can't protect the people I love?" Kara asked sadly. "And Alex? She's so broken. She can't even be in the same room as me."

"Alex doesn't want to talk to anyone. You know better than anyone how she processes loss." Eliza reminded her before saying. "You don't look so good."

"We should get you scanned. Who knows what that toxic lake had in it." J'onn said.

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"You really don't look great." Lena pressed.

"I don't feel so good." Kara confessed. "But I always feel like this when I screw up."

"You didn't screw up." Eliza said.

"Jeremiah's dead." Kara pointed out before turning.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked.

"To get changed."

"Come back and see me. I don't want to be alone. Not tonight." Eliza said trying a little emotional blackmail on Kara.

"Okay." Kara agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

Once Kara had gone Lena looked at Eliza and said. "I'll go talk to Alex."

"She won't want to see you." Eliza warned.

"Not being wanted is something I am used to." Lena said before leaving.

-00-

"I have analysed the lake at the bottom of the mine shaft and it is completely deadly to humans. If Jeremiah fell in it there is no way he would have survived. I'm sorry." Brainy said to Eliza and Kara.

"What about the fumes? Could Alex be sick?" Kara asked.

"From what you and J'onn described I do not believe she was exposed enough to have been effected. But when she comes back in I will run some tests."

"And Kara and J'onn?" Eliza asked. "They got far closer to it."

"The fumes are toxic to Martians, but not deadly. J'onn will not suffer any long term damage."

"And Kara?" Eliza pressed.

"Is not at risk. Neither the fumes or the liquid is toxic to Kryptonians, at least when they have powers."

"Thank god." Eliza said hugging Kara tighter.

"I told you I was fine." Kara said.

"I know, but you really don't look it." Eliza said. "Perhaps you should spend some time under the lamps?"

"Sure." Kara said, her voice devoid of emotion, before she got up and left.

-00-

"Go away." Alex said as her apartment door opened. Ignoring her Lena walked towards the couch. "How did you get in anyway?"

"I borrowed Kara's key." Lena said.

"Well you can leave it here and go." Alex said downing another drink.

"I was thinking I would stay." Lena replied.

"I don't want company."

"I know. And I get that, but you shouldn't be alone."

"That is exactly what I should be." Alex said downing another. "Why are you here?"

"Kara is my friend and I am here for her. She is already blaming herself for what happened. If you do something stupid as a result she won't forgive herself. So you can throw anything you've got at me if that helps you. But I'm not leaving."

For a minute Alex glared silently at Lena. But when Lena didn't move she poured herself another drink.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" J'onn asked as he entered Eliza's room.

"Being a physic you are probably in a better position to answer that." Eliza pointed out.

"Is there anything I can do?" He offered.

"Nothing more than you are already planning." Eliza said. "I know you will be there for Alex."

"I am here for all of you." He assured her as Brainy entered.

"Problem?" J'onn asked.

"No, I wanted to tell you that Kara has left."

"What do you mean left?" Eliza asked.

"She said she needed to clear her head. We tracked her back to her apartment. Do you want me to go over there?" Brainy offered.

"No. Give her space for now. If she doesn't come back early tomorrow perhaps you can get her?" Eliza said looking at J'onn.

"Of course."


	85. Chapter 85

"Do you blame her?" Lena asked hours and several drinks downed by Alex later.

"Who?" Alex asked, her voice slurred.

"Kara. She thinks it is her fault and she thinks you think it is her fault. So do you?"

"No. But it doesn't make sense. She has stopped a space craft. Lifted a plane. Why couldn't she save dad?"

"I don't think it was deliberate."

"Of course it wasn't. Something must have been wrong. I mean I know the cage was heavy. But still." Alex said before sitting upright. "What about the lake? Could it have poisoned her."

"No. The results came back as safe for Kryptonians." Lena said before explaining. "Brainy sent me the results if you want to see them."

"Yes." Alex said holding out her hand. But unable to focus she grabbed at thin air rather than Lena's phone.

"Are you actually going to be able to read them?" Lena asked.

"No." Alex said leaning back, nudging her shoulder in the process and hissing in pain. As she did so she had a sobering thought and asked. "What if it was me?"

"What do mean?" Lena asked confused.

"What if they didn't just take my tracker? What if they put Kryptonite in me? What if I weakened her?" Alex said.

"Paranoid much?" Lena asked as Alex stumbled to her feet and staggered to the door. "Where are you going?"

"The DEO."

"Okay, but I'm driving." Lena said following her out.

-00-

"Alex? Lena? What's going on?" Eliza asked as they entered the infirmary in a hurry.

"Where's Kara?" Alex slurred. "Is she here?"

"No."

"Good." Alex said as she opened a cabinet.

"Alex. What happened wasn't Kara's fault." Eliza pointed out.

"I know it was mine. That's why Kara has to stay away." Alex said struggling to turn a device on. Taking it off her Lena switched it on and then ran it over Alex's shoulder. As she did so it bleeped.

"Son of a – I can't believe I didn't realise." Alex said turning to Lena. "Take it out."

"I could get a doctor. Isn't Hamilton here?" Lena asked.

"Take it out." Alex demanded removing her shirt and lying face down on the bed.

"What is going on?" Eliza demanded.

"They put Kryptonite in me." Alex said.

"Despite how crazy she may be acting, she's right." Lena assured Eliza.

"Take it out." Alex repeated.

"Lie still." Lena said as she started going through the side units looking for equipment.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Eliza asked concerned that Lena was about to operate on her daughter.

"Yes. Kind of." Lena said as she injected some local anaesthetic into Alex's shoulder. After a moment she touched the area round the wound and asked. "Can you feel that?"

"All numb." Alex said causing Lena to pick up some tweezers and remove the stitches before opening the wound and looking inside. As she did so Alex tensed.

"You told me the area was numb." Lena said.

"Just take it out." Alex said. Shaking her head Lena shone a torch into the wound and saw green lump. Using the tweezers she extracted the Kryptonite before picking up the scanner and checking for more Kryptonite. Finding none she re-stitched the wound before looking down at Alex who was out cold.

"Is she okay?" Eliza asked.

"She passed out. From alcohol not pain." Lena explained. "She had drunk rather a lot."

-00-

"Mom?" Alex asked confused as she opened her eyes and saw her mother staring at her.

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked.

"Crap." Alex said sitting up and clutching her head, wincing as she moved her shoulder. As she recalled the reason for her hang over she looked over at her mother and asked.

"He's really gone isn't he?"

Silently nodding Eliza moved to Alex's side and hugged her, trying to ignore her broken ribs.

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Eliza said. "Probably at CatCo."

"I need to talk to her." Alex said standing.

"Perhaps you should wait until you are sober." Eliza said.

"I'm fine." Alex said as Lena walked in.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Sore." Alex said. "Have you spoken to Kara today?"

"No, I suggested lunch but she hasn't answered yet."

-00-

As they reached CatCo they were surprised with how quiet it was.

"Ms Luthor." One of the reporters said as they hurried towards the elevator."

"Where is everyone?" Lena asked.

"Ms Grant is making a big announcement downstairs. I have to go."

"Any idea?" Alex asked once the reporter had disappeared.

"Nope." Lena said before seeing one occupied desk.

"Let's ask Nia." She suggested walking over to the desk.

"Nia." Alex called. Getting no response she waved her hand in front of her and called again. "Nia!"

This time Nia's eyes snapped open. "Alex?" She asked.

"Nia, have you seen Kara?" Alex asked.

"No. But we need to find her." Nia said looking agitated.

"Why?"

"I think she's sick. I had a dream where she was bitten by a snake and collapsed."

"The snake. Did it bite her here?" Lena asked pointing at her own arm.

"Yes. Exactly there." Nia said confused.

"How did you know?" Alex asked.

"Did the dream show you anything else?" Lena asked ignoring the question.

"Um." Nia said closing her eyes and trying to picture it once more. "A lot of it is confused. I mean they are normally confused, but this one more so. I mean one minute it is Kara and the next it is Sup- Oh my god Kara is Supergirl." Nia exclaimed opening her eyes. As she did so Alex immediately looked round the deserted office hoping no one else was there.

"I'm sorry." Nia whispered. "Wait are you going to wipe my mind?"

"Just don't tell anyone." Alex said.

"We have to find her." Lena said leaving the office assuming she wasn't going to get any more information from Nia. As she headed to the elevator bank Alex chased after her.

"How did you know?" Alex repeated as she caught up with her.

"Know what?"

"Where the snake bite was." Alex clarified getting into the elevator.

"It was where Jeremiah stabbed her."

"What?" Alex asked asked eyes wide.

"When she was trying to save both of you, he stabbed her with Kryptonite to make her release him so she could save you." Lena said before guessing. "You didn't know?"

"No. When we were falling I couldn't see dad from the cage I was in. Why didn't she tell me?...Don't answer that."

-00-

When they reached Kara's apartment Alex didn't bother trying to unlock the door, instead she just kicked it open and walked in.

"Kara?" She called. As she walked towards the bedroom she saw a leg.

"Kara?" Alex called as she saw her sister lying on the floor.

"Alex?" Kara said groggily.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Alex asked looking at Kara's arm but not seeing anything. But as she touched her sister's skin she grew more concerned by how how and clammy it was.

"Tired." Kara said struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Kara, I need you to stay with me." Alex said before looking at Lena.

"Help me get her up."


	86. Chapter 86

As Eliza sat waiting for news she heard a commotion outside. Awkwardly standing she moved to the door just in time to see Kara being wheeled through the corridor by Alex, Lena and some DEO Agents. Following as fast as she could into the lamp room she saw Kara being transferred to the solar bed before being hooked up to various different scanners.

"Come on Kara, hold on." Alex pleaded as she looked at the outputs.

"Alex? What happened?" Eliza asked from the doorway.

"We don't know yet. But she's really sick." Alex said before stroking Kara's hair off her face and adding. "But she is going to be okay." She added before snapping at one of her agents. "Why aren't the lamps on?"

"What can I do?" Eliza asked as an agent switched on the solar lamps.

"That computer has all the latest scan results, see if anything jumps out at you." Alex said pointing at a console as she and Lena did the same from the screens by Kara's side. Before they found anything though Kara screamed in pain.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Her heart rate is increasing." Brainy said. "It is getting dangerously high."

"Her body temperature is sky rocketing too." Lena said as Kara continued to writhe in pain.

"Fraser, get the ice bath in here." Alex ordered just as Eliza shouted.

"Turn off the lamps."

"What?" Alex asked.

"The lamps. Turn them off. Now." Eliza repeated, urgency in her voice. Reacting first Lena hit the switch and moments later Kara stopped writhing in agony and her body temperature and heart rate decreased.

"Vitals are still raised but within safe limits." Brainy said.

"It's okay." Alex whispered to Kara, although she had passed out. Looking over at her mother she asked. "How did you know?"

"This scan." Eliza said. "Her cells went into overdrive when you turned on the lamps. It could still be correlation rather than causation though."

"Indeed." Brainy said looking over her shoulder. "We need more data."

"And blood samples." Lena pointed out.

"I'll get the Kryptonite syringes." Alex said albeit reluctantly.

-00-

"Are you sure there wasn't something in that toxic lake that could have done this?" Alex asked, again.

"Absolutely. Nor was there anything harmful to Kryptonians in the mine shaft in general." Brainy said.

"Then what the hell happened?" Alex asked frustrated.

"I believe our best information to solving this comes from Nia's dream."

"A snake bite?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"The snake bite was a metaphor for being stabbed with a Kryptonite blade." Brainy pointed out.

"Only Kryptonite does not do this to her." Alex pointed out. "Plus we have checked and there is no Kryptonite still in her."

"What if it wasn't just Kryptonite? What if there was something else on the blade? Something that is poisonous to Kara?" Lena suggested, carefully.

"Dad wouldn't try to kill Kara." Alex said resolutely.

"I'm not saying he would. My mother gave him that arm. The chances are he never really new what was in it. That blade could have been made of anything and your father would have never known. What we do know is my mother was involved so chances are it had something worse than Kryptonite on it. Like it or not everything my mother does is to promote human supremacy and kill aliens. Your father's arm will be no exception."

"You're right it's possible." Alex conceded. "But even if it was coated in something we have no way of figuring out what."

"Not entirely accurate." Brainy said. "I took the liberty of retrieving her uniform and took a sample of the part that was cut by the blade."

"And?" Eliza asked.

"I am waiting for the painfully slow mass spectrometer to run. But the results should be available imminently."

"Have you seen anything in her blood work?" Lena asked Alex.

"Nothing tangible." Alex said frustrated. "Her cells are behaving in the same way as they do when she uses her powers. Including they are decaying at a faster rate."

"Is she able to make new ones?"

"At the moment, yes. But the new ones have a shorter life than the old ones. At this rate she won't be able to replenish them within a few days."

"What if we took away her powers?" Eliza asked.

"I thought about that." Alex said. "But it may stop her being able to fight everything else. Then again if we don't see an improvement in the next few hours we may not have a choice." She added before they heard a whimper come from the bed.

"Kara?" Alex called rushing over. "Kara can you hear me?"

"Alex?" Kara asked forcing her eyes open.

"I'm right here." Alex said squeezing her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said as tear ran down her face.

"Kara, you did nothing wrong." Alex said wiping the tear away before asking. "Can you tell us what's wrong?"

"Everything hurts." Kara said. "Including breathing. So cold."

"We are going to make you better." Alex promised. "Just hold on for me."

"I'm sorry." Kara repeated before passing out.

"If she can't make enough cells do we have enough blood for a transfusion?" Lena asked trying to pull Alex out of her guilt ridden thoughts.

"No. All of Kara's blood was donated to Karen."

"But we can use Karen. Where is she?"

"Finding herself. She went to the Fortress, but I don't know if she is still there." Alex said.

"I'm not sure Karen is the best donor." Eliza said.

"Why? She is Kara." Lena pointed out.

"That may be the problem." Eliza said.

"The compound managed to bind to her cells very easily. Giving her Karen's blood is no different from her producing her own blood cells."

"We have to do something." Alex said. "She is going to need blood."

"I agree, just not from Karen. In fact as its progress is slowed by her not having powers may be we need uncharged cells." Eliza suggested.

"So we need Kryptonian blood cells that haven't been to Earth?" Alex said looking at the results.

"So Argo City?" Lena guessed. "I'll go. Maybe their doctors can help as well."

-00-

"I thought you'd gone to get some rest." Alex said when Eliza walked back into her lab a few hours later.

"I can't sleep. Not with both of you suffering."

"You were hurt pretty badly yourself." Alex reminded her. "Your body needs rest."

"It's not like I'm about to run a marathon." Eliza pointed out.

"I'm serious." Alex said swivelling round and looking at her mother.

Seeing how lost her daughter looked Eliza hugged her and said. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not." Alex said pulling away. "Dad's dead, Kara's really sick and she thinks I hate her."

"Kara knows you love her." Eliza said. "And she will get better."

"You don't know that." Alex said sounding more defeated than Eliza had ever known her.

"Yes I do, because neither of us are going to let her be anything other than okay."

"I'm not sure the infamous Danvers' stubbornness is a proven scientific method." Alex pointed out.

"It hasn't failed us so far." Eliza countered. "We will win this fight." She added before hugging Alex again.

Eventually Alex pulled away a wiped a stray tear from her eye before saying.

"If you really aren't going to get some rest can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Will you sit with Kara, I don't want her to be alone."

"Okay. But call if you need anything."

-00-

"-Liza?" Kara wheezed as she opened her eyes and saw her foster mother by the side of the bed.

"Right here sweetie." She smiled, trying not to let her fear show. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold." Kara said through laboured breathing. After a moment and so quietly that Eliza barely heard it she added. "Scared."

"I know sweetie, but you are going to be fine. Alex and Lena are working on a cure."

"Stay with me?" Kara pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere." Eliza promised, holding her hand tightly.


	87. Chapter 87

"Director Danvers, I have found something." Brainy said entering the lab.

"What?" Alex asked her voice full of hope.

"It appears the mass spectrometer lied, well not lied, but was fooled."

"It's a machine." Alex pointed out.

"And as such easy to fool." Brainy said. Not knowing how to respond to that comment Alex waited. Fortunately Brainy was happy to talk of his on volition. "Fortunately I was on hand to discover its error. The sample I gave came from her uniform."

"I know."

"That was the problem." Brainy said.

"I'm really not following." Alex said trying not to loose her patience.

"The substance on the blade mixed with fibre in her uniform. That contaminated the sample and the resulting combination of all those substances was something that appeared harmless. But it wasn't, clearly."

"I know that." Alex said. "What was the harmful substance?"

"That is more difficult to ascertain. Kara's uniform had many particulates on it, including from the toxic lake. It could take awhile to isolate what came from the blade. But I am working on it."

"Let me know when you have found it."

"Of course." Brainy said as Vasquez entered the lab.

"Ma'am the portal has just activated."

"I'll be right there." Alex said standing.

-00-

"Alex." Alura called as Lena led her through the DEO.

"Alura, hi." Alex said slightly awkwardly.

"We have brought the blood. How is she?" Alura asked.

"Weak." Alex said. "But we think the blood will help, or at least buy us time."

"You remember Kan-Ji?" Alura asked gesturing towards the Kryptonian healer.

"Of course. Any help you can give will be appreciated." Alex said.

"I will do all I can." He said.

"Can I see her?" Alura asked.

"No. It's too dangerous. Whatever is effecting her is likely to harm you too. But you can look in through the observation room and speak over the microphone." Alex offered. But as she spoke Alura looked over her shoulder before saying.

"Kara?"

Confused Alex turned and saw Karen walking down the corridor just as Alura walked past her and engulfed Karen in a hug.

"I'm not Kara." Karen said pulling away.

"I don't understand." Alura said looking at Alex.

"Right. Sorry. I should have mentioned that Karen might be around."

"Karen?" Alura asked looking at the woman who was a carbon copy of her daughter.

"Do you remember Kara mentioned a doppelgänger?" Alex asked.

"She said she died." Alura recalled.

"Apparently not." Alex said.

"What is going on?" Karen asked.

"Kara is sick."

-00-

"Your investigation has been very thorough." Kan-Ji said.

"Personally I am hoping we missed something obvious that you can cure." Lena said.

"Unfortunately not. I can help refine the treatment to make it more efficient. But it will only treat the symptoms. I can not currently isolate the cause."

"Brainy is hoping to isolate the substance that went into her, but he is still a long way off doing that." Alex explained.

"This second version of Kara, how identical is she?" Kan-Ji asked.

"Physically a complete match. Personality wise not so much." Alex said.

"Would she be willing to assist in my research into a cure?" The healer asked.

"I can ask." Alex said walking out in search of Karen.

-00-

"What are you doing?" Alex asked when she entered a lab where Karen was typing at a computer.

"Accessing the Cadmus computer systems." Karen said.

"Uh huh. What are you really doing?"

"I told you. Accessing Cadmus." Karen said pointing to her screen.

"We can't even find the Cadmus systems. How can you possibly have access to them?" Alex asked.

"Fighting with your fist is not always the best way. The brain can be a far deadlier weapon. I put mine to use."

"That's not really an answer." Alex said.

"Technically it was. It just lacked the detail you wanted." Karen pointed out. "But if you insist on more detail I used the AI at the Fortress to get me started. After that it was trivial."

"What have you found?" Alex asked.

"I do not think Kara would approve of me sharing the information with you."

"Why?"

"Because you and I are similar. We do what needs to be done. But like Kara you are too easily guided by your emotions and that is a dangerous combination. You will be led by your emotions and seek revenge and we both know Kara would not approve."

"Aren't you after revenge?"

"No."

"Then why are you searching for Cadmus?"

"My search is not about helping Kara. After all I didn't know she was in danger. My search is about finding answers."

"To what?"

"How I came to be."

"You think Cadmus were involved?" Alex asked, not having them at the top of her list.

"I have no idea. It seemed prudent to research everyone. Lillian took Kara's blood and had access to the Fortress after all."

"Right now, my priority is Kara. But when she is better I promise you we will help you find answers." Alex said.

"Thank you." Karen said before asking somewhat distractedly as she stared at the screen. "How is Kara?"

"Stable, but weak." Alex said as Karen typed at superspeed. "We were kind of hoping to get your help."

"You want my blood?" Karen guessed still typing.

"And to run some scans."

"Of course. But this might be more helpful." Karen said pointing at the screen. "It is the specifications of your father's arm from the Cadmus records. It has not been accessed for over five years so I believe it is genuine. It describes the chemical on the Kryptonite."

-00-

"Eliza?" Kara called from her bed.

"I'm right here Sweetie." Eliza said squeezing Kara's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Worse than Argo fever." Kara wheezed. "Where's Alex?"

"She is working on a cure. But she needs you to hold on."

"Is she." Kara started pausing to cough. "Is she mad."

"Not with you."

"But Jeremiah-"

"What happened was not your fault. Alex does not blame you. And when you are better she'll tell you that."

"Hope so." Kara wheezed. "Tell her I'm...I'm sorry."

"Kara, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Alex is alive because of you."

"Sad because of me." Kara said struggling to draw breath.

"Kara." Eliza said worried with how difficult it was for Kara to breathe.

"Can't bre...breathe." Kara gasped.

Hitting an alarm Eliza grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over her daughter.

"You are going to be okay." Eliza said managing a calm she didn't feel.

"Kara?" Alex called as she ran into the infirmary.

"She can't breathe." Eliza explained.

"Kara, hold on." Alex instructed. "We know what did this, but you need to be strong."


	88. Chapter 88

"This substance is ingenious." Kan-Ji said looking at the computer.

"And is killing Kara." Alex pointed out somewhat impatiently.

"It is far beyond what I thought humans were capable of." He went on.

"Well humans can be pretty ingenious when they want to be. And my family are pure genius when it comes to homicide." Lena commented.

"I have no doubt that humans are more inventive than we gave them credit for. You two have more than demonstrated that. But I do not believe the design of this substance is human. This looks familiar somehow."

"Familiar enough to find a cure for?" Alex asked.

"The familiarity is not an important factor." Kan-Ji said. "Now the substance has been isolated I believe we can reverse the effects. But I will need assistance from the Coluan, assuming you trust him."

"We trust him." Alex said before frowning and asking. "Shouldn't we?"

"I am sure there is no reason to doubt him. My opinion is clouded by interactions with his, well I guess ancestors."

"Well he is in lab 5 if you want him." Alex said.

"Thank you." He said. "Would you mind if I take him to Argo? I believe the answers we seek are there?"

"If it helps Kara do it." Alex said.

"Thank you." He said leaving.

"So what do we do? Do you want me to go with him?" Lena offered once Kan-Ji had left the lab.

"No. Brainy can help him. We are going to work on our own cure." Alex said.

"You don't trust Kan-Ji?"

"I don't want to take any chances." Alex said. "Besides I would prefer to be self-reliant."

"Sounds like a plan and I already have a few ideas." Lena said. "But I need some more of Karen's blood."

-00-

"Have you made any progress?" Alura asked when she entered Alex's lab.

"We're getting there." Alex said.

"Where is Kan-Ji?"

"He has gone back to Argo City with Brainy. He thought he'd find answers quicker back there."

"You are not working with him?" Alura asked surprised.

"He felt he had it all in hand so we are trying to come up with an alternative option, just in case." Alex replied.

"You don't trust him?" Alura immediately guessed.

"It wouldn't be the first time we have been betrayed by a Kryptonian." Lena pointed out.

"We just want Kara to be okay." Alex added more diplomatically.

"I appreciate all you are doing." Alura said. "And while I understand your suspicion, Kan-Ji can be trusted." Knowing she wouldn't convince either woman she added. "But while you are working independently if there is anything I can do please let me know. I can donate as much blood as you need."

-00-

"Well?" Alex asked as Lena reviewed the results.

"It looks like we've done it." Lena said. "But the timing is going to be critical. And if we have screwed up, turning the lamps on could kill her."

"I know." Alex said.

"But that said, looking at these results there is no reason to doubt it. Well apart from the fact that my mother was behind it and is likely to have done something else we haven't thought of."

"I know." Alex said. "But I'm not sure we have a choice. I don't think she'll survive another seizure."

"Director Danvers, Lena Luthor." Kan-Ji greeted walking into the lab with Brainy.

"You're back." Alex said surprised, wondering why she hadn't been notified before remembering she had turned off her radio so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"We have a cure." Brainy said.

"Snap." Lena said.

"We have not named it yet." Brainy said confused.

"I meant we also have a cure." Lena clarified.

"You do?" Kan-Ji asked surprised.

"We do." Alex said pointing to the screen.

"This is very similar to our solution." Kan-Ji replied impressed. "However, there is one major difference. The concentration of Neodymium in the compound. You have used more than I have."

"Ahh." Brainy said.

"Ahh what?" Alex asked.

"That may be my mistake. We did not calibrate for the environment."

"Kara is under the red lamps. She doesn't have powers." Kan-Ji reminded him.

"This is true. But the Earth has a different magnetic field and background radiation than Argo City." Brainy pointed out causing Kan-Ji to mutter in Kryptonian.

"Alex!" Alura exclaimed running into the lab. "It's Kara! She is having a seizure."

"Which one?" Alex asked Brainy.

"Yours." He said causing Alex to grab a syringe and run into Kara's infirmary room. Once there she plunged the contents of the syringe through the IV line on Kara's hand.

"Hold on." She said as Kara continued to seize.

"Heart rate is rising." Brainy said. "It is high enough to kill a human."

"Right now it is helping to distribute the cure." Alex pointed out before looking at Lena who was writing something on a sheet of paper whilst looking between the clock and the heart monitor. All the while Kara continued to seize as alarms sounded. Finally Lena said.

"Now."

Nodding Alex turned off the red lamps and switched to the yellow lamps.

"Come on Kara." She pleaded as the seizure continued. Just when Alex was losing all hope Kara suddenly stilled and for a heart stopping moment Alex thought she had died. But then she looked at the monitor and saw that her vitals were returning to normal. Suddenly remembering the tube in Kara's throat and the needles in her body Alex quickly went to work removing them before her body tried to heal round them or crush them as they were rejected.


	89. Chapter 89

"Mom? Am I dreaming?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes and saw Alura staring down at her.

"No." Alura smiled as she stroked hair off Kara's face.

"Thought so...no fields." Kara commented groggily before asking. "Why are you here?"

"You've been sick." Alura said as Kara shut her eyes and tried to remember.

"Did I solar flare?"

"It is a little more complicated than that." Alura said not wanting to go into detail. But as she spoke Kara started to recall everything that happened. "But you are okay now thanks to Alex." Alura added.

"Alex? Where is she?" Kara asked looking round.

"Probably resting. She worked tirelessly to find a cure." Alura said before noticing a tear in Kara's eye. "What's wrong?"

"Jeremiah is dead and it's my fault."

"Kara, I don't fully know what happened, but I do know no one here blames you for his death."

"Should have been stronger." Kara said before drifting back to sleep.

-00-

"You should be in there with her." Eliza said as she joined Alex at the observation window overlooking Kara's room a while later.

"I doubt she wants to see me."

"Of course she wants to see you."

"It's my fault." Alex said.

"How it is your fault?" Eliza asked.

"If I hadn't stormed off and shut her out I would have noticed her getting sick." Alex said.

"You couldn't have stopped her getting sick. Besides having time alone allowed you to figure out you had Kryptonite in you." Eliza reminded her. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. She was with me and I let her go."

"It's not like you had a choice, I mean you were in the infirmary for a reason." Alex pointed out. "And she's Supergirl. If she wanted to leave you couldn't stop her."

For awhile the two stood in silence watching Kara talk to Alura before Eliza finally offered.

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"Your father."

"He's gone. What else is there to say?" Alex said causing her mother to engulf her in a hug.

"When you are ready to talk, I'm here."

"I know." Alex said relaxing into her mother's embrace.

Finally Alex pulled away and said. "I'm going to see Kara, are you coming?"

"You talk to her first." Eliza said.

-00-

"Alex." Kara greeted, her eyes full of hope, when she saw Alex enter the room.

"Kara." Alex smiled.

"I will give you some space." Alura said smiling at Alex as she walked past.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Better. Thanks to you."

"Well Lena, mom and Karen were just as important in that." Alex said finally reaching the bed.

"Karen? She's back?"

"She is." Alex confirmed before asking. "Can I get you anything?"

"A hug?" Kara asked, fear of rejection written over her face. The request though caused Alex to pull Kara into her arms and say.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"How I acted, shutting you out, not being there for you."

"Well I had just killed your dad." Kara said bitterly.

"Our dad." Alex corrected pulling out of the hug before adding. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I should have been stronger." Kara argued.

"About that. The reason you weren't stronger was because of me." Alex confessed.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked confused.

"When they removed my tracker, they also put Kryptonite in me."

"They put Kryptonite in you? Are you okay?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"I'm fine. We got it out. But it would have weakened you." Alex said. "There was no way you could have saved both of us. What I don't understand is why didn't you tell me what dad did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stabbing you with Kryptonite."

"I didn't want you to doubt him. He did it to save you. How did you find out?"

"It was the reason you were sick." Alex said. "The blade was coated in something. It poisoned you."

-00-

"Alura." Eliza greeted when she saw Kara's mother sitting alone in a lab.

"Eliza." Alura replied smiling softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Lena told me what happened. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything that Cadmus has done to your family stems from my decision to send Kara here."

"Kara has been a blessing to us. Besides Cadmus would still be evil whether or not Kara was here." Eliza said.

"But you and Alex would not have suffered by their hand."

"Don't underestimate Alex's ability to find trouble." Eliza countered.

"They seem as bad as each other in that respect." Alura commented.

"Fortunately they have each other to help them get out of trouble." Eliza replied before asking. "What are your plans now?"

"I'd like to stay on Earth for a little while, assuming your President does not object."

"According to Alex, right now he is terrified that you will hold him responsible for what happened to Kara." Eliza said.

"I may have threatened him in our last meeting." Alura confessed.

"Mom." Alex called walking into the lab. Seeing Kara's mother she added. "Alura."

"Is Kara okay?" Eliza asked.

"She's fine, she's sleeping. But I've been called into a meeting with the President. Can you sit with her?"

"Of course." Eliza nodded.

-00-

"Director Danvers." The President greeted once the link had been established.

"Mr President." Alex replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way Director, but you look terrible."

"It's been a long week." Alex said.

"I've heard, but it sounds like there is a silver lining. Supergirl is recovered?"

"Yes Sir." Alex asked wondering how he got his information so quickly.

"It also sounds like you are throwing a Kryptonian party down there, with the extra Kryptonians. Any problems anticipated?"

"No Sir."

"Not even with the other Supergirl?"

"She helped in saving Supergirl." Alex pointed out. "Have the Russians made contact about her?"

"Not yet. To be honest I don't know what that means." He replied before asking. "I am assuming that your focus has been on saving Supergirl?"

"Yes Sir."

"In which case I have some intelligence for you. And it is not good."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Every Agency, unbeknownst to the other Agencies have tried to infiltrate the Children of Liberty. It was a risky strategy which resulted in several of the operatives going native as it were. However, there are a couple of trusted Agents still in play and they have both reported that the Children of Liberty, despite being distracted by attacks from the Elite, are accelerating. They are armed to the teeth with weapons that are likely to kill Supergirl. Their target list is expanding to alien sympathisers and it looks like there will be a big attack in National City. I'll send on the report. But Director Danvers, if you don't already have a way to protect Kryptonians from Kryptonite I suggest you find a solution and find it quickly."

"Yes Sir." Alex said.

-00-

"Director Danvers." Karen greeted when she saw Alex.

"Could you not call me that, it's weird coming from you." Alex said.

"What would you like to be called?"

"Alex is fine."

"As you want. But I assume you are not here to discuss nomenclature." Karen guessed.

"No. When you first emerged you had a suit that protected you from Kryptonite."

"I did."

"Do you know how to replicate it?"

"You still don't have one?" Karen asked.

"We have one, but yours was better and more practical."

"Why do you need it?"

"We think the Children of Liberty are about to launch an attack."

"I do not know how to replicate it...but I know how to obtain the plans. It may not be legal and if I am caught it could create a political and diplomatic incident."

"Do it." Alex said. Just don't get caught."

"Anything else?" Karen asked slightly sarcastically.

"Seeing you are offering, yes." Alex said cryptically.


	90. Chapter 90

"Kara."

"Karen. I heard you were back." Kara smiled before noticing her attire and saying. "You are in a super suit."

"It is not a Super anything." Karen said somewhat frostily.

"Okay, you are in a hero suit." Kara corrected. "Does this mean you are joining the hero business?"

"I am still deciding. But as I decide I don't want to be mistaken for you. Life is already complicated."

"Well regardless of if you become a hero, you saved me again. Thank you."

"I didn't do much." Karen shrugged. "Are you recovered?"

"I think so. Alex said I was. Did you find what you were after at the Fortress?"

"In part. It gave me a start." Karen said.

"So what brings you back here?" Kara asked, hoping that Karen was feeling like National City was a home.

"I needed to continue my search for answers. Here gave me more options than the Fortress."

"And how is the search going?"

"Slowly. And your sister keeps giving me jobs."

"Like what?"

"That is unimportant and not why I am here."

"Okaaaaay." Kara commented wondering why there was secrecy. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you might want to talk."

"Talk?"

"About Jeremiah. What happened." Karen said. When Kara didn't immediately respond Karen went on. "I remember how you felt the first time he came back, I can guess how you feel now. I also know that you believe the best solution is to throw yourself into being Supergirl and hope to feel better from earning praise from others."

"That's not why I do it." Kara protested.

"We may have different methods and different beliefs. But deep down we feel the same things. You are terrified of being alone, of losing Alex." Karen went on. "I share your memories but still can not fully understand how you think. I have no hope of understanding how Alex thinks. But what I do know is you are the biggest risk to your relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex will always try to protect you, even though it could hurt her. In order to keep her safe you must become better and not force herself to place herself in danger."

"I don't go out trying to be reckless."

"I know, yet often you fail. But you can improve. But you must train."

"With you?"

"I understand why you would not want to spar with me. After all I have beaten you in every fight we have had."

"I wouldn't say every." Kara said.

"I would." Karen countered.

-00-

"Problem?" Alex asked when she joined Lena on the balcony.

"My mother is still out there with Lex." Lena pointed out.

"Well Karen is our best way to get to them." Alex said.

"She is? How?"

"She hacked the Cadmus systems." Alex explained.

"That's how she got the blueprints for your father's arm?" Lena guessed.

"Yes."

"And if she has access to their systems, then she should be able to locate their bases." Lena went on.

"Only she doesn't want to tell me where they are as she thinks I will be after revenge."

"Which you will be. But why does Karen care about that?" Lena asked.

"She said it would upset Kara, but she is probably more worried I will kill a potential lead on where she came from before she gets the information."

"She thinks my mother was involved?" Lena asked surprised.

"She doesn't know, but she is on the list."

"I see, but if she won't tell you where they are how does that help us find them?" Lena asked.

"She won't tell me. She may tell you." Alex pointed out.

"I doubt it." Lena said. "She seems far too clever to fall for that. But perhaps we could suggest something mutually beneficial."

"Such as?" Alex asked as Brainy joined them.

"Director Danvers, I believe you are required in the training rooms." He said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I can not say. I was sworn to secrecy."

"By who?"

"By whom." He corrected. "I can not say that either."

"Then what can you say?" Alex asked feeling her temper fraying.

"I believe the correct response is to say the first rule of fight club is never talk about fight club." Brainy said.

Frowning Alex sprinted down to the training rooms where many of her Agents were assembled. Fighting her way through the raucous crowd, a hush descending as she did so, she finally reached the front and saw Kara and Karen slugging it out. As Agent Flynn stood to one side, holding in fistful of cash. Moving to him Alex took the money from his hands and shouted.

"Stop."

Immediately Kara and Karen stopped fighting and everyone silently looked at Alex.

"Show's over. Back to work." Alex shouted. Noticing the agents hesitate she asked. "What?"

"Well you have our money." One of the agents said, immediately regretting it.

"Are you telling me you were running an illegal betting ring?" Alex asked.

"Um no."

"Good. Then go."

"What will happen to the money?" Another agent asked.

"Consider it proceeds to repairing this room." Alex said looking at the chunks of wall that were missing. She then waited for all the agents to leave before turning to Karen and Kara and asking.

"What is going on?"

"You said train her. I'm training her." Karen pointed out. Before Alex could respond Alex's radio bleeped.

"What?" She growled into it.

"The Children of Liberty have just launched an attack on CatCo." Vasquez said.

"On it." Kara said flying off.

"Kara, wait." Alex said.

"Don't worry I will keep her safe." Karen said flying off as well.

"They have Kryptonite." Alex called but Karen had also gone. Hitting her radio again she ordered. "Vasquez get the strike team over there now."

"Already dispatched." Vasquez said. "There is a car waiting for you at the entrance."


	91. Chapter 91

"Leave her alone." Supergirl demanded as she entered Cat's office from the balcony.

In response one of the masked men surrounding Cat merely turned his gun on Supergirl and fired. As the bullet bounced off of her chest he looked down at the gun before firing again.

"If the first one didn't work why would the second?" Supergirl asked.

"Because Kryptonite kills you." Another Agent of Liberty said as he too fired at Supergirl who was confused by his statement.

She was so confused by his statement she caught one of the bullets and examined it.

"Looks like you have a bad batch." Supergirl said seeing the bullet was green, but not feeling any ill effects. "Now leave Ms Grant alone."

"Or what? You won't do anything." The first man said.

"But I will." Karen said stepping into the office. Before anyone could react she used her heat vision on the man's hand causing him to gasp and drop his gun. As one of his colleagues started firing more shots, all of which bounced off the Kryptonians, Karen walked towards him and effortlessly lifted him off the ground by the front of his shirt. She then carried him to the balcony as all his fellow Children of Liberty gang ran off.

"Just you then." She said before lifting him over the balcony. "Where is Agent Liberty?"

"What are you doing?" Kara asked dismayed as the man dangled, held in place only by Karen's grip on his shirt.

"Getting intel."

"You can't throw him off the balcony."

"Why not? You threw Cat off." Karen reminded her.

"I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did." Karen said. "I remember."

"Yeah, but my brain wasn't working properly." Kara reminded her. "And I saved Cat."

"I've not dropped him yet." Karen pointed out. "And if he speaks I won't need to." She then looked at the man and demanded. "Who is Agent Liberty?"

"I don't know. I really don't. We just get messages telling us where to meet." He said grabbing hold of Karen's arm as his legs kicked wildly hoping to magically find something to rest on. As full panic set in he added. "They are all on my phone...it's in my pocket. If you drop me it will be smashed."

"Not such an issue...but I may need more intel." She said hauling him back onto the balcony before taking the phone off him. As she released her hold on his shirt he sunk to his knees and trembled.

"Any more of you coming?" Cat asked looking from Supergirl to her double.

"No." Supergirl said before Karen added.

"Probably."

"You two okay?" Alex asked rushing onto the balcony.

"We're fine." Karen said before picking up the Children of Liberty operative and saying. "I'll take him to a holding cell." With that she flew off.

"Go back to the DEO, we'll debrief there." Alex said to Supergirl.

Sensing Alex was in no mood to be argued with and wanting to keep an eye on Karen, Supergirl flew out of the office. As Alex turned to Cat she saw the CEO smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"I am just surprised to see someone other than me managing to control Supergirl so effortlessly."

Ignoring the comment Alex said. "The building is secure and the current threat is neutralised. However, you are on their hit list. They are likely to be back. Especially after you publish the story on the attack."

"Are you suggesting I shouldn't publish it?"

"No. The world needs to learn what murdering cowards they are. But it will place you in danger. And I don't have the resources required to protect you. And if they come back during normal business hours it won't just be you in danger."

"I have a solution for that." Cat said.

"What's that?" Alex asked sensing a set up.

"You could send one or both of the Supergirl's over for an interview. I think I am overdue an exclusive. Why I am interviewing them, they can protect me."

"Nice try." Alex said walking out of the office.

-00-

"What went wrong? Did they make a bad batch of Kryptonite?" Kara asked as she stood in the lab with Alex, Brainy and Karen.

"No." Alex said. "They made the real thing."

"Then why didn't it hurt me?" Kara asked confused.

"We modified your suit." Alex said.

"We?" Kara asked.

"The three of us." Brainy explained.

"When? Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked.

"After we cured you, the President warned me that the Children of Liberty had a lot of Kryptonite, so I asked Karen if she knew how to replicate the anti-Kryptonite suit she wore before. Once Brainy had the plans he incorporated into your suit."

"Where?" Kara asked before guessing. "The belt?"

"Yes." Brainy confirmed.

"I knew it felt heavier." Kara commented. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked Alex looking a little hurt.

"Because you had nearly died. You are meant to be resting not fighting the Children of Liberty." Alex pointed out. "I thought if you knew about the suit you would be more likely to rush into danger. Seeing you were happy to do that without knowing about the suit it looks like I was right."

"I'm fine now and I am not going to hide, if I do they win." Kara argued.

"No one is telling you not to be Supergirl." Alex said. "But you need to be careful. There are a lot of people trying to kill you right now. Spending an extra two minutes thinking might make the difference between you getting hurt and you being safe."

"Alex is right you can not charge head first into danger like you did earlier." Karen pointed out.

"But I wasn't in danger thanks to the suit." Kara countered.

"But you didn't know that." Alex argued.

"You tell me you do not believe in killing and I tell you sometimes there is no choice." Karen said. "The more unplanned a mission is the more risk of it going wrong and their being a necessity to kill."

"I get that I really do, but I don't have the luxury of time. Even with my speed, sometimes I am not quick enough." Kara pointed out.

"Like Kelly?" Karen asked guessing where Kara was going. "Non set that up so you would fail. You could never save all three. Even with all our powers there will be times when we are powerless. The frequency of those occurrences would be less if you use your brain more."


	92. Chapter 92

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Alura asked as she joined Kara on the DEO balcony.

"I'm fine now." Kara said turning to face her mother.

"Are you?" Alura pressed.

"Have you been talking to Alex?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"About you fighting the Children of Liberty at CatCo?"

"Yes."

"No. But I saw that on the news video screens. Should you be out there fighting after everything that happened?"

"I'm fine. I am fully healed." Kara assured her mother.

"Maybe physically, but I talked with Eliza and you have been through a lot."

"So have Alex and Eliza."

"You all need to pause and take stock." Alura said.

"There's no time. Everything is happening so fast." Kara said. "We haven't even had a funeral for Jeremiah and yet Alex is having to worry about stopping the Children of Liberty."

"And she is worrying about you getting hurt."

"I don't go out trying to get hurt!" Kara snapped before immediately apologising. "Sorry. It's just that Alex and Karen seem to think I want to invite trouble into my life."

"You do give that impression." Alura pointed out before asking. "How are things going with Karen?"

"I kinda assumed once we got over the whole trying to kill me thing we would be the same. But we're not. She's, I don't know, a darker version of me."

"Darker in what way?"

"She is prepared to accept the worse choice sooner." Kara said. "I always assumed I could get others to see the best in people. But if I can't get Karen to do that and she is basically me how can I?"

"You have had several months of different experiences." Alura pointed out. "And you have Alex, she does not, not in the same way you do."

"I know."

"Something else bothering you?"

"The worse part is when we argue she is normally right. I do need to think more and my actions do put Alex in danger." Kara said.

-00-

"Alex." Karen said as she walked into the office where Alex was writing a report.

"Karen." Alex replied looking up from her computer.

"Have you obtained any useful information on the Children of Liberty?"

"It appears our guest does not know where or when the big attack will be." Alex replied.

"Perhaps it is time for a change of tactics." Karen suggested.

"Probably, but Kara won't like it."

"I'm sure she'll get over it." Karen said, pausing for awhile before adding. "Eventually."

"You seem to be needling Kara a lot at the moment." Alex pointed out.

"I am." Karen agreed.

"Why?"

"I know how she thinks and how to motivate her. You for the most part have used kindness and support, you have sacrificed a lot for her and she loves and respects you. But there is someone out there she obeys more than you and she does not use love. She states it as it is. She criticises where necessary and challenges her to be better and it works."

"You are talking about Cat Grant? You are trying to channel your inner Cat?" Alex asked.

"Only Cat can be Cat, but she has a few good methods. You want me to stop?"

"No." Alex said. "You know the way she thinks better than anyone. As long as it s helping and not upsetting her it's fine. Actually it is better than fine." She said suddenly getting an idea.

-00-

"Hey Alex." Kara said, a slight Russian twang in her voice, as she entered the room wearing DEO training gear.

Looking up Alex responded. "Kara. What's with the accent?"

"How did you know it was me?" Kara asked.

"I'm a genius." Alex said dryly.

"Yeah, but still. How did you know?"

"You have a scar on your eyebrow, she doesn't and your ears are pierced, hers aren't." Alex pointed. "Also she doesn't crinkle."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That is so unfair." Kara complained.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?" Kara countered. "Everyone is worried about you."

"Everyone?"

"Eliza, me, Cooper, Shaw, Caparros, Clarke-" Kara started to list only for Alex to cut her off.

"Cooper, Shaw, Caparros and Clarke all told you they were worried about me?"

"In a way." Kara replied.

"Have you been listening to private conversations?" Alex asked.

"If they are in the break room they aren't exactly private." Kara countered. "But the point is everyone is worried about you. You are throwing yourself into your work and being more grouchy than normal. I know what happened to Jeremiah was my fault, but if you do want to talk I'm here." Kara offered.

On hearing the words Alex stood up and hugged Kara. "It is not your fault. There is only one person to blame and that is Lillian and I promise you she will pay for what she did." Alex said darkly. "Sitting here feeling sorry for myself is not going to bring dad back. But maybe if we can get justice we can feel a little better."

"By justice do you mean revenge?"

"Have you been speaking to Karen?"

"About this? No. Why?"

"No reason." Alex said as Kara's stomach growled. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Can't remember. You?"

"The same." Alex confessed. "Come on, let's go get some food and have a big family dinner."

"At home?"

"No. Mom is not leaving here any time soon. I have already made that mistake twice, I won't make it again. We can use the briefing room."


	93. Chapter 93

"Are more people joining us?" Alura asked as she saw Kara and Alex carrying in the food.

"No just us." Kara said.

"Your appetite hasn't adjusted to Earth standard yet?" Lena asked.

"Apparently not." Alura said wondering how they were going to eat all the food.

"We have pizza, potstickers and barbecue chicken wings." Kara said. "And for those with odd taste buds, salad, chicken fillets, no sauce, sushi and more salad."

"Perhaps you should consider eating the salad." Karen suggested. "The pizza, potstickers and barbecue chicken has almost no nutritional value."

"But it tastes sooooo good." Kara pointed out. "You are basically me so I know you love this stuff."

"Loving something is not the same as needing something." Karen countered.

"Next you are going to tell me Netflix is a waste of time." Kara shot back.

"Not at all." Karen said. "If turning into a vegetable for three hours helps relieve stress then you should do it."

"Earth has the ability to cause temporary transfiguration?" Alura asked surprised.

"Only in Harry Potter." Kara said sadly before pointing out. "Karen was just being mean."

"She's you. She can't be mean." Alex commented as she ate a pizza slice.

"Karen, how is your search for answers?" Alura interrupted.

"Right now it is not going well. But I will find answers."

"Have you two worked out what your last common memory is?" Eliza asked.

"Not exactly, with each day my memory of recent events gets clearer, but it is still hard to judge how much I am not remembering. It seems to be around the time of Reign." Karen replied.

"I thought your last shared memories were from when Mon-El left the first time." Lena said.

"More came back since our last discussion." Karen said. "You think Reign is relevant?"

"The timing makes it sound like it is Harun-El related." Lena said looking guilty. "And we know it is capable of splitting and merging Kryptonians."

"But I'm not sure the memories are right." Karen said.

"In what way?" Lena asked.

"I remember the reunion and Argo City and Selena's betrayal. But then things are fuzzy and I remember things that didn't happen." Karen explained.

"How do you mean?" Kara asked.

"For the last few days I have remembered a lot of people dying. Yet they are alive." Karen explained.

"Who died?" Alex pressed.

"Mon-El, Sam, Alura. Yet they are all alive so I do not understand why I remember it."

"Something tells me Kara does." Alex said looking at her sister who was looking guilty.

"It happened." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I lost track of what I stood for and I killed Reign. My actions resulted in Sam, Mon-El and mom dying."

"Yet we are alive." Alura said confused.

"I took Mon-El's ring and went back in time." Kara confessed.

"And you didn't mention this before?" Alex asked.

"It didn't seem relevant." Kara said.

"Yet it explains why you are desperate not to kill." Karen said as things started to click in her mind.

"If that is the last shared memory that means your existence is likely down to three possibilities." Alura said. "One time travel going wrong, two the interaction with the Harun-El or three Selena did something in that cave. If you wish I can go back to Argo City and see if I can find answers."

"Thank you." Karen said.

"Can I return to Argo with you? If it is the Harun-El I want to find out." Lena asked.

"Of course." Alura agreed.

"So what's the plan for you now?" Eliza asked Alex.

"My orders are to stop the Children of Liberty. But that's not going to be easy. They are everywhere. And the current Agent Liberty is clever." Alex replied.

"You should let me interrogate the prisoner." Karen said.

"I don't think so." Kara countered.

"Why?"

"By interrogate you mean torture." Kara pointed out.

"And?"

"Torturing is wrong."

"Alex has done it." Karen pointed out dropping Alex in it with Eliza.

"Torturing will increase his hatred of aliens." Kara argued before Eliza could ask questions.

"He volunteered for an organisation that actively tries to kill aliens. He hates aliens. Neither my or your actions will change that." Karen argued.

"People can change." Kara argued.

"Not that much."

"Do you always have to be so pessimistic?"

"I'm not. I am being realistic. Optimism is fine, but only when grounded in reality." She then stood and pointed out. "Pandering to them won't stop the problem. The only way to stop them is to take action."

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"For some air." Karen said leaving.

-00-

"What weren't you telling everyone else?" Alex asked as she caught Lena before she left for Argo.

"I feel like we are missing something." Lena said.

"Like what?"

"Lillian and Lex are after the Harun-El. Do you think they think that is how Karen was made? Is that why they are after it? If so why are they after it?"

"There were a lot of unknowns there." Alex said.

"There always are when it comes to my family. But what is a certainty is they are up to something and whatever it is it will be bad."

"We'll figure it out." Alex said.

"I assume Karen still hasn't told you where to look."

"She gave us some locations, but they were all abandoned. Something tells me she knows more than she is letting on."

"You could always get Kara to unleash the pout." Lena suggested.

"Something tells me she'll be immune." Alex responded.

"Maybe, but it would be fun to watch." Lena pointed out.

-00-

"I didn't think I would be seeing you again." Manchester Black said as Karen landed in front of him.

"Why? You clearly need my help."

"Do I?"

"Well the Children of Liberty get stronger everyday. They view you as nothing more than a minor annoyance. You are so minor the DEO no longer bothers to look for you."

"I'm sorry, are you here to insult me or are you asking to join me?" Manchester asked.

"I'm not asking anything." Karen said.


	94. Chapter 94

"Kara? You're okay?" Nia exclaimed when she saw Kara walk through the office.

"I am." Kara said smiled.

"I've been so worried. I'm sorry I couldn't warn Alex earlier."

"Nia, I'm fine." Kara repeated.

"I'm so sorry." Nia suddenly said frowning.

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"I wanted to protect you by not telling you about my dream of your foster father and Lillian Luthor. But I just ended up just bluntly telling you. And then it turned out that he wasn't guilty at all and I had misinterpreted everything, again. I'm sorry. I hope you and your foster father can forgive me."

"You did nothing wrong." Kara said trying not to flinch at the mention of Jeremiah. "Besides I could have, should have, told you who I was."

"O.M.G." Cat said from behind, "Is that a flock of pigs flying past the window?"

"What? Where?" Kara and Nia asked as they turned and looked outside. Eventually Kara said.

"Um, there's nothing there."

"Really? And yet you have actually turned up to work." Cat said before turning and walking back to her office.

"About that." Kara said chasing after her.

"I don't know how James ran CatCo when I wasn't here. Well, clearly he didn't. He was too busy playing the Tin Man. However, under my watch I want to know where my staff are. I want to make sure I am not about to get sued for negligence. What is done is done and your articles were adequate. But from now on, I need to know where you are at all times." Cat said as they entered her office.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said. For a moment Cat just stared at Kara before asking.

"What happened?"

"Happened?" Kara asked.

"Yes happened. Don't make me repeat myself again. Something clearly happened, you are not your normal annoying effervescent self. What was it?"

"My foster father died." Kara said, knowing she had to give Cat something.

"I'm sorry." Cat said momentarily surprised.

"If there is nothing else, I should get back to work." Kara said backing out of the office.

"Not so fast." Cat said making Kara stop moving. "I want to meet the new Supergirl. I want to know who she is, where she came from, where she has been and what she plans to do." Cat listed before noticing Kara standing opposite her. "Why are you still here? Go arrange an interview. Get Supergirl in on it too."

"The thing is the other Supergirl isn't around at the moment."

"I commend your inside knowledge." Cat threw back. "Find her and get her here. You have a week."

-00-

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked as Kara entered the DEO office.

"Cat was on my case."

"Well you have skipped work for weeks."

"I submitted articles. I just didn't go to the office on your orders." Kara argued. "Speaking of people skipping out, any sign of Karen?"

"No." Alex replied.

"Yet you don't seem worried." Kara said suspiciously.

"She's a grown woman and unlike you she doesn't fly head first into danger." Alex countered. "Plus I already worry full time about you, I don't have time to worry about anyone else."

"I'm not that bad." Kara protested. "Especially compared to you." She added as Brainy walked in.

"Director Danvers." He started before noticing Kara. "Kara, you are here?"

"I am." Kara agreed. "Is there a problem?"

"No." He said looking uncertain.

"Did you need to talk to Alex?" Kara asked.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"You can talk, you're not interrupting." Kara said when Brainy didn't speak.

In response he raised his right hand, his index finger pointing skyward and said.

"The red fox trots quietly at midnight." He then turned and left the room.

"Have you broken him?" Kara asked Alex.

"What's that meant to mean?" Alex questioned.

"You are always kind of hard on him and it did sound like he had cracked."

"It's not my fault if he is starting to talk like he as an extra GOTO statement in his brain." Alex protested. "But I should probably go and talk to him. Can you check on mom?"

"Sure." Kara agreed.

-00-

"Hey Sweetie." Eliza said looking up from the book she was reading.

"Hi." Kara said moving to her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough to go home."

"Can't see that happening. Alex has you guarded better than Fort Knox." Kara pointed out.

"I'd noticed." Eliza commented.

"It won't be for long. Just until we have caught the bad guys." Kara said trying to sound optimistic. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine. Where have you been all day?"

"At work. That way I can keep an eye on Cat and make sure the Children of Liberty don't get her."

"Should you be out there? You are a bigger target than I am and I am locked away." Eliza pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm super powered and practically invincible."

"Which is not the same as being invincible. And even if with your new suit your are physically invincible, you are not emotionally invincible." Eliza argued.

"Fortunately the Children of Liberty haven't worked out what a powerful weapon Titanic is." Kara quipped.

"It is not the Children of Liberty I am worried about. It is Lillian. She knows how to break you and Alex." Eliza replied not appreciating Kara's humour. She then paused before going in for the killer blow. "Alex has just lost Jeremiah again how do you think she'll cope with loosing you?"

"Alex is not loosing me and neither are you." Kara assured Eliza. "I am being careful. I promise."


	95. Chapter 95

"What's going on and why are me meeting here?" Kara asked as she met Alex, J'onn and Brainy on the CatCo roof a few days later.

"We need to talk without people listening in." Alex said.

"What's happened?" Kara asked growing concerned.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise to not do anything stupid." Alex said.

"I promise." Kara replied before waiting.

"I also need you not to be angry." Alex added.

"What's going on?" Kara pressed.

"I believe the expression is rip off like a bandage so allow me." Brainy finally said before saying. "Karen has been working with the Elite."

"She's what?" Kara asked wide eyed.

"She's not really working for them, but she'd been pretending to." Alex clarified.

"Why?"

"To get intel. The Elite seem to be one step closer to the Children of Liberty than we do."

"And she just went off and worked with them? And she calls me reckless." Kara commented.

"She didn't just go off, she was working for us." Alex confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked looking hurt.

"We thought there was a mole at the DEO."

"You thought it was me?"

"Of course not." Alex said. "But we needed the mole to believe that Karen was not working for us and you are not exactly the best at undercover work."

"Who has her back?"

"J'onn has been watching from a distance. And she has a way of contacting Brainy."

"You should have told me." Kara said sounding angry.

"Maybe, but thanks to Karen we have a chance to stop both the Elite and the Children of Liberty. Maybe not forever, but it could be a big victory for us." Alex said.

For a moment Kara said nothing. Then finally she asked.

"I'm guessing you are telling me as Karen has found something or is in trouble?"

"Yes, we think she is fine. But she sent a message."

"What message?"

"A photo of the Children's Hospital." Alex said.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"We had agreed when she had identified the target she was to put a photo on a chatroom. The photo was to have a hidden picture embedded within it, showing the target."

"So you think the target is the Children's Hospital? But why would the Children of Liberty attack it?"

"It treats alien kids as well as human kids and is funded by Lena and they want revenge on her." Alex said, although she didn't sound convinced.

"Makes sense in a sick, twisted way, I guess." Kara commented, although she mirrored her sister's doubts. "But if you are right how do we stop them? Where do we move the kids to? And how do we keep Karen safe?"

"We don't know. We don't even know when the attack will be." Alex confessed. For a moment they all stood silently until Kara finally said.

"It's not the hospital."

"What?" Alex asked.

"It's not the hospital. If the Children of Liberty attack a children's hospital the city is going to turn on them. There will be a witch hunt and they won't come back from that. The current Agent Liberty is too clever to let that happen. There is no way the hospital is the target."

"You think Karen is lying?" Alex asked, still sharing Kara's doubt's over the target.

"No, of course not. Maybe the Elite are testing her. But she would know the hospital isn't a viable target so she wouldn't send you a message." Kara said. "Are you sure the message was from her?"

"Yes." Brainy confirmed.

"Maybe she is convinced that the hospital is the target." J'onn said. "It is possible the Children of Liberty are planning on framing the Elite for the attack."

"What if we are misinterpreting the message?" Kara said unconvinced by J'onn.

"It's a photo of the hospital, there's not much to interpret." Alex said.

"What if it wasn't to say the hospital was the target? What if there is a target at the hospital? Or what if there is someone we should be looking at at the hospital? Or what if they are experimenting on the alien kids?"

"She's basically you, you've got more chance of figuring out what she was trying to say than we do." Alex said.

-00-

"Why are we here?" Nia asked as she and Kara entered the Children's Hospital.

"Officially it is the first major hospital in the city to openly accept alien children. While there are specialist doctors for the aliens the wards themselves are used by both humans and aliens."

"Which all sounds positive, but you said officially. So does that mean something bad is going to happen?" Nia asked.

"I don't know, which is why we are here."

"Okay, but why am I here?" Nia asked.

"I'm hoping that you'll see something and you'll know it's important."

"How would I know if something was important?" Nia asked confused.

"I don't know. Brainy said if you saw something important it might trigger a vision. To be honest this is a long shot and I still don't understand your powers."

"Well that makes two of us." Nia replied.

"The point is, so far everything you have seen has been important." Kara went on.

"But I keep misinterpreting it."

"That's just practice." Kara said. "While I don't know much about your powers, I do feel like I know you. And you just need to trust your instincts."

"Trust my instincts? I can do that." Nia said taking a breath before asking. "How exactly do I do that?"

Before Kara could answer a doctor approached. "You two must be the reporters from CatCo." He greeted.

"Yes, Kara Danvers and Nia Nal." Kara said shaking his hand.

"I'm Dr Vardy. I'm in charge of the E.T. ward. Oh and just before that gets me lynched, that is what the children, the alien children, call the ward."

"You seem a little nervous." Kara pointed out.

"I don't normally have to deal with the media." He confessed. "Normally the surgical team are the ones who are interviewed."

"Well it's not meant to be a bad experience."

"I've seen Cat Grant on TV." Vardy explained.

"I'm not Cat Grant." Kara reminded him.

"True, but you work for her." Vardy pointed out.

"You know we are here to write a positive piece on the hospital?" Kara asked.

"Which is probably why I should stop talking before you change your mind." Vardy said. "How about you just talk to the kids? Some of them have been here for awhile and are bored out of their minds."

-00-

"Anything?" Kara asked as she and Nia stood by a vending machine a few hours later.

"Nothing. But I'm probably not the right person for this." Nia said.

"Powers or not you have good instincts." Kara assured her.

"Maybe, but I really have no idea what I'm doing. What if I miss something?"

"Nia, trust me when I say we are in the same situation." Kara replied. "I don't know what we are looking for, just that it is here. And the way things have been recently I would rather trust your instincts with or without your powers, than mine."

"Has something else happened?" Nia asked. Before Kara could respond she felt a pain in her head and struggled to concentrate.

"Kara?" Nia asked noticing her friend looking spaced out.

"My head." Kara ground out as the pain got worse. She then fumbled for her phone and hit the speed dial for Alex.

"Can't..." She tried saying into the phone before dropping to her knees.

"Alex, it's Nia. We are at the hospital, but something is wrong with Kara." Nia said taking the phone off Kara.


	96. Chapter 96

"Kara?" Alex called as she sprinted up to her sister who was sat in a hospital room.

"I'm okay." Kara said trying to alleviate her sister's worry.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"We were talking and then my head started to hurt, like really hurt and then I got really dizzy. And then it kind of all stopped."

"How are you feeling now?" Alex asked.

"Fine I think. I mean my head hurts a little, but nothing like it had been."

"Okay, well I want to get you back to the DEO to run some tests. We need to make sure you are not still sick." Alex said.

"I don't think she is." Nia said. When Alex and Kara both turned to look at her she went on. "I mean I know I am not a doctor, but I think a kid may have done this."

"A kid?" Alex asked.

"There was a boy in a wheelchair. Kara started to get the headache when he came into the corridor, but when he had gone the pain stopped."

"Do you think you can recognise him?" Alex asked.

"I guess."

"Brainy will be here soon, work with him." Alex instructed Nia before looking at Kara. "In the mean time you are coming to the DEO."

-00-

"Well?" Kara asked when Alex entered the lamp room with Eliza.

"All the scans look normal." Alex replied looking less stressed than she had been earlier.

"So I am not sick again?"

"As far as we can tell." Eliza answered.

"But, just in case you need to rest." Alex said. "This could be an after effect of what happened or it could be completely unrelated."

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Kara said.

"I told you, I always worry about you. Just please promise me you won't do anything rash until we have figured this out." Alex asked.

"I promise I'll try." Kara said.

"To help with that I have a visitor for you." Alex said before leaving the infirmary.

"I'm fine." Kara said seeing Eliza look at her.

"If you keep finding trouble like this, I won't be." Eliza said before hugging Kara. As she did so she moved her ribs too much as gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked pulling away.

"Not all of us heal as fast as you." Eliza said as the door opened and Alex came in carrying Streaky.

"What happened to your no pet policy at the DEO?" Kara asked holding out her arms to take Streaky.

"If we let you in we can't exactly ban Streaky." Alex said passing the cat over.

"Should I be insulted by that?" Kara asked as she stroked the cat.

"Plus he is earning his keep by sorting out our rat problem." Alex said ignoring Kara's comment.

"By rat do you mean rodents?" Kara asked.

"Yes, actual rats. Apparently the large number of pizza boxes with crusts left in them have be attracting their attention." Alex explained. "But that's a discussion for another day. For now get some rest, I'll let you know if we find anything."

-00-

"Mom?" Kara asked confused when Alura entered the lamp room. "Did Alex call you?"

"No, my return is coincidental." Alura said as she hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kara assured her. "If you are back does that mean you have found out something about Karen?"

"Possibly, Lena has a few theories and wants to run some tests on you and Karen. There wasn't much I could do on Argo, so I returned with her."

"I'm glad you are here." Kara smiled.

"Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Alura asked.

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened, but the time Alex got to me I was pretty much okay. And Alex said all the scans were okay." She said as Streaky meowed from under the blanket. "That's just Streaky." She assured her mother as she exposed the cat. Seeing how confused her mother was looking she explained. "He's a cat. When I first came to Earth I became friends with a cat who looked just like him."

"You became friends with a cat?" Alura asked.

"He was a stray, kind of like me. He helped me feel human." Kara explained oblivious to the guilt welling inside her mother. Before either of them commented further the door opened again and Alex, Lena and Eliza entered.

"I hope you are not feeding him." Alex said. "I want him hungry so he can catch the rats."

"He is not one of your lackeys." Kara pointed out before seeing a bag in Lena's hand. As her eyes lit up she asked. "Is that-"

"Potstickers." Lena confirmed handing her the bag.

"You're the best." Kara said as she started to eat.

"I think it is safe to say she passed the junk food test. We really need to publish a paper on it." Lena joked as Eliza put a hand on Kara's forehead and asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Really." Kara replied. "No headaches and I still have my powers."

"And appetite." Lena added as the door opened once more and Brainy and Nia walked in.

"Have you found something?" Alex asked.

"After a long search we identified the boy who was in the corridor at the time you collapsed." Brainy said looking at Kara.

"I didn't really collapse." Kara pointed out as Brainy pulled a photo up on the screen.

"Kinda did." Nia argued.

"Who is he?" Alex asked looking at the photo.

"Nate Thundal. A nine year old orphan currently being treated for a shattered femur." Brainy explained. "He is a Tring."

"A Tring?" Alex asked unfamiliar with the species.

"They come from a star system a few light years from Krypton. They are a peaceful race." Brainy clarified.

"In terms of powers Trings are for the most part unremarkable. A Tring could live on Earth or Tring and never display any powers. There is one exception though. Their brainwaves operate on a harmonic that interact with Kryptonian minds." Alura added.

"That's why I felt strange round him?" Kara asked.

"You were lucky." Alura warned.

"Why? He's just a kid." Kara pointed out.

"As they live their lives unaware of their potential they never learn how to control their powers so when they are near Kryptonians it can be much more than uncomfortable for us. They can cause great pain and even kill us. Over a century ago there was a species that discovered the talents of the Trings and kidnapped and enslaved many of them. They forced them to use their talents to attack Kryptonians. The ones that displayed most potential were forced to interact covertly with us and try to manipulate the council. Those who could not control their powers were used to both directly attack Kryptonians and mentally torture prisoners." Alura explained.

"Do you think Karen found out about him and was trying to warn us?" Kara asked Alex.

"That would make sense." Alex agreed. "But the question is who is after him and how do they know about his powers? And if it is Lillian, does she mean to weaponise this kid." Alex guessed.

"From what you have said about that woman, that seems like a safe guess." Alura confirmed.

"How does Lillian Luthor know more about aliens than we do?" Alex asked angrily. "We are meant to be the professionals here, yet she makes us look like amateurs."

"Cadmus used to be a government agency, they had access to far more material than the DEO." Brainy reminded her.

"Where's the kid now?" Alex asked.

"Still at the Children's Hospital, he is being guarded. But he is scheduled to be moved to a different hospital in order to focus on his rehabilitation. If he is a target it makes most sense to kidnap him in transit." Brainy said.

"Right now his safety is our priority." Alex said. "If he has to be transferred we are going to provide extra support."


	97. Chapter 97

"Here you go." Kara said handing Alex a bag.

"Is this from Chicago?" Alex asked recognising the smell.

"Yep. I knew you wouldn't have eaten and I know you won't want Eliza to find out that you are not eating, so I got you your favourite." Kara said smiling.

"You do remember you are meant to be grounded?" Alex asked.

"Looking after you was more important." Kara replied as Alex started to eat.

"As good as this is, you are still in trouble." Alex warned in-between bites.

"I promise all I did was fly to the food truck, buy the food and fly back." Kara said. "Well that and stopped a mugging, and a car crash, and helped some one across a road, but that was it."

Quirking an eyebrow at Kara, Alex took another bite before Kara asked.

"So what's bothering you?" Kara asked. "You've been locked away since you found out about the kid."

"I have limited resources and I have to decide how best to use them." Alex said. "We can either put all our eggs in one basket and have every asset available trying to protect the convoy, or we have multiple convoys and hope the Children of Liberty go after the wrong one."

"Only if there is a mole here they will know what is the right one." Kara said.

"And technically you can't be anywhere near the real convoy as if you are he will accidentally hurt you, so even if there is no mole, your presence over one of them would show it wasn't the real one."

"But you prefer that to putting all your eggs in one basket?" Kara guessed.

"Yes. I think. I don't know." Alex said feeling lost.

"You'll make the right choice. You always do." Kara said. "And whatever you decide I will help you however you need me. You are not doing this alone."

"I know." Alex said.

"Do you?" Eliza asked entering the room. "You have a whole team ready to help and yet you have locked yourself away."

"I'm just eating some food." Alex said pointing to the half eaten burger.

"You weren't an hour ago." Eliza pointed out.

"It is hard to trust everyone's opinion, when I know there is a mole." Alex confessed.

"I know." Eliza said. "But you have plenty of people you know you can trust. Use them."

Before Alex could respond Brainy walked into the lab and handed Kara a small object.

"Thank you?" Kara guessed.

"You wear it...on your head." Brainy said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"A physic dampening device. Similar to what you used with Psi. But better. And it will be effective against Trings….probably."

"How probably?" Alex asked.

"Very probably." Brainy said. "With no Tring to test it against I can't give full confidence. But with no field trials I am as confident as I can be. Of course if you want me to test it on-"

"No testing on a child." Kara said as Alex stood. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To talk to Lena." Alex replied before walking to the door. As she reached it she turned and added. "No more going to Chicago."

-00-

"Listen up." Alex said as she stood in the command room a few days later. "I know there is a mole here and they are feeding information to Lillian Luthor. And while I will catch you and when I do you will regret the day you made a deal with the devil, today is not about Lillian. Today is about an innocent child who has done nothing wrong. A child who will be tortured and experimented on if Lillian gets hold of him. So while I can not understand why you would side with Lillian, I have worked with all of you and I know that none of you are evil or murders. So for the sake of this child forget about your own agendas and focus on keeping him safe. Our priority is to get him to the hospital. We will be taking this route." Alex said pointing to a map. "We will use standard rolling blockades. It is possible that more groups than just the Children of Liberty are interested in him so keep your eyes and ears open. In total there will be six teams, assignments have been emailed. Your team leader will explain your individual roles. Any problems come to me." She then looked round and said. "Learn the plans. We go in three hours. Go get ready."

Nodding the assembled group left leaving just Alex and Kara.

"Isn't appealing to people's better angels more my thing?" Kara asked when most of the Agents had gone.

"It works for you, might work for me. At this stage we have nothing to lose." Alex said before asking. "You sure you want in on this mission. Brainy's telepath dampening device might not work the way we hope. And if the kid gets scared his effect on you is going to be far worse than it was in the hospital."

"I know, but I am not sitting it out." Kara said.

"Okay, but first sign of it not working you have to promise to leave." Alex said.

"I will." Kara replied as the final agents left the room. Shutting the door so no one would listen in Kara then asked. "You okay?"

"I guess." Alex said. "I just hope this works."

"It will." Kara said.

"How do you know?"

"You planned it. Lena pointed out the flaws and you planned it again."

"What if I am wrong about who can be trusted? If anyone in team Alpha is compromised this falls to pieces."

"You're not wrong. Have faith." Kara replied.


	98. Chapter 98

"Why here?" Kara asked as she stood next to Alex on a bridge looking down onto the streets below.

"It is the most likely spot for an ambush. There are multiple points to attack from and no easy escape for us." Alex replied. "If I was going to attack I would do it here. And seeing I highlighted the weaknesses, if there is a mole they would have passed that on."

"If Lillian is involved won't she see that as a set up?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but at the end of the day this is their best chance of overpowering the convoy." Alex said. "But we can use the weaknesses to actually give ourselves a chance of defending it, or at least put up a fight."

"Director Danvers, I think we have trouble." Agent Jeffries said over the radio.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Several trucks are en-route to intercept the convoy."

"How long?"

"Three minutes. The intercept point is where you predicted."

"We are also picking up a lot of activity in the sewers." Vasquez said. "Do you want us to divert to route Bravo?"

"No. They'll be expecting that." Alex said. "Keep going. Tell Team Alpha to make sure they are ready."

"Yes ma'am." Vasquez replied before the radio went dead.

"There are ten of them in that sewer over there." Kara said pointing at the street below. "Just like you said. You're good at this."

"It is my job." Alex reminded her as they saw the trucks approach at speed. Tapping her radio once more she opened a channel to everyone and said.

"The Children of Liberty are here. Protect car 5."

"There." Kara said noticing a group suddenly appear on the street.

"The Elite." Alex said looking at the members who included The Hat and Manchester Black.

"All units do not engage." Alex ordered.

"You sure?" Kara asked as she stood next to Alex.

"Let the Elite and the Children of Liberty fight each other. As long as the main car is safe I don't care about what damage the Elite and the Children of Liberty do to each other."

"Is it safe?" Kara asked.

"Something tells me the Elite want to use that kid just as much as the Children of Liberty. It is in neither of their interests to let him die." Alex said. "Plus we have a lot of guards in the car with him. But the second that car looks like it is in danger I need you to go in."

"I'm on it." Kara said. "The good news is based on who the Elite sent though, or didn't send through, it looks like we were right about the target." Kara said.

"You mean the lack of Karen?" Alex guessed. "It will definitely keep things clearer her not being here." She commented as a huge bomb detonated near a drain pipe just as the trucks forced the convoy to a stop moments before the Elite started attacking the Children of Liberty.

"Where are they getting their weapons from?" Alex asked noticing the fire power.

"The Elite or the Children of Liberty?" Kara asked.

"Both." Alex said.

"Looks like the Elite have reinforcements." Kara said pointing at a large group of aliens who were joining in.

"I know you want to go in and stop this, but we need to stick to the plan." Alex said.

"I know, I just hate seeing this." Kara commented.

As Alex noticed fighters from both sides fall to the ground she reached for her radio.

"Team Mongoose, when the coast is clear go in and pick up the bodies and take them back to the DEO."

"Do you think the President will fund a new containment wing?" Kara asked. "Something tells me you'll need it."

"NCPD will handle the Children of Liberty." Alex said before noticing how easily the Children of Liberty were starting to win most battles and asking. "Where the hell did they get those weapons?"

"Who ever is backing them must have really deep pockets." Kara said.

"At this rate the Elite are going to be wiped out, without doing enough damage on the Children of Liberty." Alex complained.

"At least it isn't our guys getting taken out." Kara said.

"If the Elite keep losing it won't be long before we have to get involved." Alex pointed out.

"Director Danvers." Reed said rushing up to the pair.

"Yes?" Alex asked.

"The new weapon is ready. It is being moved into position now." He reported.

"Finally." Alex commented. "Let me know when you are ready to fire."

"Yes ma'am." He said running off.

"What weapon?" Kara asked.

"A sonic cannon."

"A sound gun?" Kara questioned.

"Pretty much. It will make everyone near it feel dizzy."

"So how does that help?"

"It is highly directional so shouldn't be a problem, but just in case, our guys will be wearing these." Alex said holding out her hand and giving her some ear plugs.

"It's like you have a proper Q division." Kara commented.

"Ma'am we are ready." Finn said over the radio.

"Do it." Alex said. In response some windows of a house overlooking the warehouse opened and the DEO agents aimed the gun at some members of the Agent of Liberty and fired. Almost immediately those in the firing line dropped their weapons, stumbled, then fell to their knees."

Before anyone could celebrate an explosion rocked the area. Using the confusion to their advantage one of the Children of Liberty fired a rocket propelled grenade into the building with the sonic weapon.

"That was short and sweet." Alex said. "Let's hope it did enough."

"They are closing on car five." Kara said. "I should go."

"Remember when a Tring child gets scared they will have even less control." Alex warned.

"I know." Kara said flying off.

"Finn, is everyone okay?" Alex asked over the radio.

"Yes ma'am. Just a few bruises. We are cut off from the weapon though."

"Fall back and go get treated." Alex ordered as she watched Supergirl fight some of the Children of Liberty, easily fending them off. However, as Supergirl fought the first group a second group broke into the SUV with the Tring.

"Ma'am, the Children of Liberty have taken control of the sonic weapon." Reed reported.

"How?" Alex asked before muttering under her breath.

"They climbed through the window." He explained.

"Team Alpha, get down there." Alex barked before abseiling down the bridge to the carnage below just as several motorcycles screeched to a halt by the SUV.

As Kara turned she saw the Tring child being dragged to a motorbike. As she made eye contact with him though she fell to her knees clutching her head.

Not giving her a second thought the Children of Liberty members passed the boy to one of the bikers before climbing into the spare seats available. As the bikes started to move off Alex started to aim her gun only to feel a wave of dizziness wash over her.

"It seems like they have retuned the sonic weapon." Vasquez said. "The ear buds won't work."

"Noticed that." Alex ground out as she fell to the floor helpless watching as the bikes sped off.

Moments later she heard gun fire before the pain and dizziness stopped.


	99. Chapter 99

"We have secured the weapon." Vasquez reported over the radio as Alex tried to concentrate. "But we have lost the Tring." She added. "They have just disappeared."

Looking up Alex saw Kara stagger to her feet and stumble towards her.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as she reached her sister.

"I think so." Alex said trying to sit up. "You?"

"I will be."

"I thought the point of sending you a message was to stop this happening." Karen said as she landed next to Kara and Alex.

"We thought the point of the message was to save the kid." Alex countered unsteadily getting to her feet.

"Which you failed to do." Karen said. "And now the Children of Liberty will try to turn him into a weapon."

"This is not the place." Alex said. "You want to criticise, fine. But not in front of my team."

Taking the hint Karen grabbed hold of Alex and flew off with her.

"Wait." Supergirl said taking off after them.

"Quiet enough for you?" Karen asked when they landed on the CatCo roof.

"Perfect." Alex said as Kara landed next to her.

"You okay?" Kara immediately asked Alex.

"I'm fine." Alex assured her.

"What about you?" Kara asked Karen.

"Apart from seeing you hand over the kid to Cadmus, great."

"Relax, Cadmus don't have the kid." Alex said.

"They just drove off with him." Karen pointed out. "The Children of Liberty are working with Cadmus."

"We know. But they didn't drive off with the Tring."

"Yes they did." Karen said wondering if the weapon had messed with their brains.

"No, they drove off with J'onn." Alex explained.

"So this was all a set up?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were too busy ranting at us." Kara said.

"We don't know who the mole is, but we are pretty sure there is one. For J'onn's sake we don't want anyone to know what happened."

"Which is why you wanted me to fly you here." Karen concluded.

"Precisely." Alex said.

"So J'onn is pretending to be the child?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Alex confirmed.

"But when you got close to the boy you reacted like you had been attacked." Karen pointed out looking at Kara.

"Well I am not as bad at acting as you all assume." Kara countered.

"And the sonic weapon?" Karen asked.

"No that was real. Unfortunately." Alex said. "We planned for them to capture it. We didn't expect them to retune it though."

"Which is why you probably shouldn't be standing." Kara said frowning.

"I'm okay." Alex said. "We needed it to look like we were putting up a real fight without putting our people in danger."

"You are hoping they will take J'onn straight to Cadmus and Lillian Luthor?" Karen guessed.

"Exactly." Alex said.

"Sending J'onn may not buy you much time, I assume they will test him." Karen stated.

"We know, which is why we are tracking him."

"Won't they check for that?"

"Yes. Which is why we have lots of trackers. When they remove the active one, which is in his sweater, the next will wait two minutes before activating." Alex said.

"Where is the child now?"

"He was transferred to a different hospital three days ago." Alex said. "He is safe and protected."

"So what is the plan? Wait until J'onn is at the Cadmus base then attack?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Alex confirmed.

"There may be a safer way." Karen said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"They need a Kryptonian to test his powers on. The Elite were planning on using me." Karen said looking at Kara. "I assume Lillian Luthor wanted to use you."

"Were you going to let the Elite use you?" Kara asked.

"Of course not. They did not know I knew."

"They forgot you had super hearing?" Alex guessed, although she did not sound convinced.

"No, I told them I did not have super hearing. I said it was the one thing that differentiated me from Supergirl."

"And they believed you?" Kara asked.

"Unlike you, I have mastered lying." Karen pointed out. "Like you they were surprisingly trusting."

"How is Lillian planning on getting me?" Kara asked.

"That's easy. The Children of Liberty will offer a trade. You will hand yourself over, they will take you and then renege on their end of the deal."

"At least they are consistent." Kara said.

"You won't be. You are not being traded." Alex said.

"Yeah I am, J'onn is in trouble."

"It is the best option." Karen said. "They will send a lot of their resources to the trade. While she makes the trade you can go to the base and free J'onn."

"I'm not throwing Kara under a bus, especially after what they did to her last time." Alex responded angrily.

"You won't be." Kara said. "I'll just keep them busy while you get J'onn and hopefully Lillian. It's not like I'lll be alone, I'll have DEO support."

"It is the best option." Karen said.

"Just because you are both saying that doesn't make it true." Alex said looking from one to the other. "And don't look at me like that, it is bad enough when just you do it."

"Alex, I know you want to protect me. But you know this is the best plan." Kara said.

"And what happens if you do get captured?" Alex asked. "Do you really think you can survive going through that again? We both know you still aren't over what happened last time."

"Then I'll go." Karen offered. "They won't know the difference."

"I appreciate the offer." Kara said to Karen before turning to Alex. "And I know you are trying to protect me. But I can't run from this. I need to do this."


	100. Chapter 100

As Alex, Kara and Karen walked through the DEO they found themselves being pulled into Eliza's arms.

"For someone with broken ribs that is an impressive hug." Alex commented, happy to take comfort from her mother's embrace.

Once the trio had pulled away Eliza looked at all of them and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Alex said.

"And you." Eliza asked looking straight at Karen.

"I'm also fine." Karen nodded.

"A little hungry though." Kara commented.

"I've already ordered some pizza." Eliza assured her.

"You're the best." Kara grinned hugging her again.

"I need to run the debrief, I'll see you soon." Alex said walking away.

"Is she okay?" Eliza asked.

"Even though she almost definitely knew there was a mole, now she knows there is a mole it hurts." Kara explained before assuring her foster mother. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she is okay."

"I know you will. But before you do that, I think you should see your mom."

"Has something happened?" Kara asked.

"She is still not used to seeing you fight the bad guys. I think she needs some reassurance that you are okay. She is in Alex's lab."

"I'll go see her." Kara said walking off.

"And how are you really doing?" Eliza asked looking at Karen.

"I'm fine."

"For a change it would be nice if one of you answered honestly." Eliza complained.

"Why do you think I am not?" Karen asked.

"You may be better at lying than Kara, but I can still tell." Eliza responded. "What's wrong?"

"When I was in Russia, they told me that this country was full of serve serving people who were arrogant and hated aliens. I believed that by attacking the targets they gave me I was making the world a better place. But despite everything that had happened to her Kara kept defending the people of this country. We are the same and yet she has so much faith. She believed with such conviction that not everyone were haters. But when I was with the Elite they were so full of hate and anger, but they believed as I did back then that they were doing the right thing. Seeing them gave me a glimpse of a future that might have been. If I hadn't talked to Kara all those times would I have been any better than the Elite? Would I have been willing to use a child, turn him into a weapon?"

"Karen, back then you had no memories of your past life. You believed the people who helped you and based your decisions on what they told you. As you recovered more of your memories and as you sought answers for yourself, you saw your own truth and your own path." Eliza said. "You chose to protect humans and save Kara back then. Not because you were told to, but because you wanted to. Something tells me no one in the Elite would have made the same choice."

"Thank you." Karen said.

"For what?" Eliza asked confused.

"Listening."

"Don't thank me." Eliza said. "No matter what they called you or what you remember you are still part of this family."

-00-

"Hey mom." Kara said entering the lab.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Alura asked standing and walking towards her daughter.

"I'm fine. It wasn't much of a battle and I was only there for the last few minutes." Kara assured her.

"I didn't mean your recent fight."

"Then what?" Kara asked confused. As she saw the tablet on the workbench she asked. "Have you been using the internet again?" She paused and then muttered to herself. "Got to get Brainy to set up the child locks."

"You have been through so much." Alura said squeezing her hand. "No one that has gone through what you have gone through can be fine."

"I've not gone through it alone." Kara reminded her.

"I know. And I am so grateful to Alex, Eliza and J'onn." Alura said.

"Then why do you not look okay?" Kara asked.

"You have achieved so much and I am so proud of you. But I never meant for you to carry the weight of the Earth on your shoulders." Alura said. "I know how difficult it is to shoulder so much responsibility and I did not have to do it until I was much older than you. And I never meant for you to feel like you had to shoulder that responsibility."

"Being here, using my powers to help people gives me purpose." Kara said. "For many years I didn't use my powers and I didn't help people. I tried to live a normal human life but I always had an emptiness inside me. There have been times when I have regretted coming out as Supergirl, but I know it was the right decision." Kara assured her mother as the door opened.

"Sorry." Alex said realising she was interrupting. "The Children of Liberty have made contact. I need you in the briefing room."

"I'll be back later." Kara said to her mother before following Alex.

-00-

As Alex and Kara entered the briefing room they saw Karen and Brainy were already there.

"We are free to speak in here." Brainy said when the door had shut. "There are no listening devices. But the video message has already been viewed in the control room."

"I assume the mole would already know what the message was anyway. Play the message." Alex ordered. Moments later the current Agent Liberty, or someone wearing his mask, appeared on the screen.

"Once again you have failed Supergirl. But once again we offer you a trade. Come to us and we will give you the boy. But if you want the alien child to live you will come to this location with Lena Luthor." He said as coordinates flashed up on the screen. "If anyone else is with you we will kill the boy. You have two hours." Agent Liberty said before the screen went black.

"Looks like you were right." Alex said looking at Karen.

"Although I did not anticipate them wanting Lena Luthor." Karen said frowning.

"Makes sense though." Kara said. "I mean ignoring the fact she has upset Lillian and Lex, they still want the Harun-El."

"Brainy where is J'onn?" Alex asked.

Approximately one hundred miles to the west." Brainy said. "I do not believe they intend to trade."

"So what is the plan?" Karen asked.

"I can't take Lena." Kara said. "I couldn't guarantee her safety."

"It's not like your safety is guaranteed either." Alex pointed out. "I'm still not sure I want you to go."

"It's the best way." Kara said. "And I will be careful."

"I will make sure of it." Alura said entering the room.

"You can't come with me." Kara said. "They were explicit on the fact it had to be Lena and me."

"I know, I was listening. So I will go as Lena." Alura said hitting a button on device that Brainy had given her. As she did so she appeared to change into Lena Luthor.

"That could work." Alex said thinking through what could still go wrong.

"I've just heard about the demand and I-" Lena said entering the room, coming to an abrupt halt when she saw herself. "What's going on?"

"Mom is going to be you." Kara said as Alura deactivated the device and appeared as herself again.

"And are you going to be Kara?" Lena asked Karen.

"No, I will be going with Alex to rescue J'onn." Karen said.

"Okay, so your kinda twin is going with your sister, while your mom is going to pretend to be your best friend and go with you?" Lena asked.

"Pretty much." Kara said,

"If only Jerry Springer was still going." Lena commented.

"Pot, kettle, black." Alex responded.


	101. Chapter 101

"You see him right?" Kara asked as she hovered near the exchange site, holding onto 'Lena', where she could see several members of the Children of Liberty standing with a child.

"We do, but that is not J'onn." Alex said as she looked at the pictures streaming through to the laptop.

"You sure? It looks like J'onn, well J'onn as the kid." Kara said.

"I'm sure. That is not J'onn. J'onn is about a hundred feet from our location, not yours. My guess is they are using an image inducer. He is probably carrying a weapon to kill you or sedate you." Alex said. "They want you to get close. But they probably want Lena alive, so being close to her may protect you." Alex commented. "The DEO team is five minutes away from you, but I assume the Children of Liberty know that already and will have planned their escape accordingly."

"Understood." Kara said.

"I need you to keep them busy without getting killed. We won't need much time, just enough to get to J'onn."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I've got back up." Alex assured her. "We are all in position. When you move in, so will we."

"Stay safe." Kara said.

"You too." Alex replied as the radio link terminated.

"You ready?" Kara asked.

"I am." Her mother said.

"Let's go." Kara said before flying downwards and landing a few metres away from the members of the Children of Liberty who were surrounding someone who looked like the Tring.

"Didn't think you'd show up." One of them said. Kara immediately recognised the voice as one of the men who had tortured her weeks before and froze. Seeing her reaction he stepped towards her and said. "You remember me? Good. We are going to have so much fun together this time." He then looked at Lena and added. "I didn't expect you to bring the human traitor though."

"Give us the boy." Alura demanded noticing that Kara was distracted.

"There is that Luthor arrogance. It's funny, your brother hates Superman and always cites his arrogance. But Luthors are no better. I am sorry to disappoint you, but you are no longer calling the shots. In fact you will never call the shots again."

"Am I meant to be scared? Or maybe impressed?" Alura asked, hoping she was sounding like his expectation of Lena.

"I don't care what you feel now. All I know is soon enough you and your caped friend will be broken. Your brother has some special toys prepared for you."

"It is not us who will be broken." Alura said, glancing at her daughter who remained lost in her own thoughts, her heart pounding.

"All I know it will be fun finding out." He replied. "Now put your hands above your head. After the stunt you pulled last time we need to make sure you aren't armed."

"Scared?" Alura asked as she put her hands above her head.

"No. I hope you are hiding a weapon, it will give me the perfect excuse to punish you." He said as she approached Alura. As he started to pat her down searching for weapons Alura once again glanced at her daughter, trying not to flinch when the man's hands got too personal.

"Plenty of time for that later. Let's move." Another masked man shouted.

"Fine." The first said as he roughly pulled Alura's hands behind her back and cuffed them. He then stepped towards Supergirl and said.

"We have a special treat for you." With that he pulled out a syringe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alura said.

"And why is that Ms Luthor?" He asked turning back to face her.

"Because it will make me angry." Alura said.

"Tell someone who cares." He said turning back to Kara.

In response Alura ripped her cuffs off and punched him before grabbing Kara and flying off.

-00-

With Supergirl and Alura distracting the Children of Liberty, Alex led a strike team of her most trusted agents and Karen, to the location where J'onn was. Having broken into the facility Alex split the team into pairs and had them search the building. Sending Briggs and Carney towards J'onn's beacon as the others searched for the Luthors.

"Ma'am, we have the former Director." Briggs reported after a few minutes.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine Ma'am."

"Good, get him out of here. Remember once Cadmus figure out we are here they may start a self destruct."

"Yes Ma'am." He agreed.

"We are not going too?" Karen asked.

"Not until I have Lillian and Lex." Alex said. "But you should go."

"Without you? I think not." Karen said.

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Fine, you take that corridor, I'll take this one." Alex said.

-00-

"Kara?" Alura asked as she landed with her daughter.

"Mom?" Kara asked finally focusing on the here and now.

"Kara, are you okay?"

"I just. I'm sorry. I froze."

"You have nothing to apologise for." Alura assured her.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Kara asked looking at her mother.

"No, I am fine. But we should get you back to the DEO."

"No. We need to keep them distracted. If we don't it may place Alex, Karen and J'onn in danger."

"You are in no state to fight." Alura said.

"I'm not planning on fighting. We just need to distract them." Kara said. "I could use your help though."

"Okay." Alura agreed. "Let's go."

Taking off together they flew back towards the Children of Liberty and landed on either side of the group. Still confused about who and what Lena really was the group started to disperse.

"Going somewhere?" Alura asked stepped in front of the man who had goaded her earlier.

"Who are you?" He asked backing away, still looking dazed from the punch.

"A friend of humanity. An enemy of yours." She said her eyes glowing slightly. As she watched him scramble along the ground trying to get away from her she glanced to her side relieved to see Kara was in control. She then looked back at the man and added. "Fortunately for you I believe in the law, no matter what planet I am on."

-00-

As Alex entered a lab she saw the target of her anger standing in front of a workbench.

"Put your hands up." Alex instructed as she aimed her gun at Lillian.

"Are we really going to go through this again?" Lillian asked without turning.

"This?" Alex asked.

"You threaten, you arrest, justice prevails and I become a free woman and continue my work." Lillian explained.

"You are never going to be free again." Alex said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. In fact it will be you who fights for my release."

"I think you may have sniffed a few too many toxic fumes." Alex shot back.

"Not at all. After all I can give you the one thing you want. Your father." Lillian said turning.

"Mentioning my father when I am pointing a gun at you is not going to end well for you." Alex said as Karen walked towards them.

"Let me go and I will tell you where he is." Lillian said. "Oh wait, do you really think he's dead?" She smiled. "He's not. Let me go and I will tell you where he is." She repeated.

"She's lying." Karen stated.

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Lillian asked looking at Alex.

"She's basically a talking, flying, lie detector, so yeah I'm going to trust her." Alex said to Lillian.

"I could kill her." Karen said stepping towards Lillian.

"So could I." Alex said. "But I have a better idea." She then stepped towards Lillian and punched her, knocking her out cold.

"Human punch bag?" Karen asked.

"Only if the first plan fails." Alex said before she looked at Karen and asked. "Are you sure that she was lying about dad."

"She was lying about giving him to you. That doesn't mean that he isn't dead though. But we can test that back at the DEO." Karen said looking down at Lillian. "So what now?"

"Can you take her to a holding cell?" Alex asked.

"You don't want to take her in yourself?"

"As good as my plan is and as much as it does not involve killing her, she might not survive that journey." Alex said.

"It looks like Lex was never here." Karen said as she picked up Lillian.

"Now we have his mother I am sure he will find us." Alex said before leaving.


	102. Chapter 102

"Alex? Are you okay?" Kara asked rushing towards her sister when she was back at the DEO.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Alex asked looking at Kara for signs of damage.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"We got Lillian. Before you ask, she is still alive. She is locked up."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked again.

"I'm fine."

"But." Kara pressed sensing something was wrong.

"Lillian offered a trade. Her freedom for information on dad."

"What kind of information?" Kara asked confused.

"She said he was alive."

"You think she was telling the truth?" Kara asked, hoping she was.

"Karen said she was lying about the trade. But we don't know if she was lying about dad."

"We will figure it out." Kara said as she replayed Jeremiah's last moments in her head, trying to figure out if he could have survived.

"You sure you are okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine." Kara said distractedly.

"You sure? They didn't hurt you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Kara smiled. "Especially with mom and your guys backing me up."

"You sure?" Alex pressed, knowing Kara was hiding something.

"I'm sure. You can ask my mom if you don't believe me."

"I believe you, I'm just worried about you."

"There's no need to be." Kara said.

"Okay." Alex said. "Well in that case I am going to talk to Lillian." With that she started to walk away. She had only made it a few steps when Kara called to her.

"Alex, wait."

Silently Alex turned and saw how lost Kara was looking. Before she could say anything Kara said.

"I'm not okay. You were right. I shouldn't be out there."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused.

"I froze. If mom hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened."

"What happened?" Alex asked walking back to Kara.

"One of the men was one the Children of Liberty who tortured me. I know it was weeks ago. But as soon as I heard his voice it was like I was back there. I froze and couldn't do anything." She confessed, waiting for the lecture from Alex. Instead she found herself being pulled for a hug.

"It's okay, you are safe now." Alex assured her as she held her close.

"I should have listened to you." Kara said as she clung to Alex.

"Well yeah." Alex said, as she squeezed Kara tighter. Finally she pulled away and said. "It will take time to get over everything that happened. But you will get over it, I promise. And I will be with you to help."

"I know." Kara said hugging her once more.

"You want to go somewhere more private and talk?" Alex asked.

"No, not at the moment. You need to talk to Lillian."

"She can wait." Alex said. "You are more important."

"I'll be okay. The hug helped more than talking will."

"Okay, but when this is over we are going talk this through. No excuses."

-00-

As Alex walked in she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at seeing Lillian wearing a black eye. However, Lillian was in no mood to let Alex feel in control so immediately said.

"You have come to make the trade?"

"There will be no trade." Alex said.

"You really want to risk that? If I am telling the truth your father is alive." Lillian pointed out.

"And if you are lying, he is dead." Alex said.

"The only way for you to know is to take the deal. Just like your father I am immune to the Martian and his alien tricks." Lillian said.

"Just like you I have lab at my disposal." Alex countered.

"So that's your plan? To experiment on me and then what? Kill me?" Lillian asked.

"Oh no, I am not going to kill you." Alex said. "I mean, I thought about it, a lot. But the problem with killing is, you can only do it once. I want you to suffer so much more than that. So then I started thinking what is it you actually care about and the answer had been in front of me all along. Lex. Lex is going to suffer for everything you did and you will be locked away in a jail cell and powerless to help."

"We both know you won't do anything. You can't, it won't be permitted." Lillian said not looking worried about the threat.

"You are right, officially I wouldn't be able to do anything. But we have these." She said holding out a device.

"An image inducer?" Lillian guessed.

"Precisely. Any alien can pretend to be Lex and officially be locked away, leaving us to do whatever we want with the real Lex."

"No one would volunteer to go to jail." Lillian said dismissively.

"Don't underestimate how hated your son is, especially by aliens." Alex said. "There is no shortage of volunteers." She paused and looked straight at Lillian before adding. "The best part is you will never know if it is Lex sitting in that jail cell or a fake. But what you will know is that while I have him I will make his life a living hell. And what you did to my family will be nothing in comparison to what he will go through and you will be the one who is responsible. Enjoy your time in jail." Alex added before turning and leaving.

"Feel better?" Kara asked as Alex walked into the room she, Karen and Lena were waiting in.

"A little."

"You do know we don't actually have Lex?" Lena reminded Alex.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that." Alex said before adding. "And we will get him."

"Ma'ams." Vasquez said entering the room. "There is a fire downtown, they could use Supergirl's help."

"Any signs it is anything other than a normal fire?" Alex asked.

"No ma'am." Vasquez said.

"I'll see you later." Kara said to Alex before rushing out of the room. Once she was gone Karen commented.

"Even when you do catch him Kara's morals will stop you doing everything you want." Karen added.

"One problem at a time." Alex replied. "First we have to catch Lex."

"I have an idea for that." Lena said.


	103. Chapter 103

As Alex sat in a meeting room trying to plan her next move she heard a knock on the door. Looking up she momentarily flinched as she saw Astra. Realising it was Kara's mother rather than her aunt she greeted.

"Alura."

"Alex." Alura said approaching her. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It's fine. But Kara is still out doing Supergirl stuff." Alex said guessing at the reason Alura was there.

"I know. It was you I wanted to speak to."

"Is this about what happened with Kara on the mission?" Alex asked frowning.

"No, she told me she had already talked to you." Alura said.

"Then what's up?" Alex asked wondering what else had gone wrong.

"I know you have plenty of concerns at the moment. But I keep delaying telling you this and I am not sure you will ever have a quiet time to make this news convenient." Alura said, making Alex worry.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"You can access these crystals can you not?" Alura asked holding up a Kryptonian data crystal.

"Yes." Alex agreed.

"You should review its contents." Alura said.

-00-

"Mr Brownhill, you have a serious problem." Lex said as he walked into the current Agent Liberty's lounge.

"Home security?" Brownhill replied wondering how Lex had got in.

"If only life was so simple." Lex said as he sat down. "You have once again let me down and I do not tolerate failure very well."

"Really? After all your failed attempts to destroy Superman I thought you'd be use to it." Brownhill commented.

Feeling his anger rise Lex took a breath and composed himself. "You forget who holds the cards." He finally commented.

"Do I?" Brownhill asked. "It seems to me Mr Luthor that you provided a great number of resources, such as weaponry. However, you currently have no assets and your mother's hidden labs seem not so hidden. And if you really were that powerful you wouldn't be here asking for my help."

"I'm not asking for your help." Lex pointed out. "I am demanding your assistance."

"Why would I assist you? Your obsession with Superman has made you lose perspective. The bigger threat is every alien, not just Superman."

"The other aliens have become a threat because of Superman and they will rally round him. But before then I have a new weapon, one which will be a game changer."

"Then why do you need me?"

"The one thing I lack is an army. You have that. In order to free my mother there will be humans who need to be disposed of. My weapon will dispense of the aliens, I need you to get rid of the humans."

"The humans are federal agents." Brownhill reminded him. "Most of the Children of Liberty are happy to kill aliens, but are hesitant when it comes to humans and the ones with sense will not want to risk federal prison."

"Which is why you will need to motivate them. I usually find money works well."

"Have you won the lottery?" Brownhill asked.

"My fortune was made by skill not last. And I have more off shore bank accounts than anyone could imagine. I have transferred a substantial sum into your account. Use it how you will, but I want an army ready to free my mother."

"It will take more than money to get people to storm the DEO." Brownhill pointed out.

"They won't be storming the DEO. I have it on good authority that my mother is about to be transferred."

"The last time we attacked a DEO convoy we didn't exactly win easily. This time they are going to be much more on their guard." Brownhill said.

"And this time you have far more money at your disposal."

-00-

"What are you doing?" J'onn asked when he entered one of the gyms where Kara was sitting in front of a candle.

"Trying to meditate."

"Why?" J'onn asked as he approached her.

"To fix myself."

"And what needs fixing?" HE questioned as he sat opposite her.

"My head."

"Does this have to do with you freezing?"

"You heard?"

"Your mother is worried about you." He explained. "But Kara you went through a lot, you can't fix that through meditation alone."

"I know." Kara said. "But this isn't just about me being weak."

"Not overcoming trauma is not weakness." J'onn assured her. "So why are you here then?"

"Alex and Karen keep going on about how I have to think more before I act. I've always followed my heart and let it guide me. And I never thought it was a problem. But then I started to think about all the mistakes I had made recently and hoped if I sat here and stared at the candle I would be able to come up with a way of acting like Alex wants without losing who I am."

"And have any answers come to you yet?" J'onn asked.

"No. I think I am doing it wrong."

"There is not really a right or wrong way of doing it, but I can help guide you if you want."

"I'd like that." Kara smiled.

-00-

"Director Danvers." The President greeted as he walked into the DEO.

"Mr President." Alex replied before looking at Brainy silently accusing him of not telling her about the visit. "I didn't know you were coming."

"The Secret Service thought that was for the best. Every department seems to be leaking at the moment and I may not be popular with the Children of Liberty. Can we talk in private?"

"Of course." Alex said leading him to a briefing room.

"How is your prisoner?" He asked.

"Which one?"

"The one you want to kill. I hope that narrows the list to just one." He said taking a seat. Noticing Alex hesitate he frowned before saying. "I meant Lillian Luthor."

"She is unharmed, well apart from a black eye she got during her arrest."

"I assure you, she will be punished for what she has done to your family." He said.

"While I appreciate that I assume she is not why you are here."

"You are correct. The reason I am in here in person is because of two delicate issues. And with all the leaks I want to keep the discussions between us."

"Do you want this room swept?" She asked.

"I think that would be wise. You better invite Supergirl and her twin or clone, as well."

"This involves them?" Alex asked.

"In part. But I also assume they will just listen in if we don't invite them."


	104. Chapter 104

"Thank you for joining us." The President said as Kara and Karen entered the briefing room.

"Mr President." Kara responded as Karen silently nodded.

"Please sit down." He requested. "You are probably wondering why you are here."

"The Russians have made contact with you about me?" Karen guessed.

"Yes. How did you know?" He asked looking at Karen.

"Why else would you want to see me? What have they said?" Karen asked.

"That you are sociopath, hell bent on world domination. Something you plan on achieving through starting a war between the US and Russia by committing acts of terrorism and blaming the Russians."

"That's the best they could come up with?" Supergirl asked unimpressed.

"Apparently so." The President answered.

"But they have had weeks to come up with a cover story. Months in fact." Kara said.

"That maybe, but that is what they told me."

"How are you responding to them?" Karen asked.

"Although Director Danvers assures me you pose no risk, my response will depend on how you answer the next question." The President said. "What exactly are your plans?"

"Exactly?" Karen asked.

"Fine, in broad strokes what are your intentions? Or put simply are you a threat or an ally to the US?"

"You want me to swear allegiance?" Karen asked sounding amused.

"Something tells me you wouldn't."

"You are correct." Karen said. "I will not fly the flag like she will, but I will not harm this country." Karen said pointing briefly at Supergirl. She then looked at the President and added. "As long as you do not repeat the mistakes of you predecessor."

"I'm going to take that as a you wish you be an ally." The President said.

"So what will you tell the Russians?" Supergirl asked.

"That their accusations are groundless and suggest they are talking about a different version of Supergirl altogether. Speaking of which, are there any more of you out there?"

"We don't know." Karen said.

"Although not exactly reassuring, I appreciate your honesty." The President said.

"You're welcome." Karen said.

"Is that the only thing you wanted to discuss?" Alex asked.

"No. I know you have had bigger concerns, but how is your investigation going into what happened to President Baker?"

"You don't know?" Alex asked.

"Did I forget you giving a briefing on the subject?" He questioned.

"No Sir, but normally you seem to know what we have found out before I brief you." Alex pointed out.

"I like to be prepared." He confirmed. "But I genuinely have no idea what, if anything, you have found."

"This is only preliminary and I want more time to verify the results." Alex said.

"Don't worry I am not going to ask you to testify, yet. But I want to know what to prepare for."

"For that I should get Alura in." Alex said.

"As in Alura of the Kryptonian high council?" He asked before glancing at Supergirl and adding. "And your mother?"

"Yes." Alex confirmed.

"You can't tell me?" He asked looking worried.

"Are you really that scared of my mother?" Supergirl asked amused as Alex radioed for Alura.

"I am the President of the United States." He reminded her. "So no, I do not fear anyone. That said I am also a politician and as such have a strong sense of self preservation. Your mother was very detailed in her warnings to me."

"If you have done nothing wrong you have nothing to fear." Karen said.

"Well, no one is perfect." He said as the door opened.

"President Horne." Alura greeted as she entered the room.

"Thank you for joining us." He said standing and shaking her hand.

"I assume this is to do with your predecessor?" She guessed.

"Yes. The Director said you may have some information."

"There is a creature we call the Shamloon." Alura started.

"It's similar to a snake." Alex interjected.

"It's venom has psychotropic effects on most races. And once someone has been bitten by this creature they become susceptible to commands. I am not a scientist so could not comment on what effect it would have on humans, but I know its effects are significant on some species. There is a large, but illegal, market for the venom."

"And you believe this has something to do with Baker?" The President asked Alex.

"President Baker had some unusual enzyme levels, which seem consistent with those displayed by people who have been bitten by or injected with the venom from the Shamloon." Alex said. "What I don't know is if the Shamloon has made it to Earth. So far I haven't found any records of it in the DEO, but it could have a different name. And if the venom came to Earth as a drug rather than through the creature there may be no records anyway." As she spoke she noticed a slight tic of the President's mouth. "You know something." Alex said, trying not to make her tone sound to accusatory.

"Back in the 90's Cadmus released a report on mind control. They had found an alien with a venom that they had managed to extract. The venom made the subject susceptible to suggestion. By susceptible I mean if you told them to walk off a cliff they would."

"You are only just sharing this now?" Supergirl asked.

"I have only just come across the report." The President said. "Even if I had seen it earlier, I'm not sure it would have helped as the conclusion of the report was the venom could not be used for long term control due to the permanent damage it does to the brain. The project was condemned to the trash."

"But now you think it wasn't?" Karen asked.

"I'm starting to have my doubts. Fortunately we know someone who was involved with Cadmus, but is firmly on our side." The President said.

"General Lane." Alex guessed.

"Precisely. He was also the military customer on the project. I can have him meet us here in under four hours."

"I could get him here quicker." Supergirl offered.

"Do it. He's at Fort Belvoir." The President responded.

-00-

"What the hell is going on?" Lane asked when Supergirl finally let go of him as they entered the briefing room.

"We need to talk and this seemed the quickest way." The President said.

"Mr President Sir." Lane said suddenly standing straighter.

"Please take a seat General." The President said. "You are probably wondering why I had Supergirl bring you here."

"The question had crossed my mind Sir." Lane said warily looking at the other occupants.

"We need some information." The President started, waving at a chair. "On Project Ananke."

"Project Ananke?" Lane asked finally sitting.

"That's the one." The President said.

"With all due respect sir that was a classified project." Lane said. "I can't discuss it in front of these...these…."

"Aliens?" Karen offered.

"I am giving you permission to talk. And by permission I mean ordering." The President said.

"What do you want to know?" Lane asked.

"What happened after the project was canned in ninety-five?" The President asked.

"It wasn't canned, it was moved to white status." Lane said.

"White status?" Supergirl asked.

"No further active research was to be conducted until new technology or information became available." Lane explained.

"And did new technology or information become available?" The President asked.

"Yes." Lane said looking nervously at Alex.

"What?" The President pressed.

"A byproduct of some of Jeremiah Danvers' research enabled less degradation of the brain. The project restarted in 2005."

"Then what?" The President asked.

"It proceeded to human trials, but the subjects were unstable and the project was reassigned to white status." Lane explained. "In 2010 all funding was stopped."

"And that's it?" The President asked.

"Yes Sir." Lane said. In response Alex looked at Karen and nodded. Karen then proceeded to stand and leave the room.

"Where is she going?" Lane asked.

"To verify that Ananke did end when you said it did." Alex said.

"Is there a reason you think it didn't?" Lane asked.

"Yes." Alex said without giving more information.

"We think the research was used on President Baker." The current President said, putting the General out of his misery.

"I would never use any of the research to attack this country." Lane said.

"I know you wouldn't." The President assured him. "However others will, others have."

"He was telling the truth, the project was no longer funded by the military. However, Cadmus kept working on it." Karen said re-entering the room.

"How exactly do you know that?" Lane asked.

"I think we may not want to know the answer to that." The President said.

"The important thing is we do know the research continued." Alex said.

"What changed?" Supergirl asked.

"Excuse me?" Lane responded.

"You cut funding in 2010 as you felt it was going nowhere, so what changed for Cadmus?" Supergirl asked.

"Psi." Alex guessed. "What if they could use her to modify the venom somehow?"

"The timing works." Supergirl agreed. "Except at the time the President started going nuts Lilian and Lex were in prison." Supergirl said.

"So they had help." Alex said.

"But how do we figure out who?" Supergirl asked.

"We ask a Luthor." The President said.

"I doubt Lillian will talk." Alex pointed out.

"I was thinking about a different Luthor." The President said. "Lena Luthor." He clarified. "And before you get upset, I am not implying she is working with Lillian and Lex. I am suggesting she may have some insight as to who her mother might have trusted."

"I'll ask." Supergirl said.

"Good. And in the mean time I want Lillian Luthor transferred to a more appropriate location."

"By appropriate you mean?" Alex asked.

"Putting it bluntly, away from you." The President said. "And this time please try to not turn the streets into a battle zone."

"Yes Sir." She said as he stood and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to disappear for a couple of weeks, but I will continue as soon as I get regular access to the internet again.


	105. Chapter 105

"How is the kid?" Alex asked as she entered one of Lena's labs.

"He seems to be loving the attention. His leg is healing nicely and the physic dampening device seems to be working. Plus he seems to be enjoying working with J'onn on controlling his powers."

"That's good." Alex replied.

"But not the reason you came?" Lena guessed.

"No." Alex confirmed. "We think some Cadmus research was used to control President Baker. Only, at the time he would have been exposed to it, both Lex and Lillian were locked away. The President was hoping you might know someone your mother would have trusted with the research."

"My mother didn't trust anyone, other than Lex." Lena replied. "But just because they were locked away doesn't mean they weren't pulling the strings from their jail cells. What work was it?"

"Mind control using the venom of an alien snake type thing."

"How exactly does it work?" Lena asked.

"All the information is on this." Alex said. "But at a top level, once the subject is exposed they will follow any commands given."

"That's a powerful weapon. I'll look it over and see if I can think of anyone who might have been involved."

"Thanks." Alex said. "Just so you know the President ordered the transfer of your mother."

"We knew it was coming." Lena pointed out.

"I know. At least we can try out your plan."

-00-

"Do you want to sit this one out?" Alex asked as she joined Kara on the balcony.

"No. With Lillian involved you need all the help you can get."

"While it is hard to argue with that, are you sure you are up for it?"

"Yes." Kara said turning to face Alex. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. But if you are not up for this there is nothing wrong with staying here and helping run things from the command room."

"Me becoming the brains of the operation may not inspire confidence in the troops."

"Just because you like to ignore your brain doesn't mean you don't have one." Alex pointed out.

"Thanks, I think."

"I'm serious Kara, you don't have to do this."

"I know. But after everything Lillian has done to us, done to you, there is no way I am not taking part. Besides we will have lots of backup."

"There is also still the mole in play."

"Even more reason you need me." Kara said. "I promise you I will be okay."

"Okay. But if you change your mind let me know."

"Will do."

"In the mean time we should get to the command room and get ready to greet the backup." Alex said.

-00-

"Alex." Superman greeted as he walked into the command room.

"Superman. Thanks for coming." Alex said.

"Of course especially as it means taking Lex off the streets." He said before noticing Kara. "Hey cuz." He smiled.

"Hey." She said hugging him.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Better now you are here." She replied.

"I'm sure you had this." He countered before noticing Karen. "I assume that's the other you?"

"Yeah, Karen."

"Nice meeting you, my, kind of, cousin?" He awkwardly greeted.

"And you." Karen said less warmly than Kara had greeted him.

"Alura." He smiled.

"How are things back home?" Alura asked.

"Better than here." Superman said before looking at Alex again and asking. "Wouldn't it be safer to just extradite her to Argo City?"

"Not for Argo." Alex countered. "Besides there are no legal measures in place and I can't see the President wanting to rock the boat especially when Agent Liberty is telling everyone the Kryptonians have too much influence over the country."

"Fine. But if you get her to the prison what's going to stop her escaping and what is going to stop the Children of Liberty breaking her out?" Clark pressed.

"The defences have been upgraded." Alex said. "And I know it is a risk, but I have my orders."

"It's your show, but should we really be having this conversation here?" Superman asked. "I thought you had a mole. One who was willing to sacrifice a child."

"We do." Alex said. "But even with Lex knowing our plan, I trust my team to deal with whatever is thrown at them. Also there will be some details that only the five of us will know."

"Okay. So what's the plan?" Superman asked.

"We are sending two convoys. A fake one and a real one. I want you with the fake one."

"Why?"

"Lex will be drawn to you. He is still hellbent on revenge. When he knows you are back he'll focus on you." Alex explained.

"But I thought the Children of Liberty were the threat?" Superman said.

"They are. But we think Lex is controlling them." Supergirl said.

"Our best hope is to split their forces and provide confusion." Alex said.

"And to do that you need to use me as bait?" Superman guessed.

"Pretty much." Alex confirmed.

"But don't worry, we'll protect you." Karen said.

"To help that we have a new device for your suit. It will protect you against Kryptonite." Alex said. "It is much more compact and stable than the last version. Brainy will help get it fitted."

"Thank you."

"However, that doesn't mean Lex won't have come up with a counter for our counter." Alex warned.

"Believe me, I have spent enough time fighting Lex to know there is no limit to what he can do." Superman assured her. "And that's why I think it would be best if I was the only Kryptonian out there."

"I'm not sitting this out." Kara protested.

"If this works Lex will spring a trap. I'd prefer you not to be stuck in it with me." Superman explained.

"I have no problem hanging back and coming into rescue you." Karen said. "He is right, it makes sense keeping the strongest assets out of the field until they are needed."

"I-" Superman started to say, but Karen ignored him and looked at Kara. "If you beat him in battle he must be really weak."


	106. Chapter 106

As Alex sat in the truck staring at Lillian, who sat blindfolded, gagged and chained, she spent her time monitoring the radio, mentally picturing where everyone was.

"I can hear your heart racing from here." Kara commented over the radio. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"Your heart doesn't lie." Kara replied.

"I'm okay." Alex repeated.

"You are about to not be. The Children of Liberty are racing to your position. Do you want us to stop them?" Kara offered.

"Not until we are sure they don't have weapons that can hurt you." Alex said.

"Don't worry, she will stay away." Karen said over the radio. "We won't come until you give us the sign."

"Good." Alex said.

"But you might want to find something to hold onto." Karen said seeing the Children of Liberty's trucks racing towards the main convoy.

As the convoy screeched to a halt Alex stood next to Lillian and pulled out her gun before waiting.

In less than a minute the back of the truck opened and five Children of Liberty tried to climb in.

"Stand back or I will kill her." Alex said pointing the gun at Lillian.

"No you won't." One of them said. "But we will kill you." He said firing at Alex, only the bullet went straight through Alex.

"Didn't think you had it in you." Alex said. "But you just tried to murder a federal agent."

Instead of saying anything else one of the masked men fired again at Alex. Once again the bullets went straight through her.

Confused he walked towards her and punched her. This time his hand passed straight through her and he toppled forward.

"You really aren't the brightest." Alex said.

"You're not really here." A second man said as he waved his hand through both Lillian and Alex.

"On the bright side you are marginally more intelligent than the other guy." Alex said. "Not sure if that will help in prison though."

"If you aren't here you can't catch us." He pointed out.

"You've caught yourself. You walked straight into a trap." Alex said before looking to one side and saying. "Now." A moment later gas flooded into the truck and into the surrounding streets causing all of the Children of Liberty to pass out.

-00-

"That worked really well." Kara commented over the radio as Alex deactivated the hologram device.

"Try not to sound surprised." Alex said. "How are things looking with the decoy convoy?"

"You were right, Superman got their attention. Several SUVs are heading towards the convoy. No idea if Lex is in one of them."

"Something tells me he is." Alex said. "The question is, now he knows the other convoy was the decoy is he going to focus on rescuing his mother or killing Superman?"

"Either way someone will be jealous." Karen said dryly.

"Did you just see that?" Kara asked looking at a screen.

"See what?" Karen asked.

"Vasquez can you go back twenty seconds."

"Yes ma'am." Vasquez said before asking. "Here?"

"Yes. Can you go slow?" Kara said looking at the screen.

"Yes ma'am." Vasquez said.

"There, you see that?" Kara asked pointing at the screen.

"The trash can with the ability to fly?" Karen guessed.

"Yes." Kara said before tapping her radio and saying with urgency in her voice.

"Alex, Lex may have an invisible car."

"A what?" Alex asked moments before the truck she was in came to an abrupt halt. Moving to the back she looked through the door and saw nothing nearby, although in the distance she could hear gunfire.

"What's going on out there?" Alex asked.

"Way more Children of Liberty than we were expecting. They were hiding in the local buildings as well." Kara said just as the door was ripped off the back of the truck.

Before Alex could react she felt a blast her chest and went flying backwards.

"I may need you later so you are not dead yet." Lex said to Alex who lay sprawled on the floor.

Turning his attention to his mother he removed the blindfold and gag.

"Lex, my dear boy." Lillian said as Lex shot something at her. As the energy hit her body she transformed into Brainy's true form.

"Did you really think you could trick me?" Lex asked. "Shapeshifting and image inducers will only work so many times. I really would have thought you would be able to change tactics. But your lack of flexibility really is your weakness."

"Your obsession with Superman is yours. Oh and your continual underestimation of Lena." Alex said as she climbed to her feet.

"Lena is nothing more than a wannabe. She could never compete with me. Just like you could never compete with your fake sister."

"Not everything is a competition." Superman said climbing into the truck.

"It kind of is and I'm the winner here." Lex said pressing a button causing green gas to shoot out of his clothes towards Superman.

"Or not." Superman said as he remained unaffected.

"No. That's not possible, the modification to your suit wouldn't protect you." Lex said in disbelief.

"There's a flaw to your logic." Superman said. "Apparently you can be fooled by shapeshifting again." He added before changing back into J'onn.

"No." Lex said angrily before he stared convulsing and fell to the floor of the truck.

"Feel better?" J'onn asked Alex who stood behind Lex's body holding a taser.

"Punching Lillian was more satisfying." Alex shrugged. "Can you take him in?"

"What will you do?" J'onn asked picking up Lex's body.

"Clear up this mess."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Alex nodded.

"I will ensure all the Kryptonite gas is contained." Brainy said.

"Once you are done I want you to check for Kryptonite." Alex said.

"Where?" Brainy asked.

"Everywhere." Alex said before she jumped out of the truck.

As she stepped onto the street she saw her team fighting with the Children of Liberty and she was relieved to see them holding their own. Looking ground she saw Kara and Karen fighting in the distance and wondered when they had disobeyed her orders and come. Before she could yell at them though she heard a slow clapping from the side. Turning she saw Agent Liberty.

"Director Danvers. I don't know if I should congratulate you or thank you for solving my Lex problem. He was becoming a thorn in my side."

"I didn't do it for you and I will take just as much satisfaction in locking you away."

"I'm afraid that doesn't work for me, not today anyway."

"Does for me." Alex said reaching for her gun.

"I wouldn't do that." He said pointing a gun straight at Alex. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if you force me."

"Then what do you want?"

"Your help in killing Supergirl."

"That's not going to happen." Alex said.

"It will, maybe not today, but it will happen. But just to warn you several of the Children of Liberty want you dead and I won't be able to stop them." He said as something exploded behind Alex. Turning she saw none of her Agents were hurt so turned back to face Agent Liberty only to see that he was gone.

Cursing she looked round despairing at letting herself be so easily distracted. Knowing she had lost her chance she ran back to her team and helped them in the fight.

As the DEO agents fought the Children of Liberty many aliens emerged and joined in the fight. But their presence only antagonised the Children of Liberty further. Not wanting innocents to get hurt Alex grabbed a loud speaker and shouted.

"Any one who does not want to be arrested leave now. We will deal with the Children of Liberty."

Her intervention though caused one alien to drop it's guard allowing one of the Children of Liberty to raise their knife. Just as they were going to stab the alien Alex shot them and they crumpled in a heap.

Seeing red at the apparent death of a friend, one of the assembled mob who was close to Alex pulled out a detonator and shouted.

"For humanity!"


	107. Chapter 107

Seeing the man holding a detonator and realising Alex would not survive the blast, both Karen and Kara used their superspeed to reach Alex and shield her with their bodies.

Unfortunately for Alex the move was uncoordinated and she ended up being tackled to the ground by both of them, slamming her nose into the dirt as she was.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Kara asked getting off her sister after the explosion had happened.

"No." Alex complained rolling over as blood poured from her nose. "What were you two thinking?"

"That you were in danger." Karen replied.

"What if that had been a Kryptonite bomb?" Alex asked as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"You would have still been safe." Kara said.

"But you two wouldn't." Alex countered trying to ignore the throbbing pain as the blood kept gushing. As she tried to one handedly open her medical pack she asked. "What happened to thinking first?"

"We did." Kara said opening the medical pack. "You were too important."

"The world doesn't need me, it needs you." Alex said taking some gauze and trying to stem the bleeding.

"Without you there is no Supergirl." Karen said. "Do you know what the difference is between Supergirl and Superman? And why Supergirl is better than Superman?"

"Superman's arrogance?" Alex said as the pain got worst with the fading adrenaline.

"No. You." Karen stated.

-00-

"Alex? What happened?" Eliza asked seeing her eldest enter the infirmary holding a blood covered towel to her face.

"Ask the Bella twins." Alex said sounding miserable as Hamilton started to look at Alex's face.

Seeing Kara and Karen enter the infirmary, both looking sheepish, Eliza asked.

"What happened?"

"There was a bomb." Kara said. "We both tried to protect Alex, but kind of mistimed it. And we both kind of slammed her into the ground face first."

"But the bomb did not harm her." Karen added.

"Might have hurt less than having you two fly at me." Alex grumbled.

In response Kara and Karen looked at each other as Kara suggested.

"Time to go and-"

"Yes." Karen agreed before they both disappeared.

"I think they were easier to manage when they weren't in sync." Alex commented as Hamilton put an ice pack on her nose.

"The good news is there is no break. Lie still with the ice pack and try to keep your blood pressure down." Hamilton said walking out of the infirmary leaving Alex and Eliza alone.

"You okay?" Eliza asked as she walked to Alex's bedside.

"I'm fine." Alex said. "I'm just a little tired."

"A little?" Eliza question.

"Fine, I'm way past tired." Alex confessed.

"You need to take care of yourself." Eliza said.

"There are higher priorities right now."

"No Alex, you come first. You always put others first. Right now put yourself first." Eliza said firmly as the door opened again marking the return of Kara and Karen.

"We got your favourite food and movie." Kara said holding up a brown bag as Karen waved the T2 DVD box.

-00-

"Ma'ams." Vasquez said entering the gym where Kara and Karen were sparring a few hours later.

"Hey Vasquez." Kara smiled only to get a fist to face and being knocked to the ground.

"Hey!" Kara protested looking at Karen.

"I told you not to drop your guard." Karen shrugged.

"Umm, do you know where the Director is?" Vasquez asked, guessing it wasn't wise to stay in the gym.

"She's getting some sleep. Is it urgent?" Kara asked.

"I thought she would want to see this." Vasquez said handing her a tablet, which had a video on. As the Kryptonians watched she explained. "We set up a secret camera set up looking at the command consoles, it was completely off the network. Only a few of us knew about it, in the hope the mole would do something and get caught. And it looks like it worked."

"When was it recorded?"

"Two hours ago. I am the only one who has seen it." Vasquez said. "I wasn't sure if the Director would want them detained or if she had something else in mind."

"She has plenty in mind, so it is probably best if we just detain them." Kara said. She then glanced at Karen and said. "And by we, I mean not you." The comment just causing Karen to shrug.

"It might not just be the Director who has plans for the mole." Vasquez said. "There has been a lot of chatter of what people round here will do to them."

"Is Lillian's cell still available?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Is the RF shielding still in place?" Kara questioned.

"Yes ma'am."

"You think there is another mole here?" Karen asked.

"I wouldn't put it past Lillian and if there is they could activate one of the brain bombs." Kara said.

"So we need to detain him quietly." Karen said.

"You have an idea?" Kara asked.

"I do." Karen said. "We will get him to detain himself." With that she turned and walked out of the gym.

-00-

"You." Karen said entering the command room.

"Who?" Several Agents asked turning.

"You, you, you and you." She said pointing to four of them. "I need you with me."

"You are not in our chain of command." Froome pointed out.

"Would you prefer to wake Director Danvers and ask for confirmation?" Karen asked.

"Um, no." Perez replied.

"Then with me." Karen said. "Now."

"You could try saying please." Kara pointed out as she joined Karen.

"What's this about, Ma'ams." Froome questioned.

"We are trying to get to the bottom of the leak and we think there may have been a device in Lillian's cell. We are going to search for it." Karen said.

"Not meaning to question your pursuit of truth, but I could search for answers myself." Brainy said.

"You could." Karen said. "But you think in a rigid way. We need people who think outside the box. I have been told they do that."

"That is logical." Brainy conceded heading to the cells. "But I still think it may be inefficient." He added as he walked past Karen.

"Inefficient is not following orders." Karen pointed out before walking after Brainy. As the others followed Allen fell into step along side Kara and asked.

"Where exactly does she fit in the chain of command?"

"Officially no idea." Kara said. "Unofficially I think she would take a literal meaning to chain."

"If you prefer we can go to the gym and I can train you." Karen called over her shoulder.

"I'm good." Allen called after her.

-00-

As they entered Lillian's cell Karen said.

"We know information made it out of the DEO. We don't know how. First we must establish if it was possible for Lillian to communicate with the outside world."

"Wasn't the cell basically a Faraday cage?" Perez asked.

"That is what we need to test first. Seeing you volunteered, step inside, we will seal you in and then you can try to use your radio." Karen said.

"Why me?" Perez asked.

"You spoke." Karen pointed out. "It is not like I will leave you locked in there." Seeing he was still looking at her with eyes full of distrust she said. "Fine." She then pointed at Allen and instructed. "You go."

"Thanks." Allen muttered as he entered the cell. Karen then pressed a button and the cell locked before the Faraday cage activated.

"Try your radio." She instructed. When Kara coughed she added. "Please."

Obediently Allen tried his radio, but no signal escaped.

"Now you try to talk to him." She ordered Froome. When he failed to get a signal through she turned to Brainy and asked.

"Any chance of signals getting in or out."

"No." He said looking at his tablet.

"Good. Let's go." Karen said.

"Wait, aren't you going to let him out?" Perez asked.

"No." Karen said leaving the room.

"Ma'am?" Froome asked.

"He's the mole." Kara explained. Her statement causing booth Froome and Perez to stiffen with anger.


	108. Chapter 108

As Alex woke from a deep slumber she saw a note next to her bed. Picking it up she blinked a few times trying to focus before managing to read.

"The President has requested a VTC with you 08:00. :-) - Brainy."

Glancing at her watch she saw it was 07:55 and she exclaimed. "Damn it Brainy." But as she moved her face too much she moved her nose and cursed at the pain. Jumping off the bed she tried to make herself look semi professional before sprinting to the conference room.

Hitting the speed dial button and entering her access code she sat down and tried not to look breathless.

"Director Danvers. Bang on time." The President greeted over the video link, but on seeing her bruised face he asked. "Should you be at work?"

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"If you say so. I hear it was a successful mission."

"In that both Lex and Lillian Luthor are behind bars, yes."

"I sense a but and I assume you aren't talking about the huge bill the mayor of National City has sent me."

"No Sir. Agent Liberty is still out there and I am sure he is planning something."

"Is that a hunch or do you have proof?" He asked.

"At this stage it is more of a hunch."

"Your instincts are normally right so go with them." The President said. "Now the Luthors are no longer a problem I assume you can focus on Agent Liberty?"

"That's the plan." Alex said.

"Good. Out of interest did you really transfer Lillian Luthor? Or is that a fake one sitting in jail and you are currently torturing the real one?"

"She's the real one, not that that plan hadn't crossed my mind." Alex confessed.

"I'm sure. But how exactly did you transfer Lillian Luthor?" The President asked.

"I wanted to take her through the sewers, it seemed fitting. But as Supergirl pointed out it was quicker and safer to just have her fly her there."

"So the destruction of many streets in National City was just to catch Lex Luthor?" The President asked.

"I wouldn't say just, but yes the whole operation was to catch Lex. Hopefully now we can get to the bottom of what happened to President Baker."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked when she saw Alex walking towards her.

"Better than I look." Alex replied.

"Does it hurt?" Kara asked both looking and sounding guilty.

"It's fine." Alex said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Good, because I need you to not be mad at me." Kara said.

"What have you done now?" Alex asked getting a sinking feeling.

"We've detained the mole."

"The mole?" Alex asked.

"The one giving information to Cadmus and or the Children of Liberty."

"How?" Alex asked checking her watch to see just how long she had been sleeping for.

"Vasquez caught them on camera, you were sleeping, so I detained them."

"By yourself?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"No. Karen was there, so was Brainy and Perez and Froome. Although technically they didn't know what was happening. Well Karen did it was her idea bu-" Kara rambled.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Alex asked sounding annoyed.

"Well you needed the sleep and I wasn't sure what you would do to them."

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

"Allen." Kara said.

"Where is he?"

"Lillian's old cell with the RF blocker on so no one can activate the brain bomb … just incase he wasn't working alone."

Not saying anything Alex marched towards the cell area.

-00-

As Alex entered the cell area Allen moved to the far side of the cell hoping Alex couldn't get in.

Silently Alex approached the cell and used her palm to open the cell. However, she was given an access denied error. Trying and failing again she angrily asked. "Why won't it open?"

"Kara thought you might do something career limiting." Karen said. "I believe she was correct."

"Open the cell." Alex growled.

"I can't. I don't have access either. Kara didn't trust me, so blocked herself as well, which obviously blocked me."

"So who does have access?" Alex asked.

"Eliza."

"Mom?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I thought she was the only person you wouldn't be able to threaten into opening it." Kara said as she finally entered the cell area.

"It was a good call." Karen agreed, not helping Alex's mood.

"He was happy to sell you out. He was happy to sacrifice a kid." Alex pointed out.

"And he will pay for that. You don't have to." Kara said calmly before adding. "Besides, we haven't heard his side of the story. Maybe Lillian threatened his family." Although she didn't sound like she believed her own words.

"He doesn't have any family." Alex said. "He said the DEO was his family, but obviously he lied." She then turned back to Allen and asked.

"Do you know what they did to President Baker?" When he didn't respond she explained. "They gave him some alien venom so they could control his mind. Our government wanted to use it to create the perfect solider. Cadmus wanted to use it to drive their anti-alien campaign. But there is one use neither of them considered, maybe because it destroys the human brain, but I don't care about that. You see, I am thinking of using it as is as a truth serum. Unfortunately for you I don't care what it does to your brain but I do care about who you have sold us out to and who you are working with."

"You can't get to me." He pointed out. "Supergirl made sure of it."

"My mother can. And while normally she may have more self control than I do, that goes out of the window when one of her daughters is in trouble or is hurt and your actions nearly got me killed." Alex said leaving.

"Alex you can't do that." Kara said chasing after her sister.

"Kara, there could be more moles and more plans to act against the President." Alex pointed out. "We need the truth."

"There are other ways."

"None of which you'll like. So I suggest you go wait somewhere else." Alex said entering her mother's room.

"Alex, don't destroy your life, your career, your soul. He isn't worth it." Kara said following her in.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked frowning.

"We have the mole, but Kara locked him in a cell that only you can access. I need you to open it."

"You can't." Kara said. "You know it is wrong."

"Not acting is wrong." Alex said.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Eliza asked Alex.

"Use some alien venom to extract the truth." Alex said.

"And destroy his brain in the process." Kara argued.

"Do you really think he has useful information?" Eliza asked.

"You are seriously considering this?" Kara questioned.

"Kara, there could be more of them. He could have given out information that will endanger my agents or even this country. I can't risk that." Alex said. "This is happening with or without you. And seeing you clearly feel strongly about it, go home."

-00-

"Kara? What's wrong?" Alura asked when she saw her daughter pacing on the balcony.

"We caught the mole and now Alex is going to do something she will never be able to take back."

"What?"

"She wants to use the Shamloon venom as a kind of truth serum. She is so focused on getting the truth she isn't fully considering the implications."

"Alex is intelligent and logical, she will have thought about the implications."

"So I should just be okay with it?"

"No." Alura said. "But you should accept her decision or come up with another solution that is as likely to succeed."

"I can't think of anything." Kara sighed.

"Maybe I can." Alura said.


	109. Chapter 109

"You are letting her do this?" Kara asked as she and Alura reached the cell where Eliza and Alex were standing.

"It's the only way." Eliza said. "J'onn can't get anything from him and he is so brainwashed by Cadmus he won't talk."

"I have an alternative solution to put to you." Alura said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"As he is under your command you can assign him any duty can you not?" Alura asked.

"There are a few limits, but yes." Alex confirmed.

"Then I request that you assign him to Argo."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Assign him to Argo. There we have plenty of means of extracting the truth from people."

"When you said you had an alternative I didn't think you meant torture." Kara complained.

"On Argo our laws are different to those on Earth. Any crime committed against a Kryptonian, anywhere in the galaxy at any point in time will be prosecuted on Argo. Once he steps foot on Argo he will be arrested and charged for crimes against a Kryptonian, namely my daughter. Legal teams will oversee the collection of evidence from him including entering his mind and extracting all evidence related to the charges. I believe that could include all information regarding President Baker, after all he did imprison and torture her."

"Works for me." Alex said.

"You can't do this." Allen shouted.

"Yes I can. That's one of the perks about being the Director." Alex pointed out wondering why he was more scared of Alura than having his mind destroyed. "But... we will need a way to get him to the portal before someone can detonate the mind bomb."

"This is illegal. You can't send me there." Allen shouted as the group left the cell area.

-00-

As they reached the briefing room Alex pressed a button to block any listening devices that may be in place. As she did so Kara complained.

"Has everyone here lost their minds? We can't just torture people."

"We're not." Eliza said.

"You were going to let Alex inject him with the venom." Kara argued.

"No I wasn't." Eliza assured her.

"I saw you, you were going to open the cell."

"No, I was there to make Allen think I was going to open the cell." Eliza said.

"But you weren't?" Kara asked.

"No."

"And you don't look angry about that so you weren't going to use the venom?" Kara asked Alex.

"Of course not. Definitely not as a first step." Alex said. "But he needed to believe I would."

"But even then he did not seem flustered." Karen said. "It wasn't until he was threatened with Argo that he became worried."

"I noticed that too. So why is he more upset about going to Argo than having the venom?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps he is immune?" Karen suggested.

"If we can find a marker in his blood work that shows immunity we can look at his previous results and work out when he received it." Alex said.

"Why go to all that effort if he is going to have his memories read on Argo?" Kara asked.

"He isn't having his memories read on Argo." Alex said.

"You're not sending him to Argo?" Kara asked confused.

"I don't know. He doesn't want to go, which is good enough reason to send him, but I'm not sure that is enough justification." Alex said.

"But the mind reading?" Kara asked.

"We don't use that type of technology." Alura replied.

"You lied?" Kara asked.

"I described a possible future." Alura said.

"How did you know she was lying?" Kara asked Alex.

"I didn't from sure. But I have studied the files on Kryptonian law and there were no mention of mind reading devices. I assumed she was trying to scare him into talking."

"I was." Alura agreed.

"Was anyone in that room not lying?" Kara asked before asking. "Why didn't you tell me?" She then turned to Karen and said. "Now is not the time to talk about how bad I am at lying. And when did not being able to lie become a bad thing?"

"Being trusting is a good thing." Eliza assured her.

"But dangerous." Karen added.

"So what is the plan?" Alura asked trying to avoid an argument.

"First things first, we need to figure out if there is another mole and if your plan is the best way of doing that, but we do need Brainy."

-00-

"Creating a Faraday cage all the way between the cells and the portal is impossible. Even if Supergirl used her speed to minimise the time in transit it would be possible for someone to send a signal and detonate the mind bomb so I propose we use one of these." He said revealing something that looked like a medieval knight's helmet.

"I was kind of expecting something smaller." Kara whispered to Karen.

"Maybe wearing it is part of the punishment." Karen replied.

"No." Brainy said. "This is purely to stop signals getting through."

"How sure are you that it will work?" Alex asked.

"Very." Brainy said.

"Not ninety-six point two percent certain?" Alex questioned.

"Actually it was ninety-five point three percent, but I thought you preferred me not to give a statistical answers to questions." Brainy said oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Can this helmet do more than block signals?" Alex asked.

"Currently no. But Lena asked for us to give her three hours." Brainy said.

"What is she doing?" Kara asked.

"I am not entirely sure." Brainy confessed.


	110. Chapter 110

As Alex stood in the control room looking at the latest reports of attacks on aliens she became aware of the many sets of eyes looking at her. Finally she looked up and said to the room.

"If you have something to say, say it." She said looking up.

"We were just wondering what is happening to Allen." Perez asked.

"We are trialling a new disciplinary procedure." Alex replied.

"Where he is punchbag?" Morris asked.

"No."

"I think it would be fitting and everyone here would volunteer." Morris said.

"Whilst being Director gives me some freedom, that would get me fired." Alex replied. "So unless that is your plan, no using him as a punchbag."

"So what is happening?" Hansen asked. "He betrayed all of us. He needs to be punished."

"And he will be, but not by us. Not directly." Alex said.

"We're passing him to NCPD?" Burns asked in disbelief.

"No. He's going to Argo, where they will investigate and punish him for what he did to Supergirl."

"We giving him to the Kryptonians?" Perez asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Alex confirmed. When she saw the doubt on everyone's faces she asked. "What?"

"Allen deserves to be punished, but by us." Jacobs said. "We shouldn't be outside the law."

"No we shouldn't, but right now Allen has intel that we need. Without it we are all in danger. On Argo there are some techniques they can use to extract the information without killing him. My method would see him dead."

"So he will come back and stand trial here?" Perez asked.

"Eventually yes." Alex said, but sensing the uneasiness in the room she went on. "This is not something that has been done before and I understand why some of you have concerns. However, if he was an alien none of you would be questioning this. That said if anyone does not want to be part of it walk away now." For a moment no one moved until finally Jacobs stood and walked towards Alex.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, this just doesn't sit right with me." He explained before leaving.

Alex then looked round the room. Not seeing anyone else move she said. "Get back to work."

As the agents started to focus on their work again Lena entered the control room holding a case.

"You have it?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but there is a problem." Lena said.

"What?"

"This plan will only work if the helmet works."

"Well yeah." Alex replied.

"But an electrical surge could fry it."

"One step ahead of you. The power units here have been locked down. No one can access them. Also we are going to run of generator power during the walk of shame to the portal room so there shouldn't be a surge."

"Okay." Lena said not sounding convinced. "Then I guess we are ready to install this."

-00-

"Are you okay?" Karen asked as she joined Kara who hovered in the sky over National City.

"That depends if you are about to lecture me on being too trusting." Kara replied.

"No lectures." Karen assured her before offering. "Do you want to talk?"

"I get that I may not be the world's best liar, but I hate being kept in the dark."

"Because it reminds you of all the betrayals you have been through starting with Alura using you as bait to capture Astra." Karen said.

"Yes." Kara said still feeling slightly uneasy that there was someone on the planet who knew so much about her and her inner thoughts.

"I remember all the pain you felt when you discovered each betrayal." Karen said. "That is one of the reasons I don't trust people. But yet you continue to see their light. In a way I envy that."

"You do?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Your approach is dangerous and will get you hurt, but having faith in people is something I wish I could do."

"What's stopping you?"

"I have been used one too many times. I don't want to be used again. You know exactly what I mean. When you are hurt you shut yourself from the world. You close your heart."

"But I open it again." Kara said.

"I'm not ready for that." Karen replied as Alex's voice came over the radio.

"Guys we are ready to make the transfer."

"We'll be right there." Kara said.

-00-

When Karen and Kara entered the prison area Alex looked at Karen and said.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"I'll be outside." She said leaving. Once the door had shut Alex looked at Kara and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I am."

"Are we okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kara said.

"But." Alex prompted.

"I wish you would stop lying and hiding things."

"I know. I'm sorry for not telling you. I thought for it to work you reaction had to be genuine."

"I know. But it still hurt. and then mom started lying as well."

"But now we know your inability to lie doesn't come from her." Alex pointed out, pausing before adding. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know." Kara said hugging her. Eventually Alex pulled away and reconfirmed.

"Are you sure we're okay?"

"We're okay." Kara assured her. "Don't worry about me. Worry about getting Allen to talk."

-00-

"You don't scare me." Allen said as Alex silently stood looking into his cell.

"Maybe, but the Kryptonians seem to."

"They are powerless on Argo."

"Actually, they don't have super powers on Argo. They are far from powerless. Don't worry, you'll figure out the difference soon enough."

"You can't stop the inevitable. The war is coming and when it does you will regret your decisions." He said changing tactics.

"You're right, I am regretting hiring you." Alex said. "But if a war between aliens and humans does start it will be entirely of your own doing. Humans and aliens can only turn the other cheek so many times."

"Your faith in the would be oppressors is laying the foundation for invasion. The role of this organisation is to protect this planet from alien threats yet you roll out a welcoming mat."

"In case it escaped your notice we have fought off alien invasions. Successfully. But we were only successful because of allegiances with the aliens you hate. Like it or not aliens are out there. And you are right some will come and try to invade, but others will ally with us and help protect us. The universe is a big place and we can't survive alone."

"Great speech for when you run for office. The truth is the Kryptonians did have something to teach us. The Medusa virus, that is the key to our safety."

"Maybe they'll discuss it with you on Argo." Alex said. "Assuming someone doesn't try blowing that bomb in your head on the way there."

"I'm not worried."

"Why? You are expendable to them."

"But not to you." He countered. "You'll protect me as you need me alive."

"Only until we find someone else. If someone tries to kill you we'll get them." Alex said. "But to give you a fighting chance you need to wear this."


	111. Chapter 111

"Status report." Alex said as Brainy entered the cell.

"Your chosen protection squad is waiting outside. The entire route is running off generator power. The route, including this cell is also fully covered by CCTV feeds that are going to the control room. If someone makes a move we will see. The generator is being guarded by squad Beta. The corridors have been cleared with the exception of A wing where it would be impossible to remove personnel and keep the facility secure." Brainy listed.

"At least we know where the attack is likely to come from." Alex said. "Also, it will be a good walk of shame for Allen."

"Are you sure you don't want me to just fly him to the portal?" Kara asked.

"I need you to concentrate on listening for anything out of the ordinary." Alex said. "Like heartbeats, conversations, pretty much anything that indicates a Cadmus agent here is about to make a move. If there is another mole I want to know and Allen helping us find them seems fitting."

"I will help in the surveillance." Karen offered.

"Thank you." Alex said. "But remember if someone does make a move, I need them alive."

"Of course." Karen shrugged.

"Let's do this." Alex said opening the cell door and hauling the helmeted Allen to his feet.

"He's being awfully quiet." Kara commented.

"He's talked enough crap, so I gagged him before putting the helmet on." Alex explained. "I'm sure he'll be doing plenty of talking on Argo." She then looked at Brainy and said. "Ready when you are."

"Deactivating the Faraday cage now." He said hitting a button. "He is now potentially vulnerable to the mind bomb."

"Let's go." Alex said as she directed Allen outside the cell area where the protection squad was waiting. As they took up formation round Allen they muttered abuse at him. Letting it slide Alex concentrated on her surroundings, wondering if there was another operative.

For two long minutes the walk was uneventful apart from the verbal abuse Allen received from his former team mates, but as they entered A wing all the lights went out.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"A small EMP has just gone off." Brainy said. "Although I am unharmed, everything else here with electronics has been damaged."

"And the helmet?"

"There is a greater than eighty percent chance it is no longer working." Brainy stated.

"Move." Alex said to Allen, pushing his back, although with the lights out she was as blind as he was making her call. "Supergirl get him out of here." Moments later she felt a breeze as Allen suddenly disappeared from in front of her. Reaching for her radio she suddenly remember that was fried too and instead said to Brainy.

"Get some lights down here that work."

"Of course." He said before disappearing moments before a thump was heard from one side.

"What the hell was that?" Perez asked.

"No idea." Vasquez said just as Brainy reappeared with several flash lights.

"The area has been locked down." He said as he nearly blinded Alex with the light. Taking a flashlight from him she shone it round the area and saw a fallen agent.

"Get him to a holding cell." She ordered Karen who immediately picked him up and flew off with him.

"What happened?" Perez asked looking round confused.

"I had reason to believe there was another Cadmus operative. We knew we couldn't prevent an attack so instead we used their attack to trap them." Alex said.

"That didn't really explain anything." Perez complained.

"We discussed enough of our plan to move Allen and it's weaknesses in front of CCTV so that anyone who wanted to make a move would feel confident in it working." Alex said.

"So you wanted Allen to get his brain fried?" Froome asked.

"Well, no. Not yet. We just wanted someone to attack." Alex said.

"Which Cousins did, but how did he end up unconscious?" Vasquez asked.

"The helmet wasn't just designed to stop a signal getting through." Alex said. "Thanks to Lena it was coated with direction finding nanobots. They were activated by the EMP. Once active each one of them acted like an element in an array that we could use to detect the detonate signal and then locate the source of the signal. Once located they locked on and flew to the source and acted like insects, each injecting a small quantity of sedatives into the person holding the transmitter."

"Sneaky." Froome commented.

"Out of interest was that really Allen we were escorting?" Vasquez asked.

"No, that was J'onn."

"So we just verbally abused the former Director?" Perez asked.

"Yes you did. But don't worry he's trying to walk the path of peace." Alex replied.

"So is Allen going to Argo?" Vasquez asked.

"No." Alex stated. "But he doesn't know that."

"But is he talking?" Froome asked.

"Not yet."

"Do you really think you can get either of them to talk?" Vasquez asked.

"We'll find out in an hour when Cousins wakes up." Alex said. "Meanwhile I want their homes and computers searched for any clues about how they were communicating with Cadmus and what they passed on."


	112. Chapter 112

"Anything?" Kara asked when Alex entered the briefing room a few hours later.

"Nothing useful. Just anti-alien rubbish." Alex said sitting down.

"I believe your hope that they will talk is misplaced." Brainy said.

"At least through a simple talk." Karen said.

"We are not torturing them." Kara said.

"I was not suggesting torture." Karen said before adding almost as an after thought. "It rarely works."

Before Kara could comment further Alura said.

"In my experience those who believe in their cause rarely talk."

"I take it you didn't have any good gadgets on Krypton?" Alex asked.

"There were various methods employed. But even using a telepath was not fool proof." Alura replied. "And if someone's convictions were strong enough they could overcome every technique."

"I've got an idea." Kara said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Can we link the two interrogation rooms with a radio?"

"We can. Why?"

"We can have them hear the other one selling them out." Kara said.

"Like L.A. confidential?" Alex asked.

"Exactly." Kara grinned before another thought came to her. "Only here we don't actually need them to do the selling out. J'onn can be them and send the messages."

"They'd be expecting that." Alex said.

"Unless, J'onn was the one interrogating them." Kara pointed out. For a moment Alex tried to figure out what Kara meant, then she commented.

"That could work."

"I do not follow." Alura confessed.

"I and someone else uses image inducers to pretend to be J'onn so both Cousins and Allen believe they are being interrogated by J'onn. Meanwhile the real J'onn is sitting here observing and making statements as either Cousins or Allen. Those statements will be transmitted to the interrogation room where the other is sitting and maybe that will make them feel betrayed enough that they start speaking." Alex explained.

"I am still lost." Alura confessed.

"You have to watch the movie. It's a great film." Kara said enthusiastically.

"Would it not be quicker and easier to watch the interrogation of Allen and Cousins?" Brainy asked.

"Yeah, but way less fun." Kara replied.

-00-

"How is it going?" Eliza asked as she joined Kara, Brainy and Alura in an observation room a couple of hours later.

"They are still being stubborn." Kara replied. "All they are talking about is how much they hate aliens."

"But they have not instigated Kara's plan yet." Brainy said.

"Why not?" Eliza asked.

"They wanted to wait for as long as possible so it seems more realistic that one of them broke. But if they keep talking like this Alex is going to lose it." Kara said frowning slightly.

"Which one is she in with?" Eliza asked.

"Cousins." Kara said pointing to a screen. "And her heart rate is spiking."

"Who is with Allen?" Eliza asked looking at the other screen and seeing another J'onn talking to Allen.

"Karen." Kara replied. "And based on her rising heart beat she is getting pretty angry too. I am pretty sure she won't be as restrained as me."

"What exactly are they saying?" Eliza asked.

"That all aliens should be eradicated from the planet." Kara answered. "It is almost cult like. And as someone who had a scary cult following I kinda know what I am talking about."

"With their level of belief I do not believe the deception you have planned will work." Alura said.

"Perhaps you need to change the plan slightly." Eliza suggested.

"In what way?" Kara questioned.

"Maybe the way to shake their resolve isn't to make them think one of them is betraying the plan, but that one of them is betraying the ideal." Eliza said.

"So have Cousins suddenly declare his love for aliens?" Kara asked.

"Maybe not go overboard, but yes." Eliza confirmed.

-00-

As Karen, disguised as J'onn re-entered the interrogation room a few hours later she said as she sat down.

"Although plenty of people rebound here would like to see you die of starvation, I am trying to walk a peaceful line. So would you like food or drink?"

"No. I would not trust anything from you." Allen said.

"So you want to starve to death?"

"I want every alien to leave this planet, dead or alive."

"That won't be happening. Why are you so afraid of us? It is you that betrayed your team."

"You lied to us for years." Allen shot back.

"Why don't you want to go to Argo?" Karen asked changing direction. "What is it you are so scared of us finding out?"

"I want to be free from aliens." Allen shrugged.

"Give me a reason to keep you on Earth." Karen said.

"You are an alien, you will do what you want anyway. You can beat me, torture me, drug me, invade my mind, but you won't break me. I have made my peace with my god. I am willing to die for my cause. Something you weren't willing to do on Mars. What type of a man would leave his children to die, while he kept on living? Oh that's right, you are not a man. You are an alien."

"An alien who has protected this Earth."

"From threats you have brought. The White Martians only came to this planet because of you."

"I have to hand it to you, you are remarkably committed to your cause. Much more so than Cousins." J'onn' said.

"Don't try to play me. He won't break."

"Break? No. But he no longer believes the anti alien propaganda like you do. He admitted aliens can do good."

"You're lying."

"This button connects to his interrogation cell do you want to listen?"

"It will just be a trick." Allen said. "You can try all you want, but I will not deviate. I will stay true to the cause. If Cousins falls he falls. Others will take his place, just like others will take mine."

"Like Agent Liberty? How many are you up to now?"

"The cause is bigger than a man." Allen said still refusing to pass on any information.

-00-

"That was a waste of time." Alex complained as she sat in the briefing room after the unsuccessful interrogation. "It is like they have been brain washed."

"Could the Shamloon venom have been used on them?" Kara asked.

"They are not showing any enzymes from it in their blood work." Alex said. "So it is unlikely unless they have found a way to mask it in the blood work, or maybe they were given a low dose."

"It is possible they don't know anything useful anyway." Lena said. "Trust issues is a Luthur thing. Lex wouldn't share any more information than he had to. In fact if he did tell them anything I would be worried about the motives and wouldn't trust it."

"You didn't feel like mentioning that before I spent seven hours in a room with that bigot?" Karen asked.

"I didn't want to cloud your judgement." Lena shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Kara asked.

"They will be transferred to a federal prison and face trial." Alex said.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Not really, but they aren't going to talk. They have been conditioned to keep J'onn out of their minds and the President is not too happy with my truth serum plan." Alex replied. "The good news is we have removed the immediate danger. Bad news is we are still no closer to figuring out what Lex was up to."

"At least he is locked away." Kara said trying to sound optimistic.

"For now." Lena said, her voice bitter. "Prison never seems to hold him for long."

"On that happy note let's call it a night." Alex said standing.

-00-

"J'onn, can we talk?" Kara asked as she chased after him in a DEO corridor.

"Of course." He said as he followed her into the gym.

"I need your help with something." Kara said.

"Anything."

"I need you to help me remember."

"Remember what?"

"What happened to me, both with the Children of Liberty and Lex."

"You don't remember what happened?" J'onn asked frowning.

"No I do. But I have been trying to avoid it. It's time I faced it head on. I was hoping you could help. I mean I know you can't get into my head but maybe you have some methods I could use to help?"

"Kara, facing your demons is a good thing, but only if you are doing it for the right reasons." J'onn said concerned about Kara's motives.

"What are the wrong reasons?" Kara asked.

"Seeking information that might benefit others like trying to remember if Lex was experimenting with anything else." J'onn suggested. "If you saw any clues that could be used to crack Allen and Cousins."

"I admit that if I thought I had that information locked away I would try to unlock it. But President Marsden and Lena are probably in a better place to answer that question." Kara replied.

"So why the sudden desire to face your past?" J'onn asked.

"At the fake trade for the kid, I froze. If mom hadn't been there I'm not sure what would have happened. What if it had been Alex there? She could have died because I have been too much of a coward to face up to what happened."

"You haven't been a coward." J'onn said.

"I've not faced my past. I've just locked it away. But I can't keep it locked away. I have to stop running away and face up to what happened. But I can't do it alone."

"You are never alone." J'onn said hugging her. "I will do everything I can to help."


	113. Chapter 113

"May I join you?" Alura asked the nest day as she walked out onto the balcony where Karen was looking over the city.

"If you want." Karen said without turning. "I hear you are returning to Argo."

"I am. I am needed there. But when I am back home I will keep searching our records for information about how you might have come to be. I'm sorry I have not found any definite answers for you."

"You tried." Karen replied. "For that I am grateful. But I believe more answers lie here than on Argo."

"What will you do now?" Alura asked.

"Continue my search for answers and figure out where I belong."

"The second is not dependent on the first." Alura said. "How you came to be does not have to define who you choose to become."

"I know. But until I know what happened I think I will always feel incomplete." Karen admitted.

"Remember you are never alone."

"Kara keeps reminding me of that." Karen commented.

"Despite your digs at her." Alura stated, a small air of disapproval in her voice.

"Eliza was always too soft on her and Alex wasn't allowed to. I am making up for lost time." Karen shrugged. "If Kara didn't agree with my comments she would tell me."

"You sound like Astra." Alura pointed out.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Astra and I had our differences, but she was a formidable woman, just like you." Alura answered before saying. "Remember that no matter what happens you will always be welcome on Argo."

"Kara didn't belong there. So I know I won't belong there." Karen said before noticing Alura tense. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you."

"You are only speaking the truth." Alura said. She then paused before eventually adding. "When I put Kara, you, in the pod I knew I was saying goodbye. The fact that she, you, survived and have a wonderful family here makes me regret my decision less."

"But you wonder what would have happened if you hadn't made the choice you made?" Karen guessed.

"Every day." Alura said, her voice laced with sadness. She then looked at Karen and added, her tone more upbeat. "But if it were not for Kara coming to Earth you would not exist."

"Something Alex might appreciate." Karen commented. "Her face is still damaged."

"The injury will heal." Alura said. "But Alex does not blame you or Kara. And I can see that she does not regret getting a sister, or even two sisters."

"I know." Karen said as Kara joined them.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked.

"It's fine." Alura smiled.

"How are the moles?" Karen asked.

"Confined and silent." Kara said. "They will be transferred later."

"That is good, I guess. For them anyway." Karen commented.

"So are you ready for the dinner you keep talking about?" Alura asked looking at Kara.

"Almost. I just need to borrow Karen for an hour first." Kara replied.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Well, now we've got rid of the Luthor threat and the mole threat, we need to get rid of another." Kara explained.

-00-

"I should have invited the Martian as well. Then we could have had three versions of you." Cat commented when she saw Supergirl and her doppelgänger on the balcony.

"I was under the impression it was more of a demand than an invitation." Karen said earning a sharp look from Cat.

"So what do we call you? Supergirl mark 2, superwoman, su-" Cat started to ask.

"I am not another Supergirl. I am not a derivative of Superman. I am so much more than that. Call me Super anything and you will wish you had stayed in DC." Karen warned.

"I like you." Cat said. "Plus you will be excellent for business. Something tells me every time you speak there is the potential for a non-filtered, non PC, comment laced the potential to be misquoted or misinterpreted."

"There is nothing to misinterpret in my last statement. Imply I am anything like Superman or connected to him and I will find a way to make you regret it." She warned as sirens sounded in the streets nearby.

"Isn't that your cue?" Cat asked Supergirl. When Supergirl didn't move she added. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"It's not her I'm worried about." Supergirl said before flying off.

"That's your only demand not to be linked to Superman?" Cat asked.

"Yes."

"Done." Cat said. "So where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"So you just popped into existence once day?"

"Apparently."

"Spontaneous Supergirls, interesting." Cat commented before correcting herself. "Sorry, spontaneous Kryptonians." She paused and then asked. "And are you stable? Or will you be popping out of existence?"

"Until I know where I came from it is hard to answer that question."

"Yet you seem remarkably calm."

"There is no point in worrying about something I have no control of." Karen said.

"But despite all your unknowns you still sacrificed yourself to save the city from a strike launched by the previous President. You also killed people at the power plant."

"If that was me." Karen said.

"Are you saying it wasn't and there are or were more of you?" Cat asked.

"Off the record?" Karen asked.

"If you insist."

"I have always done what I believed was for the greater good. There were times when I was too trusting and believed things I shouldn't."

"Seeing who your twin is I find that easy to believe." Cat commented.

"She is naive." Karen agreed.

"That quality, despite being a little grating at times inspires hope in people. And right now the city needs hope."

"Yes it does." Karen agreed.

"What are you going to do now? Are you staying in National City?" Cat asked.

"No. This is not home for me. The people are too soft, too mollycoddled. I do not have the patience for that." Karen said turning to look over the balcony.

"So where will you go?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Ideas you want to share?"

"No."

-00-

"Alex, do you have a minute?" Lena asked as she caught up to her in a DEO corridor.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I have been going over my mother's research into the mind control and I think it is worse that you thought."

Directing Lena into a nearby meeting room Alex asked. "What do you mean?"

"The original project was sponsored by the military not to carry out assassinations or reform, but to control armies and get rid of the doubt and hesitation that soldiers feel." She paused before saying. "After the military funding was cut they changed direction and worked on more focused applications. Using it on Baker, apart from driving him insane, allowed them to push their anti-alien agenda without drawing too much attention. But it failed. So what if they go back to the original purpose?"

"Controlling armies?" Alex asked.

"Precisely. What if they infect the entire city, maybe through contaminating the water supply, and command everyone to kill aliens?"

"But it is not safe to use on humans." Alex said.

"You think Lex cares?" Lena asked.

"No." Alex agreed.

"And even from inside a prison cell he pulls the strings." Lena pointed out.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves did you find anything to suggest he was involved with Baker or how Baker might have been infected?" Alex asked.

"Originally, when they were researching for the army, the plan was to inject it with their regular shots." Lena said.

"Do you think they contaminated his flu shot?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. But I am pretty sure Baker wouldn't agree to be stabbed with a needle on a regular basis."

"Unless that was the first command he was given." Alex countered. "But it would be risky. Then again it is impossible to say how often he was exposed. I mean would it have to be more than once?"

"You think he was just set in motion and then controlled everything himself?" Lena asked.

"I don't. Maybe. Or maybe he was conditioned to respond to a codeword and whenever he heard it he became compliant. But if that is the case the venom is far more dangerous than we thought."

"First things first, if he was injected, it must have been by his doctor. And if the command has to be given at the time of injection then the doctor must be in on it. Can you get me pictures of everyone who treated him?"

"If I can't officially, Brainy can unofficially." Alex said. "You think you'll recognise one of them?"

"There's a chance. But Alex, as much as I can believe my mother was behind this, it is possible she wasn't. The research could have been stolen, or it could be unrelated."

"I know. There is a chance an alien was responsible. And if that gets out all hell is going to break loose."

"That may be preferable to my family being behind it." Lena said. "If Lex is involved I have no doubt he will try using it on everyone. In jail or not he still wields incredible power."

"I have a feeling that Cadmus and Lex were behind it, but now the current Agent Liberty has taken control."

"Why?"

"He said I would help him kill Supergirl." Alex explained.


	114. Chapter 114

"Director Danvers." The President greeted over the VTC.

"Sir."

"How is it going down there?"

"Well the moles have been transferred and with the Luthors confined things are quieter. But the Children of Liberty are still in the shadows."

"Do you think you have more moles?"

"Apart from your one?" Alex asked still convinced someone was talking to him.

"No need for paranoia Director." The President replied.

"There is no way to know for sure if there are more moles." Alex said. "On their computers we found how they passed intel on, there was no suggestion of others being involve. But that may have been deliberate. We will be vigilant." She then paused and asked. "Have you got any intel from Lillian or Lex?"

"Do you know what I like about Lex Luthor?"

"There is only one of them?" Alex guessed.

"No. It is the fact that his ego is the size of a planet."

"And that's a good thing?" Alex asked.

"It means he likes to boast, or in legal terms, confess."

"What exactly has he confessed to?"

"Drugging President Baker and trying to force through his anti alien policies."

"And you believe him?" Alex asked.

"I did until you asked that wearing that expression." The President said. "Do you have reason to believe he is lying?"

"I just worry there is more to it and that his confession is a way to throw you off the scent."

"Scent of what?" The President asked.

"I don't know. I just worry we are not seeing the big picture." Alex said.

"Bigger than mind controlling the President of the USA?"

"Yes Sir." Alex confirmed.

"But you have no idea what that big picture mighty be?"

"No Sir."

"Well, I have something that might make you feel better. As well as confessing, Lex Luthor gave us a name."

"A name?" Alex asked.

"The identity of the current Agent Liberty. The F.B.I. have just arrested him."

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

"David Wilson. I'll send you his file." He said. "Director, after you have submitted your reports, why don't you take some time off?"

-00-

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Kara asked as she stood with Alura in the room with the portal two days later.

"I'm sorry, but I have to return."

"I know. But I'm going to miss you." Kara said hugging her.

"And I will miss you." Alura said. "Just remember how proud I am of you."

"I love you." Kara said squeezing her tighter.

"I love you too."

When Kara finally pulled away she said. "Say hello to Kal-El for me."

"Of course."

"And tell him he is lucky he doesn't wear a skirt, otherwise J'onn would never give up being him."

"I will." Alura agreed although she looked confused. She then hugged her daughter once more before stepping through the portal.

"You okay?" Alex asked entering the room as the portal died.

"I just hate goodbyes." Kara said.

"I know." Alex said wrapping an arm round her. "But I have some good news."

"What?"

"The F.B.I. have just arrested the latest Agent Liberty." Alex said.

"That is good news." Kara said pulling away from Alex as they walked out of the portal room.

"I have something else to cheer you up...or maybe upset you." Alex said as they started to walk down a corridor.

"What?" Kara asked looking worried.

"The latest edition of CatCo, unveiling Power Girl." Alex said pulling a rolled up copy of CatCo magazine out of her back pocket.

"Who?"

"Karen, it's Cat's name for her."

"Power Girl?" Kara asked confused taking the magazine from Alex and quickly reading the article.

"Power Girl, brings a new maturity and realism to the world of super heroes." Kara read. "What's that meant to mean?"

"She's your boss you should be able to interpret it." Alex said deciding throwing in her opinion wouldn't help Kara's mood. "But she does say no one will ever be able to beat Supergirl's hope and faith." Alex offered as they walked into the lab where Karen was sitting typing at a computer. As Kara reached the end of the article she suddenly exclaimed.

"You're leaving?"

"I am." Karen said turning. "I felt it was time I moved on with my life."

"Does this have something to do with a software business has just been launched under the name Starr Industries?" Alex asked.

"It does."

"Do I want to know how you are funding it?" Alex asked.

"I had a generous donation from Cadmus."

"Around the time you got into their systems?" Alex guessed.

"Precisely."

"The headshot of the CEO doesn't look like you though." Kara said looking at the webpage.

"That's the point. I wish to hide my identity. How people do not see straight through your lack of disguise is one of life's mysteries, but I do not wish to rely on human stupidity. So when I am disguised I will not look anything like Supergirl. I can live my life in peace."

"But why not do that here?" Kara asked.

"I do not believe the city is big enough for both of us."

"What about uncovering the truth about where you came from?" Alex asked.

"I will still be doing that." Karen said. "Lena is convinced it is to do with the Harun-El, while she works on that angle, there are some people I wish to talk to."

"People?" Kara asked.

"The details aren't important."

"Kind of are." Kara argued.

"You two clearly have stuff to discuss so I will see you later." Alex said backing out of the lab.

When neither version spoke Karen looked at the magazine in Kara's hand and asked. "Power Girl?"

"Cat's name for you." Kara said passing her the magazine.

"Hmm, technically it meets my criteria." Karen said.

"I don't get it." Kara said.

"It's just a name."

"No I mean, aren't you lonely?" Kara asked.

"Lonely?"

"You have my memories. You remember losing everything. You remember being in that pod."

"I do."

"Then aren't you afraid of being alone again?"

"Being afraid is not a reason to stay. And you know that even by staying the feeling of loneliness won't go." Karen countered. "For you, you project the hope that the loneliness will go on everyone else. You mask your unhappiness by surrounding yourself with friends and forcing yourself to be optimistic. I can't do that. I need to find my own way."

"What about being a hero?" Kara asked.

"There are more ways to help people then just plucking them out of a fire. I believe people should be able to help themselves and not be reliant on others. That doesn't mean I won't be around to help. The same goes for you, if you want help just ask." Karen said before walking towards the door. As she reached it she turned and looked at Kara. "What you believe and the way you approach problems inspires hope in others. But it can also bring danger to those you love. You and Alex have already sacrificed a lot. Don't let your ideals make you sacrifice more." With that she left.


	115. Chapter 115

"Searching for inspiration?" Cat asked as she joined Supergirl on the balcony.

"Something like that." Supergirl confessed looking at the city below.

"So what is troubling you today?" Cat asked.

"I'm just thinking about all my mistakes."

"All of them?" Cat asked stressing the 'all'.

"Okay, well maybe not all of them, but the recent ones."

"Life is full of screw ups. The important thing is to learn, not just from your mistakes, but other's as well." Cat said.

"How do you know if something is truly a mistake?" Kara asked. "I mean if you chose a path based on your ideals and that leads to something bad happening does that mean your ideals are wrong?"

"Ideals are just that. Ideals. In a perfect world we would all live and die by them. But this isn't a perfect world and by clinging to something that is impossible to achieve in such a world is dangerous. That's not to say you should abandon your ideals, but you need to leave room for manoeuvre." Cat said, pausing before asking. "Does this have anything to do with the other you and her approach to life?"

"In part. I mean she kind of is me but approaches things completely differently."

"I noticed."

"What if her way is the right way?"

"In my experience there is no right way. There are many ways of doing things, some are just less bad than others." Cat said. "All you can do is choose a path that works for you, that plays to your strengths. And have faith in yourself. Humans are no different from wild animals, they sense the fear and the doubt and use it against you. But the really important thing is to respect everyone's right to choose their path and their rules. What works for you may not work for anyone else." She explained as sirens sounded in the distance. "Isn't that your cue?"

"It is." Supergirl said. "Thank you." She added before taking to the skies.

-00-

"Confused?" A man asked as he entered Brownhill's office where Agent Liberty was watching the news about the detainment of Agent Liberty.

"Who are you?" Brownhill asked spinning round.

"An acquaintance of Lex Luthor. He asked me to come and see you."

"Isn't he in prison?"

"Consider it remote working." The man said. "Mr Luthor will continue to make progress from behind bars. He wants you to know that he has bought you some time."

"How?"

"He gave them a name of a former employee of his. One who let him down gravely. That employee is now believed to be Agent Liberty and will be punished accordingly. That gives you time to rebuild and instigate the plan. But Mr Luthor says if you fail him he will have you killed."

-00-

"Here is the corrected article." Kara said putting the piece on Cat's desk.

As Cat picked it up and started to read she noticed Kara's frown as she watched the TV bank behind her and asked. "Is there a problem?"

"There is still so much hatred out there." Kara said looking at the reports of the attacks.

"Hate is easy to start and hard to end." Cat said looking up from the article. "It is unfortunately one of the many problems there is no magic bullet for."

"We must be able to do something." Kara said frustrated.

"We are. But we can't use their tactics. Turn it into a propaganda campaign and we are no better than them. For people to overcome their distrust and hatred of all that is different you need to bring then on a journey of discovery, not just shout at them. It is slow and hard, but it will work."

"It just feels for every step forward it is three backwards."

"Are you just talking about the anti-alien sentiment or your personal life as well?" Cat asked.

"Personal life?" Kara asked wondering what Cat was getting at.

"You mentioned your foster father had died, again. And two years ago you told me you had fallen in love only to lose him. So if you were standing here wondering why your life was going backwards it would be understandable, but wrong."

"How is it wrong?"

"You aren't going backwards. Yes you are having challenges and they're making you change direction, but you are not going backwards because you are still learning from everything you are facing." Cat said.

"But I am not learning fast enough. The people I care about most are continually having to sacrifice things for me."

"As you do for them." Cat responded. "Emotional pain is part of life, but that pain can help people grow and bring them together. Or it can be exploited by those with their own agenda."

"How do you help someone who keeps sacrificing for others?" Kara asked.

"Everyone needs time to heal and while they heal they need support."

"And if they refuse help?"

"Be stubborn. Both your sister and the city needs it." Cat said guessing at Kara's concern. "Your sister needs you and the city needs your optimistic articles."

"You really think we can heal the city through the power of the pen?"

"I do. It won't be easy or quick, but ultimately it is the best way." Cat said before looking at Kara and saying. "You once asked if it was possible to have it all."

"And you said not all at once and not right away." Kara recalled. "And used a juggling analogy."

"I did." Cat said. "Maybe you have been trying to juggle too much too quickly." Cat suggested. "You can't add an extra ball at the expense of the first. Why don't you take some time away from here? Go home and get your head back in the game." Cat said.

"You are giving me time off?" Kara asked trying not to sound too surprised.

"It's not like you have been around much." Cat pointed out as stood. "Just make sure you correct the article before you leave." With that she marched out of the office.


	116. Chapter 116

"Alex." Kara said seeing her sister enter her apartment. Not saying anything else she jumped up and hugged Alex.

"Easy." Alex said feeling her ribs being crushed.

"Sorry." Kara apologised loosening her grip.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"I just missed you."

"You saw me an hour ago." Alex reminded her.

"I can still miss you."

"What's wrong?" Alex asked frowning.

"Mom's gone, Karen's gone, Jeremiah is gone, what if you go?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What if Lillian gets her way and-"

"Nothing is going to come between us." Alex interrupted hugging her again. For a minute she silently held Kara until finally she pulled away. As she did so Kara asked.

"Where's Eliza?"

"J'onn is bringing her over in a bit."

"I would have thought she'd want to escape the DEO as quickly as possible"

"She did. She's gone shopping."

"With J'onn?"

"With J'onn." Alex confirmed.

"That's weird. I can't picture him shopping." Kara confessed.

"It's almost tempting to follow them round." Alex commented. "But instead we have two hours and we need to talk."

"About what?" Kara asked.

"How about we start with how un-fine you are and work our way up from there?" Not giving Kara a chance to argue she asked. "How are the nightmares?"

"Bad." Kara confessed. "Every time I try to sleep I find myself back in that warehouse with the Children of Liberty. I've freaked Streaky out so much he doesn't even like sleeping in my bed anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked.

"You had bigger concerns with Lillian and Lex and the Children of Liberty and Jeremiah." Kara listed. "And I thought when Lillian and Lex were caught they'd get better and then I started working with J'onn to face my demons and I thought that would get rid of them."

"But they haven't gone?"

"Not yet. But to be honest I am more worried about you." Kara confessed.

"Me? Why?" Alex asked confused.

"You were kidnapped, beaten, lost your father, took on-"

"I'm fine." Alex cut in.

"No you're not and you don't get to call me up for being not fine when you aren't being honest about your own not fineness." Kara said. "You need to talk to someone about it and if you don't want that to me that's okay, but you-"

"Kara, it's not that I don't want to talk to you." Alex said. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"You need to talk. Otherwise you will just bottle everything up, apart from the whiskey, and we both know that never ends well."

"I can't talk to you about dad, it's not fair on you."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked looking hurt.

"Last time dad was back I was horrible you for telling me the truth and then after he betrayed us I never came to apologise, I didn't check up on you."

"You had your own pain to deal with." Kara said.

"But I shouldn't have got so caught up in it that I forgot that you were in pain too." Alex said. "The same this time. I ran off and got drunk leaving you and you nearly died as a result of my actions. So I don't have the right to talk to you about my pain, when my actions caused you so much pain."

"It's not actually a competition." Kara said. "Alex, you have always been there for me. You have an inner strength that I could never have. But even that is breakable."

"I am not going to break." Alex promised her. "And when I am ready I will talk to you." The statement appeasing Kara who silently moved to the couch.

As she and Alex sat down Kara said.

"Karen was right about something."

"You need to think more?" Alex asked.

"No, well yes, but not what I was thinking."

"You need to eat healthy food?" Alex guessed.

"Definitely not."

"Then what?" Alex asked.

"Without you there is no Supergirl and the reason I am strong is because of you. Maybe I am selfish but I need you to be okay."

"I promise you I'm okay." Alex said hugging her again.

-00-

"How much did you buy?" Alex asked when J'onn and Eliza entered the apartment a couple of hours later with many bags.

"With your sister's appetite probably only enough for a day." Eliza replied as Kara took the bag off her as J'onn brought in the rest.

Once he had put the shopping down he said. "I will leave you to it."

"You're not staying?" Kara asked J'onn.

"No. I have an appointment I need to get back for. I'll see you later." J'onn said leaving.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked her mother.

"He's fine." Eliza assured her. "He has a client visiting his office." Eliza explained before noticing Kara's slight frown causing her to ask. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kara said. "But I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Eliza asked giving her her full attention.

"I think I need some time away from National City, from Supergirl." Kara said. "Is it okay if I stay in Midvale for awhile?"

"You are always welcome, you know that." Eliza said.

"Are you okay if I disappear?" Kara asked Alex.

"Well the President kind of ordered me to take a couple of weeks off." Alex pointed out.

"So you'll come too?" Kara asked happily.

"Just as long as you are not driving."

"I'll drive." Eliza offered.

"You have a broken arm and cracked ribs, you are not driving." Alex said.

"I can drive." Kara said.

"We are carrying enough injuries as it is." Alex pointed out.

"My driving is not that bad." Kara protested.

"Yeah, it's worse. But if it makes you feel better it is not as bad as Karen's." Alex said.

"That does make me feel a little better. But if my driving is so bad why am I the only one here not to be involved in a car crash recently?" Kara asked.

"By that logic you should no longer fly, due to the Supergirl shaped holes in most of the buildings in National City."

"Alex, don't be mean to your sister." Eliza warned.

"I'm not. I'm being nice to my life." Alex countered.

-00-

As Alex drove the car into Midvale she asked.

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop?"

"Of course not." Eliza said guessing at the destination based on the turning that Alex took.

When Alex parked the car in the graveyard she turned off the engine, but then made no effort to move. Taking her hand Eliza said.

"You don't have to do this if you are not ready."

"I know." Alex said. "I'm okay, I just need a minute."

"We'll see you over there." Eliza said releasing her eldest daughter's hand and getting out of the car. As Kara followed they both glanced at Alex before heading to Jeremiah's grave.

As they stood at the grave Eliza wrapped an arm round Kara and they silently said their goodbyes. Moments later Alex joined them, but instead of standing next to them she stepped closer to the headstone before dropping to her knees. As Alex knelt by the grave Eliza and Kara stepped back giving her some space.

Finally Alex stood and walked back to her mother and sister and found herself being pulled into a hug.

"He was so proud of you." Eliza whispered. "Of both of you." She added squeezing them tighter. When Alex finally relaxed in her arms she released both daughters and together they turned towards the car park.

As the three women walked away from the grave a figure, watching from behind a tree, turned and left.

-The End


	117. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wanted not to continue this I've had some ideas I couldn't shake so have decided to add to the story and tie up the loose ends.

A few weeks later...

"Director Danvers." Brainy called.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"There is a transmission coming through to the hologram room. It is for Supergirl."

"What's for me?" Supergirl asked walking towards them.

"There's a transmission for you in the hologram room." Alex said moments before Kara disappeared in a blur.

"For once could you wait?" Alex asked following her at a much slower speed.

By the time she reached the hologram Kara was already halfway through the conversation with Clark, who stood holding a baby.

"Hey Alex." He grinned.

"You had the baby." Alex greeted.

"Yeah, meet Jonathan Samuel Kent." Clark said, still smiling.

"Samuel? That's um-"

"An olive branch." Clark explained.

"So when are you guys coming back?" Kara asked.

"Not for a few months. We want him to get exposure to Argo for a while. Unless you need me for something?"

"No, it's all quiet here." Kara said.

"In that case, why not come visit?" Clark suggested.

"You may as well." Alex agreed. "I mean the wreck of the Titanic has more life than National City right now?"

"Okay then. I'll be there in five minutes." Kara grinned.

"See you soon." Clark replied before killing the connection.

"You sure you are okay with this?" Kara asked turning to Alex.

"Go." Alex said. "No point in us both being bored."

"Love you." Kara said hugging her.

"Love you too." Alex said hugging her back.

"I'll see you in a few days. But call if you need anything."

"I will." Alex replied releasing her. Turning Kara walked to the door before stopping.

"Shoot! What about Cat?"

"We'll cover for you." Alex said.

"You're the best." Kara grinned before leaving the room.

-00-

"Hey Alex." J'onn greeted as she entered his office.

"J'onn." Alex smiled. "I brought food."

"Thanks, but I have a job tonight."

"I could help." Alex offered.

"It's a stakeout."

"I could keep you company. Please? I am so bored. There has not been a single alien related attack in three weeks." Alex complained.

"With Kara out of town and at no risk of unexpectedly showing up as your wingwoman, you could date." J'onn suggested.

"Whist Kara not showing up would improve my chances, I can't blame her for everything. I am starting to doubt if there is anyone out there for me."

"Hang in there." J'onn said.

"I'm serious, Winn and Brainy have more luck than I do."

"Winn was less picky than you and happy to date criminals and those with criminal tendencies. And no I am not suggesting you follow suit." J'onn replied.

"So I can come on the stakeout with you?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Fine." J'onn conceded.

-00-

"Nia, where is Kara?" Cat demanded.

"Um."

"Words. Use them." Cat ordered.

"She's following a lead." Nia lied.

"What lead? What story?

"Um."

"One more filler word and I will ship you back to D.C."

"Right, well she is following a lead."

"On?" Cat prompted getting more annoyed.

"Lois."

"Lois? As in Lane?"

"Yes, she hasn't been seen recently. Kara is following a lead." Nia said impressed she had managed to not lie to Cat.

"When exactly did Kara become her own boss and decide to run down leads and stories without permission."

"Well, the thing is you were away in Opal City getting your award."

"Yes, I remember, I was there." Cat reminded her.

"Right, well the lead came in and you weren't here. And well Kara thought that if she found Lois and she was in trouble you would have … currency over Lois."

"You are telling me that Kara is following a lead hoping that Lois is in trouble so I can blackmail her in the future?"

"Yes?" Nia replied sounding uncertain.

"While I like that plan, I really do. This is Kara we are talking about. That is not her style."

"Kara really is trying to find Lois." Nia stated.

For a long minute Cat stared at Nia before finally saying. "It had better be a good story." As Nia nodded and started to retreat from the office Cat added. "For your sake that is."

-00-

"You look harassed." Brainy pointed out as he stood opposite Nia.

"Well Cat is like the ultimate lie detector."

"Training when stressed will limit your progress." Brainy pointed out.

"You keep saying that and to be honest that doesn't help reduce my stress."

"My comment was a statement of fact. It was not intended to relieve stress." Brainy said.

"Well mission achieved." Nia responded.

"Was that sarcasm?" Brainy asked.

"Yes." Nia responded.

"You seem more cranky than yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night."

"You dreamed?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I mean I woke up feeling like I had dreamed, but I couldn't remember dreaming." Nia said.

"Perhaps you are training too hard. Perhaps you should take a break tonight." Brainy suggested.

"Maybe."

"How about a movie?" Brainy suggested. "Kara has suggested many must see movies."

"Sounds like a plan." Nia smiled.

"More like a suggestion or a not thought through plan as we have not decided specifics like what movie, where we'll watch, what food to eat with it-"

"Brainy, it's an expression. Come on let's go to my place."

"Is your roommate there?" Brainy asked.

"No."

"Good." Brainy said leaving the training room. Shaking her head Nia followed after him happy to have a distraction.

-00-

"You look bored." Brainy commented as Alex walked round the control room.

"Well you try spending the day doing budgets." Alex commented.

"Under taking many calculations trying to balance equations, although menial, does sound fun."

"Not when you have to decide who loses their budgets. And tomorrow I get to tell them."

"You were complaining you were bored."

"That doesn't mean I want to tell one team their budget is halved." Alex said as the room shook.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked.

"We are under attack." Vasquez said.

"By who?" Alex questioned.

"Them, I would suggest." Brainy said pointing to the window Supergirl normally used which several armed men were abseiling through.

"Lock this place down." Alex barked.

"The whole building is surrounded." Vasquez said as gunfire broke out on the stairs. "We have just had a message from the dessert facility, they are also being attacked."

"Instigate Eternal Sunshine protocol." Alex ordered before grabbing a radio.

"We are under attack by an unknown group. Security team Bravo clear the armoury and go to the portal room. Get the weapons to Argo."

"Is that wise?" Brainy asked.

"At least there the weapons won't fall into the wrong hands." Alex said as the room shook again.

"Grenades?" Vasquez guessed.

"No idea." Alex said as she took cover behind a console before reaching for her radio again. "Everyone else protect the prisoners."


	118. Chapter 118

"How long are you able to stay for?" Alura asked as she walked with Kara.

"I don't know. I mean things are quiet back on Earth, but Cat is going to notice that I am not there. Alex said she would cover but Cat sees through everything." Kara replied. "But definitely a few days."

"In that case we must ensure we make best use of the time you have here." Alura smiled moments before they heard a siren.

"What's that?" Kara asked immediately tensing.

"A defence system to alert us when the portal has activated."

"Something must have happened." Kara said before sprinting towards the building that housed the portal.

By the time Kara and Alura had arrived the room was full of DEO agents and boxes.

"What happened?" Kara asked breathlessly as she approached the DEO Agents who had come through the portal.

"We were attacked. We don't know who by. Director Danvers ordered we grab the weapons that can harm aliens and evacuate here."

"Where's Director Danvers now?" Kara asked, still struggling to catch her breath, noticing the lack of Alex.

"Still at the DEO. Everyone else is trying to protect the prisoners."

"I'll be right back." Kara said sprinting from the room, cursing the fact she didn't have powers on Argo. Five minutes later she returned, dressed as Supergirl and accompanied by her mother and Superman.

"Activate the portal." She ordered one of the Agents.

"Yes ma'am." He responded.

Once the portal was open the three Kryptonians stepped through with the majority of the DEO Agents. The rest stayed back to protect the weapons.

Once they were through one of the Agents pulled a pin on a grenade and threw it up moments before the room was bathed in solar radiation powering the trio. Nodding her thanks Supergirl set off in search of Alex followed by her mother, while Superman went with the other Agents to help secure the DEO.

-00-

As Supergirl entered a room she saw three dead DEO Agents lying on the ground. In the middle of the room she saw Alex, bruised and battered, on her knees being held by two men dressed in black. Standing before Alex was another man in black, this one was pointing a gun at another DEO Agent, who also was on their knees.

"Let them go." Supergirl demanded.

"Supergirl." The man said turning. "This is not your fight."

"Let them go." Supergirl repeated.

"We do not want to fight with you." He said. "But our time is now. So go."

"Let them go." Supergirl demanded.

"Leave." The man said. "You can't stop us." With that he fired his gun at the Agent's head. Doubting she had enough time get to the bullet she used her freeze breath and blew as hard as she could, deflecting the bullet enough so it just missed the Agent's head. Before she could celebrate though she saw the first man nod at the other two. Knowing the order had been given to shoot Alex

Supergirl and Alura immediately used their superspeed to try and intercept the bullets, but only managed to stop the bullets from two of the guns. The third man being able to fire multiple shots at Alex who was hit and fell to the ground.

Knocking the third man out Kara dropped to Alex's side and saw blood seeping from her body.

"Alex!" Supergirl cried.

"Go, I have this." Alura said as she subdued the other two men. Nodding Kara picked Alex up and flew her to the nearest hospital.

-00-

"How is she?" Eliza asked as she and J'onn hurried down the corridor.

"Her vest stopped two bullets, but one got through. They've removed it and are transferring her to a room. They said we should be able to see her in the next hour." Kara explained almost robotically before finding herself been hugged by Eliza.

"I'm sorry." She said into the hug.

"For what Sweetie?" Eliza asked.

"I shouldn't have left. If I had been there I could have saved her."

"You did save her." Eliza reminded her.

"Not before she was shot.

-00-

"How is she?" Alura asked as she approached J'onn, Kara and Eliza.

"Stable. They should let us in soon." J'onn explained. "How are things at the DEO?"

"The situation has been contained. Clark has stayed there to ensure it remains secure." Alura explained as she sat next to Kara and gripped her hand. "I am sorry to say the DEO suffered many losses."

"And those responsible?" J'onn asked.

"None of them survived. They all had some sort of poison in their teeth. Brainy is trying to identify them from finger prints, but so far has found no information." She then looked at Eliza and Kara and asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you." Eliza said as a doctor approached them.

"Danvers?" He asked.

"Yes." Eliza said standing, Kara at her side. "I'm her mother."

"Your daughter has been very lucky." He started. "Two of the bullets were stopped by her vest, but one of them did crack a rib. One bullet did get through the vest and caused significant blood loss, but it did miss everything important. We removed it and she is stable. She will need to take it easy for awhile, but there should be no complications."

"Can we see her?" Eliza asked.

"Immediate family only and no more than two at a time." He said. "She is in room 402." With that he left.

"I'll make sure one who shouldn't be here comes anywhere near her." J'onn said to Eliza.

"I'll head back to the DEO and do what I can there." Alura said not wanting to distract Kara from where she needed to be.

-00-

"Colonel Haley." J'onn said when he saw the familiar figure walk towards him.

"J'onzz." She replied somewhat coldly.

"What are you doing here?" J'onn asked.

"I came to see Director Danvers. The President sent me. It is urgent that I speak to her. Supergirl too if she is around."

"I'll see if I can find her." J'onn said. "But Alex is still unconscious. They don't expect her to be awake and talking for several hours."

"But she will be okay?" Haley asked.

"It looks that way." He confirmed.

"Good." She nodded. "I know we have had our differences, but it is urgent that I speak to her when she wakes up."

"I'll call you when she does." J'onn said. "And I will try to get Supergirlthere too." He added not intending on leaving Alex alone with anyone he didn't trust.

"Thank you." Haley said handing J'onn a card before leaving.


	119. Chapter 119

"Kara, please sit down." Eliza asked as her daughter paced up and down the small hospital room.

"Sorry." Kara said before dropping into a chair. "I just hate feeling helpless."

"I know." Eliza empathised.

"I should never have gone." Kara said standing once more. "Why did I leave?"

"You had no way of knowing this would happen." Eliza reminded her. "Neither of you did. Besides everyone is entitled to time off, even you."

"What if they only attacked because they knew I wasn't here?" Kara asked.

"How would they know that?" Eliza asked as Alex stirred.

"Mom?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you're awake." Eliza said squeezing her hand.

"Hard to sleep with you two talking." Alex said sounding groggy.

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked.

"Like I was shot." Alex said before asking. "How many did we lose?"

"We don't know for sure. But the DEO is secure." Eliza said trying to avoid answering.

"That many then?" Alex asked sadly.

"The important thing is that you are okay." Eliza said.

"Sorry I couldn't get there sooner." Kara said looking guilty.

"You saved me." Alex reminded her. "Did I see your mom?"

"Yeah, she came back with me. So did Kal."

"That's going to be paperwork." Alex mumbled before falling to sleep.

-00-

"How is she?" J'onn asked when Eliza stepped out of the room.

"She woke up and seemed okay." Eliza said. "But it is so hard to see her like that."

"I know." J'onn said hugging her. "But she's strong, she'll be okay."

"I know. But that also means she'll throw herself back into danger."

"That's part of who she is." J'onn reminded her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She said, but when she saw the look J'onn was giving her she added. "Probably not much point in lying to a physic."

"No." J'onn agreed. "Why don't you go get some sleep. Kara won't leave Alex's side so she will be safe. And we both know the real battle will start when Alex starts to recover and tries to push herself to hard. You will need all your strength then."

"You are right about that." Eliza said ruefully.

-00-

"Hey." Alex said as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." Kara smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Like they gave me the good stuff." Alex said before apologising. "Sorry to ruin your vacation."

"I shouldn't have left." Kara said.

"Yeah you should." Alex replied. "Where's mom?"

"Back at my place getting some sleep. J'onn persuaded her to get rest now before you get cranky."

"Cute. Why are you dressed as Supergirl?"

"Colonel Haley wants to speak to both of us."

"Haley?" Alex asked. "Why? To fire me in person?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. J'onn said she did seem concerned about you though. If you aren't up for it we can delay it though."

"No, it's fine." Alex said.

-00-

"Jimmy! You're back." Clark greeted as he saw his best friend walk down the street.

"Clark? What are you doing here?" James asked equally surprised.

"Long story." Clark said not wanting James to rush back into being Guardian. "I heard you had temporarily left National City?"

"I went home for awhile to spend time with my family and get my head in the right place."

"And?"

"I spent a lot of time with Kelly who helped me see things a bit clearer."

"Did it help?"

"I think so. There are advantages to having a shrink in the family." James said. "So what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be on Argo?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No. What?"

"The DEO was taken out."

"Taken out? Is Alex okay?"

"She's in hospital, but will be okay. I'm just going to check on Eliza, do you want to meet after that?"

"Sure." James said.

-00-

"Colonel?" Alex asked when Haley entered her room.

"Director. I'm glad you are going to be okay."

"Thank you." Alex said.

"Your team did well." Haley added.

"Doesn't feel like it." Alex said miserably. "From what I've been told we lost several Agents."

"That may be, but your team is the only one to, despite the losses, we'll call it win."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked frowning.

"It wasn't just the DEO." Haley said.

"Who else?" Supergirl asked.

"Every, let's say clandestine, government agency was taken down yesterday."

"How many are there?" Supergirl asked eyes wide.

"There were plenty. Now there are none." Haley said. "As I said the DEO came off the best, but it is not exactly operational right now."

"Who is behind it?" Alex asked.

"We don't know. We were completely blindsided. Whoever it was though were organised, disciplined and had a huge number of resources." She paused and then looked at Alex. "We were hoping you may have learned something."

"They weren't wearing any marking on their clothes and we had no warning it was happening." Alex said.

"Did any of them say anything?" Haley asked.

"They wanted access to the databases and the weapons. But both of those seemed secondary. They seemed more interested in killing."

"Including themselves." Supergirl said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"My mother said they committed suicide when it looked like they would be captured." Supergirl explained.

"Leaving us with no one to question. They are definitely dedicated to the cause." Haley mused.

"Well, they got nothing from us." Alex said.

"So I have heard." Haley said. "But if their intention was to wipe out all the agencies you might still be at risk." Haley warned.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Supergirl assured her.

"Thank you." Haley said. She then paused before looking at Supergirl and saying. "I know we did not have the best relationship before. I am military through and through and the chain of command is important. In hindsight, I should have thought more carefully before blindly following orders, but at the time I believed what the President was saying and I believed I was acting in the best interests of the country. I'm sorry you were hurt as a result."

Not sure what to say Supergirl nodded in response.

"I'll let you get some rest." Haley said to Alex. "If you think of anything call me." With that she left a card on the table by the bed and walked out.

"There is someone we could call." Kara said when Haley had gone.

"It's worth a try, but I'm pretty sure she would have warned us if she had heard anything." Alex said.


	120. Chapter 120

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked as she and J'onn entered Alex's room.

"Bored." Alex replied.

"Well get used to it. You have much bed rest in your future." Eliza said unsympathetically.

"You know, this is my least serious injury in the last year?" Alex asked.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Eliza said.

"Mom, I am okay." Alex promised her.

"You're in hospital, again." Eliza said.

"With a minor injury."

"You were shot. You needed surgery." Eliza said, her tone getting more frustrated.

"I think what Alex is trying to say, is despite all the worry she put us through, it could have been worse and she is not going to take her recovery lightly." Kara jumped in. When Alex didn't say anything she looked at her sister and said. "Aren't you Alex?"

"Yes." Alex conceded, before adding. "Which is why they are releasing me tomorrow."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Eliza immediately said.

"I promise I will take it easy for a few days. If it makes you feel better I will stay with Kara." Alex replied knowing better than to push her mother further.

"It does." Eliza confirmed.

"It's not just about taking it easy. We still know very little about who is behind this." J'onn said as the door opened.

"Karen?" Kara asked, barely recognising the disguised figure.

"You called." Karen replied before looking at Alex and asking. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Alex said earning a glare from Eliza before adding. "I just need to take it easy for a few days."

"How are you?" Eliza asked as she hugged Karen, confusing the disguised double of Kara.

"I am good." She said awkwardly accepting the hug before finally managing to pull away and ask. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by an unknown organisation." Alex explained.

"Why did you not stop them?" Karen asked Kara.

"I was on Argo." She said guiltily.

"It's not Kara's fault. I told her to go." Alex said. "We didn't know we were in danger."

"Clearly you were wrong." Karen stated. "And you know nothing about those who did this? How can that be?"

"They had no markings and they all took suicide pills."

"That is highly committed." Karen said.

"And insane." Kara pointed out.

"But efficient and organised." Alex added. "They simultaneously targeted all the secret government agencies. We are all that's left."

"All secret government agencies?" Karen asked.

"From what we have been told." Alex confirmed.

"This maybe my fault. Maybe I could have stopped it." Karen said.

"Why? How?" Kara asked before anyone else had a chance.

"I think I have met the people responsible." Karen said.

"You have? Why didn't you tell us?" Kara asked.

"At the time I did not think they were dangerous. Merely insane. They talked about shaking the government to its core."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"I only met a couple of them. They came to my office and asked me to join them."

"Wait? Do they know who you are?" Alex asked frowning.

"No. To them I am just Karen Starr."

"Then why do they want you?" Kara asked wondering what she had been up to.

"I am rich and powerful. But from their introduction being a trained killer would have got me through the door as well."

"Do you know who is involved, more specifically than rich, powerful and criminals?" Alex asked.

"I don't know everyone, but there are at least two crime syndicates involved."

"Any idea what they want?"

"They said they had a vision."

"Nice and vague." Alex pointed out.

"If they had told me of their plans I would I have warned you."

"I know." Alex said before asking. "Did they give any useful details?"

"Well specifically in my case they wanted me to embed my software with spyware so they could monitor everyone."

"What are they called? Big Brother?" Kara asked.

"Leviathan." Karen said.

"Like in the film? I hate that film." Kara said.

"You hate all horror films." Alex countered before looking at Karen and saying. "I assume they are not part of former Soviet genetic testing gone wrong?"

"Not that I know of. They want to reshape society to match their vision."

"Still no vodka for you." Kara said to Alex.

"It was a movie Kara." Alex reminded her.

"You made her watch it. You brought this on yourself." Eliza reminded her eldest.

"Can we get back the actual threat?" Alex asked looking at Karen. "Do you know how to reach them?"

"No. I dismissed them quickly as I thought they were crazy. But they said they would contact me again."

"No." Kara said.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Do not try taking them on alone."

"You of all people are urging caution?" Karen asked amused. "But I am not you. I will not do anything reckless. However, I will gather what intel I can."

"Just be careful." Eliza said.

"Always." She nodded.

"Did they say anything else?"

"They claim they were the ones controlling Lex Luthor." Karen said. "At the time I thought they were either insane or stealing credit or both. But if they are as organised as it appears, may that claim is not so crazy." She paused and said. "I should head back, but if you need anything let me know. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Thanks." Alex said as Karen left the room.

"Still can't figure her out." Kara said.

"She is you." Alex reminded her.

"Not really." Kara replied.

"Genetically she is." Alex argued.

"Doesn't mean I can figure out how she thinks." Kara countered.

"A shrink would have a field day with you." Alex mused before turning serious. "If the people Karen met were responsible for this and do have a connection with crime syndicates you could all be in danger as well."

"I was thinking the same thing." J'onn said before turning to Eliza. "If Alex is staying with Kara, I think you should stay with me."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be." J'onn assured her as Alex mouthed her gratitude to J'onn.


	121. Chapter 121

"I don't need a babysitter." Alex complained a couple of days later.

"I'm not a babysitter." Eliza assured her.

"All I'll do is sleep."

"Then me being here shouldn't bother you." Eliza countered.

"Neither of you two should be alone. But you both have alarms so call if you need anything." Kara pointed out. "But this way you can look after each other while I go to work. Of course Cat might be so angry at me for disappearing that I'll need more protection than either of you, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." She added as she finished the breakfast Eliza had made.

"Perhaps I should go with you to CatCo." Alex offered.

"No chance." Kara said. "Oh and mom said she might come by to see you later. I have to go before I'm late. I'll see you later." She added before rushing out of the apartment.

"Can I get you anything?" Eliza offered Alex once Kara was gone.

"I'm fine. You don't need to fuss."

"Perhaps I just want to spend time with you." Eliza said trying the guilt card.

"Seeing I'm meant to be sleeping, I won't be good company."

"That's fine." Eliza said. "Get some sleep. We can talk when you wake up."

-00-

"Is it your birthday?" Cat asked as Kara entered her office.

"No."

"Is it my birthday?" Cat questioned.

"No." Kara replied getting more confused.

"Then what special occasion brings you to the office?"

"I have a story."

"You have found Lois Lane?"

"Lois?" Kara asked confused.

"May I suggest that next time you get a colleague to lie for you, you actually compare notes on the lie in advance."

"What colleague lied?" Kara asked lost.

"Nia said you were trying to track down Lois Lane."

"Oh that. Yeah I found her. She'll be back soon."

"That's your story?"

"No. There was no story. She took time out to have a kid. Both Lois and the baby are doing well." Kara said. "I am here about a different story."

For a moment Cat said nothing, then she jumped in and took the upper hand once more.

"You want to investigate the organisation that attacked all of our secret organisations?" Cat guessed.

"Um yes." Kara replied surprised that Cat knew.

"Don't look so surprised, they went after your sister, of course you want revenge."

"This isn't revenge." Kara said.

"Uh-huh." Cat said disbelieving the statement.

"How do you know about all the attacks?" Kara asked.

"Olivia is being consulted again and she happened to mention it. Do you have any leads?"

"A couple." Kara said.

"Well that's a start. But I can't let you chase this alone."

"I'll take Nia." Kara immediately said.

"Good. But to get all the evidence you need you'll also need a photographer, one who can use a camera not a phone." Cat said. "Take James."

"James? As in Olsen? He's back?"

"Would I be telling you take him if he wasn't?" Cat asked. "Off you go."

-00-

"James?" Kara greeted as she entered James's office.

"Kara, hey." James smiled looking up from his desk. "From your expression Clark didn't tell you I was back?"

"Clark knew?"

"I ran into him this morning. He told me what happened. How's Alex?"

"Getting very bored, very quickly." Kara smiled. "But with rest she'll be okay. How are you?"

"I'm good. Glad to be back."

"I am also glad you are back. I missed you. It's not been the same round here without you."

"I missed you too." James said.

"Enough to go back to how things were?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"Good, because Cat has just assigned you to work with Nia and I on a story."

"What story?"

"Leviathan. They are who attacked the DEO."

"Are you using the fact that Lois is away to chase the Pulitzer?" He joked.

"I really wish that was what was behind the story." Kara said.

"So why are you chasing them. I mean as Kara?"

"Something tells me Supergirl won't be able to stop them."

"How bad are they?" James asked turning serious.

"Bad and organised and they have money." Kara replied.

"How can I help?"

"Cat wants you to help gather photographic evidence."

"I can do that." James said. "Where do we start?"

"My apartment tonight? A kind of games' night slash brain storming session."

"Okay. Um, but do you mind if I bring Kelly?"

"She's in town?" Kara asked surprised.

"She came back with me. She said to be a sounding board, but I think she and mom wanted her to keep an eye on me."

"Of course she can come. You might want to warn her that Alex might be a little grouchy."

"I am sure she's seen worse." James smiled as his office door opened and Nia burst in.

"Kara, you're back." Nia smiled before hugging her.

"Hey." Kara said.

"How's Alex?" Nia asked releasing her friend.

"Out of hospital. And grouchy."

"That's good. Well not the grouchy part, but the out of hospital part." Nia said. "Before you see Cat you should know that I told her you were chasing down a story on-"

"Lois Lane? Yeah, I saw Cat earlier." Kara said.

"Sorry, I should have warned you."

"It's fine. Besides you were covering for me." Kara said. "Why don't we get lunch and you can fill me in in everything."

"Sure." Nia smiled.

"Want to come?" Kara asked James.

"I've got to finish this. Especially if I am going to make it for games' night."

-00-

As they walked down the street Kara felt like she was being watched. Turning she looked at those walking towards her but saw no one she recognised.

"Problem?" Nia asked.

"No, I guess the last few days got to me. It just felt like I was being watched."

"You too?" Nia asked.

"You felt it too?" Kara asked.

"No. Not exactly. It's just the last few days I've had this feeling, like someone was watching me, but they weren't. I mean I've felt it in the office too. Brainy thought I might be training too hard. But if you are feeling it too then maybe it is real."

"Or maybe we are both tired." Kara said as they restarted walking towards Noonan's.

As they walked away a hooded figure stepped out of an alleyway and watched them go.


	122. Chapter 122

"We're back." Kara said entering her apartment with Nia, Brainy, James and Kelly.

"We?" Alex asked looking over. "Hey James."

"Hi Alex. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot." Alex said grumpily.

"Told you." Kara said to James and Kelly.

"Told them what?" Alex asked.

"I'm Kelly by the way." Kelly interrupted. "James's sister."

"Nice to meet you." Alex said before throwing a questioning look at Kara.

"We are having a games night and a brain storming session." Kara shrugged.

"Brain storming?" Alex asked confused.

"About Leviathan and why they attacked the DEO and all the other secret organisations."

"Kara, which part of secret are you ignoring?" Alex asked, glancing once more at the stranger in the room.

"It's fine. Kelly is army." Kara explained.

"That's not the point." Alex replied.

"You seem to be in a worse mood that I thought you would be." Kara said as she lifted Streaky from Alex's lap into her arms.

"Well ignoring your inability to keep secrets, I have just found out Haley is taking charge." Alex said. "And she won't let me go back to work."

"Because she is dismantling the DEO?" James asked.

"No, she thinks I should be recovering." Alex explained.

"Well you should." Kara argued stroking her cat.

"Not a fan of rest then?" Kelly asked.

"Not when my team is in danger."

"Right now all you'd do is scare them." Kara pointed out. "Just like you scared Streaky."

"Aren't you meant to be being nice to me?" Alex asked Kara.

"Eliza told me to stop you doing anything stupid, not be nice." Kara reminded her.

"Because you are always nice. Telling you to be nice would be like telling Santa to be Christmassy." Alex argued.

"Santa in American Dad wasn't exactly Christmassy." Nia pointed out.

"Still wore a Santa suit." Alex immediately countered.

"Where is Eliza anyway?" Kara asked.

"You missed her by two minutes. She went back to J'onn's."

"Did you fight?"

"No. She wanted to make dinner." Alex replied. "Or maybe she has gone to conspire with Haley to keep me away from the DEO."

"Maybe Haley has changed. She seemed sincere at the hospital." Kara said optimistically.

"You think everyone is sincere." Alex replied.

"Perhaps you should give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Because that worked out so well last time." Alex shot back.

"Who is this Haley person?" Kelly asked.

"A Colonel in the Army and an absolute stickler for the rules and regs. So much so she follows orders blindly and nearly got Supergirl killed." Alex summarised.

"But she did admit she was wrong." Kara added as her phone buzzed. "Gotta go." She said reading the text message.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked confused.

"To chase down a lead." Kara said.

"By yourself?"

"No, with Nia and James and Brainy. We'll see you soon." Kara said as the group left the apartment.

"Be careful." Alex called after them.

"Do you want me to go too?" Kelly offered.

"With them?" Alex asked confused.

"I meant in general."

"Oh. No, you are welcome to stay. But just in case Kara didn't make it obvious I am probably not the best company."

"I've seen far worse." Kelly said.

"Thanks, I think." Alex replied.

"I work with soldiers. None of them make good patients." Kelly pointed out.

"I can see that." Alex said. "So you're army?"

"Yes. A shrink." Kelly clarified.

"That's uh..."

"Different?" Kelly suggested.

"I was going to go with interesting." Alex corrected before asking. "Have you done much criminal psychology?"

"Not since college." Kelly replied before guessing. "You want to figure out what the people who attacked you are after?"

"Yes." Alex agreed.

"I don't know how much help I'll be, but I will do what I can."

"Really?"

"I don't want this organisation out there anymore than you. Especially now James is getting involved." Kelly said. "Is there any paper round here?"

"Should be some in the top drawer in the kitchen." Alex said.

"Good, I get the feeling we'll need it to take notes." Kelly replied as she went and fetched it. As she returned she saw Alex looking into space and offered.

"You sure you don't want me to go?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Kara. She has been through so much, I'm just worried about her." Alex confessed.

"You were the one who was just shot." Kelly reminded her.

"I'm fine." Alex replied.

"I am pretty sure you are the only one who thinks that." Kelly said. "From what Kara said you pressured the doctors to let you out of hospital. At the very least you should be resting."

"I am. I am just exercising my brain. Something you agreed to help with."

"Well, although I don't know you, based on what Kara has said about you and the way you are acting now, I know you want to protect people and you aren't going to be able to rest while people you care about are in trouble."

"That's pretty accurate." Alex conceded.

"Well I am a psychologist, comes with the job." Kelly smiled as she sat next to Alex. "So let's figure out what these guys are up to."

-00-

"You sure this is the place?" Nia asked Brainy.

"Yes."

"It looks like an empty factory." Nia pointed out.

"It is an empty factory." Brainy confirmed.

"Then why are we here?" Nia probed.

"To gather intelligence."

"On what? It's an empty factory." Nia stated.

"Now." Brainy replied.

"Now what?" Nia asked.

"It is empty now, it wasn't always."

"Those two always like that?" James asked Kara as he watched the pair bicker.

"More so recently." Kara confirmed. "So how are you doing?" She asked as she looked round the factory for any signs of anything untoward.

"I'm thinking I should have listened to Cat when she was talking about diving."

"You're too young for a midlife crisis." Kara smiled at him.

"That's what Kelly said too, which was a shame as I had my eyes on a Porsche." He said moving some old wooden slats.

"Really? Aren't I faster than a Porsche?" Kara asked.

"That is true." He said moving a box. "What's that?" James asked pointing at the wall where there was a logo painted.

"Graffiti or a logo?" Brainy suggested as James took photos.

"Kinda looks like a sea monster." Nia said.

"Not just any sea monster. A Leviathan." Kara said.


	123. Chapter 123

As Eliza walked towards Kara's apartment an arm reached out and pulled her into an alleyway as a second hand clamped over her mouth to stop her screaming.

Trying, yet failing, to fight off her assailant she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Lizzie. It's me."

Calming slightly Eliza stopped resisting and the hooded figure spun her round so she was facing him. As he pulled back his hood Eliza demanded.

"What the hell are you doing? You are meant to be dead. How are you even alive?"

"I don't have time to answer those questions right now."

"Find time." Eliza said.

"There are more important things to worry about. Alex is in danger."

"That warning is a little late." Eliza replied angrily.

"I don't mean the attack on the DEO. They won't be happy until she is no longer a threat. You have to stop her investigating them."

"Tell me you are not working with them."

"You really think I would help anyone who would try to kill Alex?" Jeremiah asked.

"Seeing I thought you were dead, again, I don't know what to think." Eliza said.

"You have to stop Alex from doing something that will get her killed." Jeremiah pressed. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Eliza asked.

"I can't tell you that." He said pulling up his hood and stepping into the street.

Following him Eliza turned out of the alleyway only to find that he had vanished.

-00-

"Mom? Are you okay?" Alex asked when Eliza entered the apartment looking shaken.

"No."

"What's happened?" Kara asked walking up to her.

"There's something I need to tell you." Eliza said ushering Kara back to the couch. As Kara sat next to Alex, Eliza said.

"When I was walking over here I was pulled into an alley."

"Are you hurt?" Alex immediately asked looking for signs of injury.

"No. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"He? You saw him? Can you describe him?" Kara asked.

"I don't need to. I knew him."

"Who was it?" Alex asked.

"Your father." Eliza said. "At least I think it was. He looked like him, sounded like him."

"But he's dead." Kara said shocked and confused.

"Where is he now?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. He gave me a message then disappeared."

"What message?"

"For you to stop your investigation. He said if you keep going they will come after you."

-00-

"You okay?" Nia asked as she approached Kara who stood on the balcony.

"Not really."

"Is Alex okay?"

"For now."

"What's happened?"

"Eliza was grabbed this morning-"

"Is she okay? Do you need help? Can I-"

"She's fine. Well shaken, but okay. The guy was Jeremiah."

"Your foster father? Isn't he, well, dead?"

"Yeah. Or I thought he was. I mean I saw him fall into that toxic pit. But it is not like Eliza wouldn't recognise him." Kara said.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He delivered a message and left."

"What message?"

"For Alex to stop the investigation."

"Why not you?"

"Why not me what?"

"You are investigating too. Why not warn you off?"

"Resentment that I sent him to his death?" Kara guessed.

"To save Alex." Nia reminded her.

"Well I doubt he sees it that way and I doubt Alex will either. What if she never wants to speak to me again? I need her. Without her I'm not sure I am strong enough to fight whatever it is that is coming."

"There is no way Alex will blame you." Nia said.

"She has before." Kara said sadly as siren sounded in the distance. "I have to go."

-00-

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked as she flew into her apartment later that evening.

"In bed. Asleep." Eliza said. "Where have you been? I thought you'd be back a while ago."

"Sorry, I was flying round the city, trying to clear my head."

"Do you want to talk?" Eliza asked leading Kara to the couch.

"What's to say? I left him for dead."

"You saved Alex." Eliza reminded her.

"I should have saved both of them. Karen is right I don't think things through enough. I don't train enough." Kara said miserably.

"Kara, listen to me. I have no doubt you did all you could. Plus Jeremiah stabbed you. There was no way you could save both of them." Eliza argued as she hugged Kara before suggesting. "Maybe it wasn't him at all."

"You said he looked and sounded like him." Kara reminded her.

"I did. But a shapeshifter could do that. So could a holographic projection."

"Sounds a little far fetched. Besides why would someone go to such lengths?" Kara asked pulling away. "Besides, now Alex thinks Jeremiah might be alive, she won't let this drop."

"I know. That's why the message doesn't make any sense." Eliza said.

"Maybe you're right and it wasn't dad and the whole thing was done to distract me." Alex said walking into the room.

"You've been listening?" Eliza guessed.

"Yeah." Alex said joining them on the couch. "If that was dad, he should have come to me himself. But I don't think it was him. They killed my people. He'd know that I'm not going to let that drop."

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked.

"We continue investigating. If he comes back we'll figure out who he really is." Alex said. "But in the meantime, you can't be alone." She added looking at her mother. "J'onn will bring you here in the morning and take you back to his place in the evening. And if he can't Alura will."

"When did you arrange this?" Eliza asked.

"Earlier. You were watching TV." Alex shrugged.

"And you were meant to be resting."

"Making sure you were safe seemed more important."


End file.
